


И, улыбаясь, мне ломали крылья

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Drama, James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow Bromance, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: Частичное AU || Как и полагается легендам, у сержанта Джеймса Барнса была по-настоящему долгая история.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> частичное AU к Кэпу 1, полное AU к Кэпу 3.
> 
> Это я! Продолжаю дублировать работы сюда на всякий случай)  
> Работа 2016 года, лежит так же на фикбуке
> 
> Сонгфик на песню Hozier - Take me to church. 
> 
> Каждое название отдельной главы (1-3) - это отсылки к любимым автором произведениям мировой литературы, произведения, которые вдохновляют не только меня, но и людей по всему миру. Разумеется, никакой связи с ними у глав нет. 
> 
> Само название - отсылка к произведению Владимира Высоцкого "И, улыбаясь, мне ломали крылья".

_И, улыбаясь, мне ломали крылья,_   
_Мой хрип порой похожим был на вой,_   
_И я немел от боли и бессилья,_   
_И лишь шептал:_   
_Спасибо, что живой ©_

**1.1**

  
  
Баки сидит в окопе, стуча зубами так, что уши закладывает. У него всерьез болят челюсти из-за ежесекундного биения друг о друга, а ноги ниже колен почти не ощущаются — замерзли так, что воткни в них штык-нож — боли не будет. Ветер вперемешку со снегом ударяется о каску у него на голове, свистит в ушах, забирается под плотно прилегающий к шее ворот полевой куртки и пускает по онемевшей от холода коже мурашки. В Европе морозно до одури, а зимней амуниции до сих пор не привезли, потому что везде всего не хватает, конец войны совсем близко, а они застряли в проклятой Бельгии, будь она неладна, и фрицы не пускают их дальше.

— Сержант, сэр, — подлетает к нему рядовой из их роты, точно так же зуб на зуб не попадая; здесь все зовут его Крот, потому что окопы он роет просто мастерски, но настоящее имя, кажется, Колин или Колтон — что-то вроде того. На Баки он смотрит как на героя, Геркулеса, только что сразившего Льва голыми руками, в то время как Баки всего-то навсего вернулся из плена. Вернулся даже не сам — Стив все, Капитан Америка, герой нации — но это никого не волнует, и все смотрят на него, как на бывалого. — Курить будете, сэр?

Крот у них от силы полмесяца, пороху считай не нюхал, как и половина новобранцев, только-только прибывших из полевых лагерей. Попал он неудачно, сразу в зиму, холод, свист автоматной очереди. Вот побывал бы в Италии — может, подучился бы еще чему, а так — верная смерть, не иначе. У солдат его, Баки, сбора, уже есть такая традиция: определять по виду новобранцев, доживут те до следующего боя или нет. Обычно они делят новоприбывших поровну, но временами списывают почти роту, и редко оказываются неправы. Конечно, случается и наоборот, да только эти «наоборот» по пальцам пересчитать можно. Крота, например, списали как только увидели: худой, бледный, болезненный и пушку в руках держал кое-как. Морита мгновенно махнул на него рукой, его примеру последовали остальные Воющие Коммандос, участвующие в этом глупом споре. Баки же Крот почему-то понравился, так что пришлось сделать ставку в его пользу. Наверное, это потому — думал он по ночам — что Крот — почти как Стив, настоящий, прежний Стив, а не этот шкаф с дурацким прозвищем. 

— Давай, коль не шутишь, — едва ли выталкивает Баки слова из онемевшего горла. Крот тут же роется во внешнем кармане куртки и достает полупустую пачку. У него каска налезает на глаза, потому что велика, нет его миниатюрного размера. Когда-то Баки думал, что только его Стив один на всем белом свете такой худощавый, хрупкий и прозрачный; теперь эти времена прошли. Баки берет сигарету сразу в зубы и позволяет ее зажечь. — Господи, благослови рядового Крота! — Руки трясутся то мелко, то крупно, поэтому Баки не вынимает сигарету изо рта, боясь выронить ее в снег. 

— Рад служить, сержант Барнс, — отчитывается рядовой Крот и, поднявшись, идет дальше по окопам. 

Сигарета для Баки все еще равносильна Рождеству. В плену он даже не думал о том, чтобы закурить — там он пребывал в вечном бреду, страхе и холоде. После возвращения к своим курение обрело для него какой-то святой смысл. И не то чтобы раньше он много курил; будучи дохляком, Стив страдал таким букетом всевозможных болезней, что Баки просто не решался курить слишком много — запах не выветривался, и, вдохнув его, Стив заходился страшным кашлем. Теперь же он от этого избавился, буквально отрастил новые легкие, сыворотка убила в нем любой намек на недуг, и Баки это не могло не нравиться. 

Винтовка холодит руку. Баки обнимает ее — так, на всякий случай. Предыдущая атака была около часа назад, за это время воронки от ударов уже успело запорошить тонким слоем снега — полдюйма, не больше. 

Баки, кажется, совсем уходит в себя, потому что не замечает, как прямо по курсу на него надвигается Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, с этим своим идиотским щитом в красно-бело-синий, а не заметить Капитана Америка все равно что не увидеть слона посреди чистого поля. Для снайпера это непозволительно. 

— Скоро ужин, — возвещает Стив, подходя к его одинокому окопу, который Баки выкопал собственноручно — вон и лопата валяется совсем близко. Стив по-прежнему кажется непозволительно большим, может даже чересчур, и Баки не знает, нравится ему это или нет. Стив, пригнувшись, плюхается рядом с ним и едва заметно морщит нос от запаха курева. — Ты как? 

Баки знает, что он намекает на его моральное состояние — Баки ведь теперь обособился, держится подальше, кажется свихнувшимся, но он в полном порядке. В конце концов, Стив вернул его целых два дня назад, и он совершенно очевидно уже отошел. 

— Замерз как собака, — выбирает Баки ответ. Ответ хороший, думает он, потому что замерзли все. Их полк сейчас разбит на группы, забившиеся в окопы и греющиеся друг о друга, потому что даже костры нельзя разжигать — немцы вычислят их раньше, чем они успеют перчатки снять. А Баки вот один, сидит тут, вдали от всех. Патруль вернулся полчаса назад, и возвестил, что фрицы отступили, но надолго ли? Они как клопы: думаешь, что прихлопнул всех, а их еще тысячи под твоим матрацем. 

— Знаю, — понимающе говорит Стив и смотрит так, будто сам виноват, что их сюда бросили, а это неправда, конечно же. Их сюда Филлипс послал, потому что больше некого было. И потом, они ведь рота «Чарли» и Воющие Коммандос, отличные парни, которых пули не берут. Стив поджимает губы. — Давай сюда, — он берет его руки, крепко сжатые в замок, и, сняв ненужные перчатки, дышит на окаменевшие пальцы, белые-белые, такие, что, кажется, можно нитки синих вен проглядеть. Дышит усердно, иногда прикладывается губами. Баки скептически следит за ним взглядом из-под каски, пыхтит сигаретой ему в лицо. Стиву все равно — он теперь без астмы, так что все можно. Раньше Баки прикоснуться к нему лишний раз боялся, мало ли, сломает? И когда они были в постели, а Баки тискал его, как нормальные парни его возраста тискают девчонок, он все боялся, что это вызовет очередной приступ, и Стив задохнется прямо во время их занятий любовью. — Скоро пришлют провиант, амуницию... Пегги обещала, что даже зимнюю одежду дадут, — утешает, будто ребенка, и это Баки не нравится. Ведь он сам раньше утешал! Ведь это его прерогатива! 

— Было б недурно, а то, знаешь, — он кивает на свои бесчувственные ноги, — воевать скоро будет некому. 

— Иди ты, — то ли сердито, то ли облегченно выдыхает Стив ему на сомкнутые пальцы. Сердито — потому что сама мысль о словах «Баки» и «смерть» в одном предложении навевает на него панику и ужас. Облегченно — потому что если Баки шутит, стало быть, все не так скверно, как кажется на первый взгляд. 

Они позволяют себе посидеть рядом и подержаться за руки, пока Стив греет его заледеневшие пальцы. Метрах в десяти окопов больше нет, а из-за поднявшегося тумана они расплываются в два темных пятна — никто никогда не узнает, что они делали, и правильно — никто не должен знать. Баки не дает себе расслабиться: слушает треск сучьев под чужими ногами, когда Стив касается теплыми полными губами сбитых костяшек — прямо как в Бруклине. Ему даже кажется, что они в одной из подворотен, неподалеку от своего дома — крохотной ледяной квартирки, в которой бардак навести очень сложно, поскольку не из чего. Такая квартирка была у них в Штатах; ночью, чтобы не сильно мерзнуть, они сдвигали кровати — тихо, лишь бы соседи снизу не услышали — и Баки обнимал Стива сзади, мог обхватить его руками так, что пальцами касался собственных плеч — вот какой Стив был маленький. Теперь этого никогда больше не будет.

Под чужими ботинками ломается ветка, и Баки резко убирает руки на винтовку. Стив сразу же будто отскакивает от него — хотя некуда, окоп-то крошечный. В сизом ледяном тумане пятно превращается в рядового Крота. 

— Сэр, разрешите обратиться, — формальничает он, вызывает неловкую улыбку у Капитана и веселую — у сержанта. Стив не привык, что к нему кто-то обращается с таким почетом и трепетом — когда это хоть один человек обращал на него внимание не с целью отлупить в подворотне? Кроме Баки, конечно. Баки всегда смотрел на него как на идола. Теперь у него есть этому оправдание. После кивка Стива Крот продолжает: — Рядовой Моузли просил передать, что ужин готов, сэр! 

— Вольно, рядовой, — смущается Капитан Америка, а Баки Барнс смеется, как сумасшедший, зажав рот кулаком. — Эй! — Стив легко, с глупой улыбкой толкает его в плечо, когда Крот поспешно уходит, пригнувшись на всякий случай. Баки лишь пожимает плечами. 

— Прошу прощения, капитан Роджерс, сэр! — усмехается Баки, за что получает еще один смущенный взгляд с ноткой укора. 

— Отставить, сержант, — вредничает Стив, стараясь выглядеть надменным, но у него это никогда не получится. Баки лишь веселят его попытки. Стив, все еще улыбаясь, наклоняется и быстро-быстро целует его куда-то около рта — так молниеносно, что Баки не успевает сообразить. Потом Стив поднимается и, отсалютовав, уходит со словами «Чтоб через минуту был там». 

Баки смотрит в его широченную спину, прослеживает плавный изгиб талии, то, как она заметно сужается в отличии от плеч. Он сглатывает слюну и потирает глаза все еще холодными подушечками пальцев. 

Он приходит через пять минут, а еще через час немцы снова прутся в атаку.   


**1.2**

  
Стив говорит о Пегги, как дурак — о Боге: будто она идеальна. Баки слушает, сидя у полуразвалившегося домика, который они нашли в лесу Бельгии, опирается спиной о неровный кирпич, держит каску в руках и слушает, как Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, в которого сержант Барнс влюблен с шестнадцати лет, рассказывает об агенте Картер — просто сногсшибательной девчонке с милыми завитушками волос и алыми губами. Идеал, не больше не меньше. Изящная, красивая, боевая. Баки видел со Стивом именно такую вот девчушку, жену-командира, бравую, как и он сам — потому что никогда не позволял себе видеть со Стивом себя. Это же неправильно, да, когда вот так вот — два мужика? Раньше-то они были мальчишками, глупыми и ничего не понимающими, но теперь ясно как божий день: с этим надо что-то делать. Баки думает об этом уже месяц — не считая времени, когда, лежа в лаборатории Золы, вообще ни о чем не думал. Конечно, мысли не новы, просто на войне он впервые позволяет себе разложить их по крупицам у себя в мозгу. За болтовней о Пегги это дается ему куда легче. 

Баки треплет крохотные, не больше двух дюймов в диаметре, часы на цепочке. Он никогда не открывал их при ком-либо, потому что никто не должен знать, чья фотография внутри. У Стива, например, в компасе фотография Пегги Картер, а у него, у Баки... Да кому какое дело? Главное, что часы — с ним, всегда, болтаются под футболкой цвета хаки, за двумя слоями одежды. Иногда, в атаку, под мерзкий свист пуль над головой, Баки сидит в окопе, откинувшись на промерзшую землю, дав себе перерыв в секунду, и достает часы на свет, открывает крышечку на два мгновения, быстро смотрит на неприлично худого и бледного Стива — не то, что теперь, совсем не то — и снова выпрыгивает из своего убежища. 

— Женись на ней, — говорит Баки, докуривая и выбрасывая окурок в сугроб рядом с собой. Стив недоуменно хмурится. 

— Чего? 

Как дурак, ей-богу. 

— Женись, говорю, — терпеливо вторит Баки, но в лицо ему не смотрит — вглядывается в темноту. Стив смотрит на него так, словно сержант только что признался Гидре в любви. — После войны, — добавляет он. Голос — кремень. Не дрогнет, не выдаст. Все как у настоящего солдата. Лишь раз подвел — на столе у Золы, когда Баки в бреду шептал: сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, три два пять пять семь, и когда голос сел от крика боли и ужаса. 

— Ты чего? — растерянно говорит Стив. Хочется ему врезать, да только под трибунал сержанту Барнсу и не хватало. 

— Да ради бога, ты как идиот, — хмурится Баки. — Вот закончится война — и что тогда? Домой поедешь. А дома на тебя каждая встречная вешаться будет. Лучше уж сейчас выбери хорошую, чем потом жениться на какой-нибудь пробитой дуре. Усек? — он кидает на его озабоченное лицо взгляд и тут же отворачивается, не в силах видеть его щенячьи глаза. Может — ну его, трибунал этот? — Слушай, не вечно же мне тебе про баб рассказывать! — говорит и прикусывает язык. Не про баб, а про женщин. Про дам. Про девушек. Баки ведь если бранится — значит, что-то не так. И теперь Стив от него не отстанет. Но Баки зол не на себя или на него, и уж тем более не зол на Пегги, поскольку Пегги — первая девушка, полюбившая Стива любым. Наверное, его больше раздражает сама ситуация, глупая, неправильная, которая не должна была случиться ни с каким мало-мальски адекватным человеком. 

— Не собираюсь я жениться, — едва ли не обижается капитан Роджерс. Говорит так, будто должен ему. Баки почти с гневом пихает часы обратно под футболку. 

— Ну и мудак! — злится он, поднимается, берет винтовку и пристраивает ее сбоку, а потом уходит в темноту, к их группе, переговаривающейся кто о чем. 

— Баки! Баки! — вслед ему шипит Стив, но сержант Барнс и не думает оборачиваться. 

Вообще-то, Баки Барнс сразу просек, что с войны не вернется. Так, видимо, необходимо миру. Может, судьба у него такая — да черт его знает! Еще в начале самом понял, билетик — в один конец, не иначе. Разве таким, как Баки, везет? С войны возвращается кто-то вроде Стива. Кто-то, кто землю зубами грызет, не ради себя — ради товарищей, ради Родины, ради своей цели. А Баки что? Баки воюет за Стива. У него идеалов нет. 

Зола с ним что-то сделал — это очевидно, лишь дурак не поймет. Синяки от инъекций уже затянулись, но это не значит, что Баки не помнит, как они появились. На сгибе локтя, в плече, в лопатке... Просто есть и все — и под кожей до сих пор будто растворяется какая-то чужеродная смесь, превращающая его в монстра. Медленно, но верно. 

Потом он не видит Стива довольно долго, тот занят с Филлипсом и Картер, пишет рапорты и вообще погряз в своих капитанских делах. Баки предпочел бы его совсем не видеть — так ведь легче гораздо, да и в глаза ему смотреть не нужно. Когда они порознь, то, что между ними — есть или было— будто растворяется, становится безмятежным и незначительным, почти прозрачным, так что оба могут сделать вид, что ничего и не происходило. Стиву так гораздо легче крутиться вокруг Пегги, а Баки легче пить омерзительный несладкий чай рядом с ротой «Чарли» и Воющими Коммандос. Крот предлагает ему сигарету. Сержант Барнс соглашается. Все как обычно, и это его успокаивает. 

Они сталкиваются со Стивом только два дня спустя, когда обсуждают план наступления на немецкие окопы. Тот сдержан и сосредоточен, о ссоре — если это и была ссора — никто не вспоминает. Может потому, что вокруг ребята из роты, может потому, что никому нет дела. Баки знает, что слова обратно не возьмет, а Стиву не за что извиняться, даже если тот и вздумает попытаться, а он вздумает; Баки всегда казалось, что Стив готов на что угодно, лишь бы не потерять его; утратив, он никогда не показал бы ни единой эмоции на лице, он чах бы в одиночестве и молчании; но если бы потерял сержант Барнс, он приполз бы к Стиву на коленях уже следующим утром. 

Стив ничего не говорит ему вплоть до начала наступления. Они продвигаются на пару десятков метров вперед, отбирают у фрицев несколько разрушенных зданий крохотной то ли деревни, то ли городка, недалеко от города побольше — туда свозят раненых и убитых. Баки снимает ублюдков точно, резво, только успевает перезаряжать винтовку, сидя на крыше второго этажа младшей школы. Она сильно потрепана, в выбитые окна залетает ветер вместе со снегом. Он следит через прицел за Стивом, убирает с его пути несколько юнцов в нацистской форме, кричащих что-то на родном языке. Сержант Барнс не пытается вслушиваться, что. Он у Золы наслушался проклятого немецкого на всю жизнь вперед. 

Когда немцы отступают, Капитан Роджерс считает убитых. Троих снял вражеский снайпер, еще шесть полегли от взрывов брошенных гранат. Одному парню оторвало обе ноги, и, видя его на джипе с капралом Тэрреном, в окружении мертвых солдат, у сержанта Барнса холодеет сердце. Он думает, что виноват в смерти трех парней, потому что присматривал только за Стивом, а затем сам же смеется над этими мыслями. Кого бы он спас? Снайпер в роте один. 

Баки становится легче от новости, что Крот жив. Что Воющие Коммандос живы. Морита подходит к нему откуда-то справа и сильно, по-мужски хлопает по плечу. Фелсворт стоит рядом и понимающе смотрит вслед уезжающему джипу с бредящим в нем рядовым без ног. 

Потом они почти всей ротой едут в тот самый Город Побольше, в полуразрушенный, покалеченный. Увольнительная выдана на день, выделенная подъехавшим Филлипсом, а в деревушке сторожить фронт их заменяет рота «Джерри». В храме Святого архангела Михаила — Сен-Мишель — устроена санчасть; она стоит прямо на краю города, и бомбы каким-то волшебным образом ее не трогают. Проезжая мимо, Баки задумывается: жив ли еще тот паренек, которого не удалось спасти? Лежит там с культями, мечется в кошмарах? Прямо как и сам Баки несколько дней назад? Только вот за Баки пришел Стив, а за рядовым Рут никто не придет. 

В баре на первом этаже крохотный зал со столиками и подобием танцпола, а наверху — несколько комнат, которые обычно снимают для утех с кокетливыми бельгийками. Баки они не нравятся — как и парижанки, поэтому он просто выпивает. Как-то раз, проходясь по Парижу, разбомбленному, больному, он видел лысых девчонок, избитых и зареванных, с порванными платьями и затравленным взглядом. Дранье, жуя сигарету в зубах, сказал, что это — шлюшки, ложившиеся под немцев. После ухода фашистов из города, всех, кто имел связь с врагом, насильно брили налысо, прямо на улице, под обозленное, ненавистное улюлюканье толпы. На лбах таким парижанкам писали тушью: ШЛЮХА. Salope. У Баки к горлу подступал странный ком из сожаления и отвращения одновременно. 

За столом, в одиночестве, Баки пьет что-то дрянное и дешевое — Морита проиграл ему два бакса в покер позавчера. Баки не хочет ни с кем говорить и отказывается от приглашений Воющих Коммандос за их стол с хихикающими бельгийками. Глядя на девиц, он представляет надпись на их лбах: ШЛЮХА. Напишут им такое после ухода американцев? 

— Привет, — говорит Стив, как и всегда, подходит несмело, словно боится, что Баки его прогонит. Вот смешной. Когда это Баки прогонял? — Ты как? Не ранен? 

— Живой, как видишь, — спокойно отзывается сержант и делает глоток мерзкого пойла. Стив поджимает полные губы. Баки думает, как целовал их в Бруклине. 

— Я переживал. Тебя не было на ужине, — бормочет Капитан Америка. Он смотрит в свой стакан с пивом. На нем — форма, выглаженная, чистая, видно, что переоделся недавно. Баки даже знает, для кого, но это неважно, поэтому он молчит. Пегги Картер всегда находит время посетить роту «Чарли» вместе с Воющими Коммандос и капитана Роджерса после удачно завершенных операций. 

— Не было и не было, — фырчит Баки в свой бокал. Надеется, что его выпад был не услышан, поскольку невысказанное «тебя че, ебет?» висит в воздухе. От этого как-то мерзко на душе, язык жжет — и вовсе не от алкоголя, от вины.

Стив, конечно, слышит. Поникает весь как-то, глаза опускает, а Баки хочет врезать себе со всей силы. Вот же мудак он редкостный. Он знает: Стив думает, будто Баки ревнует, но это глупость и абсурд. Из них двоих, Джеймс Барнс — реалист и скептик, и он как никто другой лучше всего знал: рано или поздно одному из них пришлось бы найти другому замену. И искреннюю радость ему приносит осознание, что эта роль отошла не ему.

Да и как вообще Баки может ревновать? На ревность должно быть право, а у Баки его нет и не было никогда. В любом случае, ему грустно и стыдно, и ему хочется сказать Стиву, что он ни капли на него не злится — он зол на себя и только, но слова никак не выталкиваются из глотки, и Баки топит их алкоголем. Так случалось в детстве, когда они ругались; поначалу первым на контакт примирения приходилось идти Баки, потому что Стив боялся, что больше ему не нужен; подумать только, он боялся этого, будучи девятилетним глупым мальчишкой; став юнцом, он научился делать вид, что, если что-то пойдет не так, он вытерпит стойко и гордо, и именно поэтому стал приходить мириться первым. 

— Может, сегодня придешь ко мне? — говорит Стив. Голос тихий, будто боится, что кто-то услышит, но разве за этой музыкой и веселым ревом что-то услышишь? — Мне комнату выделили, сам Филлипс настоял, я-то не просил, конечно, а он: капитан, капитан... Тут недалеко, минуты две ходьбы, — Стив криво улыбается. 

Баки знает, зачем Стив его зовет — только идиот ведь не догадается. Они вместе не были с тех пор, как Баки на фронт ушел. А у Стива вон, и щеки алеют, как у девицы на выданье. Баки почему-то вспоминает — сам не зная, на кой черт — как алели у Стива щеки, когда Баки его впервые брал у них в квартире. Капитан Америка был тощим и больным, сержант Барнс боялся лишний раз поцеловать слишком сильно и оставить синяк. Теперь, наверное, такой проблемы не возникнет, однако он не будет проверять.

— Нет, — отрезает Баки, выходит как-то слишком резко. Стив поджимает губы и кивает. — Устал, — односложно. Грубо. Вот дурак, вот дурак, мудак полный, идиот, придурок, кретин, думает Баки. Но ничего больше не говорит, потому что скажет лишнего.

— Конечно, прости, — тут же соглашается Стив, и весь его вид говорит, что он чувствует себя ужасным подонком. — Бак, нам же не обязательно... — он замолкает на конец фразы, хотя понятно, что там, в конце этом. — Можем просто поговорить. Я так скучаю по тебе. Мы же друзья. 

Баки сжимает челюсти до боли. Так, что желваки играют под кожей. 

— Стив, я... — начинает он, но так и не заканчивает — слышится колокольчик над дверью, и в паб заходит агент Картер. Она подходит к ним, они оба поднимаются со своих мест, как и полагается джентльменам. — Агент Картер, — приветствует ее Баки, улыбается ярко, обворожительно, как улыбался девушкам всегда, вот только на Пегги эта его маска ну никак уж не действует. Молодец, думает Баки, какая же ты хорошая. 

— Сержант Барнс, — в тон ему говорит, позволяет поцеловать свою руку, но исключительно в рамках приличия. Баки на фоне Стива похож на отребье: расстегнутая куртка, футболка с разводами грязи, под которой едва позвякивают на цепочке часы с фотографией Стива под крышкой да жетоны. 

Потом он уходит, в снимаемую им комнатушку наверху бара, ложится на кровать с плохими простынями и спит ровно до четырех утра следующего дня, когда сигнал тревоги будит его и зовет в бой. 

  
**1.3**

  
Снаряд разрывается неподалеку от его окопа, лишь чудом не залетев в него и не превратив Баки Барнса в кровавую массу ошметков мяса. Баки в обнимку с винтовкой жмется как можно ниже к земле и время от времени отряхивает с каски песок со снегом. Он сжимает челюсти, высовывается только чтобы сделать несколько выстрелов, а потом снова залечь, потому что огонь бесконечный, фрицы будто с цепи сорвались. Сдав городок в лесах, недалеко от Арденн, они со злости лезут и лезут, словно всю Бельгию обратно хотят захватить. В лесу рота «Чарли» вместе с Воющими Коммандос пытается отбиваться от двух пехотных полков Третьего Рейха. Кажется, ублюдки в паре метрах от Баки — руку только протяни, и они ее тебе отсекут. 

— СМЕЩАЕМСЯ ВЛЕВО, — орет Морита, запрыгнувший к Баки в окоп и так же льнувший как можно ниже. — КАПИТАН ДАЕТ КОМАНДУ СМЕСТИТЬСЯ, ТЫ ПОНЯЛ, БАРНС?! 

Расслышать сложно — слишком громко гремит война, но Баки читает по губам. Снаряд взрывается где-то непозволительно близко, и сержант затыкает уши руками. Он кивает Морите, оба отстреливаются от приближающихся пехотинцев. Они покидают окоп за миг до того, как туда летит граната и превращает его в неровную яму. Баки падает и ползет до следующего, где сидит по меньшей мере четыре рядовых, пятый, пулеметчик, мертв, валяется наполовину за окопом, изо рта бегут струйки крови. Баки приземляется рядом с ним и принимается отстреливаться. 

— ГДЕ РОДЖЕРС?! — кричит он Дум-Думу. Тот хмурится. — ГДЕ КАПИТАН МАТЬ ЕГО РОДЖЕРС?

— ГДЕ-ТО С ФЕЛСВОРТОМ, ТАМ, — он кивает влево, на пару соседних окопов. 

Баки выдыхает — жив и ладно, хотя, конечно, со Стивом ничего и не могло случиться, верно? Он же Капитан Америка, он супергерой, спас его из лап Гидры. Что может случиться с героем? 

— САНИТАР! — доносится срывающийся вой откуда-то спереди. Там, на проигранной позиции, куда подобраться сложнее, чем переплыть Мировой океан брасом, корчится рядовой Крот. — САНИТАР, САНИТАР! — надрывается он, Баки не видит из-за тумана вперемешку с дымом, но, кажется, он прижимает руку к бедру. В душе все замерзает от этого крика — так кричат отчаявшиеся. — САНИТАААААААР! — не сдается Крот. 

Баки сглатывает вязкую слюну и смотрит вперед, на фигуру рядового, окруженную мертвыми полуразорванными телами. В ушах нарастающий писк заглушает агонию Крота. На миг ему кажется, что там — Стив, его маленький, тощий Стив, которого он полюбил, когда ему было шестнадцать. Стив корчится от боли, страха, отчаяния и орет: САНИТАР, а санитар не придет, потому что ни один нормальный человек не сунется на территорию фрицев, под огонь их артиллерии, пехоты, снайперов... 

— БАРНС! БЛЯТЬ, БАРНС! — вслед ему кричит Морита вместе с Дум-Думом, но Баки не успевает отреагировать — он уже перебежками направляется к его Стиву, крохотному, болезненному, бледному, слившемуся со снегом. — БАРНС, СУКА, ТЫ СОВСЕМ СЛЕТЕЛ С КАТУШЕК?! 

Он не слушает — ползет на животе, утыкается лицом в землю, когда слышит свист снаряда. Снимает пару фрицев двумя точными выстрелами и ползет, ползет к рядовому Кроту. К иллюзорному Стиву.

— САНИТАР... САНИТАР... — тот срывает голос, больше не голосит — хрипит надрывно, как котенок, которого подбили из рогатки. 

Баки подбирается к нему спустя вечность. У парня кровь хлещет из раны на ноге, чуть выше колена, и идти он не может. Баки, лежа рядом и едва не хлопоча пули себе в башку, достает из наружного кармана куртки тощий моток бинта и принимается перевязывать рану Кроту.   
  
— Держись, Крот, — пыхтит сержант Барнс, перехватывая его поперек груди и волоча вниз, к своим. — Сожми яйца в кулак и просто болтай здоровой ногой. 

Рядовой Крот слушается, изо всех сил помогая Баки двигаться. Они оба ползут кое-как, временами замирая от знакомого свиста. Баки не страшно — он просто знает, что не вернется с войны живым, так что ему? Умереть сейчас или завтра? 

— Се...сержант... Барнс... — хрипит-стонет Крот, — я...я...

— Будешь мне пачку сигарет должен, — чеканит Баки так, будто они в покер играют, где-нибудь в баре в Нью-Йорке, будто он не вытаскивает рядового Крота с обстреливаемой фашистами территории. Он ругает себя, потому что сунулся сюда из-за Стива, потому что померещилось, словно Крот — это Стив. 

В плечо прилетает пуля. Сержант Барнс на миг замирает, стиснув зубы, сдерживает просящийся крик. Он чувствует, как куртка впитывает горячую кровь, но, судя по ощущениям, пуля не задела кость — и это хорошо. Рядовой Крот худой и невесомый, совсем как Стиви когда-то, так что Баки тащит и тащит его. С огнестрелом в плече это делается сложнее, но сержант Барнс упорно игнорирует его. 

— Ко...конечно... с-с-сержант Барнс, сэр... — уголки губ рядового дергаются в подобии истерической улыбки. Баки волочит и волочит его, пока не видит, как Стив и Морита выскакивают из окопа и подхватывают обоих; Морита — Крота, передает его доку Шоу, который мигом вкалывает парню морфий. 

Стив кричит: «Ты в порядке, Бак, не ранен?». Он трогает Баки за плечо, сжимает, вглядывается в лицо, а Баки от этого тошно. Он чувствует усталость и боль. Чтобы избавить себя от выражения волнения и отчаянного облегчения на лице Капитана Америка, Баки берет свою винтовку и уходит в другой окоп, к Фелсморту, который, смерив его взглядом «Все правильно, парень, горжусь», возвращается к отстрелу фрицев. Баки присоединяется к нему. 

Он не говорит доку, что схлопотал пулю. Хочет посмотреть, что с ним будет. Боль перестает волновать его где-то спустя двадцать минут. Кровь замерзает на морозе и сворачивается. Ткань куртки делается совсем твердой, но Баки старается не обращать на это никакого внимания. Он стреляет — и снова, и снова, пока не кончаются патроны. Боеприпасов по-прежнему маловато, сбросу провианта мешают фрицы, будь они прокляты. Баки чертыхается и отправляется к капралу Тэррелу за пополнением, но тот уже мертв — в голове дырка от пули. 

Патроны приходится брать самому. 

~

Стив находит его ночью, темной и злой, щедрой на морозы, когда вокруг хоть на час да замолкло все. Баки трясется от холода и пытается имитировать сон — вдруг Стив все-таки не станет донимать его вопросами? Баки, съежившись, надеется, что он уйдет. Не потому, что видеть неохота — охота еще как, до зубного скрежета охота — а потому, что так необходимо им обоим. Но капитан Роджерс и не думает сдаваться. Он садится рядом и пристраивает свою винтовку между ног.   
  
— Не делай так больше, не лезь на рожон, — говорит он. Его голос хрипит в тишине, он старается шептать, но не выходит. Баки молчит. — Я не знаю, что буду делать, если с тобой что-то... Если ты... 

— Это война, Стиви, — обрывает его сержант Барнс, обрывает грубо и зло, совсем не по уставу. — Сдохнуть может кто угодно. В любой момент. Ты всех не спасешь. 

— Тебя спасу, — упрямится Стив. Сейчас он вовсе не похож на Капитана Америка — ну разве может Капитан Америка так говорить? Может разве герой нации выделять кого-то из общей массы? — Сам умру, но тебя спасу. 

Баки хмыкает и едко интересуется: 

— Что еще за приоритеты такие? 

Он отворачивается и закуривает сигарету, принесенную из санчасти — рядовой Крот идет на поправку, мало крови потерял, так что уже вернул ему долг. Стив хмурится и хватает его руку, сжимает в своей крепко-крепко. Баки едва успевает вынуть сигарету изо рта, как Стив уже жмется своими губами к его губам. Целуются они быстро, Стив на эмоциях, адреналине, Баки же ему подыгрывает кое-где. 

— Баки... — начинает Стив, он хочет сказать очередную глупость, какую всегда говорил: мол, такие бывалые ребята, как Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Барнс, победят всех хулиганов и негодяев в этом городе. Но Баки не слушает. 

— Отвали, Роджерс, — выплевывает он, сжимая винтовку до боли в пальцах. Стив смотрит так, словно сержант Барнс только что ударил его штык-ножом, вспорол живот и вывалил органы наружу. А, может, даже чего похлеще, потому что Баки никогда не отвечал ему так холодно и строго, словно он — провинившийся двоечник перед отцом; но Баки тошнит от его заботы о всех и вся, о его фанатичном желании спасать, спасать, спасать — а кто спасет его? Баки не хочет больше ни о чем с ним говорить — поэтому поднимается, чтобы уйти вон из окопа. 

**1.4**

Ночью Баки просыпается от острой боли в плече, там, куда пришлась пуля. Она, кажется, застряла в его теле и теперь прокладывала себе путь к его сердцу. На лбу выступает испарина — и это при минусовой температуре — и Баки, стиснув зубы, хватается за рану на плече. Он наспех стаскивает куртку, при этом пытаясь не вставать в окопе, и смотрит на плечо. Футболка впитала в себя кровь, и на ней расцвело уродливое пятно. Баки выдыхает пар изо рта и с досадой оглядывает рану. У него складывается ощущение, что кто-то невидимый стоит рядом и проталкивает палец внутрь, глубже, и это вызывает очередной приступ боли. Набравшись мужества, сержант Барнс берется за рукав футболки и задирает его на плечо, открывая себе вид на окровавленное... ничего. Спустя секунду он хмурится: кожа нетронутая, будто выстрела никакого и не было. Конечно, на ней засохшие разводы крови, но повреждений нет, и это сержанта пугает. Тут же на землю падает что-то маленькое, и Баки, в темноте леса, не сразу признает в этой крошечной частичке пулю. 

Баки всего трясет; он отпрыгивает от этой крошечной пули на пару мгновений, чтобы потом с отчаянной силой вбить кулак в промерзшую землю позади себя. От гнева. От ужаса. От боли. Зола превратил его в чудовище. Зола сделал из него монстра, из которого вылезают пули.

Сержант Барнс сжимает зубы до скрежета и со страхом выкидывает пулю куда-то в темноту бельгийского леса. Об этом никто не узнает. До самой его смерти. 

~

Стив глядит на него как побитая собака. Как щенок, которого Баки сначала пригрел, покормил и приласкал, а потом начал бить сапогами и кидаться в него тапками. От этого взгляда у сержанта Барнса сводит кости, ему хочется извиняться перед ним и извиняться, целовать его руки, губы, щеки. Но Баки теперь не Баки вовсе, он — чужак с лицом Джеймса Барнса. 

Баки продолжает убивать фрицев, выживает на поле боя, помогает санитарам увозить раненных в санчасть. Он считает убитых и грузит их на джип, сопровождает тела до храма Сен-Мишель, где их сваливают позади полуразрушенного строения. Перетаскивая мертвецов, Баки чувствует себя палачом. Несколько парней, рядовые из их роты, помогают ему и временами забирают у убитых оставшиеся сигареты, фляжки с грязной водой растаявшего снега, носки, сапоги. То, насколько просто они обкрадывают трупы, более чем красноречиво говорит обо всем, что с ними сделала война. С ними всеми. 

Прошлой ночью, под обстрелом нацистов, убили четырех хороших ребят. Они валяются на земле, лицом в снегу. Баки, как и прежде, помогает с транспортировкой до городка — ехать чуть меньше двадцати минут по лесной дороге. Он курит сигарету, пока машина трясется и гудит. Один из бывших сослуживцев смотрит на него стеклянными мертвыми глазами с расширенными зрачками, поглотившими зеленую радужку. Куртка распахнута, и Баки видит, что во внутреннем кармане торчит кусочек бумаги. Недолго думая, он его берет. Сержант Барнс никогда не был нечистым на руку, но почему-то краешек листа его привлекает, и он поддается ему; находка оказывается снимком. На фотографии красуется симпатичная девчонка лет девятнадцати, с модными кудряшками и подведенными верхними веками. На обратной стороне написано: Сьюзи, 1940 год. 

В ту минуту Баки почему-то хватается за часы на своей шее — неосознанно, рука сама по себе тянется. Он сжимает их в пальцах, выдыхая дым изо рта. Поначалу у него тоже была всего лишь фотография Стива — квадратная, она покоилась в кармане его куртки, когда рота «Чарли» высадилась в Италии. Это было до вступления Баки в Воющие Коммандос, до Бельгии, до Капитана Америка. Баки доставал ее лишь в крайних случаях, всегда носил с собой и не позволял кому-нибудь ее увидеть. Не поняли бы, если б узнали. 

Фотография Стива пролежала в кармане Баки ровно полмесяца. После окончания одного из боев, на привале, он снял куртку и кинул рядом с собой — тогда стоял июнь — и снимок вывалился на траву. Солдат, сидящий рядом на каком-то пеньке, заметил и подобрал, и спустя секунду Баки услышал: «Сержант, девчонка ваша?». Капрал, рыжий невысокий парень, тогда не увидел самого изображения, пялился на дату и подпись с обратной стороны — «С.Р., ~39» — как дурак, не умеющий читать. Поняв всю серьезность ситуации, сержант Барнс подскочил и, одним ударом уложив сослуживца на лопатки, выхватил фото из его рук. «Эй, я же просто посмотреть!» — разобиделся капрал с ощутимым колорадским акцентом. «Не прикасайся к этому», — строго велел Баки и спрятал снимок как можно глубже в карман. Руки у него тогда тряслись — от злости и от страха. То, что было у него со Стивом, было святым, неприкосновенным, об этом не должна была знать ни единая душа. Никто. Никогда. 

«Прошу прощения, сержант» — обиженно пробормотал капрал. Насупился, но отвечать кулаками не стал — не положено. Вместо этого, поправив каску, сел рядом, у костра, и закурил. Потом достал свой снимок и показал, будто дорогущий алмаз: «Моя Мэри», — похвастался он полненькой красоткой с длинными черными локонами, как у цыганки, и улыбкой в пол-лица. Баки посмотрел, смягчившись, и не отводил взгляд чуть дольше, чем требовалось. «Та еще чертовка», — продолжил солдат, затягиваясь. Парни, сидящие рядом с ними, тут же потребовали показать ее и им. «Хороша, черт возьми!» — подхватил их тогдашний лейтенант, и все солидарно заулюлюкали. Капрал, с которым Баки чуть не поцапался, горделиво кивал, будто комплименты отвешивали ему. 

Той же ночью Баки достал из кармана фотографию и дедовские часы. Немного подумав, он соединил их в одну реликвию и повесил на шею для надежности, чтобы болтались рядом с жетонами. 

Позже он много чего узнал о своих товарищах. Почти у всех в Штатах оставались девушки или жены, и со временем ему пришлось придумать себе мифическую Бриджит, горячую блондиночку-художницу, с волшебными голубыми глазами и полными губами, верно ждущую его в Бруклине. Постепенно он придумал им с Бриджит целую жизнь, которой у него никогда не будет: как он возвращается в Бруклин, Бриджит бросается ему на шею, хрупкая такая, низенькая, как она не выпускает его из постели трое суток напролет — потому что соскучилась, потому что ждала — как потом они живут душа в душу, Баки работает, она учится, как заводят семью, Баки делает ей предложение, а она соглашается; рожают детей, растят их, мальчика и девочку, Гранта и Долли, вкладывают всю заботу и всю любовь, а война забывается, растворяется, исчезает... Такие байки Баки травил за костром на привале, когда речь заходила о гражданке, о дамах сердца и днях того мифического послевоенного времени. Каждый из них рисовал свою будущую жизнь, потому что каждый верил, что вернется. Баки в жизни никому не сказал бы, что Бриджит — это его друг детства Стивен Грант Роджерс, а их будущее — лишь больные фантазии сержанта Барнса. Ни больше ни меньше. 

~

На следующий день история о подвиге Баки Барнса доходит до Филлипса, и тот повышает его до старшего сержанта. Грозится сразу на лейтенанта перекинуть, если Барнс еще такие штучки будет выдавать — ведь снайпер им в роте очень даже нужен, а лишить роту такого хорошего снайпера фрицы могут с одного выстрела. «Рядовых-то много, а сержант один» — скрылось в его словах. Агент Картер, тоже приехавшая посмотреть, как идут дела у Воющих Коммандос и роты «Чарли» — и, конечно, у Капитана Америка — кивает Баки и пожимает ему руку. 

— Да вы герой, старший сержант Барнс, — говорит она, без тени кокетства. И продолжает: — Не прекращаете меня удивлять.   
  
— Я просто парень из Бруклина, мэм, — с усмешкой отзывается Баки, взъерошенный, усталый, замерзший. — Герой стоит справа от меня. 

Стив неловко улыбается. Они не говорили друг с другом с той атаки три дня назад, обсуждали разве что боевые действия. 

— Вы низкого мнения о себе, старший сержант, — Филлипс намеренно делает акцент на его новом звании, — это непозволительно для офицера армии США.   
  
— Я стараюсь быть реалистом, — отзывается Баки, надеясь тем самым свернуть беседу. Но тут вмешивается агент Картер: 

— По-моему, Джеймс, — говорит она, — оптимизм нам сейчас совсем не помешает. 

На том и заканчивают. Подходит Морита, отдает честь, говорит Баки, что нужно свезти свежий труп в храм Сен-Мишель. Рядовой Фил замерз насмерть в своем окопе прошлой ночью. 

— Разрешите, сэр, — сержант Барнс — старший сержант — отдает честь и, дождавшись кивка Филлипса, отправляется вглубь их территории, чтобы помочь перетащить тело. Он без особых эмоций дивится: на войне солдаты умирают от чего угодно, и пули тут ни при чем. Он знавал парня из роты «Алрой», который погиб оттого, что выстрелил себе в руку. 

  
~

  
Когда он возвращается, капитан Роджерс находит его почти что сразу. Баки вытирает руки в крови о футболку, выглядывающую из-под расстегнутой куртки, и выдыхает пар изо рта. Снег, засыпавший следы солдат, блестит и переливается на редком солнце. 

— Задание есть, — говорит Стив, а в глаза ему не смотрит. Баки тоже не собирается этого делать. — Тут в дне ходьбы на север обнаружена база Гидры. Небольшая, надо зачистить. Разведка говорит, там почти никого не осталось, немцы ушли, поэтому Коммандос не идут. — Он замолкает, будто дожидается ответа, хотя и так ведь известно, что Баки ответит. — Могу на тебя рассчитывать? 

— Так точно, капитан, — чеканит старший сержант Барнс. Стив прячет разочарование в глазах и кивает, хмуря ровные брови. 

— Тогда через двадцать минут жду здесь же, — велит он. Намекая на разводы крови вперемешку с грязью на его лице, Капитан Америка говорит: — Приведи себя в порядок, ладно? — он дожидается четкого кивка. — И застегнись, бога ради. От пневмонии передохло полроты «Алрой» неделю назад, — с этими словами Стив уходит, видимо, тоже собираясь «привести себя в порядок». Он не знает, что пневмония слабее сыворотки Золы.

**1.5**

Идут молча, вслушиваются. Под ногами трещат сучья и снег. На Стиве — обычная капитанская форма цвета хаки, каска и неизменный щит. Баки по его же просьбе переоделся и теперь выглядит куда лучше, чище, благороднее, что ли, в этой почти коллекционной темно-синей куртке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, брюках, заправленных в тяжелые армейские ботинки. За спиной — винтовка. 

Говорить ни один не решается. Стив чуть впереди, Баки — за ним, прикрывает. Снег скрипит под подошвами, вокруг — тишина, лишь отдаленно слышна автоматная очередь, взрывы — война все-таки, но и капитан, и старший сержант уже научились умело их игнорировать. 

Баки хочется перед Стивом извиниться. Сказать, что он сожалеет, что вернуть их, их отношения, их потаенное, святое, хотел бы всем сердцем, и без Стива ему плохо, грустно и одиноко. Но стоит ему открыть рот, как в горле застревает ком, не дающий словам вырваться наружу. Баки молчит и следует за Капитаном Америка. Когда он уже собирается начать свой монолог, в голове всплывает недорисованный, туманный образ Бриджит, девчушки из Бруклина, которой у Баки никогда не будет, потому что для него война никогда не найдет себе конца, но вот у Стива... у Стива вполне — теперь, когда он высок, широкоплеч, талия у него загляденье просто, а бедра, узкие, крепкие, любой красотке фору дадут. Раньше он был просто симпатичным милым пареньком, и Джеймс Барнс влюбился в его бесстрашие, граничащее с безумством, жажду справедливости, истинную доброту, улыбчивость легкую и безмятежную, полюбил даже его угловатость, хрупкость, бледность, болезненность; полюбил и астму его, и плоскостопие, и бронхит, и грипп, приходящий осенью да зимой как по часам. Но сейчас Стив Роджерс — мужчина, офицер, герой, Капитан Америка. И его Бриджит его дождется. 

— Остановимся здесь, темнеет, — распоряжается капитан Роджерс, оглядывая небольшую полянку, запорошенную снегом. Баки кивает, сразу примечает поваленное дерево, вполне пригодное для сидения на нем. — Поставишь палатку? Я пока наберу сучьев. 

— Так точно, — отзывается старший сержант Барнс и кидает рюкзак на землю. Он закуривает и принимается возиться с палаткой. Судя по расчетам и карте, они в двадцати милях от базы, но ночью, в темноте, соваться туда неблагоразумно. 

— Я костер разведу, — говорит Стив, возвращаясь минут через десять. Баки лишь пожимает плечами — разводи, мол. Это, конечно, тяжеловато, потому что ветки сырые, но без костра они почти наверняка замерзнут к чертовой матери. Не Стив, конечно, но старший сержант Барнс — точно.

Они садятся у крошечного, едва светящего костра спустя двадцать минут. Достают сухпайки, стряхивают мерзкий кофе в алюминиевые стаканы, открывают штык-ножом консервы. Стиву, вообще-то, этот кофе без надобности — все равно действия никакого не будет — а вот Баки на пользу пойдет. 

Оба достают ложки из внутренних карманов курток, оба молча ковыряются в говядине и хлебе. Вода в крошечном котелке греется и шипит, в лесу темнеет так стремительно и резко, будто кто-то просто щелкает светильником. Не проходит и часа, как обоих окутывает холодной бельгийской темнотой. 

Баки смотрит на костер, Стив исподтишка смотрит на Баки, будто думает, что тот не видит, не замечает. Но Баки же снайпер, у него зрение просто на пять с плюсом, а еще по телу всегда разливается тепло, когда Стив на него пялится.

— Это конец, да? — вдруг говорит Стив, негромко, но отчетливо, и голос его как будто нейтральный — так он говорил когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, когда хотел казаться собранным. Баки кидает на него мимолетный взгляд и шевелит угли в костре. Нетнетнет, думает он, не говори об этом, пожалуйста, не начинай. 

— Война еще не закончена, Стиви, — выбирает Баки безопасный путь — прикидывается дурачком. Ясно как божий день, что Стив не о войне говорит. Причем тут она вообще? — Успеешь еще повоевать, — и улыбается одной из своих идиотских улыбок. 

Стив смотрит на него несколько секунд. 

— Я не об этом, — продолжает он неумолимо. Смотрит в свою банку, перемешивает говядину ложкой. — Я о... о нас. — Возвращается тишина, тягучая, гнетущая. Баки продолжает делать вид, будто его тут нет. Стив понимает это, но отступать, видимо, не намерен. — Я тебе больше не нравлюсь? Таким? — тихо предполагает он. Смотрит долго, на профиль Баки, на глаза, где блики сверкают и огонь пляшет. Старший сержант не отвечает, притворяется, будто не слышит ничего. — Ты меня не хочешь? — Стив поджимает губы. Предпринимает еще одну попытку, кажется, финальную:— Ты меня больше не любишь?  
  
Баки впервые поворачивает к нему голову. Глядит в глаза, тоскливые и одинокие, как и у него самого. Он думает, Стив теперь не будет одинок никогда: вокруг него будет крутиться множество хороших людей, любящих его искренне и по-настоящему. Баки знает: где-то среди его будущих приятелей обязательно найдется еще один Баки Барнс — кто-нибудь, кто будет прикрывать ему спину и идти за ним куда угодно. 

Старший сержант хочет ответить что-нибудь колкое, чтобы закрыть тему навсегда, навсегда исправить все, что они успели начудить. Если не он — то кто? Стив чересчур благородный, он сам не уйдет. Остается только оттолкнуть его. 

Но Баки не может. 

— Кретин ты, — отзывается он тихо, отправляя в рот еще одну ложку тушенки, хотя в горло кусок хлеба не лезет. Он опускает глаза. Тишина такая напряженная, что ее, кажется, можно потрогать. — Ну как можно тебя разлюбить, скажи мне?

Стив молчит. Молчит долго и болезненно — для Баки это сродни плену. Он правда хочет не выглядеть таким идиотом, он мечтает, чтобы Стив понял и принял его решение, а решение его простое до смешного: он уходит, Стив остается. Вот и вся история, и по-другому он не хочет, поскольку по-другому — неправильно. И нет здесь ни ревности, ни обиды, ничего такого, за что Стив мог бы испытывать вину, просто Баки изжил себя, износил, война сделала из него нечто непонятное и страшное, и у него потерялась всякая надежда — умерла вместе с сержантом Баки Барнсом из Бруклина, да так и не воскресла, не то что его плоть. 

— Для тебя хоть что-нибудь значит то, что я люблю тебя? — спрашивает Стив. Это очень похоже на болезненный удар всей его могучей новообретенной силой по лицу старшего сержанта Барнса. Так больно, что на миг Баки хочет обратно в лабораторию Золы — там у боли был смысл. 

Вместо продолжения разговора Стив снова возвращается к тушенке — без особого интереса. Он жует, Баки тоже, оба в тишине. Затем Стив опускает руку и крепко-накрепко сжимает ладонь Баки, облаченную в перчатку, лежащую на его колене.

— Прости меня, — наконец-то говорит Баки. Стив не отвечает. 

**1.6**

Рота «Чарли» скрывается за деревьями, в сизом тумане, их совсем не видно. Они все в полной боевой готовности, ждут сигнала капитана. Вокруг тишина такая, что можно услышать, как у капрала бешено бьется сердце, как колотится где-то в горле, гулко и всепоглощающе яростно. Старший сержант Барнс поправляет каску и сглатывает вязкую слюну. Он прижимает к себе автомат, держит его крепко-крепко. Слева от него капрал Диксон осторожно выглядывает из-за деревьев, поваленных еще прошлой ночью как препятствие пулям — друг на друга. Баки знает, что там, метрах в ста от них, сидят за таким же загромождением немцы, он просто чувствует это, но сколько — неизвестно. 

Баки проводит языком по губам и скашивает глаза вправо, смотря в непроглядное молоко тумана. Где-то там — капитан Роджерс и Воющие Коммандос. Они, вместе с отделением из пяти человек, рысью следуют за разведкой. Стив как всегда со своим глупым, но чертовски сильным щитом. Вчера он танцевал в баре с Пегги, та улыбалась и о чем-то ему рассказывала, и у Баки щемило сердце от радости за них, счастливых, потому что он поверил, что оставляет Стива, этого тощего идиота с комплексом справедливости, в самых что ни на есть надежных руках. Теперь, после того как пуля сама нашла выход из тела Баки, он часто задумывается о смерти. Он еще лучше знает, что умрет. 

Капрал Диксон поворачивает к нему голову и кивает. Баки смотрит ему в глаза долю секунды. Эту долю секунды капрал Диксон его лучший друг и единственный человек на свете. Он — хороший паренек, далеко пойдет, оружие в руках держит крепко и безбоязненно. Вся вселенная сужается до одного-единственного капрала, к которому Баки, неудачно привалившийся к стене из стволов деревьев высотой в полметра, прижимается плечом. 

Старший сержант Барнс кивает в ответ и поднимается на ноги. До следующего укрытия — как минимум двадцать метров, поляна пуста и завалена снегом. Он, пригнувшись, выходит из своего убежища и, наверное, он добежал бы, если бы не свист, мигом заложивший уши. 

— ЗАСАДА! — орет капрал Диксон, но Баки его уже не слышит. Автоматная очередь обрушивается на него из ниоткуда, из тумана, врезается в землю у его ног. Огонь мелькает откуда-то спереди. Сержант Барнс не успевает даже как следует понять, откуда точно его обстреливают, как одна из пуль метко залепляет ему прямо в шею, и фонтан черно-бордовой крови брызжет на гимнастерку, заливает лицо. Баки тут же валится на землю, хватаясь за горло, и от собственных булькающих всхлипов ему самому становится противно. — ВОТ ДЕРЬМО! — орет Диксон где-то слева. 

Баки тянет к нему руку в плотной перчатке. Он пытается сплюнуть кровь, заполнившую рот, но она лишь прибавляется и прибавляется. Следующая пуля летит ему в живот. Врезается в плоть, прошибает три слоя одежды. 

— БАРНС! ВОТ ДЕРЬМО, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС! — кричит Диксон, стараясь прикрыть его, но у Баки не вышло бы доползти до прикрытия, даже если бы он сильно-сильно захотел — три метра кажутся непреодолимыми, особенно под градом фашистского свинца. 

— КАПИТАН РОДЖЕРС! — слышит Баки сквозь вату. Он видит, как Стив и Воющие Коммандос летят к ним двоим. Стив, видя его, залитого кровью, мечущегося, белеет на несколько тонов. 

Баки смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Не знает, почему, но смотрит. Он видит, как его лицо искажается. Как остальные пытаются помочь капралу отстреляться, но не выходит, немецкие автоматы не заткнуть — они плюются и плюются огнем, будто намеренно добивая сержанта Барнса. Старшего сержанта. 

Баки смотрит на него, глазами велит: «Роджерс, не вздумай, Капитан Америка миру еще пригодится», но Стив — дурак. Он бросает свою винтовку и, прикрываясь щитом, оказывается рядом с Баки в одно мгновение. Немцы, озверевшие, палят по ним нещадно. 

— Баки, боже, Баки... — бессильно бормочет Стив, кладя свою руку поверх его, зажимая рану. Сержант Барнс видит, как глаза капитана застилает подозрительно блестящая пленка, и из груди рвется издевка: Ну, Роджерс, ты прямо как девчонка, и это — слова из детства, которые Стив читает по глазам, по беззвучно шевелящимся губам. Баки не может говорить, потому что ощущение такое, словно у него разорвана сонная артерия, но он может ухмыляться. 

Он тащит старшего сержанта Барнса до прикрытия. Громко, пряча отчаяние, зовет санитара. Док Шоу материализуется из тумана, когда у Баки закрываются глаза. Он тут же достает ампулу с морфием, но сержант успевает перехватить его кисть до того, как морфий заберет его боль — потому что сейчас эта чудодейственная штука в дефиците. Док его слушается и кивает. 

— СДЕЛАЙТЕ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ, СОЛДАТ, ВЫ ЧЕРТОВ ДОКТОР! — Стив перекрикивает автоматы — свои и чужие — все еще зажимая Баки рану. Его рукав теперь тоже окрашен в красный. 

— НО, КАПИТАН... — теряется док, оглядывая шею и живот сержанта Барнса. Его руки судорожно порхают над ним. — ОН ЖЕ...

— ВЕЗИТЕ ЕГО В ГОСПИТАЛЬ, БЛЯДЬ, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — не унимается Стив, хотя Баки сам хочет дать ему подзатыльник за такие глупости.

— НУЖНО ДОТАЩИТЬ ЕГО ДО ДЖИПА, — подчиняется док, и Стив что-то кричит Морите, но Баки уже не слышит. Он чувствует, как его тело медленно теряет свой вес, как оно делается невесомым, и сержант Барнс уже думает, что это и есть смерть, но через минуту он открывает глаза и видит, как Стив и док Шоу бегом несут его к джипу. 

Дальше все смазано, темно, а потом — пусто.

  
~

Старший сержант Джеймс Барнс просыпается спустя два десятка минут, когда джип подъезжает к полуразрушенному храму Сен-Мишель. Стив сжимает его руку так сильно, что, кажется, кровь перестает поступать в пальцы. Тогда Баки слабо усмехается.

— Из-за меня разревелся Капитан Америка, — хрипит он, перекатывая во рту металлический привкус крови. Стив вмиг поднимает голову и смотрит на него, в упор. — Буду парням в окопах рассказывать. 

— Заткнись, идиот, — ошарашенно говорит Стив. Док Шоу, кажется, ошарашен не меньше него, поскольку явно собирался засечь время смерти Баки Барнса на своих наручных часах. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Боже, ты просто... 

— Дерьмово выгляжу? — сипло подсказывает сержант Барнс. Стива, кажется, трясет. Он фырчит сквозь страх и облегчение. 

— Закрой уже рот, это приказ, — командует он слабо, стирает пот вперемешку с кровью и грязью со лба Баки. 

Сержант Барнс все-таки повинуется ему — редкое явление — и послушно смыкает губы. Стив опускает глаза куда-то вниз и едва заметно хмурится, смотря, как Баки крепко-накрепко сжимает дедовские часы на своей шее. Он так впивается в них, что белеют костяшки. 

— Держитесь, сержант Барнс, — говорит док откуда-то сверху. — Почти приехали. 

— Старший сержант, док, — с кривой усмешкой поправляет Баки, вызывая тем самым широкую улыбку капитана Стива Роджерса. 

  
**1.7**

  
По словам рядового Крота, пришедшего тем же вечером в храм Сен-Мишель к старшему сержанту Барнсу, немцы охраняют свою территорию ревностно и яростно. Рота «Чарли» никак не может продвинуться дальше того злополучного сруба, около которого Баки Барнс схлопотал по пуле в шею и живот, и это полковника Филлипса злит и печалит одновременно. Баки усмехается, старается не говорить особенно много, потому что рана на горле оказывается гораздо внушительней, чем была в плече, но этот фактор его не останавливает. Он хрипит что-то Кроту в ответ и иногда смеется, сипло и чуть надрывно. На пару мгновений, разговаривая вот так с рядовым Колином в полу-обвалившемся Сен-Мишель, Баки Барнс оказывается в Бруклине, за окном — довоенные тридцатые, а напротив сидит Стив, худой и бледный, с синяком на скуле после недавней драки, развлекает его рассказами, пока Баки оправляется от побоев, полученных в ходе мордобоя. 

— Ну ты скажешь, пижон, — фырчит старший сержант Барнс, и рядовой Колин смеется. В эту секунду он похож на прежнего Стива как-то больше обычного, и Баки прошибает ностальгическая дрожь. 

— Рядовой Колин, — говорит подошедший капитан Роджерс, и Крот, сронив с лица улыбку, мигом подбирается и вскакивает. Стив оглядывает его, низенького, ниже на две головы, каким-то странным взглядом, под которым даже бывалый солдат готов съежиться — но, видимо, у всех этих мелких парнишек смелость бьет ключом, и Колин идеально держит выправку. — Позвольте мне переговорить со старшим сержантом. 

— Так точно, сэр! — вмиг реагирует рядовой, кидает последний взгляд на Баки, поднимает свою винтовку, до этого приставленную к обшарпанной стене, и выходит вон. Вокруг кушетки, на которой Баки полу-лежит-полу-сидит, еще десяток таких же кушеток. На некоторых из них в бессознательном бреду корчатся ребята из 107-ого пехотного. 

— Ты как? — негромко спрашивает Стив, лишь убедившись, что их никто не слышит. Баки, до этого провожающий Колина взглядом, пожимает плечами. 

— Нормально, — голос сипит, скачет с тона на тон, но все не так критично, как могло бы быть. Не преврати Зола сержанта Барнса в чудовище. — Как сам? 

— Боже, Бак, как сам? — шипит Стив. — Ты чуть не умер у меня на руках! В тебе было две пули! 

— Не так уж и много для бывалого парня из Бруклина, да? — паясничает старший сержант, и это, конечно, не по уставу. Он садится на кушетке, спиной к Стиву, и натягивает армейские ботинки, верно ждущие его у кровати. 

— Прекрати! — осаждает его Стив. — В тебя стреляли! Ты почти умер, слышишь, док хотел засечь время смерти! — Он обошел кровать, чтобы не шептать эти слова в спину. Видя его ботинки рядом со своими, сержант отвлекается от шнуровки. — Я говорил с санитаром, Бак, говорил с доктором Эш, и знаешь, что они сказали? — Баки встречается взглядом с его горящими глазами. В них слишком много всего намешано, чувства переплетаются друг с другом в клубки, от которых сержанта воротит. — Они сказали, что любой здешний солдат умер бы еще там, в лесу. А ты, Бак... Ты очнулся через двадцать минут.

— Что ты хочешь услышать от меня?! — вскипает Баки и с силой толкает его в плечо, так, что Капитан Америка, в котором сто кило чистых мышц, валится на соседнюю кушетку. — Что ты хочешь услышать? Это была просто царапина, Стив! А ты раздул из мухи слона! 

— Я же был там, Бак, — теперь на лице Стива читается искренняя боль. Баки теряется от резкой наготы его эмоций. — Я же видел. Было столько крови... Это была не царапина. — Баки не выдерживает его взгляда — опускает глаза на ботинки. Продолжает их шнуровать, будто Стива тут нет. — Что с тобой сделала Гидра? Что с тобой сделал Зола? — тихо заканчивает Стив, озвучивает то, что вертится на языке у каждого солдата и офицера сто седьмого пехотного полка. 

Висит тишина. Всего лишь минутная, но такая напряженная, что, кажется, Сен-Мишель вот-вот загорится. 

— Я не знаю, ясно? — злится Баки, на себя злится, потому что он позволил этому случиться — он позволил Золе сломать себя. — Понял, капитан? Не знаю! Блять, я вообще не понимаю ни черта, доволен?! — он шипит это Стиву в лицо. Затем проводит рукой по растрепанным волосам, вздыхает. — Лучше бы ты сюда не приходил. Плясал бы на сцене, мудак. Чего тебя сюда понесло? 

— Ты, — не раздумывает Стив ни секунды. — Если бы я не пришел, ты бы умер, я... Я приехал за тобой.   
  
— Иди ты на хер, Капитан Америка! — огрызается старший сержант Барнс. — Иди ты на хер! Знаешь, где мне эти твои откровения сидят? Поперек горла, блять! Хочешь услышать мой совет? Отвали от меня. Защищай свою задницу, свою женщину, своих солдат, да кого хочешь! Но оставь меня в покое!   
  
— Ты все коверкаешь! — гневается Стив, они почти срываются с шепота, но лишь солдатская дисциплина позволяет удержать крики в себе. — Пегги и я...

— Боже, ты правда такой тупой? — шипит Баки. — Думаешь, я слепой, не вижу? Вам же просто суждено быть вместе! Наконец появилась достойная девушка, которая смотрит на тебя, как на блядкого Аполлона, а ты нос воротишь? Ты же всегда этого хотел. Так чего сейчас ведешь себя, как полный кретин? Ты не должен упустить ее, слышишь? Никогда, — Баки хватает его за ворот рубашки так, что пальцы белеют, а Стив дергается. Баки не уверен, что не выглядит сумасшедшим, но, может, он правда чуть-чуть поехал? Это ж война. Тут каждый второй — псих. — Я этого для тебя хочу, ты понимаешь или нет? Ты мечтал о девушке, о правильной, умной, красивой девушке — так вот она, рядом, слышишь? 

— С чего ты вообще взял, что мне когда-то нужна была девушка? 

Баки молчит. Зло смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Лучше бы ты бросил меня подыхать, — выплевывает он в странном гневе и на самого себя, и на Стива. 

Вместо дальнейших разбирательств и пререканий он поднимается, берет куртку, винтовку и уходит. Док Эш кричит ему в спину, что ему пока нельзя вставать, ему вообще лучше бы отлежаться несколько деньков, но Баки ее не слушает. Там, за порогом госпиталя, его ждет война. Которая, увы, уже стала ему родной. 

  
**1.8**

  
  
Они теперь не Стив и Баки, не лучшие друзья, не любовники, не возлюбленные, они даже не братья по оружию; они — это просто два куска, отколовшихся от одного айсберга, дрейфующего в океане. Сидя в затемненном уютном баре за столом с Воющими Коммандос, Баки почти расслабленно думает, когда же это все-таки началось: после его возвращения из плена или же задолго до этого, в 1943, когда он ушел на фронт? Может, он потерял Стива с появлением Пегги, может — с появлением дряни, впрыснутой ему в вены, но факт остается фактом: ничего уже не будет как раньше, никогда не будет. Любовь, прежде хранимая ими бережно, трепетно, самоотверженно, стала выпускать шипы, обрастать терновником, обособилась и стала существовать как-то отдельно от них обоих, от Стива Роджерса и Джеймса Барнса, превратилась почти что в фантом, который перестанет жить, когда в него откажутся верить. 

Баки готов был отказаться от нее. Он не боялся теперь ничего, даже смерти; он ждал ее, как ждут самых близких и преданных друзей, как ждут товарищей-сослуживцев в самой отчаянной западне. Баки Барнс готов умереть, унести в могилу свой единственный секрет, что-то, что Стив о нем никогда не узнает — об изменениях, постигших его у Золы. 

Баки чокается бокалами с Воющими Коммандос под их раскатистое улюлюканье и военные байки. Сегодня — сочельник, и на Рождество они собираются пробить тонкую красную линию фрицев. Филлипс и кэп обещали им скорейший прорыв, и ни один солдат сто седьмого пехотного не собирается им не верить. 

Пока Дернье рассказывает о своей девушке, ждущей его дома, во Франции, Баки украдкой поглядывает на полупьяного Джесси Колина, сидящего по правую сторону от него. В слабом интимном свете бара, в сизой пелене сигаретного дыма рядовой Колин как никогда походит на Стива Роджерса, того, с которым Баки жил в Бруклине, которого любил чисто и нежно, как может только любить бруклинский негодяй. 

Он почему-то вспоминает теплую нью-йорскую весну 1941 — кажется, это был конец марта или начало апреля — когда он собирался на танцы с девчонкой по имени Эмма Риггсон, красоткой, болтушкой и вертихвосткой, славящейся своей неповторимостью как в постели, так и в жизни. Пожалуй, встречаться с Эммой Риггсон хотел любой бруклинский паренек, но далеко не все удостаивались чести хотя бы предложить ей локоть, а уж покружить на танцах или потрогать ее коленку в кино и подавно. Эмма Риггсон была недосягаема для простака вроде Баки Барнса. Ее отец был как-то связан с мэрией, а мать занималась репетиторством сразу по шести языкам, в том числе китайском и русском — одним словом, семья ее была уважаемой и обеспеченной. Стать зятем Мориса Риггсона втайне хотели практически все приятели и знакомые Баки Барнса. 

Баки помнит ее миниатюрной блондинкой с темно-зелеными глазами. Идеальный макияж, платья и туфельки — по последнему писку европейской моды, помада красная-красная и неповторимые искры на глубине зрачков. Баки помнит ее глуповатой сплетницей, высокомерной и злобной, но она, наверное, совсем такой не была. 

Сейчас, в смеси беспрерывных странных событий, он едва ли может вспомнить хоть чье-то лицо, кроме Стива, мамы и миссис Роджерс; даже сосед по парте в его школе, с которым они прошли огонь, воду и сотни мордобоев в самых темных районах Бруклина, как-то стерся из памяти, превратившись в одно блеклое пятно. Но вот вечер, когда он собирался на танцы с Эммой Риггсон, Баки почему-то помнит прекрасно, хотя сам образ Эммы Риггсон исчез из его памяти. Может, он помнит потому, что погода стояла романтично-весенняя, теплая, но не жаркая, а солнце грело, но не пекло; может, потому, что тогда он впервые надел новехонький костюм, насыщено-темный, красивый, дорогой; может, потому, что Стив тогда сам отправлял его к Эмме Риггсон, собственноручно застегивая ему манжеты. 

Баки может воссоздать в памяти до самых глупых мелочей эти неповторимые мгновения их почти семейной жизни. То, как Стив, сосредоточенно хмурясь, проталкивал пуговицы в петли, то, как его губы были плотно сжаты, то, как он, отворачиваясь, выключал чайник и убирал с газовой плиты. Он не хотел отпускать Баки — чувствовалось, что не хотел. Взгляд его был обособленный и какой-то стальной, какой Баки никогда не хотел бы больше увидеть. Взгляд был упертый, такой, с каким Стив обычно ввязывался в драку.

«Это же только свидание», — сказал ему Баки, несмело, но нежно улыбаясь, когда Стив стоял, облокотившись поясницей о старый обшарпанный кухонный шкаф позади себя, и застегивал ему белоснежную накрахмаленную рубашку — медленно, но уверенно. 

«Я знаю», — упрямо отозвался он тогда; воспоминание его такого голоса как-то само по себе вызывает у старшего сержанта Барнса широкую задумчивую улыбку. Он уже не слушает, что там говорят Коммандос, он слышит только себя и Стива. 

«Я отдал бы все, чтобы пойти туда с тобой», — зачем-то сказал Баки, сказал, будто извинялся. Может, и правда просил прощенья — за то, что они вынуждены жить так, не супруги и не чужаки, не друзья и не возлюбленные, кто-то посередине, кто-то непонятный и странный. Два асоциальных зверя, нашедших друг в друге утешение. 

«Я знаю», — повторил ему довоенный маленький Стив, заканчивая с последней пуговицей, словно с последней ступенькой на эшафот. В тот мартовско-апрельский вечер Баки не впервые уходил на свидания, он часто туда уходил, но обычно Стив не собирал его к девушкам. 

«Я люблю тебя» — сказал Баки, вовремя успел перехватить его запястья — тонкие-тонкие в ту далекую довоенную пору — мягко стиснул его длинные, угловатые ладони, прижал к ключице — и этот жест был гораздо большим, чем поцелуй. То был знак самой искренней и самой безвозмездной преданности: как брата, как друга, как соратника, как любовника, как возлюбленного. 

«Прибереги это для мисс Риггсон», — без капельки злости или ревности пробормотал Стив, улыбаясь ему в ответ. Баки тогда рассмеялся и обнял его, крепко прижимая ладонь между выпирающих острых лопаток. Баки никогда не говорил дамочкам, что любит их. Ни одной в своей жизни. 

«Не разревись смотри», — отбил Баки в лучших традициях их шуточных перепалок. Стив фыркнул ему куда-то в шею — старший сержант Барнс до сих пор помнит этот мягкий смешок себе в ключицу. 

«Педик», — задорно сказал Стив-не-Капитан-Америка в марте-апреле 1941 года.

«Засранец», — ответил в тон ему Баки-не-сержант, Баки-не-военный. 

Потом он ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь их общей квартиры, а Стив остался на кухне, пить свежевскипяченный чай. 

Баки должен был ходить на свидания, чтобы поддерживать репутацию гуляки и любимца девчонок — иначе их со Стивом убили бы, затоптали ногами, и никто не наказал бы их убийц. Потому он кружил дам в танце, сжимал их ладошки в кинотеатрах, а потом, вечерами, провожая домой, ненадолго зажимал на безлюдных улицах у фонарных столбов. Они хихикали, он смеялся, впиваясь в их тонкие изящные шеи губами. Пока он говорил им комплименты, они готовы были отдаться ему прямо на улице. Это была хорошая тактика, ведь нечто, бывшее у него и Стива, было священным, божественным, неприкосновенным, и никто не должен был о них узнать. Поэтому он опускал руки с талии девчонок на их широкие упругие бедра, прижимал к себе, шептал что-то глупое и ребяческое в измазанные помадой губы, но затем отстранялся и говорил, что не может поступать так с дамой на первом свидании — это не по-джентльменски, но второго свидания он никогда не назначал; оно как бы подразумевалось, но не оговаривалось, и в конце концов Баки забывал о тех девчонках. Всего у него было две или три настоящей близости с женщинами, а потом, когда ему исполнилось двадцать, у него появился Стив. Появился не как друг или брат, а по-другому, и тогда секс с девушками стал для Баки скучным и сделался совсем неинтересным занятием.

Еще немного потискав их, Баки с ними расставался — естественно, навсегда — но напоследок страстно целовал в губы, закрепляя тем самым свою легенду. Потом он долго гулял по пустому Бруклину, убежденный, что успел засветиться с новой мисс, и завтра приятели вновь будут спрашивать его впечатления о ней, а Стив никогда не узнает о его тайне — как не узнает и никто другой. 

— Надерем фрицам задницы! — воинственно провозглашает уже захмелевший Дернье, потом долго матерится по-французски, слова Баки все равно не разбирает, но, кажется, там мелькает слово «Париж» пару-тройку раз.

Коммандос чокаются бокалами, старший сержант подключается к ним. Он думает о том, что Сочельник 1944-го года — первый его Сочельник без Стива. Капитан Америка занят в штабе, вместе с Филлипсом разрабатывает тактику и план по захвату двух близлежащих гидровских баз. Но даже если бы он был тут, Баки не захотел бы его видеть — потому что все изменилось, они сами изменились, оба, безвозвратно и потерянно, и пусть в этой новой жизни их пути никогда не пересекаются. Их, эксперимента мужества, отваги и доблести и эксперимента зла, ненависти и жестокости. 

— Агент Картер! — восклицает кто-то из-за их стола, уже очевидно опьяневший. Баки поворачивает голову и с улыбкой узнает в подходящей к ним девушке мисс Пегги. Та кивает им, легко, по-командирски, но не надменно, и ей с радостью отдают честь. Сержант Барнс тоже. 

— С праздником, господа, — говорит она с намеренным английским акцентом, приводящим солдатиков в восторг. 

— Праздник начнется, когда мы поставим нациков раком, — заявляет чей-то хмельной голос, и ему вторит солидарное улюлюканье. 

— Эй, рядовой, разве можно выражаться так при даме? — подает голос Баки, широко улыбаясь, как выясняется, Монти. Тот согласно кивает и принимает крайне виноватый и театральный вид. 

— Прошу прощения, старший сержант, сэр! — рапортует он. 

— Сортиры у меня драить будешь! — продолжает паясничать сержант Барнс. 

— Есть, сержант, сэр! — подыгрывают ему. 

На самом деле, сейчас между ними нет ни званий, ни возрастов, ни национальностей, ничего — они все просто горстка братьев по оружию, сплоченных Бельгией и войной. 

— Ну что вы, старший сержант Барнс, — вливается в их спектакль мисс Пегги. — Сортиры я и сама могу заставить драить. 

И она улыбается им всем, и ей улыбаются в ответ. Все солдаты любят ее мимолетно, минутно, зато самой нежной и чистой любовью. Баки опрокидывает в себя бокал, ставит его на стол с тихим стуком и поднимается на ноги, к удивлению, совершенно не вялые. В голове, ясной и чистой, мелькает мысль, что, вероятно, он теперь тоже не сможет опьянеть, и это жутко его печалит. 

— Мэм, — зовет он мисс Картер, а затем подает руку ладонью вверх. — Позволите?

Захмелевший пианист играет им что-то бельгийское, новехонькое, спокойное, но не грустно — самое то для солдат, только-только уступивших защиту фронта другой роте. Агент Картер соглашается, позволив сержанту Барнсу положить руку себе на талию — может быть, даже чуть выше, чем кавалеры обычно кладут. Баки не позволяет себе прижаться к ней так, как он прижимался к своим прежним партнершам — он держит хорошую дистанцию. Все, что ему необходимо, — это пара минут наедине с Пегги. 

— Думаете за мной приударить? — без капли серьезности интересуется Пегги, улыбаясь ему алыми губами. 

— Я обычно не ухаживаю за девушками своих друзей, — отзывается Баки, позволив агенту Картер сделать па вокруг своей оси. 

— Весьма благородно, — хвалит его агент. Баки кивает. Минуту или около того они танцуют молча, переступая по крохотному, но достаточному для одной пары залу. 

— Мисс Картер, — говорит сержант. Ведет ее чуть влево, чтобы не напороться на столик. — Могу я вас так называть? — дождавшись разрешения, он негромко продолжает: — Позволите попросить вас об одной услуге? 

В ее глазах — Баки лишь на миг замечает — успевает загореться серьезность. Смешинки пропадают со дна темных зрачков, но Пегги этого не показывает, не меняется в лице. 

— Я не пойду за вас замуж, — беззлобно усмехается она. 

— Что? Нет! — Пегги ему нравится — классная она девчонка. Та самая, какой восхищаются, какую любят, какую благодарят. На них, милых девчонках, умеющих становиться женщинами в нужную минуту, держится целый мир. Будь у Гитлера одна такая смышленая подружка, он бы ни за что не развязал этот хаос. — Не за меня. — Вероятно, его голос делается чересчур серьезным, потому что мисс Картер хмурится на пару мгновений. — Как бы это ни прозвучало — позаботьтесь о Стиве. После всего, после войны. Будьте с ним рядом. Уверен, только вам я и могу его доверить. 

— О чем вы, Джеймс? — хмурится Пегги. — Я более чем убеждена, что кроме вас позаботиться о Стиве так же хорошо никто больше не сможет, — заключает мисс Картер, снова обернувшись вокруг себя в такт музыке, а затем вернув свою изящную ладошку на плечо сержанта. 

— Вы переоцениваете меня, — говорит Баки едва слышно. Он хмурится, молчит, затем стирает это выражение со своего лица и вновь приподнимает уголки губ: — Я вас больше ни о чем не попрошу, мэм. Только будьте с ним после войны. Ему это необходимо. 

Пегги сжимает губы до тонкой полоски — кажется, она понимает, о чем Баки толкует, поэтому и в лице меняется. Эмоции Баки видит лишь пару мгновений, а потом идеальные черты снова разглаживаются. 

— Не нужно думать о плохом, Джеймс, — в конце концов произносит Пегги. — Война скоро закончится. И никто не погибнет. 

Баки хочется засмеяться: уже, уже погибли! Солдаты, офицеры, мирные граждане... Он сам погиб давным-давно на столе у Золы, и то, что сейчас танцует с мисс Пегги, плохая пародия на Джеймса Барнса. 

— Просто пообещайте, — заключает Баки, когда песня заканчивается. Они стоят на прежнем расстоянии друг от друга, опустив при этом руки по швам. Подумав еще немного, Баки добавляет: — Он — все, что есть у меня. Он — весь мой мир. Мое все. Я доверяю вам, Пегги, все. 

Он раскрывается перед ней на мгновение — только чтобы после закрыться вновь. Закутаться в свой панцирь и ждать будущего, которое не наступит. В ту секунду Пегги — самый близкий ему человек. Он принимает отчаянное решение исповедаться перед нею, передать в ее чуткие, сильные руки свой самый сокровенный секрет. Показать ей хрупкую, окутанную шипами розу, некогда цветшую только для него и Стива, а теперь — для самой себя, для Вселенной. Лишь увидев едва заметное отражение шторма эмоций в ее подведенных сверху глазах, он задумывается, не взвалил ли на ее женские плечи слишком много? Если этот груз тяжек для двух взрослых мужчин, сможет ли вынести его столь очаровательная девушка? 

Старший сержант Джеймс Барнс знает — сможет. Агент Маргаретт Картер, кажется, тоже. 

— Конечно, — наконец говорит она, одна из самых мудрых женщин на памяти Баки. Серьезно кивает, будто они заключают мирный договор двух сверхдержав. Потом Баки берет ее тонкую руку в свою ладонь с огрубевшей кожей — огрубевшей от пороха и крови. — Конечно, Джеймс. — Он целует ее руку на прощанье и еще раз кивает. 

— Вы сегодня очаровательно выглядите, — напоследок говорит Баки. Пегги чуть отстраненно усмехается. 

— Льстец, — без осуждения журит она. 

— Говорю как вижу, — отзывается Баки невинным тоном. 

Потом они расходятся, а на следующий день старший сержант Джеймс Барнс теряет руку в бункере ГИДРЫ. 

  
**1.9**

  
Когда они громят немцев у первого бункера, Баки сосредоточен и крайне осторожен. Он кладет автоматной очередью сразу пятерых агентов Гидры, расчищает Стиву путь к сердцу их обители. Капитан Америка снова берет над Стивом верх, кружится в борьбе с врагами, одерживая легкие победы — одну за другой. Кому-то он ломает хребет ударом щита, кому-то — проламывает череп им же, одному он так мощно врезал вибраниумом, что нос несчастного расплющился и впечатался в череп. 

Коммандос действуют слаженно, как и полагается элитному подразделению: громят противников направо и налево, с легкостью превращают их в кучи мертвых обездвиженных тел. Первый бункер удается расчистить почти без проблем: никто не кидается на них с гранатами или новыми суперпушками, никто не пытается запустить самоликвидацию, так что все проходит тихо и без нервов. Капитан Америка и Воющие Коммандос расчищают для агентов убежище ГИДРЫ меньше чем за полчаса, оставив за собой тридцать трупов и пять военнопленных. 

— Вот так зарядка! — смеется себе в ус Дум-Дум, когда они направляются ко второму бункеру на карте. 

Они все одурманены запахом скорой победы. Новость о том, что немцы начали тесниться к своим границам, разлетается по каждому из существующих фронтов, делает счастливым каждого солдата на своем пути. Кэп легко улыбается и кивает, разглядывая карту. 

— Я бы предпочел бег, — говорит он, и парни поддерживают его точку зрения смешками и кивками.

Баки идет рядом с ним, иногда поглядывая в карту поверх его левого плеча. После ссоры в Сен-Мишель они почти не пересекаются и не разговаривают друг с другом, и это бы должно радовать сержанта Барнса, но ему становится только хуже. Он вдруг понимает, что до самой последней минуты своей никчемной жизни будет нести бремя проклятия Золы один, без поддержки, без друга и без любовника, без брата и без возлюбленного. Он сам оттолкнул единственного человека, который хотел разделить с ним его ношу, и не имеет права никого в этом винить. 

— Еще минут двадцать ходьбы, — оповещает их Стив. — Я пойду в разведку, нужно убедиться, что они не ожидают нашего прихода, — он складывает карту в небольшой квадратик и пихает ее себе в карман. — Сержант? 

Баки отводит взгляд от белой дали перед ними и слаженно кивает. Он успевает увидеть краем глаза, как Дернье и Гейб синхронно подавили тихий вздох разочарования. Когда Кэп называет своего лучшего друга по званию, значит, они снова в ссоре. А если они в ссоре — это не самым удачным образом сказывается на Коммандос, вселяет какое-то уныние и грусть. 

— Стойте здесь, мы туда и обратно, — коротко командует Капитан Америка, и они с Баки идут по скрипучему снегу, чуть пригнувшись. Сержант держит винтовку наготове, максимально обостряет все инстинкты и органы чувств, превращаясь в уникального снайпера, лучшего в Сто седьмом пехотном. 

Они разглядывают небольшой амбар, замаскированный под фермерские угодья, несколько долгих минут. Баки внимательно глядит в прицел винтовки, проверяя, нет ли охраны. На крыльце он замечает одного гидровца в обличье фермера и делает несколько немых жестов Стиву, указывая на него. 

Стив кивает и показывает на руках, что пойдет за Коммандос, а Баки пока останется здесь. Не дожидаясь кивка, он рысцой отправляется за командой, в то время как сержант остается в той же позе, прилипнув к прицелу. Внутри наверняка еще человек пятнадцать-двадцать — стандартный набор стандартного убежища ГИДРЫ — так что справиться с ними не составит большого труда. 

Они врываются в фермерский домик столь же слаженно и отработанно, как и полагается элите. Баки отточенно, почти изящно убирает одного-единственного охранника, перерезав ему глотку, и с размаху выбивает хлипкие на вид двери в амбар. Внутри он оказывается куда больше, чем снаружи — потому что уходит под землю. Там наверняка и лаборатории, и оружейный склад, и... Подмога. 

Они убивают нескольких боевиков, пришедших на шум, и, кажется, все вот сейчас и закончится. Но вдруг Баки понимает: это засада. Каким-то шестым чувством он осознает, что их поджидали, что все не может быть так просто. Он бежит по лестнице вниз, по пути оставляя трупы. Коммандос движутся за ним, и все они выбегают в просторное помещение, на навесной мостик с лестницей на конце. Лестница ведет вниз, туда, где на бетонном полу красуется символика Гидры, а вокруг — двери, двери, двери... Много дверей. 

Баки почти молниеносно убивает первых попавшихся гидровцев, Кэп, чтобы не бежать до лестницы, прыгает вниз и начинает схватку. Коммандос бегут ему подсобить. 

В этот момент начинается хаос. Боевиков прибывает слишком много. Они льются нескончаемым потоком, будто весь Третий Рейх решил на них напасть. Гидровцы идут из амбара, откуда пришли Коммандос, из дверей, ведущих неизвестно куда. Гремят автоматные очереди и взрывы. Стив бьется сразу с шестью натренированными солдатами, уже не действуя так расслабленно. 

— ЭТО ЗАСАДА, — орет Фелсворт, — НАС ЖДАЛИ!

Баки принимается им помогать, прикрывает вход, разнося врагов один за другим. Он легко обращается с ножом, еще легче — с винтовкой, а в рукопашном ему нет равных. Так что все идет хорошо, пока Гейба не ранят в колено и не сбивают с ног. 

— УНИЧТОЖИТЬ УБЛЮДКОВ! — командует гидровец по-немецки. Баки не знает, почему понимает его, ведь прежде немецкого он не знал. 

Он не успевает развить эту мысль, потому что начинается ад — начинаются взрывы. Сначала к чертям летит одна дверь, затем взрывной волной вышибает вторую. «Самоликвидация», — догадывается сержант в ту же секунду, что и Капитан, и они на миг встречаются взглядами. Потом Стив ловит свой первый удар по челюсти и чуть теряется в пространстве. Баки ощущает этот удар как свой. 

— УБИТЬ ВСЕХ НАХЕР! — продолжает командовать предводитель нацистов. А потом, словно злодей из книг, добавляет негромко: — Пленным взять только Капитана, — будто с капитаном у него личные счеты. 

И начинается смертоносная мясорубка. Коммандос подкашивает одного за другим. Они не погибают — просто падают, как доминошки, вырубленные или подстреленные. Баки бросается к ним на помощь, громит одного гидровца, другого. 

Пока волна от очередного взрыва не отшвыривает их — Баки, Стива, Гейба и Дум-Дума — к противоположной стене. Кэп поднимается и почти сразу возвращается в бой. Сержант и Дум-Дум приходят в себя с секунду. Они разделяются: Баки угоняет гидровцев обратно наверх, заставляя их отступить в амбар под огнем своей винтовки. Они теперь тет-а-тет — наци и Джеймс Барнс. Он укрывается от их огня за косяком, отстреливается сам. 

Потом гремит новый взрыв, и амбар с бункером сотрясает. Кажется, все выходит из-под контроля — это можно прочесть в лихих глазах немца-командира. 

Сержант не успевает обрадоваться появившимся преимуществом, как вдруг какой-то гидровец, появившись из ниоткуда, кидает ему в укрытие гранату. 

Необходима всего секунда, чтобы Баки откинуло подальше, но потом ему понадобится целая вечность, чтобы смириться с осознанием утраты руки. 

Сначала его оглушает, боли нет. Боль вгрызается в его тело только потом, через несколько мгновений, когда Баки просыпается от секундного обморока. Он слышит мерзкий писк в ушах и чувствует кровь на губах. Вокруг все красное, все гремит и взрывается, горит, снова взрывается... Потолок начинается осыпаться на него. 

— НЕ ТРОГАТЬ СНАЙПЕРА, БЛЯТЬ! — слышит Баки по-немецки, видит затуманенными, закатывающимися глазами, как командир противников смотрит на него в панике. — Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ, БЛЯТЬ, ЧТОБЫ НЕ ТРОГАЛИ СЕРЖАНТА! ТУПЫЕ СВИНЬИ!

И они отступают, когда огонь Коммандос накрывает их вновь. Баки смотрит, как Стив поднимается по лестнице, как отправляет одного из боевиков в свободный полет щитом, а затем, найдя сержанта взглядом, застывает на месте. 

Джеймс Барнс, двадцать шесть лет от роду, один из лучших снайперов армии Штатов, лежит на полу, в объятиях упавших сверху досок, без руки, в луже крови, открывая-закрывая рот, как рыба, выкинутая на сушу. Он не может думать из-за ослепляющей боли, которая почему-то не способна вырубить его. Баки даже не в состоянии заставить себя ждать, когда смерть заберет его, он просто смотрит на Коммандос, на немцев, на Стива. Когда Капитан Америка остервенело бьет щитом очередного самоубийцу, Баки наконец уходит в темноту. 

**1.10**

Баки поднимается, садится на кровати, совершая тем самым большую ошибку: из-за фантома наличия руки его неумолимо косит влево. Когда он валится на кровать аккурат левым боком, боль по телу разливается такая, что он теряет сознание на пару минут. 

— Баки! — кричит над ним низкий худой Стив — и эта родная худоба на миг приводит Баки в чувства, всего на крошечное мгновение, пока он вновь не забывается в бреду. Стив хватает его своими бессильными руками и старается поднять. 

— Стив... Стив... — в полубессознательном состоянии бормочет Баки, когда Стив перекатывает его на спину и, кажется, зовет доктора. — Стив... — старший сержант Барнс не понимает, что плачет, даже когда слезы катятся из глаз по щекам, бегут к шее, за воротник рубахи. 

— Это я, Баки, это Джесси, — говорит худенький Стив, нависая над ним, держа свои руки на его правом плече, будто может приуменьшить его боль одним только касанием. 

— Стиви, Стив, Стиви... — Баки рыдает, не мигая смотрит на расплывчатое пятно над собой. — Стив... 

— Доктор Эш! — кричит Стив каким-то чужим голосом, который сержант Барнс не узнает. — Доктор! 

— Вколите ему кто-нибудь морфий, на парня смотреть тошно! — еще один говорящий, тоже незнакомый, чужой, далекий, словно из параллельной реальности, подошедшей к их реальности слишком близко. 

— Стиви...   
  
— Что он говорит? 

— Позовите кто-нибудь капитана! 

Дальше Баки не слушает — от укола, который он не замечает, его снова выбрасывает в пустоту, вакуум собственных кошмаров.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, рядом уже никого нет. 

Ему забинтовывают то место, где раньше была рука. Полковник Филлипс посещает его сам, собственной персоной, обещает отправить домой уже послезавтра, к лучшим врачам Штатов, обещает наградить медалью за отвагу и доблесть, обещает, что про сержанта Барнса будут писать в учебниках истории — как о герое. Баки флегматично слушает его. Война, как он и предполагал, закончится без него — вот только он не думал, что таким образом. Левое плечо, оставшееся вдовцом, болит нещадно, так, что спустя полчаса после пробуждения Баки уже не может вспомнить себя без этой зудящей, страшной боли, сросшейся с ним. 

Он не помнит, как его дотащили до Сен-Мишель, не помнит, что случилось с базой Гидры; последнее его воспоминание — это почему-то худой бледный Стив, болеющий гриппом перед Рождеством, кашляющий сдавленно, надрывно, протяжно хлюпающий носом и страшно горячий — как печь. Баки помнит, как сидел у его постели, как приносил ему чай и суп, как менял влажные холодные тряпки со лба. Баки не понимает, почему это — первое, что он вспоминает, проснувшись в госпитале Сен-Мишель, на знакомой кровати, в окружении раненных солдат. 

— Ты пробыл в отключке два дня, — говорит Джесси, сидящий рядом, у кровати сержанта Барнса. Баки кажется, что он сидел там все время, что он спал — по крайней мере, проснувшись, Баки видел лишь его. — Док думал, что... Неважно. Ты сам как? 

— Где Стив? — вместо ответа хрипит Баки, бросив на Джесси один-единственный взгляд. Тот выглядит бледным и невыспавшимся. 

— Он в норме, — сообщает рядовой Колин. — Сейчас на задании с Коммандос. 

— Хорошо, — безразлично отзывается сержант Барнс, возвращая взгляд на потолок с то и дело крошащейся краской. 

Больше он не разговаривает. Даже когда Джесси начинает рассказывать что-то о завершении миссии, о том, как гидровцы отступили — там, в амбаре, в котором Баки оставил часть своего разума и своего тела — о том, как Стив притащил его на руках в Сен-Мишель, бегом, бросив щит на Дум-Дума. Рассказывает, как Баки почти сразу списали — мол, «нет, кэп, ты прости, но парню конец: крови потерял просто дохрена», рассказывает, как вся рота переживала за него, за невзрачного, умершего изнутри старшего сержанта Барнса. Баки не реагирует — ему все равно. Ему плевать, что с его рукой, ему плевать, что к нему, пока он спал, приходила вся рота, ему плевать, что Стив ревел над ним, как маленький, брошенный всеми ребенок, не стыдясь ни других раненных, ни агента Картер, ни Коммандос. 

Баки часто думает, почему командир-немец хотел оставить его в живых, почему он не умер от кровопотери, почему он, как дурак, все продолжает и продолжает выживать, словно смерть не хочет марать об него руки. Он должен был полечь еще у Золы, на его гребанном вечно ледяном столе, под его злым скальпелем и шипящей немецкой речью. Иногда он думает — а что, если он уже умер? И все вокруг — просто затянувшийся кошмар предсмертной агонии?

Баки часто думает о птице, которую поймал голыми руками в пятнадцать лет, а потом отпустил, но она не смогла уже более лететь — упала в реку, и, побарахтавшись, утонула. Прямо как он сам. 

— Ты как? — тихо спрашивает Стив, когда Баки видит его впервые после ранения. Конечно, он приходил и раньше, но обычно во время его визитов сержант Барнс был без сознания. 

Стив, грязный и уставший, садится на койку справа, сняв каску и кинув рядом с собой. Баки не смотрит на него — ему очень нравятся узоры трещинок на потолке. Он думает, какие фигуры можно составить из этих витиеватых линий, в какие слова они могут сложиться. Получится ли из этих линий слово «Синица»? Выложатся ли они в фигурку птички? 

Увидев его безразличие на лице — и еще что-то страшное, потаенное, немое — Стив поджимает губы. Помолчав с минуту, он прикладывает ладонь ко рту и едва слышно бормочет отчаянно виноватым голосом: 

— Мне так жаль, Бак... Господи, как же мне жаль... 

Неожиданно Баки хмурится. Ему кажется, что Стив говорит какую-то чушь. Точнее, звук такой, словно он пытается сказать что-то на японском или китайском, а Баки никогда не знал эти языки, хотя умом он и понимает: кроме английского Стив знает только французский. А по-французски они бы разговаривать не стали. 

Поэтому сержант Барнс раскрывает слипшиеся губы и хрипит:

— Что? — спрашивает он по-немецки. Мерзкое шипящее слово отдается в ушах странным эхо. 

— Я бы все сделал, чтобы только спасти тебя тогда, — продолжает тем временем Стив, смотря на него из-под ресниц. — Ты прав, нужно было вообще нам сюда не соваться... — он замолкает, больно укусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, а затем, будто стряхнув с себя скорбь и уныние, продолжает не таким печальным тоном: — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я пришел сразу, как смог. Мы с Коммандос обезвредили еще три базы, пока ты спал. Парни передают тебе привет, — он вымученно улыбается. — Они зайдут, когда передохнут. 

Баки смотрит на него странными глазами с расширенными черными зрачками. Там, на самом их дне, Стив замечает какой-то животный, сумасшедший страх, и это начинает его тревожить.

— Я не понимаю, — вдруг говорит Баки, говорит на все том же проклятом немецком, который он никогда в жизни не изучал — в школе им преподавали французский. До Стива, кажется, начинает доходить, что что-то здесь не так. — Я не понимаю, — повторяет в ужасе старший сержант Барнс. 

— Баки, да что с тобой? Почему ты... — он не договаривает, потому что из глаз Баки начинают литься слезы. 

— Я не понимаю! Стив, я не понимаю! — его прошибает и дрожь, и пот. Стив вскакивает и в секунду оказывается рядом, хватая Баки за правую руку, убирая ее от его головы. Затем он берет его лицо в свои ладони и заставляет посмотреть на себя. 

— Баки, все хорошо, все хорошо, слышишь? Это просто какой-то приступ, это пройдет, обещаю, Баки, это пройдет, слышишь? Все хорошо, все в порядке, только успокойся... 

— Я не понимаю! Не понимаю... Не понимаю... — он весь трясется. 

— Док! Доктор! — орет Стив, но Баки его уже не слышит: он силится понять, что произошло, почему он не может воспринять родную речь, почему речь Стива звучит для него так, будто тот произносит ее на китайском, да еще и словами наоборот. Баки хочется представить, что это дурной сон. Его начинает тошнить. 

«Звание и номер, солдат! — раздается в голове тошнотворный голос Арнима Золы, который преследовал Баки во снах все те дни, что он провел за пределами его адской лаборатории, спасенный телом, не душой. — Звание и номер!»

— Сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, три два пять пять семь, — шепчет-хрипит Баки на идеальном немецком. 

— Что он говорит? — хмурится доктор Эш, которого Баки все равно не слышит. Он смотрит в потолок и продолжает свое бормотание, как проклятый, как заведенный, губы шевелятся то бесшумно, то с шелестящим шепотом: три два пять пять семь, три два пять пять семь, три... — Это что, немецкий? 

— Что с ним? — паникует Стив, придерживая его крупно дрожащую руку. 

— Сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, три два пять пять семь... Сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, три два пять пять семь... Сержант... — он замолкает только тогда, когда док впрыскивает ему морфий и выталкивает в ледяную бездну плохих снов.

Доктор Эш не представляет, какого черта происходит с этим парнем. 

**1.11**

Он просыпается, когда рядом умирает капрал Диксон. В секунду, в какую его грудная клетка замирает, прекращая свое рваное движение вверх-вниз, Баки открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок расфокусированным взглядом. Потолок нависает над ним грозной обшарпанной тучей, и сержант почти уверен, что сейчас он свалится ему на голову, придавит своей могучей статью и выбьет из его груди дух — но это лишь глупые мысли спросонья. Потолок предательски держится ровно и упрямо. 

Сержант Барнс поворачивает голову влево и без особых эмоций смотрит на мертвого сослуживца. Капрал Диксон, хороший парень. Он был рядом с Баки, когда тот попал в Сен-Мишель впервые, неделю назад, с пробитой шеей и праведным ужасом перед смертью. Именно капрал Диксон смотрел на него большими испуганными глазами, когда Баки подкосили фашистские пули, именно он кричал капитану и Коммандос, что их снайпера сейчас продырявит до состояния сита. Как символично, думается Баки, что именно его остывающий труп лежит теперь здесь, рядом, в миг, когда Баки вырывается из беспокойного мрачного сна, в котором все говорили по-немецки. 

Капрала Диксона забирают спустя полчаса, когда док заходит проведать сержанта и трех рядовых. Он поначалу подходит к Баки, проверяет его температуру, спрашивает, есть ли жалобы, но какие у него могут быть жалобы, он потерял руку! Док читает в его бледно-голубых глазах абсолютное всепоглощающее безразличие и поджимает губы. Кажется, каждый парень, встретивший Баки после ранения, думает, что у него поехала крыша. Кроме Джесси и Стива, все еще преданно ходящих к нему, но их Баки теперь не замечает. 

— Диксон умер, — говорит сержант ровным голосом, словно сообщает о погоде, когда док собирается к другим раненным. 

Эш тут же подходит к обездвиженному капралу. Проверяет пульс, цокает, потом зовет нескольких парней, помогающих в госпитале, парней из роты «Элрой», и они уносят его. Баки смотрит, повернув голову влево, как двое парней с сигаретами в зубах небрежно берут Диксона, разделившего с сержантом Барнсом ужас скорой смерти в той утренней перестрелке с немцами, под руки и ноги, а затем освобождают кровать. На нее вскоре положат нового смертника, но Баки надеется, что не увидит, как он испустит дух. Вот в чем дело: все вокруг умирают. Кроме него. 

~

Стив приходит будто по расписанию. Смотрит Баки в лицо долгим печальным взглядом, более уже не силясь поймать ответный взгляд. Баки не хочется смотреть на него — он сам не знает, почему. Временами он сжимает часы на своей шее, те, в которых по-прежнему хранится фотография тощего низкого мальчика, научившего его любить и терпеть всю порочность этой любви, но на Капитана Америка он больше не глядит. 

— Сегодня пришло письмо от нашей соседки, миссис МакКэй, — возвещает Стив, буднично садясь на соседнюю свободную кровать. На этот раз — слева. — Спрашивает, живы ли мы еще. Ее сын погиб на Гуадалканале год назад. Помнишь Шейна? Он младше нас на три года. Был. 

К его большому стыду, который он более уже не способен испытать, сержанту Барнсу совершенно нет дела до Шейна Элроя МакКэя. Все умирают на войне — он видел столько хороших ребят, павших здесь, столько покалеченных и навсегда избитых. Весь мир — это большая-большая могила, куда люди друг друга скидывают. 

— Филлипс сказал, тебя отправят домой завтра, — чуть помедлив, возвещает Стив. Он с усилием изучает свои чистые руки, только чтобы не поднимать взгляда на Баки, лежащего, словно труп на столе морга: неподвижно и молчаливо. Иногда кажется, что он даже не дышит. — Я вернусь сразу, как война кончится. Просто наплюю на все и вернусь. Как только Гитлер подпишет пакт. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, я уверен. Просто подождать. Господи, как же я хочу поцеловать тебя, ты даже не представляешь. Как я хочу, чтобы все было, как раньше. Может, после Дня победы от нас наконец отстанут, как думаешь? — Стив не ждет ответа, этот вопрос риторический: конечно, его не оставят в покое вплоть до дня его смерти. Он — Капитан Америка. Он — герой целой нации. Он — человек, лицо которого уже украшает сотни плакатов по всем Штатам. И от него не отвяжутся, даже если он сам попросит. — Просто подожди меня. 

Баки молчит. Он, кажется, даже не слышит. Стив кусает губу изнутри, хмурит брови. Часто у него складывается ощущение, что после взрыва гранаты Баки оглох. Еще чаще — что боль покалечила разум. 

— Ну скажи уже что-нибудь, — просит наконец капитан. Он протягивает руку и несильно сжимает его правую ладонь, покоящуюся на медленно вздымающейся груди. Пальцы Баки бездумно стискивают дедовские часы. Боже сохрани, как же Стиву хочется знать, кто под их крышкой, чья фотография там прячется. Матери Баки? Сестры, умершей от пневмонии в одиннадцать? Его отца? Одной из его девушек? Последнее почему-то не нравится Стиву больше всего — и это лицемерие, потому что в его собственном компасе хранится снимок Пегги. Но Пегги — это ведь другое, да? К ней у него совсем другие чувства, нежели к Баки, да и будь фотография Баки в его компасе, это вызвало бы недовольство командования и солдат, если бы кто-нибудь узнал, ведь это было бы... странно, да? По меньшей мере. — Скажи мне хоть слово. 

Баки не реагирует — поначалу. Когда Стив убирает руку, отчаявшись получить какой-то ответ, живые жилистые пальцы сержанта Барнса крепко перехватывают его запястье, так, будто сила из потерянной руки перешла в них. 

— Уходи, — говорит Баки, говорит, смотря ему в лицо — прямо, безжизненно, бездушно. Стив смотрит в ответ. И Баки повторяет, уже на родном языке: — Уходи. И никогда больше ко мне не возвращайся. 

С этими словами он отбрасывает его руку, будто чумную, и отворачивается, ложась на правый бок. Стив пялится ему в затылок еще несколько минут, прежде чем встать и уйти. Какая-то часть Баки, еще хватающаяся за жизнь, хочет остановить его. Но Баки не останавливает.   



	2. Chapter 2

_и лопнула во мне терпенья жила  
и я со смертью перешел на «ты»  
она давно возле меня кружила  
побаивалась только хрипоты © _

**2.1.**

Когда Баки Барнс, перехватив армейскую сумку правой рукой, подходит к их со Стивом бруклинскому дому, его встречает пожилая миссис МакКэй. Та, как раз собравшись в магазин за покупками, с трогательной черной шляпкой на седой голове, выходит из подъезда и сталкивается с Баки почти нос к носу. Он стоит, пялясь на крыльцо старой многоэтажки, и зажимает сигарету в зубах. Когда соседка его видит, она тут же сгребает Баки в объятия с громким восторженным «Джимми!» Щебечет что-то радостное и нежное, ровно старая воробьиха, и счастья в ее бесцветных глазах такое яркое, обжигающее, что на мгновение сержанту кажется, будто она видит в нем своего погибшего сына. Когда она тянется на цыпочках, чтобы обнять Баки за шею, тот чуть кренится влево, все еще не привыкший к отсутствию руки — как к такому вообще можно привыкнуть? — и миссис МакКэй рассеянно просит прощенья. 

— Мне так жаль, Джимми, дорогуша, — говорит она по-старчески мягко-печальным голосом, напоминая его давно умершую мать. — Ты даже не представляешь, как мне жаль... Ох, такой хороший мальчик... Как Стиви, он еще на фронте? Никто не думал, что его возьмут.

— Да, мэм, — холодно отзывается Баки, проигнорировав ее предыдущие реплики. Он изо всех сил старается сделать свой голос помягче, ведь, в конце концов, миссис МакКэй всегда была добра к нему и к Стиву. — Он довоевывает, так сказать. За нас обоих, — сержант рисует на лице до пошлого искусственную улыбку. Увидев ее, миссис МакКэй как-то странно поджимает тонкие морщинистые губы. 

— Ладно, милый, я сейчас мигом сбегаю до магазина — и вернусь, так что непременно зайди ко мне на ужин! Сегодня я готовлю лазанью, а ради такого случая даже пирог испеку! Вас же там, наверное, через раз кормили. Вон, как исхудал весь. Осунулся, — она треплет висящую на нем футболку и снова окидывает его взглядом, будто не может налюбоваться на него, живого.   
  
— Конечно, мэм, — кивает ей сержант Барнс. Затем она еще раз обнимает его и, отстранившись, направляется по улице вниз. Баки провожает ее взглядом. Жаль, что он не Эл МакКэй — не тот рыжий паренек, таскающий с ярмарок в Кони-Айленд леденцы. 

В квартире оказывается пыльно и тихо. Весеннее солнце освещает рой пылинок, танцующих в воздухе, и Баки приходится задернуть шторы, загрязнившиеся, чтобы не пускать лучи. Он обводит взглядом крохотную спальню, являющуюся одновременно гостиной, заглядывает в кухню, такую маленькую, что даже смешно. Спустя несколько минут, проведенных в прохладной тишине, он понимает, что дом не кажется ему более домом. Он не испытывает блаженного чувства счастья, вернувшись сюда с войны, и лишь на мгновение думает, что виной тому — Стив, до сих пор прозябающий в Европе. 

— Дерьмо, — ругается Баки на привычном за несколько дней немецком, хрипло и равнодушно, выкидывает крохотный окурок, почти позволивший огоньку обжечь ему губы. Он не знает, когда немецкий стал привычным, однако же отныне, даже в мыслях, он все чаще говорит на нем, и это его больше не пугает. — Дерьмо. 

Он проходит к кроватям, сдвинутым вместе, на которых когда-то они со Стивом спали, и опускается на свою левую половину. Эта койка, больше похожая на кушетку, от которой раньше ужасно болела спина, теперь кажется чересчур мягкой и продавленной — такой, что сидеть неудобно. И это неудивительно, поскольку последние полтора года он провел только на жесткой земле, железных армейский кушетках, на операционных столах Гидры — где угодно, только не на пружинистой скрипучей постели. 

Рука как-то сама тянется пощупать покрывало, так и оставшееся ровнехонько накинутым на постельное белье, когда Стив отправился покорять Европу. На миг ему кажется, что никакой войны никогда и не существовало, что он, здоровый обаятельный двадцатишестилетний мужчина, сидит как и прежде на их со Стивом кровати, спиной к входной двери, а сам Стив сейчас вернется с работы или из Центрального парка, где он иногда делает зарисовки. Он почти слышит хлопок дверью, топот его ног по деревянному скрипучему полу, звук упавшего карандаша. «Эй, Бак! — скажет сейчас его прежний Стив, бросив альбом с зарисовками, который Баки купил ему на прошлое жалование, унесет скудные покупки из продуктового в кухню. — Ты чего-то рано». 

А Баки не ответит, только улыбнется, обернувшись и взглянув на него поверх плеча. Фантом практически виден его взгляду. Растрепанный, только снявший легонькую отцовскую куртку, которая ему велика, Стив стоит около небольшого комода, подаренного отцом Баки так давно, что и не вспомнить, и расстегивает манжеты рубашки. У него раскраснелись щеки от все еще прохладного мартовского ветра. Губы изгибаются в полуулыбке. «Ты чего такой смурной? — спросит Стив, сбрасывая с худых угловатых плеч рубашку и оставаясь в одной майке. — Случилось чего?» Баки посмотрит на него долго-долго и покачает головой. В этой иллюзии у него есть левая рука, и наяву он почти чувствует, как шевелятся пальцы, оставшиеся в Бельгии. «Эй, Баки?» — нахмурится Стив, когда Баки опять не ответит. 

— Джимми! — раздается голос за дверью — здесь, в реальности, в начале марта 1945 года, после войны, отобравшей у Баки абсолютно все, что когда-либо было дорого его сердцу: друга, соратника, возлюбленного, возможности, дееспособность, здравость рассудка, чистоту крови, не смешанной с экспериментами Золы, — и это определенно не Стив. Стив, бледный и низкий, растворяется, так и оставшись в ожидании ответа. — Джимми, открой, это я, Элла.

Баки резко жмурится, до черных пятен перед глазами, и поднимается с койки, снова чуть не завалившись на левый бок. Он ненавидит эту руку, не удержавшуюся на положенном месте, ненавидит ее отсутствие — без нее ему странно пусто, и вряд ли Баки когда-либо сможет привыкнуть к тому, что и она его покинула. 

— Ты что, спать лег? — интересуется Элла, когда Баки ее запускает. Старуха приносит с собой корзинку с плоским жестким печеньем, которыми потчевала их со Стивом уже уйму времени назад. Они щедро посыпаны сахарной пудрой, и Баки вдруг понимает, что до жути хочет надкусить хоть одну. На войне им давали немного шоколада — заледеневшего горького шоколада, от которого начало воротить уже на третью неделю в Италии. — Прости, если я разбудила тебя. Я просто так соскучилась. Не терпелось тебя увидеть, милый. 

— Вовсе нет, мэм, не спал, — говорит ей Баки как можно более меланхоличным голосом. Они проходят на кухню, отодвигают два одиноких стула, садятся. Баки без лишних слов тянется к выпечке, Элла, подперев рукой подбородок, смотрит на него, как когда-то смотрела мать (от воспоминаний о ней ему более не больно и не грустно, и странная пустота внутри скручивает легкие). — Спасибо большое, — запоздало вспоминает Баки, когда третье печенье скрывается в его рту, крошится крепкими зубами в сладкий песок.   
  
Ему кажется, он не ел печенье вечность или даже больше. Вкус давно забытый и далекий, будто из другой жизни. Из теплого бруклинского лета в тридцать пятом или стылой зимы в сороковом. Стив не пек, Баки тоже, но их матери любили выпечку, снабжали ею своих сыновей на любой праздник, пока не умерли; позже этот пост приняла миссис МакКэй. И есть ее печенье снова — это как вернуться в прошлую жизнь, довоенную, и те стершиеся из воспоминаний года будто сидят с Баки рядом, на полу, на столе, и источают мягкий теплый свет. Старая жизнь, ушедшая и забытая, будто брошенная любовница, тепло глядит на него из-за угла. Баки может вспомнить любое мгновение из далекого родного прошлого, но почувствовать ностальгию ему более не дано. Он никак не может понять: связано ли это с дерьмом, которое вкалывал ему Зола, или всему виной война, выбившая из них любую способность ощущать и мыслить? Из них всех: из Коммандос, из пареньков роты «Чарли», даже из офицеров. Война выскребла все живое и хорошее, и, кажется, только таким людям, как Стив Роджерс или Джесси Колин, удастся сохранить себя, плюнуть войне в лицо и засунуть ее в один из вонючих мусорных баков, в которых таких хороших людей запихивали раньше другие. 

Спустя час беседы с миссис МакКэй Баки убеждается, что она и правда видит в нем Шэйна, неосознанно, едва заметно, но видит: это скользит в ее движениях, в ее глазах, задернутых пленкой старческой мутности, в ее словах, тихих и нежных. Она говорит между делом, что Джимми вырос просто сногсшибательным красавцем, почти таким же красивым, каким был ее сын, и вдруг начинает рыдать, сдавленно и надломленно, прижав руку к трясущимся губам. У Баки печенье застревает в горле. Он прикрывает глаза, сдерживая вздох, и внутри становится глухо и пусто: он бессилен, и ему жаль, что он не может сделать для миссис МакКэй хоть что-то. Он не вернет ей сына и не станет им сам — точно не теперь. Поэтому он просто дожевывает печенюшку и запивает ее горьким черным чаем. 

— Прости меня, Джимми, — говорит миссис МакКэй, успокоившись и стерев блестящие слезы с лица. — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что он... Мой мальчик... 

— Все в порядке, Элла, — прерывает ее Баки раньше, чем она позволит себе излить ему душу, потому что он не сможет излить в ответ. Единственный человек, знающий подноготную его существа, — это Пегги Картер, которой он поведал все свои тайны накануне дня, отнявшего у него руку, а вместе с ней — и войну. Он не расскажет своей истории больше никому и никогда. Может, потому, что в ней нет ничего хорошего, может, потому, что охранять этот секрет — последняя миссия, которую Баки выполнит достойно. Старший сержант, как-никак. 

— Прости, — мертвым эхом отзывается старуха и убирает взятый из кармана платок обратно. Баки лишь кивает, хотя извиняться ей не за что. — Засиделась я, — подбирается Элла, оглядев Баки еще раз. Ее взгляд — взгляд матери, прощавшейся с призраком погибшего ребенка снова и снова, каждый день — заново. От такого взгляда обычно не по себе, но Баки справится. — Обязательно приди на ужин! Буду ждать к семи, солдат, не опаздывай. 

Баки обещает не опаздывать. И смотрит, как она уходит. 

  
**2.2.**

В середине февраля приходит скорбное письмо от Стива. Джесси Колин погибает за три месяца до конца войны. В стылых снегах Бельгии, отбрасывая немцев к своим владениям, он хватает пулю промеж глаз и валится лицом прямо в землю, стылую, твердую, словно камень. Вокруг него взрываются снаряды, через его бездушное тело перепрыгивают солдаты. Кто-то хватает его оставшиеся патроны, не взглянув даже ему в лицо. Джесси Колина списывают лишь на следующее утро, в морозный январь, граничащий с февралем. Стив пишет Баки все это в письме и говорит, что ужасно сожалеет — ведь Баки и Джесси успели подружиться. 

Читая письмо, Баки ощущает странный прилив тяжелой, неутолимой грусти, какой не испытывал уже очень-очень давно — может, с тех пор, как умерла его мать, или с тех пор, как он получил повестку на фронт и осознал, что ему придется покинуть Стива. Баки читает письмо и чувствует, как сыреет лицо, как щеки блестят от влаги, и как стягивает кожу. 

На мгновение — всего на жалкое мгновение — он представляет мертвое лицо Джесси Колина, то, как перетаскивал бы его хрупкое бездыханное тельце к храму Сен-Мишель, будь он сейчас там, рядом с ним. Позволил бы Баки умереть ему, если бы был поблизости? Баки не узнает, потому что тогда, в день гибели его маленького ненастоящего Стива Роджерса, он больше не был солдатом.

Он не выходит из дома ровно три недели, вяло стекает с кровати лишь в туалет и душ. Он ест раз в три дня и только потому, что еду приносит миссис МакКэй. Она стучит в его дверь, вырывая из вязкой дремоты, никак не способной превратиться в сон, наполненный кошмарами. Баки встает с постели, идет к двери, открывает ее, впускает Эллу, слушает ее монолог, лишь изредка вставляя что-то свое, и ест, медленно и без интереса, не чувствуя вкуса пищи. Потом, выпроводив соседку, он возвращается к своему нерушимому проклятию — ложится на койку, исключительно с левой стороны, и, перевалившись на правый бок, продолжает пялиться в дверь, будто дожидаясь, когда ее откроет его прежний Стив, нарывающийся на драки, в которых не сумеет себя защитить. Теперь помощь Баки в этом деле ему более не нужна: ни в драках, ни в чем-либо другом. Скорее, сам Баки нуждается в поддержке. Он не отвечает на письма Стива, просто продолжает складировать их под кроватью. Перевязывает их шнурком от ботинка и молча наблюдает, как стопка толстеет. Стив старается чиркать весточки как можно чаще — они приходят раз в неделю — но Баки нет до этого дела. 

Когда он появляется на улице на четвертую неделю затворничества, там вовсю бушует февраль, вот-вот готовясь сдать марту позиции. Джесси Колин покоится в бельгийской земле уже более месяца. Он остался там, в незнакомых местах, как и рука Баки, и вся его жизнь в целом. 

Баки не любит ходить по улицам, потому что на него смотрят. Смотрят девушки, которых он некогда охмурял, чтобы казаться нормальным и правильным, смотрят парни, с которыми он в детстве воровал сладости и устраивал драки. Все они, будто один, пялятся на его плечо, лишенное руки, и эти взгляды словно тревожат затянувшиеся порозовевшие шрамы, вереницей тянущиеся к груди. Девушки улыбаются Баки теперь по-другому — неловко, с долей жалости и благодарности, как улыбаются старикам. Более Баки для них не красавчик и сердцеед, он — человек, внесший свой вклад в спасение мира, но этот вклад теперь его уродует. 

Внимание Эллы начинает ему докучать где-то к середине февраля. Старушка кажется ему чересчур навязчивой, и он думает только о том, как бы от нее избавиться. Нет, он по-прежнему благодарен ей — за еду, за уборку в квартире, за то, что приняла его радушно и тепло, словно своего родного сына, — но благодарность эта постепенно меркнет, заменяемая безразличием и равнодушием. Я НЕ ХОРОШИЙ, хочется крикнуть Баки Барнсу, Я НЕ СЛАВНЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ! Он — какой угодно, но не славный. Какой угодно, но не «паренек что надо». Он — жертва трусости и страха, забывшая родной язык. Он — человек, который хотел задушить Капитана Америка лишь за то, что тот спас его из плена. 

Миссис МакКэй приносит ужин к шести часам. В это время Баки обычно флегматично листает очередную книжку, взятую в библиотеке. Раньше он книгами не особо интересовался; читал их кое-как, в надежде заинтересовать девчонок своими познаниями. Девчонки, за которым он ухаживал, обожали европейские любовные романы. Баки прочитал всего один и обрел возможность рассуждать о всех остальных, как об одном, поскольку для его юного взгляда все они были схожи до смешного. После войны Баки начинает читать другие книги. Он берет все те, что раньше видел у Стива. Перечитывает «Тома Сойера», которого мама читала им с сестрой, когда Баки было восемь. «Три Мушкетера», «Остров сокровищ», «Граф Монте-Кристо», «Преступление и Наказание», «Идиот», «О дивный новый мир» — Баки проглатывает их один за другим, в молчаливом одиночестве у себя в квартире. Кое-что он читает из современников, кое-что — из классики. Он находит в книгах свое утешение, как когда-то находил его в флирте с девицами или беседах со Стивом. Ричардсон, Хэмингуэй, Достоевский, Булгаков, Твен, Стивенсон — все они неожиданно становятся его верными друзьями, с которыми Баки ведет немой диалог каждый день. 

Элла как всегда учтиво стучится в его темную квартиру, заволоченную сигаретным дымом. Баки кричит ей: «Открыто!», и Элла перешагивает порог с подносом чего-то горячего и хорошо пахнущего. 

— Джимми, — ворчит она, оглядывая сизый туман сигаретного дыма по всей гостиной. — Курево очень вредно для легких! От него и умереть можно. 

— Я живучий, — отзывается Баки, не отвлекаясь от книжки. 

— И все же, курить много — это дурной тон, — журит его Элла, проходит в кухню, где на плите стоит чайник, а на полу опять красуется лужа кипятка. Баки часто проливает его мимо чашки — рука, бывает, сильно трясется. Или же, не рассчитав силу, он надавливает носиком чайника слишком сильно на чашку — и та падает, расплескав все вокруг. 

Баки плетется на кухню, садится на стул около окна, берет ложку, которую по привычке теперь таскает во внешнем нагрудном кармане рубахи, и принимается ковыряться в макаронах. Миссис МакКэй — замечательная кухарка, но Баки совсем не чувствует вкуса ее стряпни. 

Он жует под негромкий монолог Эллы. Та что-то рассказывает о своем походе в большой торговый центр неподалеку от сердца Бруклина. Что-то про бывших одноклассников Баки, которых там встретила — тоже бывших солдат, вернувшихся один из-за потери слуха, другой — сильных ожогов шестидесяти процентов тела. Потом она будто задумчиво замолкает, оглядывая его скромную неуютную квартирку, холодную, будто здесь никто и не живет вовсе. 

— Это хорошо, что ты кровати сдвинул, — говорит она, махнув на них рукой. Баки не отвечает, только отправляет в рот еще макарон. — Они такие крохотные. Ладно еще Стиву на них спать, но тебе-то? Ты парень здоровый. 

Баки молчит. Смотрит ей в лицо, изрезанное морщинами. У нее добрые глаза, совсем как у матери, совсем как у очень хорошего человека. Баки бы, наверное, сдох с голода, если бы не Элла — но кроме стыда за свое равнодушие он более ничего к ней не чувствует. Благодарность его замерзла и умерла, когда он понял, что не хочет открывать перед ней двери. 

— Я не сдвигал, — сообщает Баки спокойно. — Они были сдвинуты. 

Это как сказать человеку: Я Не Хороший. Я грязный, пошлый, ужасный идиот, извращенец, таких, как я, сажают в тюрьмы или психушки, с такими, как я, не возятся соседки и не дружат хорошие парни вроде Стива Роджерса или Джесси Колина. Я сам себе отвратителен, — вот, что кроется в его словах, прячется между строчек. 

— Ммм? — тянет миссис МакКэй, вернув свой взгляд, теплый и добрый, на его лицо. Она, конечно же, не видит между строк. Может, это потому, что в Баки живет призрак ее сына. Может, потому, что Баки — тот самый мальчишка, одиннадцатилетний сорванец, которому она пекла печенья, вслед которому все дамочки Бруклина говорили: боже мой, какой красавец, какой хорошенький мальчик, Долли, ты такая счастливица! И они смотрели на миссис Барнс, его маму, с уважением и похвалой. Ах, какой красавец! — твердили соседки и девицы, с которыми мама была знакома и пересекалась, отправляясь по магазинам в уик-энд. Они смотрели на него умилительно, любуясь его синими глазами, чистой бледной кожей, густыми черными волосами, всегда уложенными как надо, опрятной чистенькой одеждой. Красавец, говорили дамочки, настоящий принц. 

— Они были сдвинуты, — повторяет Баки, даже не думая, что должен был замолчать и сказать, что нет, ничего, вам послышалось, я несу чушь. Вместо этого он разъясняет: — Мы со Стивом так и спали. Вместе. — Помолчав, проследив выражение ее лица, он говорит: — Мы извращенцы. Я — извращенец. 

Элла долго смотрит в его лицо, будто и не слышала вовсе, что он сейчас сказал. Вглядывается, немо спрашивая, так ли его поняла. 

— Но... — она осекается, поджимает губы. Потом отводит глаза. Долго пялится на кровать, которая наверняка стала бы цитаделью разврата и греха в глазах любого здравомыслящего человека начала 1945 года в Америке. — Я вспомнила, что не выключила чайник, — вдруг говорит Элла, бросив взгляд на Баки. Тот не отвечает. Ему нечего сказать. — Доедай, и... Я потом заберу посуду. 

Она уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь, оставив Баки одного, тет-а-тет с кроватью, которая стала его предателем. Или он ее предал? Он думает об этом весь оставшийся вечер, не смея лечь поверх покрывала болотного оттенка. 

**2.3.**

  
Он купается в одиночестве, наслаждается им. Одному хорошо — он маринуется в тишине и пустоте, чувствует, как молчание скользит по коже, окутывает и обнимает. Одному всегда лучше, чем с кем-то. Одному можно делать что угодно. Можно порвать библиотечную книжку и сжечь старый справочник, лежащий на тумбе рядом с кроватью. В тишине, обнимающей его, как милая покладистая любовница, как Бриджит, которой никогда не существовало и которой никогда не будет существовать. 

Баки кутается в одеяло, в покрывало, перечитывает Достоевского, кое-что читает вслух, потом переводит понравившиеся фразы на немецкий, зачем-то перекатывает их на языке раза два или три, а потом забывает так же стремительно, как и вспомнил. Он начинает цитировать Хэмингуея и остальных своих новых приятелей где-то спустя четыре дня абсолютного немого одиночества. Цитировать ему нравится. 

Он говорит: Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца  
Йо-хо-хо! И бутылка рому!  
Пей, и дьявол тебя доведет до конца  
Йо-хо-хо! И бутылка рому! *  
  
Он говорит: Гавка сказала мышке: «Идем!  
Ты мне ответишь перед судом!  
Нынче мне скучно, и с интересом  
я занялась бы нашим процессом».  
Мышь отвечала: «Что ж, я согласна!  
Пусть нас рассудит суд беспристрастный!  
Где же судья и где заседатели,  
чтобы напрасно слов мы не тратили?»  
Гавкин коварный слышится смех:  
«Я, дорогая, справлюсь за всех.  
Наши законы — ваша вина.  
Будешь немедля ты казнена».*

Тишина разбивает его хриплый голос на кусочки и поглощает в свой вакуум. Забирает себе, словно дорогие подарки. Баки много курит и пьет чай, все время расплескивая его по кухне. Ему, пожалуй, нравится жить одному. Так нравится, что каждый день хочется удавиться. 

~

  
Элла приходит в пятницу, как и всегда постучавшись в дверь. Баки открывает с недоверием. Увидев ее улыбку и ягодный пирог, он и сам улыбается, будто неумело, и отходит, давая миссис МакКэй зайти. Та тут же принимается наводить порядок в квартире, поставив пирог на стол; она открывает окна, раздвигает шторы, вытряхивает с покрывала крошки и пыль на улицы Бруклина, подметает пол, даже вытирает пыль с изголовья коек, тумбочки и двух шкафов: кухонного да комода. Баки молча наблюдает за нею, не смея ничего ответить. Ему кусок в горло не лезет. Хочется извиниться перед Эллой, сказать, что он дурак и предатель — который раз он уже хочет это сказать? — но губы не разомкнуть. Ведь он нехороший, это другие думают иначе, но они заблуждаются. Стив, Элла, Джесси — все они заблуждались на его счет. 

Она говорит о новом любовном романе, который прочитала, о новостях, принесших газетой, о всем на свете. О скором прибытии весны и, наверное, окончании войны. По крайней мере, так пишут в газетах. Баки же не говорит почти ничего: не рассказывает об ужасах — ведь ужасы так естественны для ветеранов войны, — и о страшных, мучительных болях, преследующих его по пятам, и о том, что просыпается с мантрой на губах: Сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, три два пять пять семь. Он не рассказывает о том, что сходит с ума. Потому что об этом никто не должен знать. 

Потом она садится напротив Баки. Минут пять или семь она молча смотрит в окно, а затем вдруг говорит: 

— Ты и Стиви — все, что у меня осталось, — возвещает Элла серьезным тоном. Баки чуть не давится пирогом. — Я больная одинокая старуха, — продолжает она, глядя ему в глаза. — И я буду очень рада, если вы будете меня навещать. Может, лампочку поменяете. Или стул почините. Или просто посидите, побеседуете. Послушаете мой старческий маразм. 

Баки улыбается и кивает. Он сжимает ее морщинистую руку в своей, мягко и нежно, и в этот момент ему уютно и тепло — лишь на мгновение в груди зарождается приятное чувство дома, не хватает разве что Стива под боком. Наваждение исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется. Баки опускает тонкие хрупкие пальцы, Элла ему улыбается, треплет черные волосы, чуть отросшие за время на гражданке. 

И они говорят долго и уморительно, до глубокого темного вечера. Баки впервые за долгое время активно поддерживает беседу, даже шутливо спорит кое-где. У него хорошее настроение, легкое, воздушное, и впервые за последние два месяца он не замечает отсутствие руки. Ему даже хочется написать Стиву письмо. Ответить на десятки его писем, приходящих, будто по расписанию, каждую неделю. Хочется сказать ему, что он скучает , надеется, что Коммандос и сам Стив в порядке, хочет расспросить, как идут дела на фронте — хотя бы примерно, ведь ничего подробно рассказывать нельзя, лишь обрисовывать. 

Баки вдруг нестерпимо охота сказать Стиву, что он думает о нем буквально каждую секунду. Вспоминает их совместное прошлое, ставшее таковым, когда им было десять. И то, как они гуляли допоздна, и Баки приходил за Стивом через окно — забирался на балкон, а там уже по пожарной лестнице на нужный этаж. Потом помогал Стиву спускаться, и они гуляли до безлюдной ночи, до трех или четырех утра, а после, изможденные, возвращались каждый в свой дом. 

Баки хочет рассказать ему, что отлично помнит, как забрался к Стиву через балконы пьяным в девятнадцать лет. Стоял ноябрь, ночи уже были холодные, он продрог до костей, одетый в полурасстегнутую рубашку и брюки, забыв пиджак на пьянке-гулянке у приятелей. Он забрался на шестой этаж, ввалился в открытое окно, наделав, наверное, больше шума, чем хотел, ведь Стив подскочил, как ужаленный. В ту ночь Сара ушла в ночную смену — она работала медсестрой — и лишь благодаря этому совпадению Баки не был выруган. Стив помог ему подняться, уложил на свою узенькую койку, укрыл одеялом, худым, как и он сам, и принес стакан воды. Баки никак не мог уснуть под его озадаченно-укоризненным взглядом. Он смотрел в ответ, любуясь, как в слабом свете зажженной свечки (лампочки жечь было чересчур затратно), черты лица Стива становились совсем мягкими. Тени обрамляли его лицо, будто нарисованные талантливым художником. Баки хочет рассказать, что прекрасно помнит, как провел рукой по его впалой щеке и притянул его к себе поближе. Хотел поцеловать. Хотел сильно-сильно, и Стив льнул к нему доверчиво, словно щенок, даже не пытаясь противиться его силе — а ведь мог бы, если б захотел. Мог бы, потому что Баки был вялым, пьяным, сонным. Стив мог бы ткнуть ему под ребра своими острыми локтями и выпутаться вон, встать с кровати, а затем выпроводить из нее Баки. Но он доверял слепо и верно, и эта доверчивость так сильно ударила в голову Баки, что он, вместо того, чтобы поцеловать — их губы разделяли три-пять дюймов — прижал его к своей ключице, чувствуя, как нос Стива уперся в шею. Баки положил ладонь на его затылок, и светлые волосы, пахнущие мылом, ласкали руку. Он не поцеловал, но очень хотел, и жалел потом об этом еще добрых два месяца, пока наконец не решился. А затем жалел уже о том, что все же сделал, и никак не знал — до сих пор ведь не знает — о чем жалел бы больше. 

В конце концов, письмо он так и не решается написать. Элла уходит к себе около двенадцати ночи, пожелав Баки спокойной ночи. Баки кивает ей и делает то же самое — а после обнимает, неожиданно даже для себя. 

— Вы лучшая, Элла, — говорит он, глядя в ее светящиеся глаза. — Я вас просто не заслужил.

— Не говори так, Джимми, – отзывается старушка, укоризненно на него посмотрев. Баки поджимает губы. Она отворачивается, говорит уже у двери: — Не забудь завтра вернуть книгу, которую ты уже неделю как просрочил, негодник. 

Он соглашается. И снова обнимает, а потом отпускает ее, прикрыв за нею дверь. Баки рад знать, что у него есть Элла — она, старуха без семьи, никуда от него не денется. У нее не будет новой жизни, не будет никого, кем она сможет заменить его. Элла не превратится в супергероя и не пойдет спасать мир. Баки рад, что у него есть старенькая больная Элла, потому что знает еще кое-что: Стив не вернется из Европы, не на День Победы, не после него. У него обязательно будет куча дел после капитуляции Третьего Рейха. Ему нужно будет побороть Гидру, корни которой — именно там, среди разбомбленных стран. Он будет — должен будет — спасать мир каждую секунду. А Баки будет тут. С Эллой. 

И в ту секунду он почти счастлив. Настолько, что хочется упасть с бешено мчащегося поезда прямо в ледяную бездну — где-нибудь в Альпах. 

**2.4**

  
Стив возвращается тогда, когда Баки меньше всего этого ждет, тогда, когда ему это меньше всего нужно. Баки не хочет его видеть, не хочет находиться с ним в одной комнате — все его существо, будто в животном инстинкте, стремится закрыться и обособиться, и Стив не заслуживает к себе такого отношения. Когда Стив возвращается, молча открыв дверь, встав на пороге, как вкопанный, Баки наливает чай на кухне. Он ставит кипятиться воду, рыскает в поисках баночки с заваркой. Поначалу на стук в дверь он не обращает никакого внимания, говорит только, что открыто — в конце концов, он не ожидает увидеть никого, кроме Эллы, часто заходящей на огонек. 

Но, повернувшись, он видит его: в парадной отутюженной капитанской форме цвета хаки, с шальной пилоткой на голове, со щитом, убранным в чехол, с тощей сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, с улыбкой в пол-лица, приглаженными светлыми волосами, легким румянцем на щеках — видимо, от быстрой ходьбы. Баки не может произнести ни слова, спустя секунду удивления он прячет обреченность, отразившуюся на лице, и отворачивается. Рука начинает трястись, и Баки прикладывает все свои усилия, все свое самообладание, чтобы заставить ее прекратить. 

— Привет, — говорит Стив, разрушая тишину между ними. 

Баки поворачивается, и ему вдруг становится ужасно неловко и стыдно за свою руку. Точнее, за то, что ее нет. Он чувствует себя обнаженным — вмиг дефект, который он научился игнорировать, кажется уродством, самым ужасным на свете, и ему хочется выключить свет, чтобы только Стив не смотрел на его плечо. Хорошо, что Баки додумался надеть рубашку, а не ходить с голым торсом, как делал это раньше, пока Эллы не было поблизости. Одежда обычно сковывала, шрамы болели как-то сильнее обычного. Но сейчас, стоя напротив Стива, высокого, широкоплечего, прошедшего войну, оказавшегося в числе тех, кто приблизил падение Вермахта, он чувствует себя ущербным и сломанным, он чувствует себя предателем и слабаком. На самом деле, впервые за последнее время, он чувствует, что проиграл войну. 

— Привет, — хрипит Баки, кашляет, надеясь прочистить горло, но не получается.

Улыбка Стива делается робкой, но не исчезает. Он кидает сумку куда-то в угол и, стянув армейские ботинки, проходит вглубь квартиры. Осматривается, окидывает взглядом сдвинутые кровати, стопки книг, копящиеся у них, задвинутые шторы, подаренные миссис Барнс давным-давно, а затем наконец садится за стол. Это странно. Такое ощущение, что они и не расставались, что никакой войны на самом деле не было. Баки неуютно, ему хочется убежать куда подальше. 

— Как у тебя дела? — спрашивает Стив, не сдается, хотя наверняка чувствует холод, им просто веет от Баки, и это сложно не заметить. — Я писал тебе кучу писем. Ты не отвечал. 

— Был занят, — отмахивается Баки. Лжец из него теперь совсем никудышный, и он прикусывает язык, но слишком поздно. Стив кивает, будто проглатывает наживку, что, конечно же, неправда — просто, очевидно, Стив слишком устал, соскучился, чтобы злиться или обижаться. Баки тем временем разворачивается к чайнику и собирается налить кипяток в кружку, но рука дергается, расплескав воду по кухонному шкафу и полу. — Дерьмо! — ругается он, с яростью грохнув чайником по плите. Стив тут же подскакивает, собирается помочь, но Баки, не успев подумать, лишь в слепом гневе рявкает: — Я сам! 

Стив замирает, стоя в метре-полтора от него. Баки сжимает губы, поворачивает к нему голову, изображает улыбку. Он смотрит в его пораженное лицо: с такой ледяной ненавистью Баки на Стива никогда не кричал. Да он вообще не кричал на него — так, разве что, по-дружески наставлял, проучивал, но не рычал, как дикий зверь, не рычал, как на чужака. Баки почти физически чувствует недоумение и боль Стива, на мгновение отразившуюся у него на лице. 

— Я сам, — исправляется Баки, повторяет уже спокойнее. 

Стив сжимает челюсти и кивает. Баки идет в уборную, берет тряпку, кидает ее поверх лужи, расплывшейся на полу, и равнодушно глядит, как та темнеет, впитывая воду. Между ними опять тишина. Стив стоит весь напряженный. Вытянувшийся в струнку. Баки совестно, ему до омерзения стыдно, и хочется выкинуть Стива отсюда, выпроводить куда-нибудь в другое место, там, где к нему будут относиться так, как он того заслуживает: с благодарностью, любовью и добротой. Но он не может, потому что Стив не уйдет; и не только потому, что он не ушел бы никогда — из своего тупого чувства долга перед ним, какой-то странной отягощающей обязанности, словно они в браке уже уйму лет — теперь у Баки нет руки, а это значит, что Стив поставит своим долгом сделать из себя няню для инвалида. 

Пока все впитывается, они стоят неподалеку друг от друга, в неловком скупом молчании. Стоят, пока Баки думает, куда бы ему податься из Бруклина, чтобы Стив его никогда-никогда не нашел; стоят, пока Стив думает, почему Баки его больше не любит. 

Стоят, пока Стив не делает один широкий шаг в его сторону и не обнимает. Впервые за много-много времени, впервые за то время, что Баки провел на войне; что они оба провели. Стив одной рукой обвивает его шею, другую кладет на бок, ведет дальше, к лопаткам, и прижимает ладонь между ними; пальцами стискивает его рубашку так, что костяшки становятся мертвенно-белыми. Баки напрягается настолько, что, кажется, сейчас просто взорвется. Стив закрывает глаза, поджимает губы. Ему тяжело и легко одновременно. Баки пахнет мылом, лекарствами, книгами. Стив пахнет дорогим порошком, которым стирают форму для Капитана Америка, каким-то одеколоном, а еще — порохом и кровью, и, конечно, этот запах Баки мерещится, но ему кажется, что он никогда уже не выветрится с его кожи. 

— Я так скучал по тебе, — шепчет Стив, шепчет ему куда-то в шею, утыкается туда носом; прижимается к нему грудью, животом, бедрами, всем телом. Обнимает так, как нельзя было обнять на фронте. От переизбытка чувств Стиву хочется даже укусить его. 

Баки сначала стоит, неловко опустив руку, а затем все же прижимается к нему в ответ. Он чувствует долг перед ним. Он чувствует себя обязанным ответить, как-то обозначить свое присутствие, то, что он еще функционирует, способен соображать. Ему бесконечно совестно перед Стивом, ему кажется, он обманывает его. 

— Я тоже, — врет Баки. Потому что он не скучал. Он вспоминал, и думал, и снова вспоминал, но скучать означало бы ждать, а ждать он был не намерен. У него не было сил ждать. — Все хорошо, Стиви. 

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Стив, царапает ногтями его право плечо; кажется, он сейчас расплачется. — Я так скучал и я люблю тебя. 

— Я тоже, — искусственно вторит Баки. И не то чтобы он не любит... Он любит. Или нет? Ему не хочется думать об этом; ему ни о чем думать не хочется. Он бы, наверное, все сейчас отдал, лишь бы Стив остался в Европе, лишь бы он никогда к нему больше не возвращался. Жил бы себе где-нибудь в тихом уголке Англии, устаканивал все после войны, уничтожал Гидру... Господи, да все что угодно, что угодно для Капитана Америка, только бы он больше никогда не возвращался в Бруклин. К Баки Барнсу. 

Они разлепляются спустя минут десять; у Стива раскрасневшиеся щеки и усталые, но счастливые глаза. Баки механически улыбается и опускает руку, убирая ее с его спины, широкой и могучей. 

Потом они убирают тряпку, садятся за стол, наливают по чашке чая. Стив рассказывает, как дела у Коммандос, у Пегги, у Филлипса; Баки слушает в полуха, находясь где-то далеко-далеко от него в тот миг. Стив сжимает его руку, лежащую на столе, неосознанно перебирает пальцы пальцами, проводит подушечками по линиями на ладони. Баки тошно от этого. Тошно от того, каким виноватым он чувствует себя перед Стивом. Каким он оказывается предателем. Но в то же самое время ему плевать на все вокруг, и это странно — это ощущение пустоты. Мир не сужается до комнатушки захудалой Бруклинской квартиры; Баки сам плывет по миру, как по бесконечному океану, захлебывается и тонет, и снова всплывает, и снова тонет. 

Без руки плыть тяжело. 

**2.5.**

Стив, наверное, думает, что Баки сошел с ума. Может быть. Немного — да, съехал с катушек. Теперь все становится намного сложнее. Словно Баки перешел на какой-то новый уровень существования. Стив — повсюду. Его чересчур много: он в их кровати, на их кухне, он обнимает Баки, когда спит, он готовит ему, пока тот молча читает, иногда искоса смотря на него поверх страниц; он выводит его гулять, словно забитого цепного пса, который до этого не видел ничего, кроме собственной будки.

Спустя неделю Баки начинает думать, как бы ему слинять. Это нелегко, если учесть, что все его родные умерли еще до начала войны. Отправляться в новый мир одному, без денег, перспектив, возможностей — без руки и здравого рассудка — тяжело. Ладно-ладно, не тяжело — невозможно. Это все равно что сигануть с обрыва в надежде на полет. Баки не остается ничего, кроме как каждую ночь, лежа на правом боку, чувствуя, как Стив сопит позади, думать о возможных путях отступления. Путей нет. То есть совсем. Он — зверек, загнанный в клетку. Пойманная в мышеловку крыса. Другими словами, если дергаться, будет только больнее. 

Баки думает об Огайо или Пенсильвании. Иногда. Он задумчиво глядит перед собой, размышляет о возможностях устроиться там. У него нет денег на квартирку, но, может, пенсии хватит, чтобы снять комнату или койку? Он представляет, как сможет оказаться один, как никто больше не найдет его — ни Стив, ни Элла — и, в новинку для себя, в такие моменты Баки не чувствует вины. Он совсем ничего не чувствует, просто лежит и предполагает. Просто лежит и разрабатывает план побега. 

Стив начинает что-то подозревать спустя месяц совместного проживания. Этот засранец умен и проницателен — всегда был — хоть сам врать не умел и не умеет. В свое время Баки видел его насквозь: каждое умалчивание, каждую крохотную ложь. Он смотрел в него, как в раскрытую книгу; в свою очередь, Стив делал то же самое. Поэтому когда он начинает разглядывать Баки — исподтишка, как будто незаметно, как будто так и надо — Баки игнорирует. Ему больше ничего не остается: он игнорирует девяносто процентов происходящего вокруг. Это все сыворотка, думает он. Он валит на нее каждый свой огрех, надеясь, что она — его оправдание своему скотскому поведению. Может быть, он прав. Может быть, Зола хотел выкрасть у него способность чувствовать? Баки надеется, что всему виной именно он — именно мелкий злобный ублюдок, решивший, что сможет править целым миром. Вероятно, уже правит? 

Как бы там ни было, Баки нравится думать, что его хладнокровность — результат действия экспериментов. Ему нравится думать, что это не он угас, не он, словно истлевшие угли, превратился в черные головешки. Ему так отчаянно хочется свалить вину на кого-нибудь — на кого угодно! — что он с удовольствием обвиняет Золу. 

Стив в отпуске. Ясное дело, отпуск не продлится вечно: рано или поздно Капитан Америка понадобится стране, и тогда Баки вновь останется один. На самом деле, Баки ждет этого дня, как Рождества в четыре года. 

Потому что Стив — это Стив. Он хочет помочь во всем; это его желание почти навязчивое. Баки ненавидит его вездесущую заботу: то, как он готовит, как прибирает в квартире, как гладит его по голове, перебирая отросшие волосы, пока лежит на кровати с книгой в руках. Стив — это одно сплошное желание помогать. Кому угодно и с чем угодно; на Баки это желание распространяется в троекратном размере. На безрукого Баки... Нужно ли говорить?

**2.6.**

  
Они живут вместе — не соседи и не друзья. Баки ждет, когда Стив позовет Пегги замуж и съедет к чертовой матери. Стив в свою очередь и не думает о чем-то подобном, несмотря на то, что Пегги навещает его в Штатах с завидной регулярностью. Она приезжает по меньшей мере раз в два месяца. За те семь месяцев, что бывший сержант Барнс и Капитан Америка живут вместе, агент Картер наведывалась к Стиву четыре раза. Баки видел ее всего лишь единожды, мельком. Она бросила на него мимолетный взгляд жалости и понимания. Баки тогда отвернулся. 

Как бы там ни было, Стив не зовет Пегги замуж. Он временами пропадает на миссиях, вызванный кем-то, о ком Баки теперь не имеет прав знать, но все равно возвращается. Он, кажется, больше не стремится понять природу их отношений, не стремится разузнать, что между ними надломилось и кто в этом виноват. Может, потому, что Стив понял — Баки и сам никогда не смог бы ответить на эти вопросы. Потому что он лжет и живет как лжец. Он делает вид, будто его все хоть немного да устраивает, а сам мечтает свалить куда подальше. Он не врет один-единственный раз: когда говорит, что хочет, чтобы Стив ушел навсегда. 

В ту секунду у него с сердца словно падает камень, уступая место чему-то более тяжелому. Тяжелее в сотню тысяч раз.

  
**2.7.**

Стив не успевает съехать. Он только стоит молча позади него несколько долгих минут, а затем выходит из квартиры, тихо, как и всегда, закрыв за собой дверь, и Баки слышит, как удаляются его шаги. Ему не больно. Должно быть, наверное, но нет; внутри пусто, разве что ветер свистит. Баки продолжает невозмутимо сидеть, глядя на шершавую страницу «Записок о Шерлоке Холмсе», и ждет, пока Стив выйдет из дома. Ему хочется забаррикадировать двери, но пошевелиться не получается.   
  
Стив возвращается спустя два дня. Конечно, он возвращается, по-другому невозможно; но, придя домой, он наспех кидает вещи в ту самую солдатскую сумку и берет щит, висящий до этого на стене, словно символ превосходной победы. 

— Пегги говорит, есть работа, — объявляет Стив совсем нетронутым голосом. Баки хмуро наблюдает за ним. — Нужно ехать в Европу. Зола объявился. 

Баки хмыкает и поднимается с места. 

— Я с тобой, — бескомпромиссно говорит он, смотря, как Стив собирается. Его ответ очевиден. 

— Ни за что, — отрезает Стив. — Ты туда не поедешь. 

— Я могу помочь, — противится Баки, хотя и знает, что это ложь. 

— Нет, не можешь. — Стив закидывает сумку на плечо. — Прости, Бак. Но твоя война закончена. 

Баки фыркает. Ему нужно со Стивом. Он всегда, черт подери, был со Стивом; даже когда тот стал Капитаном Америка. Особенно когда он стал Капитаном Америка. Может, на гражданке они больше никто друг другу; может, дружба их угасла, как гаснет восковая свеча — затухла в собственном расплавившемся воске — но там, на поле боя, они не должны разлучаться. Никогда. Баки Барнс — он как живой щит Капитана Америка. Ему нельзя сворачивать с поста. 

— Что, — говорит Баки, смотря на него в упор; как никогда ясно и четко он чувствует отсутствие своей долбанной левой руки, — не нужен я тебе больше с этим обрубком? 

Он испытывающим взглядом глядит ему в глаза. Ждет. Этот вопрос не ради ответа. Ответ предсказуем до смешного. Просто Баки не находит больше способа надавить, просто это, вероятно, единственная возможность, потому что Стив чувствует перед ним вину, как любой командир чувствует вину перед покалеченным солдатом. Но Стива не проучишь. Он не покупается на дешевую подколку. 

— Ты нужен мне, неважно, какой. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня, — отмирает Стив наконец. Баки сжимает зубы от немого гнева и обиды, а еще стыда, нестерпимого и жгучего — это как раскаленной кочергой по спине. Ему не нравятся такие чувства — ему больше нравилось, когда он совсем ничего не чувствовал. — Но я не рискну тобой. Ты должен остаться. Не будь ребенком. 

— Тупой сукин сын, — ругается Баки, отчего-то снова переходя на чужой язык.

— Бак... — Стив не договаривает. Он замолкает, сжимает лямку сумки цвета хаки и щит. — Мне пора. Увидимся. 

И он закрывает дверь с другой стороны. 

  
**2.8.**

  
Баки уезжает в Европу спустя три дня, когда начинается декабрь, и в Бруклине уже холодает. Почему-то чужой материк зовет его. Он так жаждет попасть туда, уехать прочь, забыть сам Бруклин и его улочки, сжечь в памяти, как старую фотографию. Он ничего с собой не берет: ни воспоминаний, ни ностальгии, ни грусти; в его сумке разве что форма да две пушки; часы по-прежнему болтаются на шее на пару с жетонами. Разрешение на оружие у него есть, так что он знает, что в аэропорту не возникнет проблем. К слову, купить билет до Мюнхена оказывается до смешного легко, потому что Бавария теперь принадлежит американцам, ровно как и Бремен, и Гессен, и Вюртемберг-Гогенцоллерн. Большой лакомый кусочек, которому дядюшка Сэм наверняка рад до поросячьего визга. Баки все равно. В любом случае, в свое время он воевал не за земли — приоритеты у солдат были другие. Теперь, в начале декабря, попасть в Мюнхен оказывается не так уж и тяжело. Баки требуется собрать оставшиеся их со Стивом сбережения — в основном для того, чтобы снять комнату. 

Он прилетает поздно вечером. Гостевой дом забит почти полностью. Баки удается снять пыльную комнату в конце длинного полутемного коридора, стены которого обвешаны дешевыми картинами, больше похожими на подделку подделок. Хозяин заведения (на нашивке дешевого костюма было написано «Герр Штольц»), стоявший на ресепшене, странно на него посмотрел, смекнув, видимо, что он — солдат. В номере, темном и холодном, Баки долго сидит на застеленной жесткой кровати, раздумывая, зачем сюда приехал. Ему необходимо сесть на поезд и ехать дальше. Он чувствует. По какой-то причине Швейцария кажется самым оптимальным вариантом. 

Баки не понимает причину этой странной нужды ехать. Ноги сами собой несут его прочь, далеко в те места, где он никогда не был. В те места, где он чужак. Он размышляет, связано ли это с его внезапным знанием немецкого, связано ли это с Золой, с экспериментами и темной лабораторией, наполненной странным затхлым запахом. Но эти мысли все равно ничего не объясняют, поэтому он отказывается их думать. Ему просто нужно двигаться дальше. Идти на самое дно непроглядной бездны, куда его тянет обрубок потерянной руки. В холод. В Альпы. В поезд. 

**2.9.**

Он садится на обыкновенный пассажирский поезд, гудящий и плюющийся паром. В это время в Баварии уже выпадает снег, и когда Баки смотрит в окно, он видит целую армию снежинок, родившуюся из серых стальных туч. Он слишком хорошо помнит европейскую зиму. Она отпечаталась в его мозг лучше всего, самое яркое воспоминание о войне. Собачий холод, клацанье зубов, светящиеся в тумане огоньки сигарет и Стив, греющий ему руки в одиночном окопе. Его теплое дыхание, окутывающее алые из-за мороза пальцы. Баки помнит. Зря Стив думает, что он забыл. 

Едут долго. Вокруг еще пассажиры, но постепенно их становится все меньше. Несколько женщин с детьми, пара-тройка солдат, один полицай, несколько мужчин и трое подростков — и он, Баки. Все они сидят в одном из первых вагонов. Незнакомец напротив читает газету и жует в зубах папиросу. Из-за усов и густых бровей он чем-то напоминает Дум-Дума. Баки порою скользит по нему взглядом, словно рядом и правда боевой товарищ, забытый так давно и так крепко. 

Баки не замечает, как засыпает, и снова открывает глаза только когда стукается о раму стекла. Он хмурится и оглядывается по сторонам. Мужчины, похожего на Дум-Дума, уже нет. Он снова осматривается, бросается взгляд через плечо, но никаких особых изменений не видит: тот же вагон, те же аккуратные ухоженные шторки на окнах, приятная кожаная обивка сидений, вот пятеро чужаков заходят в вагон и садятся в самом начале, на свободные места... 

Баки резко отворачивается. По спине у него пробегаются холодные мерзкие мурашки, а рука начинает мелко трястись. Он еще раз скашивает глаза позади себя и вглядывается в лицо высокого темноволосого мужчины — тот приземляется у окна, в углу, и его соратники молча окружают его. У незнакомца — самого главного из их группы — двухдневная щетина, светлые глаза, бледная кожа; он в сосредоточенной, нарочито расслабленной позе, на самом деле готовый сорваться в любой момент: Баки знает эту позу. Временами он оглядывает вагон цепким взглядом хорошего командира, выискивая подозрительных личностей. Гидра, совершенно неожиданно, мгновенно мелькает у Баки в голове, и в груди все холодеет. Он помнит этого мужчину. Этот тот самый капитан гидровцев, кричащий в заснеженном амбаре: НЕ ТРОГАТЬ СЕРЖАНТА; это был он, там, когда Баки оторвало руку, это был его жесткий громкий вопль: НЕ ТРОГАТЬ СНАЙПЕРА, ТУПЫЕ СВИНЬИ. 

Баки встает и, стараясь выглядеть крайне спокойно, идет вперед между рядами сидений. Спиной он чувствует, что гидровец его заметил. Он проклинает свою запоминающуюся форму, которую носил во время войны, и просто идет вперед, стараясь не показывать виду, что все понял. Командир фашистов тоже его узнал. Баки знает: он наверняка собирался сбежать из Германии. Наверняка он охраняет здесь Золу. Наверняка он пытается скрыться в толпе. 

Вспоминается Стив, ушедший ловить Золу, рушить Гидру, спасать людей. У Баки дрожат пальцы. Он идет, слыша, что гидровцы поднялись и так же не спеша идут следом. Он попался. По виску бежит одинокая капля холодного пота. Стив, думает Баки, чертов Капитан Америка. Он хочет позвать его, хочет помочь, но не знает, как. Единственное, что приходит ему в голову — последний вагон. Там обычно не так много пассажиров, как в первых или средних. Судя по тому, что они сейчас проезжают Альпы, петляют между высоченных хребтов, скоро прибытие на последнюю станцию в Швейцарии, а это значит, что большинство попутчиков уже вышло. 

Баки ведет гидровцев в последний вагон. Поначалу — спокойным шагом, потом все быстрее и быстрее. В девятом вагоне обнаруживается три человека, и Баки успевает прыгнуть за последние сидения раньше, чем командир стреляет ему в спину. Промахивается. Баки вынимает пушки и стреляет в ответ. Гидровцы — их трое — тоже прячутся. Пассажиры падают на пол в попытке уберечься от пуль. Они все обучены, думает Баки, они все пережили войну. 

— Сержант, мы только хотим поговорить! — доносится знакомый голос командира. Баки не отвечает. Он успевает выстрелить в одного из ублюдков, когда те высовываются, чтобы начать палить, и попадает ему в плечо. 

Баки пользуется их замешательством и выскальзывает из вагона. Идет дальше. Ему нужно идти. 

Он слышит торопливые шаги за собой. Гидровцы стреляют — он уклоняется. В следующем вагоне он падает за сиденье и больше не поднимается, отстреливается, пока есть патроны. Но те утекают, как вода сквозь пальцы, и Баки вспоминает, что такое быть на войне.  
  
Баки зажимает свежую рану на ноге. Кость не задета, поэтому ходить он может. Он дрожащими пальцами достает револьвер и, подождав, когда ублюдок приблизится, выстреливает ему в башку с двух метров.   
  
Баки не собирается сдаваться. 

Он почти подпрыгивает, когда окно в трех сиденьях от него разбивается, и трое гидровцев прыгают в вагон. Они стреляют беспорядочно, словно новички, но Баки знает, что эти ублюдки чертовски опытные солдаты. Им нужно только измотать его. И выстоять против целого отряда Гидры с одной пушкой нечто невероятное. Если все удастся, Баки никогда не вернется на войну. 

Он держит оборону около пятнадцати минут. Он знает: Зола где-то в поезде, а это значит, что и Стив поблизости. Нужно дождаться, вот и все. Капитан Америка спасет его. Однажды уже спас. 

— Кончайте его, — слышит он тот самый голос командира. 

— Но... — начинает агент, однако главарь перебивает. 

— Я знаю, что делаю! Выполнять! 

Баки сглатывает слюну и поджимает губы. Проверяет обойму — три заряда. Всего-то дождаться кэпа. 

Дождаться Стива. 

— Так точно! — рапортует агент Гидры. 

И они кидают гранату. 

Баки выносит взрывной волной прочь из разломившегося вагона, но он успевает схватиться за железную ручку, держащуюся на одном честном слове. 

Дождаться Стива... Дождаться Стива... 

Поток ледяного воздуха терзает его, свист ветра сливается с ревом раненного поезда, разрывая черепную коробку. Внизу — бездна. Такая, какая являлась Баки во снах в Бруклине. Темная и снежная, она зовет его, вот-вот готовая проглотить.   
  
Дождаться Стива, нужно только дождаться Стива. 

— Баки! 

Он приходит, когда пальцы начинают соскальзывать. Его взгляд отражает взгляд Баки: ужас, чистый животный ужас — вот, что в нем живет. Вот, что теплится и мечется на дне их зрачков. 

— Баки! Баки, нет!

Стив старается помочь ему. Он даже вылезает из несущегося поезда, держась кое-как, и Баки боится, что он тоже свалится вслед за ним. Умереть в один день — это слишком. Это не их история. 

Баки хочет сказать ему столько всего, но времени нет, времени давным-давно нет, и это его вина. Стив тянул к нему руку, но Баки не смог бы схватиться, даже если бы захотел. 

Но он не может и не хочет. 

Он падает, и поезд уносится прочь. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_и я на свет в Аркадии родился  
и как и все кругом  
лишь в колыбели счастьем насладился  
и я на свет в Аркадии родился  
но сколько слез я лил потом...  
©_

  
**3.1.**

Холодно. Он не чувствует пальцев на ногах и руках. Он не открывает глаза и не приходит в сознание. Он не просыпается и вообще не уверен, что спит. Он вспоминает слово — на что это похоже? Кома? Вроде бы да. Кажется, он в коме. Его окружает что-то плотное и ледяное, что-то, что не пропускает в легкие воздуха. Надо вздохнуть. Срочно, необходимо. Он пробует ворочаться, но получается только незаметно шевельнуть большим пальцем на ноге. Тело не слушается, оно игнорирует любые попытки проснуться. Как можно проснуться, когда не спишь? Он не знает, но думает, что должен это сделать. Почти уверен. 

Потом он понимает, что это вода. Вода окутывает его всего, обнимает — без нежности или ласки, просто заполняет собой все пространство вокруг. Кажется, температура в воде не больше одного градуса. Он не может сказать точно, просто прикидывает, пока есть время до того, как пора будет просыпаться. Он должен проснуться. Ему нужно проснуться. 

Стив. 

Он вспоминает это слово — Стив. Оно первое осознанное и состоит из нескольких связанных букв. По крайней мере, звучит оно естественнее всех других. Оно светится в голове, до верхов заполненной водой, яркими огоньками, как те, что вешают на городскую новогоднюю елку в... Где? Города он не помнит. Он помнит только маленькое слово: Стив. 

Он собирает все имеющиеся силы в кулак и, пересилив себя, пересилив окаменевшее тело, проигравшее в бою, выталкивает себя из безжизненной глади. Он по-прежнему не в сознании — он спит, и это кошмар, в котором он выныривает из глубокой ванной, заполненной холодной водой, и когда он резко садится, вода переливается через край, громко разбившись о пол. Глаза получается открыть лишь спустя еще пару минут, и тогда он может увидеть впереди себя стену, выложенную кирпично-красными плитками. 

Баки. Это — второе слово, которое он вспоминает. Он никак не может понять: как оно к нему относится? 

— Стив? — зовет он — Баки — не моргая, смотря напротив себя. Затем он набирается сил и оглядывается вокруг. Темно и сыро, и больше похоже на подвал какой-то заброшенной стройки. Стройка... Он и маленькая тощая тень играли на стройке в безымянном городе с мигающей рождественской елкой, когда им было десять лет. — Стив? 

Все тело ниже пояса онемело — потому что до сих пор находится в воде. Баки (это его имя — сокращение от среднего, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — это он) сжимает бортики идеально белой ванной, выделяющейся из общего грязного фона, и старается перенести вес тела на трясущиеся... Где его рука? Только когда он падает обратно в воду, не получив поддержку слева, он вспоминает, что одной руки нет. Наличие онемевших пальцев на ней — это фантом. Баки рассеянно смотрит на свое уродливое левое плечо, прослеживает взглядом витиеватые линии розовых шрамов, тянущихся под мышку, к груди и лопаткам. 

Баки хватается за бортики правой рукой и переваливается за край ванной. Падать на пол оказывается не так больно, как он ожидал, потому что тело все еще обесчувственное и закаменелое. Поначалу он сворачивается в позу эмбриона, затем принимается активно глотать воздух; упершись руками (рукой) в ледяной мокрый пол, он старается подняться на ноги. Чуть было не падает обратно, но успевает схватиться правой живой рукой за бортик ванной и подтянуться. 

Только поднявшись на ноги, Баки понимает, что он совершенно голый. Он оглядывает себя, почти синего от холода, а потом старается зацепиться взглядом за хоть что-нибудь в этой проклятой комнате, но нет — ничего кроме ванной, пары металлических столов и наполовину выдернутой из потолка лампочки, болтающейся на вьющемся проводе. 

— Стив? — зовет он снова. Стива нигде нет. Он старается вспомнить, понять, как может помочь ему, но в голове мешаются какие-то незнакомые фразы, будто на языке, которого не существует и не существовало никогда. Единственные два слова — Стив и Баки — кажутся настоящими. — Стив? 

Он должен найти его. Баки уверен. Он боится, что Стива схватила Гидра, его заперли в какой-нибудь дыре и он подвергается пыткам все то время, что Баки прохлаждается (в прямом смысле этого слова) непонятно где. 

Баки на подогнутых трясущихся ногах идет к единственной двери, которую здесь видит — она выделяется на фоне одинаковых ободранных стен. Баки идет и идет. Ручки на двери нет. Он пробует ударить кулаком, но выходит слишком слабо. 

— Стив, — снова зовет он, на этот раз жалобно и просяще. 

— Сержант Барнс, — раздается омерзительный голос сзади, и Баки оборачивается; оказывается, в противоположной стене тоже была дверь; оттуда выходят несколько людей, один из них — маленький толстый человек в белом халате, а остальные — крепкие мужчины в черном, с винтовками в руках. Баки накрывает волна неконтролируемого страха. Он не помнит, откуда, но он уже знает этого человечка, и с воспоминаниями о нем у Баки не связано ничего хорошего. — Как спалось? 

Человечек похож на гибрид кролика и какого-то очень больного и уродливого ребенка. Баки страшно. Он пятится от него к шершавой деревянной двери. В его голове всплывают, будто таблички, картинки уродливой темной лаборатории, клетки, в которой он сидел, вместе с напуганными безымянными людьми, и имя: Зола. Одно-единственное имя.

— Где Стив? — спрашивает он сиплым голосом, старается сделать его как можно тверже.   
  
Когда к нему приближается пара боевиков, он старается защититься, но не получается. Его резко хватают за шею и бьют головой о кирпичную стену — он не уверен, что это больно, поскольку ничего не чувствует, но после его тело сразу же обмякает и стекает на пол. Последнее, что он слышит, — это голос уродливого злого человека по имени Зола: 

— Все будет хорошо, сержант Барнс. Все будет хорошо. 

**3.2**

В следующий раз он просыпается уже на кушетке. На нем какая-то странная белая простыня, как на трупе, а в голове пусто и холодно, и ощущение такое, будто ему вскрыли черепную коробку и вынули оттуда мозг. Он старается шевельнуть правой рукой — получается дернуть пальцами — затем медленно поворачивает голову на левый бок. Перед взором его все плывет и рябит, и глазные яблоки болят так сильно, будто он долго-долго тер их пальцами. Постепенно приходят другие чувства, но самое первое — это боль, тихая, унылая, грустная, по всему телу растекшаяся, такая тяжелая и неприятная, похожая на скорбь старой вдовы. Он хочет стряхнуть ее, но не может. 

Он разлепляет сухие губы. В полубессознательном бреду он произносит первое слово, неслышное, больше похожее на хрип умирающего зверя: 

— Стив... — зовет он, сам не зная кого или что. Это просто звук, это просто первое слово, родившееся в его пустом сознании. — Стив... 

— Подопытный нестабилен, — доносится сверху. Голос чужой и неправильный, и ложится на слух странно и непривычно. — Повторяю, подопытный номер 0-4-7, состояние нестабильно. 

— Стив... — снова пробует он. 

Он — это Баки. Баки Барнс. Самый меткий снайпер сто седьмого пехотного. Три два пять пять семь. Он — сержант, старший сержант; он — правая рука Стива Роджерса. К боли, ударами бомб терзающей его безвольное тело, прибавляется неподъемная тоска, такая сильная и неосознанная, что ему — Баки — становится тяжело дышать. Он скулит, как покалеченный пес. 

— Сержант Барнс, — доносится до него другой голос, обладатель которого вне поля его видимости. Баки не знает этот голос. На глаза у него наворачиваются слезы, но он не понимает, что они значат и откуда берутся. — Не беспокойтесь, сержант. Мы вам поможем. Мы вас улучшим. 

— Стив, — упрямо зовет он, этот слабый хриплый зов — на уровне подсознания. Он пытается повернуть голову в другую сторону; по какой-то причине ему кажется, что Стив где-то там, рядом, лежит на таком же металлическом столе, маленький и хилый, и господи боже мой что могут с ним сделать господи боже что если они убьют его что если они покалечат его что если он не выдержал всего этого он умер умер умер господи праведный... — Стив!. Где Стив?.. СТИВ? СТИВ?!

— Товарищ Муравьев, он нестабилен, — заявляет бесстрастный голос. Баки пытается вскочить, но тело похоже на неподъемный камень. Товарищ Муравьев раздраженно фыркает: 

— Конечно, он нестабилен! 

Баки в панике озирается по сторонам расширенными глазами. Взглядом, расплывающимся и временами меркнувшем, он ищет Стива. Ему чудится, что на соседнем столе лежит костлявое бездыханное тело. Он даже узнает профиль, острый нос, полные губы, кажется, даже ресницы — такие же пушистые, и так же ложатся на скулы, и... Баки резко дергается.

— Стив! 

Неизвестная женщина накрывает тело простыней по самую макушку и поспешно куда-то увозит. Баки провожает ее паническим взглядом. 

— Нет! Нет, Стив, нет твари что вы сделали с ним отпустите меня нет нет нет Стив нет Стив!.. — постепенно его речь становится совершенно бессвязной, пропадают паузы меж словами, и все, что он говорит, сливается в один поток нервной испуганной песни. Он пытается двигаться, но ничего не получается, и он просто мотает головой, пока ему в вену не врезается игла, и он снова выключается. 

**3.3**

  
Его сажают в кресло, привязывают за запястье к подлокотнику, жесткому, деревянному, а лодыжки резиновыми ремешками пристегивают к ножкам. Баки почти полностью оправляется от гадости, которую ему вкололи, и сидит прямо, зыркает исподлобья на двух солдат в незнакомой форме. Ему кажется, это советская форма. Он раздумывает над этим минуту или две, пока ждет мужчину из прошлого воспоминания. Вдалеке плохо видно — солдаты стоят у самых дверей, держат выправку, непоколебимо сжимают автоматы — но, кажется, на их фуражках звезда. Баки не знает, радоваться ему или нет; быть может, если это и правда русские, они вскоре отдадут его Штатам — ведь русские союзники — и он сможет снова увидеться со Стивом. Ему не хочется, чтобы Капитан Америка врывался на советскую территорию за ним; в конце концов, война закончена, и он не знает, как это отразится на политических взаимоотношениях Советов с Америкой. Вряд ли Рузвельт одобрил бы внезапное появление в Вашингтоне Капитана СССР. Баки криво усмехается себе под нос — есть у них Капитан СССР или нет? 

Двери распахиваются. Поначалу заходит небольшой конвой из солдат — как будто тех, что стоят у входа, мало для обезвреживания однорукого измотанного бойца, даже если он и лучший снайпер в полку. Баки не уверен, что видел его когда-то до этого; он вообще не уверен, что просыпался прежде. Почему-то он вспоминает появление Золы и гидровцев в том странном кирпичном помещении с одинокой ванной посередине, но как Зола связан с русскими? 

— Старший сержант Барнс, сто седьмой пехотный полк, Вооруженные силы США, все верно? — бесстрастно говорит вошедший высокий мужчина, на вид ему лет сорок, у него густые поседевшие усы, рост под сто восемьдесят и выправка военного. Баки дергает плечом. Он поднимает на него взгляд. Челка спадает на глаза. — Рад знакомству. Как вы себя чувствуете? — в его словах нет акцента, что Баки немного напрягает, но он не дает мысли развиться. Это совершенно точно русские. Теперь он может разглядеть. 

— Где я? — хрипит он. — И кто вы такой? Вам лучше бы меня отпустить — не хочу, чтобы Капитан Америка ворвался сюда и надрал вам задницы. 

— Майор Владимир Муравьев, — представляется невозмутимо мужчина, сцепив руки в замок перед собой. Он смотрит на Баки равнодушным взглядом, какой присущ только командирам. — Капитан Америка — это тот ваш атлет в клоунском костюме? 

Баки хмыкает. 

— Узнаете, если не отпустите, — сипло рычит он. Он блефует. Ему нужно только выиграть время, потому что он знает: Стив найдет его. Если тогда, в чертовых лабораториях нацистов нашел, то и теперь отыщет — и неважно, как далеко в свою Сибирь русские его завезут. 

Владимир Муравьев ничего не отвечает. Он стоит, выпрямив спину и смотря на Баки сверху вниз. От его взгляда странный холод бежит по коже. В Нью-Йорке порою рассказывали, что русские вырывали ногти, чтобы заставить человека говорить. Баки лишь гадает, что от него хотят. Паренек с соседней улицы победнее как-то делился, что у него есть знакомые русские, сбежавшие от революции; эти самые русские были свидетелями по меньшей мере трех десятков пыток с участием их родственников; один из тех русских парней не хотел смотреть, как его родных режут и топят раз за разом, и постоянно закрывал глаза; тогда, рассказывал Марк, этому парню отрезали веки, чтобы он больше никогда не смог опустить их. 

Но Баки так думает: если они желают узнать про Стива, зря они его не оставили подыхать в ущелье, потому что, черт подери, Баки готов лишиться всех конечностей, но ни слова не обмолвится о Капитане Америка. 

Потом Владимир Муравьев поворачивается и кивает солдатам позади себя. Он что-то говорит на непостижимом для Баки русском, и вскоре в его сторону идут два грозных бесстрастных советских рядовых. Те жестко хватают его за правую руку и, пока один держит его на мушке, второй расстегивает ремешки. Баки пытается дернуться, но он все еще слаб, ноги подгибаются, и он до сих пор понятия не имеет, как вообще оказался жив. 

Муравьев еще говорит что-то своим прихвостням, но Баки не понимает; однако пару раз ему кажется, что в словах его он слышит имя Золы. 

— Куда меня ведут? — рычит он на солдат, ведущих его по бесконечному темному коридору. — Куда меня ведут?! 

Баки пытается вывернуться, но силы явно неравны. Он сдается только когда в руку вонзается игла. 

Он слышит на границе сознания и ледяной черной бесконечности: Делайте, что говорил Зола. Нам нужен этот чертов снайпер, притом слова звучат странно, они словно вывернуты наизнанку, но Баки знает, о чем Муравьев толкует. В один момент ему кажется, что мужчина над его головой рычит что-то на совершенно незнакомом языке, но почему тогда Баки понимает? Это странно; ему на миг чудится, что он не помнит ни одного языка на свете. 

Он все еще чувствует боль во всем теле; она похожа на термитов, вгрызлась внутрь его костей и построила себе небольшие домики — целую гребаную страну внутри его тела. 

  
**3.4**

...шестьсот

Он поднимает веки. 

Он думает, ему хотят стереть память. Это странно, потому что он и так ничего не помнит. Он помнит только рождественскую елку в каком-то большом городе, свист ветра вперемешку со стуком колес о рельсы и слово — Стив. Это слово горит в его мозгу ярко и тепло, и ему кажется, оно значит что-то очень важное. Стив. Четыре буквы. Мягкие и почему-то светлые. Он не знает, что значит это слово, но думает, оно принадлежит Тени, худой и низкой, которая ходила с ним на городскую елку в безымянном городе. 

— Где Стив? — спрашивает он, когда приходит в себя. Он разлепляет глаза — на это у него обычно уходит около шестисот секунд (он отсчитывает каждую, чтобы снова не вырубиться) — и, разомкнув пересохшие губы, повторяет: — Где Стив? 

Над ним всегда один и тот же человек. Он уловил закономерность. Человек в очках, высокий, с густыми светлыми волосами и ледяными глазами, спрятанными за стекла очков. Человек в белом. Он пишет на бумаге, которую не видно. 

Человек произносит что-то на незнакомом языке. Слова никак не идентифицируются. 

Он позволяет себе снова закрыть глаза и снова разлепить их. Он считает: двадцать седьмая секунда с его пробуждения. Это на две секунды больше, чем в прошлый раз. Он задумывается: был ли прошлый раз, или ему приснилось? Он в сознании. Он цепляется за это — он в сознании. В сознании в сознании в... 

— Где Стив? — снова спрашивает он. В его голосе нет ни интереса, ни какой-нибудь другой эмоции. Он не знает, должен ли чувствовать интерес, но знает, что должен спросить. Стив... Это слово лежит на языке правильнее любого другого. 

— _Звание и номер_ , — раздается вокруг, повсюду, в голове, проникает под кожу, туда, глубоко к боли, сплетается с нею в страстном танце; его подбрасывает на чем-то твердом и металлическом, и ему холодно холодно холодно... — _Звание и номер!_

— Сержант Барнс, — вдруг говорит он; он не знает, произносил ли раньше эти слова. Он не помнит ничего, в его голове — только выбеленная пустота, и там черным по белому елка, рождественская и праздничная, и неизвестный город без имени, и слово, красиво написанное, выведенное старательно и аккуратно: Стив. — Сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, три два пять пять семь, сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен, три два...

Он чувствует удар по щеке, но это фантом. Ему кажется, это фантом. Руки ведь нет. Звука хлопка — тоже. Просто боль расплывается по коже. Боль срастается с ним...

Он в сознании... В сознании...

**3.5**

Он просыпается от холода. Сначала просыпается, потом открывает глаза. На это требуется больше шестисот секунд — на этот раз целых две тысячи. Шестьсот секунд — он не знает, откуда эти цифры в его голове. В голове пусто. Он... кто он такой? 

Справа раздается голос. Он слышит, но не разбирает ни слова. Говорящий пробует еще раза два, прежде чем сказать так, чтобы он понял (кажется, на другом языке): 

— Имя и номер!

Он молчит, не может разлепить губы. Он не знает, в сознании ли он? Ему хочется пошевелить рукой, он пытается, но руки нет. 

— Сержант... — губы пересохли и слиплись. Голос осип и его совсем не слышно. Он морщит нос от боли, которой уже все равно не чувствует — он привык к ней и подружился с нею. — Сержант Барнс... — Он скулит. Или не он. Глаза закрыты, потому что свет, бьющий прямо в них, причиняет страшную боль глазным яблокам. Боль такая, что лишает его зрения. — Барнс... — Он снова замолкает. Должны быть цифры, но он их не помнит. Цифры... Шесть цифр. Они — его друзья, они были с ним в прошлой жизни. Он хнычет, потому что не может выскребсти их из своего мозга. Поэтому он спрашивает то единственное, что зарождается в его сознании на первых двух секундах из шестисот, когда он просыпается. — Где Стив? 

Он слышит нечто, похожее на цоканье языком. Или ему кажется? 

Он — Баки. 

Он — в сознании. 

— Отключайте его, — раздается сверху с нотками разочарования. 

Он — Баки... Он в сознании... Он...

**3.6**

Вокруг светло, и он считает до десяти тысяч пятьсот девяти. Это — все то время, что он не спит. Он не знает, зачем считает, но это решение приходит сразу после пробуждения. Или он еще спит? А спать — это как?

Его приковывают к стулу. Правое единственное запястье — к подлокотнику, лодыжки — к ножкам стула. Стул неудобный, металлический, ремешки врезаются в кожу, но неудобства все равно не чувствуется: его кожа охладела к любым ощущениям. Он помнит только боль, а еще — странный шлем на своей голове. Шлем оплетен проводами, и его надевают ему на голову, но... когда? Как много раз? Как давно он тут? Тут — это где?

— Вы понимаете, что я говорю? 

Он смотрит бесцветно и безэмоционально. Перед ним — человек с густыми седыми усами, в незнакомой военной форме, не американской, но и не фашисткой, и прямо на груди, со стороны сердца, небольшая неприметная брошь. Она серебряная, она — череп и множества щупалец, и он уже видел такую, видел, только когда? Где? 

— Агент 0-4-7, вы меня понимаете? — снова спрашивает человек. Он не отвечает, а продолжает пялиться. Он видел эту брошку. Она маячила прямо перед его глазами. Он помнит... Он ничего не помнит. 

— Где я? — Он не узнает голос. Голос принадлежит ему? Он не знает. Голос отличается от голоса Человека. Голос низкий и сиплый, и слова звучат по-другому. Он хмурит брови, сам не веря, что этот хрип принадлежит ему. 

— Вы в надежном месте, агент 0-4-7, — говорит Человек. Человек смотрит на него с подозрением. Он хватается за это обозначение, это что-то, что характеризует его: агент 0-4-7. Агент 0-4-7 поджимает губы. 0-4-7... он пробует их на язык неслышным шепотом, но они все равно звучат не так, как у Человека с усами. Там были другие цифры. — Вы знаете, кто вы? 

Агент 0-4-7 молчит. Молчит долго и бездумно. Он пялится на брошь. 

Там были другие цифры. 

— Я... — он сжимает челюсти. Агент 0-4-7 пытается рыться в памяти, но она абсолютно чиста. Ему кажется, там должно быть что-то еще, что-то важное, он ищет и ищет, и там были другие цифры, а еще... — Где Стив? 

Он поднимает глаза на лицо Человека с усами. Взгляд Человека делается стальным, и тот хмурит темные брови. Он зло сжимает кулаки, так, что ногти, должно быть, больно впиваются в плоть ладоней, но что такое боль? Агент 0-4-7 не помнит. 

— Товарищ Демидов, — не поворачивая головы, продолжая жечь Агента 0-4-7 взглядом, жестко зовет Человек. Откуда-то сбоку подходит высокий светловолосый мужчина, опасливо поджимая губы. Человек с усами встает и отходит на три метра в сторону. Только тогда Агент 0-4-7 понимает, что вокруг есть еще что-то, есть помещение, оно белое и кирпичное, а еще вокруг куча солдат, и они стоят и смотрят вникуда. 

— Ты, чертов сосунок, ты говорил, все провернем за шесть-семь месяцев, а мы с этим американским ублюдком возимся уже второй год! — резко и грубо шипит Человек с усами. — Он, блядь, до сих пор говорит по-английски! Каждую гребанную неделю я завожу его в эту комнату, и каждый раз он говорит одно и то же!

Товарищ Демидов весь сжимается и теряется под орлиным взглядом товарища Муравьева. Его голос дрожит от страха. 

— Но... но, товарищ майор, это ведь очень кропотливое дело, оно требует много времени, наука неточная, тут не просчитаешь наверняка, к тому же он уже п-п-понимает вас, он просто пока что не отвечает по-русски, но он начнет, нужно просто немного времени... — щебечет Сосунок. 

Агент 0-4-7 поднимает на них взгляд. Человек с усами выглядит взбешенным. Владимир Муравьев. Человек с усами — это Владимир Муравьев. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, на какие адские каторги я тебя, сука, сошлю, если ты не поправишь этого выродка, — шипит Владимир Муравьев. 

— Товарищ Муравьев, он будет готов к приезду герра Золы, нужно только немного времени, и я... 

Цифры. Какие там были цифры? Он — агент 0-4-7. Он здесь уже полтора года. Так сказал Владимир Муравьев. 

Другие цифры. Что за цифры? 

— Сержант, — вдруг говорит Агент 0-4-7. Его голос ломается и пропадает. Муравьев и Демидов поворачивают головы. — Сержант Барнс, — агент 0-4-7 сглатывает вязкую слюну, промочив пересохшую глотку, — Джеймс... Бьюкенен, — он стискивает зубы, будто от боли, но он давно не чувствует боли. Какие были цифры? — тридва... пять пять... семь... Сержант... — Его голос сходит на нет. Он поднимет взгляд на Владимира Муравьева. Он облизывает пересохшие губы. — Где Стив? Что вы сделали с ним? 

Стив — это болезненный мальчик, торгующий газетами неподалеку от школы. Баки видит, как его тень ведет его к рождественской елке безымянного города.

Цифры... 

три два пять пять семь 

— Обнулите его! — рычит Муравьев, а затем уходит, и Баки слышит, как резко он захлопывает дверь. 

**3.7**

  
Он не поднимает веки. Он не спал и не спит. Все это время он считал до семисот тысяч пятьсот двадцати шести. Медленно и с расстановкой. Он продолжает считать, пока яркий свет от лампы, бьющей по закрытым глазам, не заслоняет чья-то тень. Чья-то тень нависает над ним, смотрит в его выбеленное семьюстами тысячами пятьсот двадцатью шестью секундами лицо, смотрит, как черные ресницы выделяются особенно ярко, и еще более длинные тени бросают на заострившиеся скулы. Его губы почти синеватые, розовый живой оттенок сполз с них, как и растворилась синева в глазах, став блеклой серо-голубой сталью. 

— Открой глаза, — велит голос сверху. 

Он подчиняется. Зрачок сужается до маленькой точки. Он видит над собой нескольких людей, но ярче всех выделяется человек с усами. Кажется, он его уже где-то видел. 

— Агент 0-4-7, вы понимаете меня? — спрашивает усатый человек. Владимир Муравьев. Он помнит Владимира Муравьева — на его груди красуется брошь с черепом и щупальцами. 

— Так точно, — отвечает он упавшим голосом. Язык ворочается странно, будто непривычно, словно он говорит впервые в жизни. Вероятно, так и есть. Вероятно, он только-только родился. Тогда откуда он знает усатого человека?

Уголок губ товарища Муравьева дергается в довольной ухмылке. Он поднимает взгляд на одного из окружающих Агента о-4-7 мужчин в белых халатах и кивает. 

— Ты знаешь, кто ты такой? — продолжает опрос Муравьев. Агент молчит с минуту, прежде чем отозваться: 

— Никак нет. 

— Ты — Агент 0-4-7, — говорит холодным голосом майор. — Кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат. 

Зимний Солдат. Он обводит это имя языком, шепчет едва слышно. Его зовут Зимний Солдат. 

— Так точно, — подтверждает он. Товарищ Муравьев ухмыляется и отходит куда-то в сторону. Зимний Солдат пялится в потолок. Он ни о чем не думает, прослеживает трещинки на выбеленной поверхности взглядом. Шепчет хрипло и безэмоционально, для себя самого: — Агент 0-4-7, кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат. 

— Поздравляю, товарищ Демидов, — доносится до Зимнего Солдата голос товарища Муравьева. Агент 0-4-7 не обращает внимания на то, что тот говорит, он продолжает пробовать на вкус свое имя — Зимний Солдат. — Он идеально говорит по-русски. Ни следа акцента. Вы гений. 

— Спасибо, товарищ майор! — отзывается Демидов с плохо скрываемым облегчением. — Герр Зола гений, товарищ майор, я просто делал то, что он велел. Если мы продолжим в том же духе, через полгода он начнет говорить на арабском, японском, китайском — да на любом языке мира! Мы можем обучить его всем языкам, его мозг это позволит, теперь там куча места, — воодушевленно продолжает Чертов Сосунок. 

— До приезда герра Золы следует поместить его в криокамеру, пока не будет готов его протез, — распоряжается Муравьев. 

— Так точно, товарищ майор, — кивает Демидов.   
  
Протез, думает Зимний Солдат. Зачем ему протез? Он пытается пошевелить пальцами рук, но выходит только дернуть правым мизинцем. 

— До встречи, Зимний Солдат, — говорит товарищ Муравьев, где-то над его головой, а затем все темнеет, и вскоре Зимний Солдат чувствует, как его внутренности превращаются в лед. Он считает до тридцати, прежде чем выключается. 

**3.8**

Протез странный. Он немного громоздкий, и от него болит спина. Впервые когда Зимнего Солдата выводят в тренажерный зал, для учений, он едва может ходить прямо. Его все время уносит влево, и он не может понять, почему. Александр Демидов — доктор, наблюдающий за ним – отвечает на это, что его тело просто-напросто не привыкло к новой запчасти. Тогда Зимний Солдат без особого интереса спрашивает:

— Почему у меня нет руки? — и опускает взгляд на кровавую звезду, аккуратно украшавшую плечо. 

— Неудачный эксперимент, — невозмутимо отзывается Демидов. — Тебе не нужно этого знать. Лишняя информация. 

Зимний Солдат не отвечает — только сдержанно кивает.

Его здесь всему учат заново, каждому приему и каждой атаке, но порою кажется, что все это он когда-то знал. Уклонение, удар в колено, ловкий трюк с кувырком, обездвиживание противника, все те точки на теле, от нажатия на которые умираешь почти мгновенно. Он иногда хочет спросить об этом Демидова, но по какой-то причине никак не находит подходящего времени. 

Его тренируют отдельно от остальных (если кто-то вообще здесь есть); Демидов говорит, это потому, что ему требуется отдельное внимание, поскольку Зимний Солдат — агент наивысшего уровня. Его рукопашный бой отрывистый и жесткий, бойцов, кинутых ему на растерзание, словно дикому льву, он ломает одним ударом металлической руки. Все эти парни кажутся куда меньше по сравнению с ним, и появляется чувство, словно он сам сделался выше и шире в плечах. Зимний Солдат бьет наотмашь, не приголубивает и не дразнит; он — словно тяжелая артиллерия; как-то раз он так сильно атаковал, что услышал, как с громким хрустом ломается чужой позвоночник. 

Демидов одобрительно кивает, точно так же делает и Муравьев. Муравьев появляется раз в месяц. Зимний Солдат улавливает закономерность: майор Муравьев приходит в каждый восьмой день нового месяца. Его визиты — с интервалом в тридцать один день. 

Его больше не замораживают в криокамере. Муравьев отдает приказ готовить его. Зимний Солдат не интересуется, для чего — наверное, это тоже засекреченная информация. Человек с усами и брошью черепа на груди глядит на Зимнего Солдата почти гордо. 

— Ты послужишь великому делу, — говорит он тихо, словно сам себе. Зимний Солдат не отвечает.

  
**3.9**

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит. По меркам Зимнего Солдата ему уже девятьсот три дня от роду. Девятьсот три дня с тех пор, как он поднял веки, когда товарищ Муравьев велел ему открыть глаза, а яркая лампа ударила прямо по зрачкам. Девятьсот три дня с тех пор, как появился на свет Зимний Солдат.

Зимний Солдат — особенный. Он совершенен. Он идеальный боец. Так говорит Муравьев, так говорит Демидов, так говорит маленький уродливый мужчина, изредка показывающийся на базе. Этот доктор кажется Зимнему Солдату смутно знакомым, словно он видел его краем глаза во сне, но он не обдумывает эти мысли. Уродливый доктор горделиво наблюдает за тренировками Зимнего Солдата, за тем, как безупречно и отлажено тот выполняет любой маневр. Солдат идеально говорит на русском, немецком, японском и китайском, владеет смертоносной техникой ближнего боя, имеет максимально зоркий глаз и обучен выживанию в самых ужасных условиях. Он — идеальная машина, самый лучший из всех. Доктор Зола смотрит на него, как на прирученного дрессированного волка, но Зимнего Солдата это не трогает — ему плевать. Его работа — это делать все, что говорит непосредственное начальство. 

Все в обслуживающем персонале боятся его. Парень, который приносит ему еду, врачи, крутящиеся вокруг Демидова на тестах и осмотрах, охранники, следящие за дисциплиной, — все они смотрят с неприкрытым ужасом в глазах, словно хотят сорваться и убежать вон. Солдату это нравится. Он ощущает значимость. 

На девятьсот двадцать третий день его ведут на очередную тренировку. Зал большой, повсюду груши, все как и обычно, только на этот раз он отрабатывает движения без мальчиков, которых бросают ему на убийство. Он слаженно колотит грушу, работая одинаково рукой и протезом, к которому привыкает почти сразу; за ним наблюдают охранники с автоматами наперевес; иногда, мельтеша за стеклянными перегородками, встроенными в стены, на него из коридора смотрит Демидов. Зимний Солдат чувствует себя хищником в вольере, но он не обращает на это никакого внимания. 

— Отпустите! 

Он слышит это откуда-то издалека. Голос доносится негромко, переправленный дуновением слабого ветерка. Зимний Солдат не обращает на него внимания, пока не слышит вновь:

— Отпустите! Стойте!

Все тело вдруг замирает. Он стоит, таращась на грушу ярко-красного цвета, и не может пошевелиться. Голос кажется знакомым, но это ложь, фантом его мозга. Он пытается вернуться к работе, но не выходит. По коже бегут мурашки. Зимний Солдат стискивает кулаки. По виску бежит капелька пота. 

_елка новогодняя елка в безымянном городе_

Зимний Солдат ощущает невероятной силы спазм по всему телу; внутри черепной коробки дробится на сотни осколков жгучая острая боль и врезается в мозг. Он ощущает, как пересыхает в глотке. 

— Агент 0-4-7, в чем проблема? — доносится голос охранника. 

— Пустите меня! Нет, пустите меня! — продолжает вопить кто-то ему совсем незнакомый. Охранники такие невозмутимые, словно не слышат ничего. 

_я тебя никогда не обижу я буду тебя защищать_

Зимний Солдат не может ответить. Он обязан повернуться и дать рапорт. Он обязан продолжить занятия, поскольку останавливаться ему не разрешали. Чужие мысли, сказанные не его голосом, взрываются в мозгу, словно гранаты, брошенные фрицами. 

Фрицами? 

Он помнит фрицев. Он сражался с фрицами. 

Нет. Нет. 

Он родился девятьсот двадцать три дня назад. 

он...

— Пустите!

Стив.

Зимнего Солдата складывает пополам страшной силы боль. Он не может понять, какого она рода: душевная или физическая. Он слышит, как по полу стучат сапоги подбегающих солдат, они уже наставили на него автоматы, но он не способен подняться, внутри все бурлит, кровь кипит в жилах, и его вдруг пожирает... паника? Что такое паника?   
Что такое Стив? 

— Агент 0-4-7, встаньте и поднимите руки так, чтобы мы видели! — командует не совсем уверенным голосом охранник. 

Они боятся его. Он не боится ничего. Он обязан спасти Стива. 

К нему подбегает три охранника, еще два стоят поодаль, держа его на мушке. Он, сам того не понимая, выжидает, пока те приблизятся совсем близко, а затем Зимний Солдат действует на инстинктах. Ему необходимо несколько секунд, чтобы движением металлической руки сломать шею правому охраннику, схватить парня слева как живой щит и его собственным автоматом расстрелять не успевших среагировать солдат. В мгновение ока вокруг него — куча мертвых тел. Он прислушивается к гробовой тишине, стараясь различить голос Стива, маленькую тень, бывшую рядом с ним около рождественской елки в безымянном городе, но вокруг тихо, и он вдруг боится, что ему причудилось. Ему страшно. У него трясется рука. На миг он замирает, словно животное прислушиваясь, а затем резким рывком бежит вперед, к стеклам, и, сгруппировавшись, разбивает одно, перекатывается через плечо и оказывается в выбеленном коридоре с ярким светом. Он слышит крик. Это крик Стива. 

Он бежит вперед, охранники на его пути пытаются препятствовать, они кричат в рации, что Зимний Солдат нестабилен, что срочно нужно выслать группу захвата, но он сбивает их, как кегли, вырубает одним ударом, убивает автоматной очередью. Он слышит, Стив уже рядом. Нужно только поднажать. 

— Нет! Нет! Нет, отпустите! — кричит Стив, его голос бьет по ушным перепонкам, и Зимний Солдат бежит, как умалишенный, даже не дыша. 

Он чуть не врезается в стену на очередном повороте, а после видит, как в самом конце коридора группа охранников тащит Стива. Тот вырывается, но его бьют прикладом оружия по спине и велят заткнуться. 

— Стив! — орет Зимний Солдат и срывается на бег снова. — Стив!

— Агент 0-4-7, немедленно отставить! Отставить! – почти до хрипа кричит Демидов где-то сзади.

Одному из охранников Солдат прикладом сразу же ломает хребет, подхватывает его, обмякшего, и, закрываясь от пуль, разносит всех остальных. Лишь закончив с ними (ему кажется, на это уходит меньше секунды), Зимний Солдат замечает, что Стив лежит поодаль, лицом вниз, и Солдату делается страшно. Ужас сковывает его. 

— Стив? Стиви? — он подходит к нему медленно, падает на колени, переворачивает, и его прошибает ударом тока — от кончика пальцев на ногах до затылка. 

Это не Стив.

Лицо другое, чужое, оно забрызгано кровью, но оно совсем не как у Стива — Зимний Солдат почему-то убежден в этом, даже если и не знает, кто такой Стив вообще. 

— Агент 0-4-7, поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видел, — командует ровным голосом Демидов позади него. Зимний Солдат сидит, скрючившись над телом, держит ненастоящего Стива на весу. — Агент 0-4-7, вы арестованы. Немедленно поднимите руки и пройдите со мной. 

Зимний Солдат сжимает губы и поднимает руки. Тут же к нему подбегает пара солдат и, заломив ему их за спину, нацепляет наручники. Его дергают наверх и уводят от мертвого, нашпигованного пулями тела не-Стива. 

  
**3.10**

  
— Имя и номер, — требует ледяным голосом майор Муравьев, возвышается над ним — ледяная глыба из сдерживаемой кое-как ярости. Муравьев смотрит на него, посаженного на железный стул, скованного по рукам и ногам, и ждет ответа, которого не следует. Он же тупо пялится в пространство перед собой, безэмоционально и бесчувственно. — Имя и номер, агент! — Ему прилетает по лицу. Удар сильный, такой, что голова дергается в сторону, отросшие (почему отросшие? Он не знает. Ему кажется, они были короче) волосы спадают на глаза черными прядями. Он продолжает молчать. Он стискивает пальцами подлокотники, левой рукой чуть было не гнет один из них и молчит. — Я тебе подскажу, — добродушно говорит Муравьев, чуть склонившись над ним, уперев руки в колени. — Ты — агент 0-4-7, кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат. Повтори.

Но он молчит. Во рту сухо, язык прирастает к небу. Он мелко дрожит, озноб бьет такой силы, словно его вновь поместили в криокамеру. Муравьев, не дождавшись ответа и через пару минут, выпрямляется, презрительно смотрит на него и с немой яростью поворачивается к Демидову. 

— Товарищ майор, я... — щебечет тот в желании объясниться, но Муравьев перебивает:

— Какого хрена, щенок?! — шипит в лицо Демидову Муравьев. — Какого хера с ним происходит?! 

— Он нестабилен, товарищ майор, но это пройдет, — немедленно отзывается перепуганный Демидов. Поднимает плечи, будто в желании вжать в них голову, спрятаться и закрыться в какой-нибудь панцирь, которого на спине все равно нет. 

Он, сидя на стуле, усмехается. Муравьев ловит его легкое мимолетное движение уголком рта и вновь оборачивается к Демидову, чтобы продолжить шипеть ему в лицо.

— Там были другие цифры, — вдруг отзывается он. Он поднимает взгляд полумертвых глаз на Муравьева и, вглядываясь в его лицо, вновь разлепляет тонкие сухие губы: — Там были другие цифры, — он молчит, проводит языком по нижней губе, потом снова ворочает языком: — Там были... три... 

— Обнулить его! — срывается Муравьев в слепом гневе. Рука Муравьева, указываемая на него, мелко дрожит. — Немедленно обнулить его, блять!

Демидов кивает, как заведенный, и мигом созывает солдат, чтобы те перетащили его в помещение давно ему знакомое, в небольшую белую комнату, как и все здесь, с коробкой посередине, похожей на гигантский гроб будущего — с коробкой, забирающей все его мысли. Вокруг нее куча проводов и неизвестных ему рычагов и кнопок. Она похожа на тот самый ледяной гроб, в котором он спал девятьсот двадцать три дня назад — она похожа на криокамеру.

— ...два...пять... — продолжает он, пока его волокут в знакомом направлении. 

Девятьсот двадцать три дня. А что было раньше? Он помнит? Помнить — это как? У него нет руки — значит ли это, что он родился раньше, чем девятьсот двадцать три дня назад? Тяжелые наручники больно трут живое запястье и звякают о металлическую руку.

— ...пять... семь, — вдруг заканчивает он, неожиданно даже для себя.

Его выводят на занесенную снегом улицу, чтобы перевести в другое крыло. Раньше он шел сам, ему запрещалось смотреть по сторонам, поэтому на лицо надевали маску и намордник. Теперь этого ничего нет, и боковым зрением он замечает высокий забор где-то вдалеке, обнесенный колючей проволокой, и все вокруг белое белое белое как... 

как тогда девятьсот двадцать три дня назад когда он падал с поезда ревущего и несущегося вдаль и внизу была выбеленная пустота и он летел в нее летел хватаясь за воздух а там в поезде стив кричал его имя он звал он кричал нет нет нет он кричал...

Стив. Девятьсот двадцать три дня назад был Стив. 

Он резко дергается влево, так, что сбивает с ног идущего конвойного. Сзади его тут же пытаются схватить чьи-то руки, но он со всей силы подается головой назад и, кажется, расшибает кому-то череп. Его реакция куда быстрее чем у всех этих солдатиков. Они боятся его как огня, как страшного монстра, с которого вот-вот сорвется цепь; здесь между собой его называют Чудовищем Франкенштейна. 

Он бьет ногами, группируется, перебрасывает руки вперед, сгорбившись пополам, и точными ударами отражает любую атаку — любую попытку атаки.

Когда конвойные лежат вокруг него, и, кажется, по всему миру гудит визгливая сирена, откуда-то бегут еще солдаты, но он не обращает на них внимания. Босиком, в одних лишь тонких тренировочных штанах, он бежит на забор. Перемахнуть через него не составляет труда, он подбирает ноги и кувырком падает в снег, жгуче-холодный, который мигом тает на его белой коже. 

Он несется вперед, в лес, окружающий место, откуда он только что сбежал. Сзади раздается рев собак, и он уверен, что за ним уже отправили погоню. Плевать, девятьсот двадцать три дня, СтивСтивСтив, он где-то тут, надо просто... он бежит, он... три два пять пять семь... он бежит и бежит, сугробы такие, что он тонет в них по самые бедра, но где-то там — Стив, он знает, здесь так же много снега, как девятьсот двадцать три дня назад в ущелье, в которое он рухнул. Стив. Где-то там есть Стив. 

Он бежит так долго, как только может, пока не валится без сил. Его тело, широкоплечее, мускулистое, даже оно падает в снег, не способное более сделать ни единого движения, и он сам стонет, словно раненный недобитый олень, и он плачет, рыдает протяжно, воет волком, в темноту незнакомого леса, и жалобно: 

— Стив... — он знает, что Стив где-то здесь, надо его только найти. Поэтому он снова скулит: — Стиви... Стиви...

Он не знает, зовет или просто стонет, но глаза начинает щипать от бесконечных слез, и боль вдруг вгрызается в левое плечо, там, где на стыке плоть и металл воюют за место под солнцем. Он валяется в снегу, тонет в нем, под высокими раскидистыми соснами, и, кажется, он слышит раздразненный лай собак. 

— Стиви... 

Он поднимается, потому что должен. Стив — приоритет. Стив — самая важная цель. Стив не имеет цены. Необходимо найти его, чтобы защитить. 

Он идет и идет, таща за собой металлический протез, иногда срываясь на бег, пока не утыкается в деревню. Дома деревянные, низкие, одноэтажные, в них горят редкие огоньки, и все они похожи на примостившихся друг к дружке ежей, окруженных сугробами. У него больше нет выхода, потому он бредет туда, к этим покосившимся домикам, и, обессиленный, обесчувственный, не способный ощутить пальцев на ногах, заваливается в первый попавшийся сарай. Там куча поленьев, и щепки впиваются в кожу, но он не способен более идти, и он даже до трех не успевает сосчитать, прежде чем вырубается. 

  
**3.11**

  
— Эй, — зовет кто-то сверху. Голос чужой, и он его не идентифицирует. Он разлепляет веки, резко вскакивает, перед глазами взрываются черные пятна, в голове вопит шум, и он пытается сгруппироваться, чтобы защитить себя, но тело слушается плохо, особенно протез. Он долго вглядывается в слепящее пространство перед собой. Кажется, он видит силуэт. — Ты кто такой? 

Вопрос. Ему задан вопрос. Он скулит от боли и пытается подняться, но выходит не очень. 

— Три... два пять пять семь, — хрипит он. Это его единственное имя. У него нет имени. Он... 

— Это тебя так зовут? — спрашивает человек. 

— Три два пять пять семь, — повторяет он. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается хриплый голос. Когда глаза наконец привыкают к слепящему дневному свету, он может рассмотреть человека перед собой — тому на вид лет пятьдесят, суховатого телосложения, с узким лицом, впавшими скулами и седыми усами; на его устранение уйдет чуть меньше двух секунд. Подать вперед, схватить, свернуть шею до хруста. — Ты чего тут забыл, парень? 

— Я... — он хочет что-то сказать, но в этот момент слышится собачий лай — совсем близко, и он дергается в угол, за поленницу. 

— Эй, отец, не уделишь минутку? — слышится откуда-то голос одного из силовиков. Старик оглядывается, взяв пару поленьев для виду, и направляется к забору. Там стоит один из солдат, он курит папиросу, а рядом снуют и остальные такие же. Незнакомый усатый старик подходит к нему, и говорят они так, что из поленницы хорошо слышно почти каждое слово. — Не видал тут паренька с металлической рукой? Он сегодня из нашего лагеря сбежал. Километрах в пятидесяти на север. Фашистский военнопленный.

— Лагеря? — переспрашивает старик. Он, сидя в сарае, напрягается и, неслышно скользнув рукой влево, берет одно полено в руку, готовясь к контратаке. Тут же прикидывает, куда следует бежать в случае открытия огня. — Нет, не видал. А как это он сбежал так? 

Он расслабляется, но все равно продолжает напрягать слух. 

— Сами не знаем, — спустя пару секунд молчания отзывается солдат. — Изворотливый попался. 

Он смотрит в щели между наскоро сколоченных досок. Видно плохо, но зато можно разглядеть спину старика. Сейчас он видит: тот в какой-то фуфайке и наискось надетой шапке. Он стоит с кривой железной поленоноской в руках, в которой валяется три полена. 

— Ну ладно, дед, — говорит один из боевиков и кивает. — Если увидишь, обратись куда надо. 

Старик кивает. Затем подходит обратно к поленнице, где он, военнопленный, сидит в углу, по-прежнему полуобнаженный — в одних только сырых насквозь и уже заледеневших штанах — и пытается понять, что делать. 

— Ну что, военнопленный? — говорит дед, поправляя шапку. — Пойдем, а то ты синий весь. 

Он идет.  
  
Ноги невозможно замерзли, они почти каменные, но он все равно старается ступать так, чтобы удержаться навесу. Его заносит влево, он спотыкается, и если бы не старик, помогающий ему, он, должно быть, уже давно упал бы в снег. Снег искрится на солнце, спрятавший в себе кучу кристалликов, а он сам уже давно не чувствует холода, которым сугробы колются. Старик ведет его в покосившуюся избушку, открывает дверь, помогает забраться на крыльцо с лихими высокими ступеньками, ведет дальше, в сени, а затем открывает массивную скрипучую дверь, и наконец-то он, обесчувственный от холода, чувствует белой кожей долгожданное тепло. Он мигом валится на пол, все тело ломит, а глаза болят так сильно, словно кто-то долго-долго вдавливал их ему в мозг. 

— Садись, — говорит старик и помогает ему свалиться на старый узкий диван, стоящий около входной двери. Дед подходит, занавешивает шторы, затем подходит к печи, приятно трещащей вчерашними поленьями, и достает толстое шерстяное нечто — какое-то бесформенное покрывало. — Живой хоть? Как ты там не околел, не пойму. Нынче минус двадцать точно наберется. 

— Мне нужно... — он сглатывает слюну, смачивая сухое горло. — Нужно найти Стива... Я должен идти... 

— Лежи ты, — ворчит старик и помогает тому улечься. — Ты дальше двери не дойдешь. 

И он засыпает быстрее, чем успевает возразить. 

**3.12**

Когда он открывает глаза, на улице уже темно. За окном — густая черно-фиолетовая тьма, и лишь вдалеке горят другие огоньки-окна. Он старается ворочаться, и у него даже кое-что получается; кожа, отогревшаяся и чуть порозовевшая, теперь не колется морозом. Он оглядывается, старается понять, где он и что здесь делает, но вокруг насквозь незнакомый интерьер — скупой, строгий, в углу — икона, у одного из узких окон — стол, у стены напротив — небольшой комод с вязаной салфеткой и выцветшими фотографиями девушки и мужчины. Он напрягается. 

— Очнулся, три два пять пять семь, — говорит вошедший в дверной проем старик. Тот идет с чугуном в руках, опускает его на стол, затем уходит и возвращается уже с двумя тарелками. — Чего молчишь? Скажи хоть, звать как? 

Он с сомнением следит за дедом, но, осознав, что угрозы тот не представляет, садится на диване. Рядом лежат черные штаны, и он проходится по ним взглядом. Его белые тренировочные уже давно оттаяли и теперь влажно липнут к ногам. 

— Не знаю, — сознается он, кутаясь в шерстяное одеяло. 

— Ну понятно, — хмыкает дед. — Меня можешь Петром звать. 

— Так точно, — непроизвольно отзывается он. 

— Военный, значит, — замечает Петр. Петр жестом показывает ему взять тарелку с вареной картошкой и наливает в стакан кипятка. Вода теплая, над стаканом еще танцует пар. Он тянется и берет в руки предложенную картошку. — И где служил? 

— Я... — он смыкает сухие губы. Отпивает, задумчиво вгрызается в картофель. Затем пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, — помолчав пару секунд, уверенно добавляет: — Я сражался с фрицами. 

— С фрицами, да? — кивает Петр и задумчиво почесывает седые усы, куда более пышные, чем у Муравьева. — Я тоже. Ефрейтором был. Белорусский фронт. 

Петр кивает куда-то влево, и тогда он, повернув голову, видит висящие на стене медали. 

— Я был сержантом, — почему-то заканчивает три два пять пять семь, жуя. Он смотрит потерянно, то в окно, то на Петра. — Я был... Я был три два пять пять семь. Сержантом, — снова замолкает, снова пихает в рот кусок вареного горячего овоща. Пережевывает, глотает. Поднимает рассеянный взгляд на Петра. — Мне нужно найти Стива. 

— Стива? — непонимающе говорит Петр. — Ненашний какой-то. Немец, что ли? 

— Нет, нет, Стив, он... — три два пять пять семь замолкает, не уверенный, что должен сказать. Стив точно не немец. — Он тоже сражался с фрицами, — будто подбирая слова, обдумывая их правильность, выжидает пару мгновений, пялясь вникуда. Петр понимающе молчит. — Он был моим капитаном, — в конце концов заключает три два пять пять семь. — Я должен найти его и защитить. 

— Что ж, — наконец отзывается Петр, хлопнув по коленям. — Как оправишься, так и пойдешь. Не на ночь же, в конце концов? Вижу, досталось тебе. Так что отлежишь пока тут. К тому же в среду будет автобус в город. На нем и поедешь. Только железяку твою скрыть надо как-нибудь. Приметная больно. 

— Что за город? — тут же спрашивает три два пять пять семь. 

— Так как же, Великий Устюг, — отзывается Петр. — Из него можно в Вологду доехать. А оттуда и до столицы доберешься. Может, там твой Стив. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается три два пять пять семь. — Спасибо. — Он доедает картошку, держит тарелку в руках. — Почему ты... Вы мне помогаете? 

Старик молчит некоторое время, допивает свою воду, на усах его остаются капли. 

— Эти бесы моего отца сгнобили в своих лагерях без суда и следствия, — говорит Петр, немного помолчав. Затем машет рукой. — Да какое уже дело. Помог да и все тут. 

— Спасибо, — повторяет три два пять пять семь. 

Петр кивает. Он поднимается, берет в руки масляный фонарик, стоящий на комоде, и задувает огонек. 

Снова очутившись в темноте, три два пять пять семь переодевает штаны и забирается обратно под одеяло. 

**3.13**

Он не уезжает в Великий Устюг — стоит выйти на улицу, как в конце дороги, по бокам которой горбятся домики, он замечает двух патрульных. Те стоят поодаль, курят сигареты и о чем-то переговариваются. Три два пять пять семь разглядывает их около пары секунд, чтобы оценить угрозу, прежде чем вжимает голову в плечи и ретируется обратно к дому Петра. У него нет особых идей отступления. Муравьев, должно быть, в ярости от его побега, и он без сомнений отправил всех своих людей на его поиски. 

Ему не остается ничего, кроме как вернуться и попросить помощи у Петра. Он знает, что требует слишком многого — этот старик и так помог ему несоизмеримо, он спас его от обнуления и криокамеры — но другого пути найти Стива нет. Три два пять пять семь обязан сделать для этого все, потому что капитан — приоритет, Стив — все, что осталось у него, все, что у него когда-либо было — он чувствует — и найти его — единственная цель, которая три два пять пять семь нужна. 

Он узнает, что на улице уже 1950 год (ему кажется, это очень много, но он не знает, почему), январь, сам он находится в России, Вологодской области, в деревне недалеко от Великого Устюга; война кончилась пять лет назад победой СССР и союзников. Петр рассказывает о войне неохотно, и очевидно, что для него она прекратилась только вчера; сам же три два пять пять семь не помнит ни дня на фронте, он просто знает, что был там. Для него это просто факт, как и то, что он сержант, что он — три два пять пять семь, и что ему необходимо, по-настоящему необходимо найти Стива. 

На третий день Петр начинает называть его Митей. Ощущение странное; три два пять пять семь уверен, что это имя чужое, оно ему не принадлежит; почти наверняка его зовут как-нибудь «по-ненашнему», ведь его капитана зовут Стив (хотя, уверяет Петр, ни капли акцента в русском три два пять пять семь нет), но Петр аргументирует свой выбор тем, что называть его по номеру неудобно и как-то не по-человечески. Три два пять пять семь соглашается — ему нет особого дела до того, как себя называть. Он вполне приемлет имя Митя. 

Петр предоставляет ему карту местности и показывает, как лучше добраться до Великого Устюга «окольными путями» (он так это называет). Он и Митя (имя до безобразия незнакомо ложится на язык) прокладывают маршрут в основном через крохотные необжитые деревеньки. Многие из них, как уверяет Петр, либо покинуты, либо вымерли: большинство жителей сельской местности после войны отправились в столицы, на заводы и фабрики. Митя уверен, что ему необходимо именно это — отсутствие людей, но еще он уверен, что Муравьев будет искать его как раз там, в безлюдных брошенных поселениях. 

Постепенно Митя обживается у Петра. Он помогает старику по дому (благодаря своей металлической руке он способен поднять целую лошадь), учится чистить картошку (хотя ему порою кажется, что он это когда-то умел — странная щекотная ностальгия поселяется в животе), рубит дрова и всячески старается быть нужным все то время, пока не занят тренировками или разработкой плана. Жизнь у Петра спокойная, размеренная: он работает трактористом, живет одинокой жизнью старого вдовца; зимою работы нет, потому кормится он на более чем скромное жалованье (военную пенсию), охоту и все те заготовки, что сумел сделать за лето. У него почти нет никакой связи с внешним миром — разве что еженедельные газетенки да сарафанное радио. Митя старается не показываться на глаза односельчанам Петра. Чаще всего он выходит работать либо поздно вечером, либо ранним утром, а в случае прихода незваных гостей мигом ретируется в подполье — на случай, если Муравьев решит подослать к ним переодетых агентов. 

Слово «Гидра» рождается в голове Мити поздней ночью. Он спит на ледяном чердаке, под одеялом и двумя вещами, которые Петр называет фуфайками. Металлическая рука остывает почти до той же температуры, что колеблется за окном. После войны домик у Петра совсем худой — крыша течет, каждая досочка дребезжит под натиском январского ветра. Митя ставит себе галочку заколотить все самые очевидные дыры. 

Когда в его спутанных мыслях, наполненных словом Стив, рождается еще одно, темное и уродливое, — «Гидра» — он подскакивает на дряхлом матраце и долго-долго смотрит в дегтевую темноту, по-зимнему синюю и холодную. Из его рта пышет паром. Он чувствует, что вспотел; он понимает, что давно уже ничего не вспоминал, но «Гидра» вылупляется из скорлупы неизвестности и страха. Как только он осознает это, разум выталкивает его в пустую ледяную реальность, где он — чужой, маленький и потерянный. На миг ему кажется, что он в густом черном лесу, что вокруг топают сотни незнакомых ног, бегут, будто в панике, а он в одиночестве, он сидит в сугробе и старается среди множества слившихся воедино голосов, стонов страха и боли, услышать голос Стива. Но его нет, и Митя сидит в одиночестве. 

**3.13**

Он учится называть себя Митей. Это странно, будто поменять имя. Он еще помнит, как Муравьев и «Гидра» называли его Агентом 0-4-7, называли его Зимним Солдатом; уродливый зубастый человек окрестил его своим самым прекрасным творением, самым идеальным и смертоносным. Эти люди не являются к нему во снах — он упорно не пускает их туда — однако во снах Мити всегда есть крохотная тощая тень, за которой он бежит, и эту тень зовут Стив. Тень скользит по серым стенам незнакомого пустого города, и Митя бежит за нею, ищет ее, хватает, но она утекает сквозь пальцы — всегда — и он просыпается со странным чувством утраты. 

Так проходит месяц. «Гидра» рыскает в его поисках по всем близлежащим селам, городам и областям — Митя знает, потому старается быть как можно осторожнее и незаметнее; он превращается в домового, разговаривает только с Петром и только тогда, когда уверяется, что за домом нет слежки. 

Со временем Петр рассказывает, что его сына звали Митя. Митя был одного возраста с три два пять пять семь, он был даже чем-то на него похож. Новый Митя смотрит на крохотную четырехугольную фотокарточку в своих руках, на ней — Дмитрий Петрович Смирнов, 1920 года рождения, и, подобно большинству местных мужчин, Дмитрий погиб на войне. 

В феврале приходит газета, первая, которую Митя берет в руки и читает. Он трогает шершавые дешевые листочки, всматривается в черные печатные буквы, и ему вдруг становится интересно бегать взглядом по ним. Когда у него выдается парочка свободных минут, он выскабливает с чердака Петра стопки перевязанных шнурками старых газет и с упоением их читает. Там в основном про коммунизм, про фабрики и заводы, которым требуются рабочие, кое-что о холодной войне. Мите все равно на содержание, ему просто нравится читать, складывать буквы в слова, а те — в предложения, ему нравятся закорючки частых запятых, черные черточки тире и странного вида «Ц», «Ч», «Ф», «Ш», кажущиеся до смешного чужеродными. 

Он решает совершить побег в марте, когда ажиотаж вокруг него немного спадет; по улочкам деревни Брод, в которой он нашел пристанище, до сих пор снуют гидровцы. Митя не может выглянуть из окна, не наткнувшись на них взглядом. Они словно хищники у норки своей добычи — только и ждут, когда та выползет. 

В середине февраля Митя доходит до газеты, датированной апрелем 1946 года. На самой последней странице он вдруг натыкается на черные жирные буквы внизу, в левом нижнем углу: «Капитан Капитализм мертв?» Это фраза по какой-то причине тут же напрягает его, металлические пальцы непроизвольно комкают податливую страницу. Митя хмурится и вчитывается во второй заголовок: «Стив Роджерс, прозванный «Капитаном Америка», предположительно разбился в Антарктике». 

Митя вчитывается в строчки долго и с расстановкой. Он чувствует, как сердце колотится в глотке, бешено и загнанно, как кожа холодеет, а по виску сбегает одна-единственная капелька ледяного пота. 

_Стив_

  
_Стив Роджерс_

  
_Капитан Америка_

  
_прозванный Капитаном Америка_   
_предположительно мертв_

  
_разбился в арктике?_

  
_Тебя спасу_

  
_Что еще за приоритеты такие?_

  
_Да здравствует Капитан Америка!_

  
_капитан капитан капитан_

  
_капитан стив_

_маленькая тень_

  
_мне казалось, ты был меньше?_

  
_Баки нет Баки_

_Баки, боже мой, боже_

Он срывается так резко, что сам чуть было не пугается своей резвости. Он спрыгивает вниз, на первый этаж, заставляя Петра, задумчиво сидящего за книгой, вздрогнуть и поднять голову. 

— Митька? Ты чего? — тут же спрашивает Петр. 

Баки резво натягивает кофту, которую прежде носил, и, перевязав икру бинтом, приматывает к голени нож. 

— Мне нужно идти, — не своим голосом говорит Баки. — Я должен идти, я вспомнил, я должен идти, я должен... — он сглатывает вязкую слюну, ему страшно, руки дрожат. Боже, он ведь Баки, его зовут Баки, он ведь Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и он Баки, господи, он вспомнил, он... он сержант старший сержант сто седьмой пехотный полк три два пять пять семь он... — Я должен идти за Стивом. 

— Ты нашел его? — непонимающе говорит Петр. 

— Нет, но я... я должен, понимаете, мне нужно, — тараторит Баки, нервно хватает белый платок, кидает туда небольшой кусочек хлеба и сырую морковку, завязывает узелок и пихает в карман шинели. 

— Да куда ж ты пойдешь-то? На ночь глядя? Ты чего? А как же эти твои бугаи? Они только этого и ждут там! — не унимается Петр. Он почесывает седые усы. — Подожди до завтра, не смеши народ!

— Отец, да как же ты... — он останавливается, поворачивается вокруг своей оси, смотрит ему в глаза, бледно-серые, с точечкой зрачка. Он подходит, кладет руки на костлявые старческие плечи Петра. — Мне нужно идти. Я должен. Спасибо тебе за все. Я тебя никогда не забуду, клянусь. Но сейчас... Стив — это самое важное. Господи, я должен найти его. — И он порывисто обнимает старика, как можно осторожнее, чтобы не навредить. 

Петр хмурится, но в конце концов кивает. Баки кивает в ответ и бросается к двери, чтоб надеть тяжелые сапоги. 

— Будь осторожен там, Митька, — вслед ему кидает Петр. Баки оборачивается, долго глядит на старика, а затем исчезает в темноте. 

  
**3.14**

  
Его ловят в Вологде. Он отбивается изо всех сил, что накопил за шесть лет в плену, но ничего не помогает. Гидровцы накидываются на него дюжинами, и в конце концов они вонзают ему в плечо шприц с чем-то подозрительным. Баки хватает еще на десять минут сопротивления, а после он мертвым грузом валится на стылую, заметенную снегом землю. 

Он просыпается на том самом стуле, привязанный, словно цепной пес, только теперь ремешки не кожаные, они превратились в чугунные наручники. Он едва ли может шевельнуть пальцами — оковы держат его за запястья, предплечья, локти, бедра, икры, лодыжки. Муравьев криво усмехается, возвышаясь над ним победителем. Рядом почему-то нет Демидова, но Баки все равно, он только рассчитывал прибить его вторым, сразу после Муравьева. 

— Заставил же ты нас побегать, — говорит Муравьев. — Я даже временами боялся, что ты давно слинял из СССР. Но ты оказался умнее, чем я думал. Прятался все это время у нас под носом, — он заводит руки за спину, смотрит так, будто они с Баки старые друзья, но фальшь в его голосе и лице очевидны настолько, что это смешно. Баки хочет разодрать его глотку зубами. — Знаешь, один мой коллега говорил мне: когда хочешь бежать, не беги, а иди. — Баки не отвечает. Он игнорирует любые попытки достучаться до себя. Ему необходимо найти Стива. И если для этого придется снова все тут разнести — что ж, ладно, он согласен попробовать. 

— Лучше прибей меня сразу, — хрипло рычит Баки, смотря исподлобья. Отросшие черные волосы спадают на глаза. — Иначе, клянусь, если выберусь, я вскрою тебя голыми руками, сука. 

— Приятно слышать, — хмыкает Муравьев. Он еще проходится глазами по лицу Баки. — Ты правда такой тупой? — вдруг говорит он, это даже неожиданно. Баки сжимает челюсти. Муравьев наклоняется, упирает руки в колени. — Капитан Капитализм давным-давно сдох. Как и его любимый сержант Барнс. И теперь нет уже никого. 

Баки чувствует, как живые пальцы трясет. 

— Ты лжешь, — выплевывает он. Муравьев фырчет. 

— Нет, это ты лжешь, сам себе! — раздражается он. Он кивает одному из агентов Гидры, караулящих Баки, и тот передает какую-то папку. — Стивен Грант Роджерс, 4 июля 1917 года рождения. Родился в Бруклине, штат Нью-Йорк. Мать — Сара Роджерс, умерла от пневмонии в 1939, отец — Грант Роджерс, погиб при исполнении долга в 1917, на поле боя Первой Мировой. Стивен Грант Роджерс поступил на службу в 1944 году, стал добровольцем в так называемом «Эксперименте Эрскина», превратился в суперсолдата, громил «Гидру» налево и направо. После падения Третьего Рейха вернулся домой... — Муравьев поднимает глаза от листов бумаги. — Мне продолжать? — Баки молча пялится в ответ. Он не верит. Невозможно. Он же не хочет сказать, что... — Погиб при исполнении в 1946 году при невыясненных обстоятельствах, тело не найдено. Предположительно, утонул или был съеден морскими хищниками. — Баки молчит. Во рту сухо, язык не шевелится. Муравьев самодовольно пялится в ответ. — Твой капитан не придет. Он уже вообще никуда не придет, разве что в аидово царство. 

— Ты врешь... — выдыхает Баки. Он не должен плакать, он не будет, он не сдастся, он не падет. Они хотят, чтоб он сломался, но он выстоит он выстоит он выстоит он уже это делал он дождется он... — Ты все лжешь. 

— Рапорт агента Картер, — хмыкает Муравьев и показывает Баки листок с текстом на английском. — Может, зачитаешь? Или мне тебя на могилу к нему сводить? 

— Закрой рот! Сука! Ты все врешь! Все подстроено! — рычит Баки, неконтролируемо дергается на стуле. — Все скомпрометировано! Вы лжете! 

— Уведите его, — говорит бесстрастно Муравьев. Выпрямляется, равнодушно следит за его припадком. Затем коротко обозначает: — Обнулите. 

И уходит, и все по новой. 

И он мертв.

**3.15**

Он открывает глаза спустя сотню секунд. Ему кажется, он делает это каждый день, но дни — это как? Он не уверен, он не знает. 

— Как тебя зовут? — раздается бесстрастный голос сверху. 

Он молчит. Он смотрит на лампу, бьющую светом по газам. Он знает эту лампу? 

— Три два... 

— Обнулите. 

Ему темно. 

~

Он открывает глаза. Свет бьет по зрачкам. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает голос сверху. 

Он молчит несколько минут. 

— Три... два... 

— Обнулите. 

~

Он слышит на краю сна:

— Дано разрешение на запуск проекта "Спутник"

Это не сон, он умер.

~

Ему кажется, проходит вечность. Проходит больше вечности. Вечности нет. Вечность — это что? 

— Как тебя зовут? 

Он послушно разлепляет сухие потрескавшиеся губы. 

— Не знаю, — говорит он. 

— Тебя зовут агент 0-4-7, — поясняет голос. — Кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат. 

~

В вечность первый раз он разлепляет глаза. 

Лампа — по зрачкам. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Дмитрий, — говорит он, — Дмитрий... Петрович Смирнов. 

— Обнулите. 

Он чувствует холод. 

~

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Агент 0-4-7, Дмитрий Петрович Смирнов, — как само собой разумеющееся, как что-то, что он знал всегда. — Кодовое имя — Зимний Солдат. 

~

  
— Твое первое задание, — товарищ майор кидает перед ним на металлический стол худую папку. Зимний Солдат бесстрастно рассматривает две фотографии: одна из них — молодого парня, совсем неразличимая, совсем непроглядная. Рядом с ней — уже другая, того же самого человека, только гораздо старше. В данных записано: Петр Николаевич Смирнов. — Убить. 

— Уровень? — говорит безэмоционально Зимний Солдат. 

— Нулевой, — отвечает Муравьев. 

Зимний Солдат поднимает пустой взгляд. 

— Час десять минут, — коротко обозначает он. 

Это правда. Он укладывается ровно в срок. Старик, в лоб которому он пускает пулю, перед смертью зовет его Митей.   


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_Свидетельство на счастье я вручаю,_   
_Его тебе я целым возвращаю,_   
_О счастье я не ведал ничего...©_

**4.1**

По правилам он должен вернуться на базу. Так сказал Пирс, а потом еще и Кроссбоунс, когда контролировал сбор его обмундирования перед самым выходом на дело. Зимний Солдат молча слушал и запоминал, автоматически записывая информацию на край подсознания, чтобы подсмотреть, когда будет возвращаться с победой. Перед самым выходом Кроссбоунс зачем-то хлопнул его по плечу. За двадцать лет сотрудничества он делал так лишь дважды — когда Солдата отправляли на особо опасные задания — и никогда Солдат не придавал какого-либо значения этому жесту, все равно ничего для него не значащему. 

Вообще-то, ни Пирс, ни Кроссбоунс не допускали мысли, что Зимний Солдат окажется в проигрыше, потому и варианта на случай провала миссии у него неожиданно не оказалось. Выплыть из реки уже было довольно тяжелым заданием, а вытащить оттуда стокилограммового Роджерса, Стивена Гранта, кодовое имя — Капитан Америка, оказалось куда сложнее. На самом деле, даже сейчас, валяясь на водительском сидении потрепанного угнанного пикапа, в трехстах милях от Потомака, он не понимает, по какой причине выловил тело противника из воды. Ему кажется, всему виной какой-то странный рефлекс, который прежде никогда не мешал ему на заданиях, а теперь вдруг проснулся от долгой спячки. В любом случае, Зимний Солдат по неведомой ему причине никак не в состоянии убить обездвиженного и полуживого Роджерса, Стивена Гранта; снова и снова он прокручивает в голове, как достает пистолет, спрятанный в кобуру на бедре, и целится в бледный лоб, но спустить курок почему-то не выходит.

Это странно; Зимний Солдат уверен, что такого прежде не было. Он хмуро ощупывает свои ребра — очевидно, что два-три сломано — трогает живое вывихнутое плечо, отмечает, что, вероятно, около десяти минут назад у него началось внутреннее кровотечение. Это, а так же множество гематом по всему телу, свидетельствует только об одном: Зимний Солдат впервые за историю своего существования провалил миссию. Он уже знает, что скажет: времени оказалось недостаточно, противник превосходил по физической силе, так же сыграл свою роль внешний фактор. Сам объект — Роджерс, Стивен Грант — оказался куда более хитрым и изворотливым, чем Зимний Солдат или командование предполагали: он надавил на эмоциональную составляющую его мозга, и, если учесть, что эмоции Зимнему Солдату отключили уже очень-очень давно (на самом деле он даже не знает, насколько), остается только гадать, как Капитану Америка удалось обвести его вокруг пальца. 

Разумеется, сам по себе Зимний Солдат не поверил ни единому его слову. Все, что говорил во время битвы Роджерс, Стивен Грант, — чистой воды выдумка, призванная отвлечь противника от самого боя. Зимний Солдат не представляет, по какой причине позволил себе на нее повестись; однако же Капитан Америка оказался весьма убедительным актером. 

Зимний Солдат возвращается на базу в пригороде Вашингтона. Там замаскирована под химчистку небольшая база Гидры, совмещающая в себе оружейный склад и коммуникационный пункт. Зимний Солдат заходит с черного входа, кивает мексиканцу, курящему рядом с запасной дверью, и тот, спросив пароль, пропускает его вовнутрь. 

Зимнего Солдата встречает несколько агентов Гидры. Кроссбоунса там нет, и Зимний Солдат надеется, что успеет залатать себя до его появления — чтобы вернуться к заданию как можно быстрее. Он предполагает, что его не заморозят так скоро, ведь Роджерс, Стивен Грант еще не убит; Зимний Солдат думает, что сможет пробраться к нему в больницу и тихо, без особого труда перерезать глотку. Теперь это чистой воды месть, по крайней мере Пирс и Кроссбоунс часто говорили, что месть может быть полезной. Порою Кроссбоунс называл это «личными счетами». Зимний Солдат не спрашивал, сколько «личных счетов» было у Кроссбоунса с теми, кого он убил. Наверное, нисколько. 

Следующий после Пирса его непосредственный начальник в этот раз — сенатор в черном костюме. Зимний Солдат мигом припоминает его досье: Эрбе, Тэрренс Скотт, ранг — пятый; Эрбе главный командир Гидры на всем Восточном побережье. Зимний Солдат молча сидит на раскидистом стуле, пока подоспевшие доктора осматривают повреждения, а механики чинят руку. Зимний Солдат ждет, когда будет возможность напасть на Капитана Америка снова. 

Когда Солдат уходит прочь, с новым заданием и новой целью, Эрбе бросает ему в спину:

— Приведешь мне Капитана Америка. На поводке. 

**4.2**

Зимний Солдат переодевается в более повседневную одежду — крадет протертые джинсы, футболку и ботинки из той самой поддельной прачечной. Они там лежали уже сухие, и за ними никто не пришел; Солдат сделал вывод, что они никому не пригодятся. Один из мексиканцев одолжил ему кепку, и он с готовностью натягивает ее на голову. Волосы заправлены за уши, щекочут кожу шеи. Зимний Солдат решает для начала отправиться в Смитсоновский музей — по крайней мере, так рекомендует ему Эрбе, когда информирует о миссии. Миссия, к слову, проста до смешного, и даже не нужно устраивать теракт посреди города — необходимо просто привести Капитана Америка Гидре. Привести его на поводке. 

Зимний Солдат проскальзывает в музей вместе с толпой студентов, пришедших, очевидно, на экскурсию от университета. Старый седой охранник, тощий и с толстыми очками на носу, задерживает на нем взгляд в пару секунд, а затем отводит. Зимний Солдат делает то, что делал всегда на заданиях: сливается со стенами и полом, и становится таким прозрачным, что даже камеры видеонаблюдения почтительно его игнорируют. 

Он идет с натянутой на глаза кепкой. Без привычной амуниции неуютно и как-то слишком легко. Слабая боль расплывается в теле — кости еще стонут при каждом его шаге, ему необходимо лечь где-нибудь и регенерировать, но времени на это нет. Он должен выглядеть максимально изломанно и потерянно, потому ему даже не накладывают швы. Эрбе приказывает взять бинт и перевязать себя самостоятельно — ЩИТ не поверит ему, если подумает, будто ему кто-то помог. Эрбе знает ЩИТ не понаслышке, но за то время, что он был там шпионом, утекло много воды; сейчас, после разоблачения Пирса, остатки ЩИТа еще более внимательные и озлобленные. 

Зимний Солдат поначалу разглядывает Роджерса, Стивена Гранта (Эрбе приказал называть его Стив, поскольку Стив звучит так, как будто он знает его, а не вычитал его биографию, собранную Гидрой за семьдесят лет) на одном из мониторов: тот тощий как палка, форма висит на нем мешком, винтовка за плечом кажется в два раза больше, а каска наползает на глаза. Странно видеть его таким после совсем недавней схватки, в которой Капитан Америка поднял Зимнего Солдата над землей за горло; Зимний Солдат зачем-то думает, что, будь Роджерс, Стивен Грант таким вот маленьким и беззащитным, он сумел бы переломать ему позвоночник одним только жестом руки — причем даже не металлической, а живой. На миг он конструирует эту картинку перед глазами: он бы, наверное, просто сломал его о свое колено, раскрошил бы череп бионикой или свернул шею, повернув голову на триста шестьдесят градусов. Ничего, что Зимний Солдат не делал бы прежде. 

Затем идет другой стенд. На нем краткая информация о том, имя кого Капитан Америка твердил как сумасшедший во время их сражения. Зимний Солдат без особого интереса изучает черно-белое изображение молодого человека, на вид ему лет двадцать пять, у него серьезный взгляд, чуть выпяченный подбородок, плотно сжатые губы. На самом деле этот Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен совсем на Зимнего Солдата не похож; по сравнению с ними даже луна и солнце двойняшки. Это Солдат может сказать с полной уверенностью, плюс ко всему, биография его совершенно не совпадает с биографией старшего сержанта Барнса, поскольку Зимнего Солдата зовут иначе — он Смирнов Дмитрий Петрович — и он знает это с рождения. Его появление на свет тоже, впрочем, нисколько не похоже на появление на свет Барнса, Джеймса Бьюкенена. Зимний Солдат родился в 1951 году на базе Гидры, располагающейся в СССР, в Вологодской области, неподалеку от Великого Устюга; он родился в холоде и тьме, он не помнит этого, просто знает. 

В музее есть еще кое-что про сержанта Барнса, но Солдат решает не углубляться в его историю. Он не собирается признаваться, что все помнит — это ложь, она может повлиять на успешное выполнение миссии — потому вскоре отправляется на выход, мимо седого охранника. Исключительно из профессионального побуждения он крадет небольшую брошюру с изображением Капитана Америка и Джеймса Барнса. На этой брошюре они, оба черно-белые, над чем-то смеются. Еще одно доказательство в копилку непричастности Зимнего Солдата к Джеймсу Барнсу — смеяться он не умеет и никогда не пробовал. 

Около Башни Старка вьется много народу в деловых костюмах — женщины и мужчины разных возрастов — стоит куча дорогих машин, а еще множество охранников. Долго над проникновением в Башню Зимний Солдат не размышляет. Он примечает невысокую брюнетку, только что вышедшую из здания и приветливо кивнувшую расплывшемуся в улыбке секьюрити; пристроившись через здание от крыльца, он дожидается, когда она подойдет, копаясь в своей сумочке, и легко сгребает ее в переулок. Переулок место странное — он уже успел заметить — здесь люди делаются невидимками. Что бы ни происходило в переулке, мало кто обратит на это внимание. 

Он подходит к зданию Башни Старка уже с заложницей. Та неконтролируемо ревет, пока он тыкает дулом глока ей в висок. Охранник, растерявшийся от вида его и его жертвы, мигом наставляет пистолет в ответ, но, тем не менее, послушно пропускает внутрь гигантского холла. Спустя пару секунд холл заполняет целая толпа ребят в форме и с автоматами — видимо, личная силовая структура Старка, Энтони Эдварда, кодовое имя — Железный Человек. 

Зимний Солдат ждет несколько минут, прежде чем показывается сам Старк на пару с каким-то невзрачным мужчиной в сером костюме. Оба смотрят серьезно, оба его не ждали. Солдат сильнее вдавливает ствол глока в висок надрывающейся девушки. 

— Уоу-уоу, полегче, боец, эта штука стреляет, — говорит Старк, входя в кольцо охранников, все еще державших Солдата на мушке. — Может, сначала обсудим твои требования? Чего ты хочешь? Миллион долларов? Покататься на моей тачке? Может, примерить костюм? Ах ты расчетливый негодник. 

Зимний Солдат умело игнорирует его. Железный Человек паясничает, но вид у него такой, будто все происходящее для него чертовски неожиданно. 

— Зимний Солдат, каковы ваши требования? — гораздо серьезнее интересуется невзрачный мужчина слева от Старка, Энтони Эдварда. 

Солдат, немного помолчав, размыкает губы: 

— Мне нужно увидеть Стива, — говорит он бесстрастно. На самом деле, поначалу он собирался сказать капитана Роджерса, Стивена Гранта, но затем вспомнил о словах Эрбе и применил сокращенный вариант его имени. 

— Вряд ли это возможно, — снова подает голос Старк. — Видишь ли, он сейчас валяется на больничной койке, потому что ты его чуть не убил. Но можешь передать ему цветы, он оценит. 

— Мне нужно увидеть Стива, — жестче повторяет Солдат и снимает пушку с предохранителя. Брюнетка в его руках жалко всхлипывает. — Или ее мозги будут на полу, — и она перестает дышать от его приговора. 

Солдат знает — она круглыми напуганными глазами глядит Старку прямо в глаза, смотрит с мольбой на героя, который ни за что не уронит свой титул. Когда молчание затягивается, Зимний Солдат начинает отсчет: 

— Три, — говорит он, — два... 

— Хорошо, хорошо, убедил, — предсказуемо соглашается Старк, подняв руки. Солдат замолкает. 

— Он должен появиться здесь, или я ее убью, — чеканит он. Старк сужает темно-карие глаза. 

— И что потом? Пристрелишь его? — интересуется Железный Человек. Не дождавшись ответа, он кивает мужчине рядом, который мигом удаляется прочь. 

Зимний Солдат молчит. Железный Человек — побочная цель. Его убийство будет благоприятно, но не в приоритете. Если убить заметно, то основная миссия может оказаться под угрозой. 

Не проходит и десяти минут, когда издалека слышится:

— Капитан Роджерс, вам бы поаккуратней, вам еще ходить нельзя. 

Зимний Солдат напрягается. Он устремляет глаза на звук. Спустя еще долгих несколько секунд он видит хромающего Капитана Америка. Тот одет в нечто, похожее на пижаму — белые хлопчатобумажные штаны и такая же рубашка. У него швы на лице, желто-синие синяки и перелом руки. Когда он смотрит в глаза Зимнего Солдата, тот непроизвольно замирает сам. 

И Капитан Америка говорит с придыханием: 

— Баки... — и Солдат, словно по команде, отпускает девушку. Та убегает куда-то, ее ловят в объятия коллеги, наверное, осматривают доктора. 

Он по-прежнему крепко держит оружие в правой руке. Неспешно подходит к Роджерсу, Стивену Гранту, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. Он выглядит точно так же, как и в последнюю их встречу — бледный, избитый и со взглядом упрямого верного пса; его светлые волосы растрепаны, словно он только что поднялся с кровати. Солдат стоит напротив него пару секунд; странное чувство зарождается в груди и умирает. Он приподнимает дуло глока; охранники синхронно приготавливаются стрелять. Капитан Америка смотрит без страха, он даже не опускает взгляда на пистолет. 

Он не вздрагивает, когда Зимний Солдат бросает глок к его ногам. Они не разрывают зрительного контакта, даже когда Старк делает знак головой своей охране, и те, все еще держа Солдата на прицеле, надевают на его запястья наручники. 

— Баки, ты... — шепчет Стив. Он хочет спросить, но не спрашивает, и Зимний Солдат делает все по саморучно написанному сценарию — он несмело улыбается. 

— Вроде как, — говорит и едва успевает одернуть свой инстинкт самозащиты, когда Стив почти падает ему в объятия, хватается за его плечи, прижимается щекой к его щеке. Зимний Солдат успевает подумать, что это первый его контакт с человеком, не предполагающий ломку костей. Солдат выдыхает ему в ухо: — Стиви.

Он гадает, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы приручить Капитана Америка и сделать его полностью послушным. Через сколько дней — или часов? — он с легкостью согласится принять пистолет из рук Зимнего Солдата, чтобы выстрелить себе в башку? Солдат прикрывает глаза. 

— Боже, Баки, Баки, Баки, — бормочет капитан Роджерс. Он плачет. Солдат чувствует, как он плачет, бесшумно, не сотрясаясь — просто несколько слез бегут по его щекам и падают Зимнем Солдату на плечо, впитываются в грубую ткань чей-то куртки, пахнущей порошком. — Баки... — снова шепчет Стив надломленным голосом и проводит ладонью по его волосам. Солдат уверен — он жмурится. Он не видит, просто чувствует.   
  
Он просто слегка наклоняет голову вправо, прижимаясь виском к виску Капитана Америка. Тот отстраняется далеко не сразу. 

— Ты цел? — спрашивает он, отодвинувшись немного, его ладонь все еще на голове Солдата, она накрывает его ухо, а большой палец гладит впалую щеку. Солдат внимательным взглядом пробегается по швам на скуле и брови — они выглядят не слишком серьезно. 

— Тебе нужно в кровать, — не отвечает на его вопрос Зимний Солдат. — Извини, что вытащил тебя. 

Стив несмело улыбается.

— Чепуха, — отзывается он легкомысленно, и взгляд его блестит, будто он сумасшедший или только что плакал, и Солдат смеет предположить, что оба эти определения верны, ведь, серьезно, каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы принять Зимнего Солдата за погибшего в 1946 году старшего сержанта Джеймса Барнса? — Я в норме, правда. 

— Стив... — начинает Солдат, но тут вмешивается Железный Человек, о котором Стив непочтительно забывает. 

— Слушайте, парни, это все чертовски романтично, но, Стив, у нас тут беглый русский киллер нарисовался, может, позволишь уже ребятам его увести? — хмыкает Старк, стоя неподалеку от них. Солдат не оборачивается, это делает Стив. 

— Куда увести? — хмуро уточняет он. — Ты не посадишь Баки в клетку. 

— Баки не посажу, — соглашается Старк как-то слишком легко; впрочем, он тут же добавляет: — Но Зимнего Солдата — запросто. Или прикажешь его сразу в наш бойсбэнд записать? 

— Тони... — Стив вот-вот готов толкнуть огромную речь в защиту Зимнего Солдата — то есть Баки Барнса, которым Зимнему Солдату даже прикидываться не надо, и без этого план идет просто по маслу — но Солдат сам его прерывает: 

— Все хорошо, Стиви, — говорит он чужим голосом. Он кивает ему, приподнимает уголки губ. — Он прав. 

— Вот именно! — поддакивает Старк. 

— Я пойду с вами, — тут же находится Стив. 

— А вот это дудки, — вместо Солдата протестует Железный Человек. Он подходит к ним двоим и легко хлопает Стива по плечу, на котором, наверное, тоже куча синяков. — Ты не пройдешь и двух лестничных пролетов. Так что ступай вязать носки или что там стариканы делают в своих палатах в свободное время? 

— Он прав, — повторяет Солдат. Стив смотрит Солдату в глаза, не отрываясь, где-то с полминуты, прежде чем кивнуть и все-таки отпустить его. 

Солдат ощущает приятное облегчение, когда Стив отходит на шаг назад. Тот смотрит на Старка по-прежнему упрямо и недовольно, но ничего не говорит. Солдат не сопротивляется, когда охрана уводит его куда-то вглубь Башни. Он слышит только негромкое, почти умоляющее капитанское: «Пожалуйста, Тони, не причиняй ему...», и как Железный Человек перебивает: «Не дрейфь, кэп, ему хуже уже не сделают. Точно не я». Они ведут его к лифту (очевидно, он мог бы выбраться, если б захотел, но он не хочет; так же Эрбе упоминал, что Башня Старка — место, способное выдержать Халка), поднимают на двадцать первый этаж, затем приводят в комнату, предназначенную, по-видимому, для допросов — слева, как и полагается, большое стекло во всю стену, зеркальное с одной стороны и прозрачное с другой. Зимнего Солдата приковывают к стулу, приставленному к столу, продолжая держать на мушке. 

Долго Железного Человека ждать не приходится. Он появляется спустя несколько минут. 

— Друг, ты уж позвони в следующий раз, если решишь заглянуть, идет? — Старк ставит стаканчик с кофе перед ним и плюхается на соседний стул. Солдат равнодушно оглядывает стакан и поднимает взгляд на Железного Человека. Тот приподнимает брови: — А что? Жест гостеприимства. Я хороший парень, вообще-то. Пончик не принести? 

— Будешь допрашивать меня? — скептически интересуется Солдат. Старк вздыхает. 

— Ну, к делу так к делу, прелюдия и так затянулась, верно? — он перетягивает стаканчик себе и отпивает. — Ты ведь не будешь? — осведомляется он так, будто ему и правда интересно. Зимний Солдат даже усмехается. — Ты, наверное, знаешь, что я спрошу. Нет? Окей, давай по порядку. Прозвучит банально, но — чего ты хочешь?

Зимний Солдат молчит. 

— Увидеть Стива, — говорит он. Старк не верит. 

— Очень смешно, — фырчет тот, на его усах остается пенка от кофе. — Опустим ту часть, где ты вешаешь мне лапшу на уши по поводу твоей семидесятилетней влюбленности в нашего кэпа и перейдем к самому интересному. Не думаешь же ты, что хоть кто-нибудь в этой комнате, — он, очевидно, имеет ввиду двух агентов, караулящих вход, но Солдат подозревает, что и за стеклом на них смотрят, — поверит, что ты сдался просто так? Русские ведь не сдаются, нет? 

— Я не сдался, — хмыкает Солдат без особого интереса. — Я пришел сотрудничать. И не с вами, а со Стивом. 

— Ха-ха, я почти поверил, — Старк скрещивает руки на груди, внимательно щурит глаза и смотрит прямо в лицо Солдату. — Тебя хрен расколешь, да? 

— Превратности профессии, — соглашается Солдат. 

— Кто бы сомневался, — Железный Человек закатывает глаза, утомленный. — Ну хорошо, крепкий орешек. Ты же понимаешь, что мы можем тебя убить? 

— Вы — это кто? — не без скепсиса интересуется Солдат. 

— Мы — это Мстители. Наша крутая супергеройская тусовка. 

Солдат хмыкает, не отвечает. Он знает — его не убьют. Не теперь, когда Стив знает о том, что он вернулся; не потребуй он Стива несколько минут назад туда, вниз, к заложнице и плотному кольцу силовиков, наставивших на него пушки, обещания Старка вполне могли бы иметь оплот, но сейчас Капитан Америка в курсе, и это значит, что у Солдата иммунитет к угрозам. 

— Не убьете, — спокойно отзывается Зимний Солдат — и по его лицу ясно, что он уверен в этом.

Старк не отвечает, только издает нечто похожее на хмыканье и смешок одновременно. 

— Хитрец, — комментирует он. Затем хлопает себя по коленям, вставая. Солдат пялится на стену перед собой. — Ладно, не хочешь говорить со мной, скажешь кэпу. Не больно-то и хотелось. 

Он, кажется, собирается просто уйти. Солдат даже выгибает бровь: 

— Что, даже не позапугиваешь? — уточняет он. 

— А есть толк? — в тон ему отвечает Старк. — Располагайся, будь как дома, только моих людей не убивай — и мы поладим. 

И он уходит, как ни в чем не бывало.

**4.3**

Джарвис — это искусственный интеллект. В Гидре такие тоже есть, одного зовут Париж, он живет на главной германской базе в Мюнхене, а второго — Восток, он принадлежит русским и живет во Владивостоке; Зимний Солдат сталкивался с Парижем один раз, в 2010, когда был там на задании, и Париж тогда показался ему странным. Потом он снова уснул и проснулся уже в 2014. 

Джарвис не похож на Париж. Он больше тянет на живого дворецкого, его голос звучит четче и человечнее. Он рассказывает Солдату, где его комната (Старк отпускает разгуливать его по Башне без присмотра, что и настораживает, и успокаивает одновременно), и дает доступ для нижнего этажа, на случай, если Солдат захочет уйти. Ничего удивительного, конечно, — Старк не собирается показывать, что не доверяет ему, но Солдат, будь на его месте, тоже не доверял бы ни при каких условиях.

Он заходит в просторную комнату, светлую и совершенно новую, необжитую, нетронутую; окна — в пол, идеально-чистые, без штор, показывающие распростертый под Башней Манхэттен. Солдат без особого интереса разглядывает мерцающие внизу огоньки, затем обходит комнату по периметру, касается металлической рукой стен, проверяя, насколько те плотные, примечает несколько камер под потолками, предсказуемо находит по меньшей мере четыре жучка, спрятанных в кровати, кофейном столике и книжном стеллаже. Он задумчиво сравнивает комнату из Башни Мстителей с немногими отельными номерами, в которых временами останавливался, если миссия предполагала несколько дней. Это случалось, должно быть, не так часто, как могло бы — он помнит только три-два раза, и тогда с ним рядом был его куратор, Кроссбоунс; если учесть, что сейчас тому лет сорок, скорее всего, в воспоминаниях — начало нулевых или конец девяностых. В тех воспоминаниях Кроссбоунс выглядит совсем молодым. Солдат не помнит больше ни одного из своих кураторов, разве что Пирса, когда тот был юнее (семидесятые?). 

Ночью он плохо спит. Спать все еще непривычно и без особой надобности. Солдат знает, что в промежутках между миссиями он мог спать годами — холод криокамеры иногда щекочет его кожу реалистичным фантомом — но сейчас, в кровати, делать это чересчур непривычно. Он никогда не лежал в кровати, даже в тех отельных номерах он караулил, пока Кроссбоунс спал. 

На подушках, мягких и воздушных, он думает о судьбе Кроссбоунса. Скорее всего, он погиб или взят в плен. Солдат не знает, но решает, что если начнет вынюхивать, его могут в чем-то заподозрить. Он старается сосредоточиться на Капитане Америка, поскольку тот — приоритет, он миссия, и необходимо все внимание уделить ему. 

Из сна он выпрыгивает. Это не кошмар, просто странное чувство, будто он находится в глубокой ледяной ванной, до краев наполненной водой, поверхность которой начинает подергиваться тонким налетом льда. Когда он открывает глаза, то чувствует, как по виску сбегает одна-единственная капля пота. 

— Сэр, желаете завтрак? — доносится отовсюду голос Джарвиса. Солдат сглатывает заполнившую рот слюну и разлепляет сухие губы. 

— Я хочу к Стиву, — припечатывает он. Первое, что приходит ему в голову. Он на миг зажмуривает глаза, стряхивает с них вязкую неуемную сонливость. Он не спал, просто дремал, и теперь все тело болит. Накануне ему оказали медицинскую помощь — несколько врачей обработали раны, наложили швы — но ребра по-прежнему ноют, хоть и начинают заживать. — Отведи меня. 

— Мистер Барнс, вам лучше подождать, — говорит Джарвис, — Капитан Роджерс еще спит. 

Солдат хочет возразить, но замолкает, скашивает глаза на часы, светящиеся красными цифрами на тумбочке пастельного оттенка, — пять тридцать. Капитан должен больше спать, потому что у него куча повреждений по всему телу. Солдат даже запрашивает у Джарвиса полную информацию о его состоянии; тот диктует ровным голосом: «множественные переломы, в том числе скулы, три огнестрельных ранения, гематомы средней тяжести»; Солдат не чувствует вины. Он помнит, как ухмылялся, кровожадно и холодно, когда пустил третью пулю Капитану в спину, и тот подкосился, рухнул, пораженный и окровавленный.

Он снова просит Джарвиса отвести его к Стиву спустя четыре часа, которые лежит в кровати, не двигаясь и не закрывая глаз. Он представляет, что находится на столе, сверху — лампа бьет в лицо, и вокруг куча людей, которых он не знает. Солдат хлопает глазами — раз, второй — он не знает, воспоминание это или ложная память. Редко когда его посещают такие мысли во время миссий — по крайней мере, сам он так думает — и последний раз так надолго его размораживали, кажется, сотню лет назад. По крайней мере, тело ощущается совсем непривычно. 

— Необходимо запросить разрешение у мистера Старка, — говорит Джарвис, когда Солдат собирается к Стиву в палату через три часа. Он уже выяснил, что та находится на верхних этажах. Он мог бы пробраться туда сам, но нельзя — он на задании, задание предполагает полную подчиненность здешним правилам. — Разрешение получено. 

Солдат даже не удивляется — наверняка Старк натыкал в палате Стива камер, жучков и приставил охрану на его этаж — и пользуется предоставленной возможностью. Он должен доказать Капитану Америка, что он — Баки Барнс, даже если это ложь. Стиву Роджерсу необязательно знать правду. 

Джарвис провожает его до тридцать восьмого этажа, дает доступ в палату, и Солдат заходит, молча и бесшумно, прикрывает за собой дверь. Стив тихо сопит, накаченный лекарствами. Солдат подходит, смотрит сверху вниз на его лицо, покрытое пожелтевшими синяками и ссадинами. На мгновение представляет, как впивается в горло рукой и сжимает до хруста. Он этого не сделает — не сейчас и, наверное, никогда — такое задание.

— Баки, — говорит Стив Роджерс, когда открывает глаза. Он чувствует взгляд; все люди до него, чувствовавшие его, умирали спустя пару мгновений. — Я уж боялся, мне приснилось.

Его голос сиплый, длинные ресницы слипаются. Солдат хмыкает и садится на пододвинутый кем-то стул. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он. Слова будто ему совсем не принадлежат. Он не знает, какой голос был у Барнса, Джеймса Бьюкенена — в том музее не нашлось видеозаписи со звуком — но Стив вздрагивает, будто Солдат попадает прямо в цель. 

— Хорошо, нормально, — тут же говорит Капитан Америка. Уголки его губ дергаются вверх несмело, будто он не знает, уместно ли улыбаться, но хочет этого. — А ты? Как сам? Сильно я тебя?.. — он кивает подбородком в сторону его правой руки. 

— Херня, — отзывается Солдат. Начинает механически: — Состояние стабильно, кости не сломаны, на восстановление... — он резко обрывает себя, поднимает взгляд на капитана. 

— Мне жаль, — только и говорит Стив, будто виноват в чем-то; разумеется, вывих плеча — его рук дело, но глаза у Капитана Америка такие, словно он говорит совсем не о руке. Он поджимает полные губы. — Прости, что не удержал тебя. 

Солдат вспоминает, что Баки Барнс погиб спустя почти что год после окончания войны, выпал из поезда, как последний неудачник. На стенде обозначена дата его смерти: 15 декабря 1946 года. 

— Ты не виноват, — находится Зимний Солдат. Он поднимает взгляд ледяных глаз на Стива Роджерса, виновато заломившего ровные светлые брови. — Это была моя вина. 

Так сказал бы Баки Барнс, он просто уверен. Стив качает головой. 

— Я должен был... тогда... я... — он явно не знает, что сказать, поэтому Солдат затыкает его одним лишь взглядом. Он берет его теплую руку в свою холодную ладонь, щупает бережно костяшки, проводит подушечками пальцев по линиям. Стив прикрывает глаза, ресницы ложатся на скулы, бросают тени. 

— Ты не виноват, — ровно говорит Зимний Солдат; наверное, он бы расплакался перед ним, рухнул бы на колени, уткнулся лицом куда-нибудь в плечо — будь он Баки Барнсом. — Все хорошо, — врет он. 

Капитан Америка улыбается и кивает. 

— Я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова тебя увижу, — говорит он едва слышно. Солдат не отрывает взгляда от его блестящих глаз. — Клянусь, я... Я даже не надеялся. — Он замолкает, стиснув зубы, потом снова: — Сегодня я видел тебя во сне, — как по секрету. 

— И что же я делал? — интересуется Зимний Солдат, продолжая трогать его руку. Капитан Америка сжимает губы в тонкую линию и виновато сознается: 

— Падал. 

**4.4**

  
Зимний Солдат остается с Капитаном Америка, пока тот валяется в госпитале Старка. Все это время Солдат сидит рядом, как верный пес, и слушает голос Стивена Роджерса, повествующего о чем угодно на свете: о новом мире, который он еще не до конца понял, о своих коллегах, о Гидре и ЩИТе. Он говорит о прошлом лишь однажды, рассказывает что-то с почти голодным упоением и мечтательной полуулыбкой. Солдат безжизненно пялится на его лицо; когда Стив ловит его взгляд, он резко замолкает на полуслове и говорит: 

— Прости, — затем поджимает губы; Солдат наспех анализирует весь их полудиалог-полумонолог, стараясь понять, что пошло не так, но Капитан Америка сам себя выдает: — Сколько ты помнишь? 

Солдат теряется. Он немного не ожидал этого вопроса, хоть и знал, что когда-нибудь он последует. Он оперативно пишет сценарий у себя в голове и тут же его выдает: 

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — сознается будто неохотно, кривит губы в перевернутой ухмылке — так сделал бы Баки Барнс. — Только обрывки. — Он наблюдает, как глаза Стива заполняются болью. Добавляет: — Прости. 

— Нет, я виноват, не нужно было начинать об этом, — спешно говорит Стив. Его синяки почти исчезли, пожелтели и вот-вот готовились сойти, а швы были сняты еще вчера. Солдат смотрит на его лицо, никак не способный к нему привыкнуть. Миссия внедрения для него нова. Раньше его заданиями в основном выступали убийства. Пару раз он пытал людей — он не помнит, просто знает свой послужной список — но на этом все. Гидра доставала его только при необходимости; он — ценный ресурс, просто так размораживать его рискованно. — Не будем о прошлом. Ты все обязательно вспомнишь, да? Потом. 

Солдат кивает. Он не представляет, как можно вспомнить то, чего никогда не было, но соглашается. Капитан Америка — слепец, это заметить легче легкого. Он смотрит на Солдата с благоговением и трепетом, и тот решает, что миссия окажется несложной. 

— Надеюсь, — говорит Солдат, виновато опуская глаза в пол. — Прости, что не помню тебя. Я должен. Я пытаюсь, каждый день, просто... 

— Ничего, нет, ничего, — тут же обрывает его Стив. Он улыбается. — Самое главное, что ты вернулся. Клянусь, мне все равно, каким. Я просто... Я эгоист, да? 

— Может быть, чуть-чуть, — улыбается Зимний Солдат. Улыбаться странно. От улыбок болят скулы и сужаются глаза. Ему кажется, он улыбается неумело и жутко, но Стив выглядит довольным. Ощущение такое, словно тот хочет что-то сказать, но молчит, а Солдат не подгоняет. 

  
Когда Стив может без вреда для здоровья ходить и его даже выписывают старковские врачи, он позволяет ЩИТу — тому, что от него осталось и расположилось в Башне Мстителей, — допросить Солдата. На допросе, проходящем в такой же комнате, что и со Старком несколько дней назад, только побольше, Баки видит некоторых Мстителей — там Черная Вдова, скептически настроенная, Железный Человек, потягивающий из соломинки какой-то напиток зеленого цвета; Ник Фьюри сидит во главе стола, по правую руку — невзрачный мужчина, встретившийся Солдату в день его заявления в Башню. Мужчина представляется Филом Коулсоном. 

Стив сидит рядом с Баки; перед встречей он утешал его, словно ребенка, и говорил, что если он не захочет отвечать на какие-то вопросы, он не обязан. Солдату становится смешно от его мягкого голоса, пару раз Капитан Америка так раздражает его своей неподдельной заботой, что хочется схватить его за затылок и ударить о стену, разбить лоб в кровь. Солдат не знает, почему Стив Роджерс так на него влияет. Никто никогда не заботился о нем. Забота непривычна и сидит на плечах неуютной футболкой, которая мала на сотню размеров. О нем заботился Кроссбоунс, потому что это было его задание.

В основном спрашивают про базы Гидры, про его работу киллером и эксперименты, которые Гидра над ним проводила. Солдат называет всего парочку — те, заученные, координаты которых дал ему Эрбе — а потом говорит, что больше ничего не помнит. Черная Вдова не скрывает своего недоверия к нему. Ее медные брови приподняты, глаза равнодушно следят за Солдатом. Солдату тут же хочется свернуть ей шею; он знает, что пару раз ранил ее в прошлом: один раз в девяностых прострелил живот (или бок?), второй раз на том мосту. Эрбе говорил, что она представляет опасность; она — цель пятого уровня, всего на один ранг проиграла Капитану Америка. 

— Так они тебя размораживали? — уточняет Железный Человек. — Типа как пельмени? 

— Тони, — начинает оскорбленный Стив, но Солдат не обращает внимания на него и кивает. 

— Да, — соглашается он. 

— Почему ты пришел именно сюда? — подает голос Ник Фьюри. — Мог бы сбежать и тебя бы никогда не нашли. Каковы твои мотивы?

— Я уже спрашивал, — влезает Старк. — Молчит, как партизан на допросе. 

— Я должен был увидеть Стива, — ладно врет Солдат; он смотрит прямо в глаза своим пустым холодным взглядом, и собеседник нехотя ему верит. Зрительный контакт важен, так говорил Пирс, Эрбе; так говорил Кроссбоунс. 

— Ты вспомнил его? — спрашивает Вдова. 

— Нет, но... — Солдат на миг опускает глаза, делая виноватый вид, затем поднимает их: — Я хочу вспомнить. Я знаю, что должен быть рядом с ним, что должен... — он замолкает, будто не находит слов. «Я должен отвести его на базу Гидры, где его убьют» не говорит он. Стив кладет руку ему на плечо и сжимает. Солдат изображает благодарную полу-ухмылку. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты, наемный убийца с более чем полувековым стажем, который убивал женщин и детей, вдруг вспомнил Капитана Америка и побежал в его объятия? Мы должны поверить? — выгибает бровь Вдова. Солдат сдерживает улыбку. Озвученная из ее уст ситуация кажется еще более абсурдной и тупой, чем есть на самом деле. 

Но вместо этого он говорит: 

— Я не жду, что вы поверите. Можете посадить меня, сдать властям, убить. Все равно. Самое главное — верит Стив. Мне достаточно. 

Стив судорожно вздыхает. Солдат сжимает металлическую руку. Ник Фьюри задумчиво проводит пальцами по подбородку. Затем Солдата просят удалиться; выглядит это так, словно он на приеме у директора, который разговаривает с его родителем о его неуспеваемости. У Солдата нет родителей, а родители Барнса давно умерли и сгнили — так что его не заботит эта странная мысль и он просто выходит. Стоит в коридоре, привалившись к стене. Джарвис предлагает ему прохладительные напитки, он отказывается, делая вид, будто нервничает — нога, облаченная в плотно шнурованные берцы, ходит ходуном. 

Он почти слышит голоса Мстителей: Старк говорит Вдове: «Хочешь, чтобы наш кэп пострадал, пока живет с этим отмороженным пельменем?», Вдова невозмутимо отвечает: «Кэп и так пострадает, а мы узнаем мотивы Солдата», Стив устало и раздраженно обрывает их: «Баки не причинит мне вреда»; Фьюри хмыкает, встречается с Вдовой взглядами и выдает: «Дадим Барнсу шанс». Железный Человек закатывает глаза, говорит нечто вроде «Я что, один тут пекусь о нашем патриотическом тяжеловесе?», Стив укоризненно смотрит на него. Солдат считает секунды, и вскоре выходит Стив. Тот ободряюще улыбается. 

— Ну, что сказала миссис Браун? — хмыкает Солдат. Миссис Дакота Браун — это толстая седая старуха, работавшая директором в школе Капитана Америка и Баки Барнса. Он нашел эту информацию в музее — в разделе о довоенном прошлом Капитана. Он почти уверен, что Баки Барнса, этого придурка, постоянно к директору таскали. 

На Стива слова действуют как обезболивающее. 

— Ты вспомнил? 

— Чуть-чуть, — соглашается Солдат. Улыбка Стива — это нечто странное. Он постоянно так улыбается, когда смотрит на него. Это — смесь трепета, обожания, боли и грусти одновременно. Поначалу Солдату хотелось блевать от этого коктейля, затем — просто врезать Капитану Америка металлической рукой и сломать нос так, чтобы он отвлекся на боль и кровь. — Их вердикт? 

— Тебя отпускают под мою ответственность, — виновато говорит Стив. 

**4.5**

Квартирка подобрана Ником Фьюри, оборудована Тони Старком и оперативно проверена Солдатом на наличие укромных мест для снайперского выстрела. Он примечает несколько хороших гнезд на соседних высотках и с первой же ночи убежден, что там сидят люди Старка. Старк ему не доверяет слишком очевидно, чтобы в этом сомневаться; Солдат находит по крайней мере десять жучков только в гостиной, а так же две кнопки экстренного вызова опергруппы. Все это для Стива, на случай, если Зимний Солдат — со слов врачей Железного Человека — будет подвержен эмоциональным стрессам и ударится в приступы агрессии. Разумеется, любому идиоту ясно, что ничем таким Стив все равно не воспользуется. На этот случай у Старка целых три снайпера, дежурящих в доме напротив, переодетые агенты, приставленные следить за Солдатом, и, конечно, жучки — благодаря всему этому Железный Человек будет контролировать каждый вздох Солдата двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Солдат прикидывает, что должен сделать, чтобы Старк привел свой механизм в действие — стоит ли ему ударить Стива или достаточно просто повысить на него голос? 

Старк, Энтони Эдвард начинает раздражать Зимнего Солдата с первых минут их знакомства; очевидно, что этот человек не самый благородный парень в мире, и, не будь в день появления Солдата в Башне других людей и работников, Старк почти наверняка начал бы блефовать — может быть даже позволил Солдату пристрелить девчонку. Однако о Стиве он почему-то заботится — будто нехотя, так, чтобы тот не заметил, — и, наверное, они даже друзья; Солдат сказал бы наверняка, знай он, что такое дружба и как ею пользоваться. 

В новой квартире одна спальня с по-армейски узкой кроватью, стоящей у прямоугольного окна, прикроватной тумбой и парой шкафов с одеждой однотипных серых оттенков; гостиная, располагающая диваном, плазмой и плавно перетекающая в необжитую, будто с рекламы сошедшую кухню, два стеллажа с какими-то книгами и одна ванная комната, оборудованная, естественно, во вкусе Старка: душевая, похожая на капсулу, идеальной чистоты и белизны раковина с унитазом, четыре разных полотенца на крючке — для тела, для ног, для рук, для лица. На полочке перед кристальным зеркалом выстроились в прямую линию тюбики и колбочки. В фиолетовом стаканчике — одна-единственная зубная щетка. 

На пару секунд Солдату кажется, что он вернулся в тот отельный номер, где он охранял Кроссбоунса черт знает сколько лет назад, пока Кроссбоунс спал. Наверное, это было чертовски давно — может, девяностые или начало нулевых — потому что тогда Кроссбоунс был еще молодым и не совсем опытным (хотя что для Зимнего Солдата двадцать лет, когда он мог спать все десять?). Кроссбоунс смотрел на Солдата с опаской и боялся первое время — как и все кураторы и врачи, которые когда-либо видели его. Даже Пирс его боялся, он знает; Пирс хорохорился и принимал важный вид — всегда, насколько Солдат помнит — но во взгляде его был страх, будто он пляшет на цирковой арене с медведем, способным разорвать его на кусочки в секунду слабого помутнения рассудка. Солдат мог. Ему кажется, пару раз он так поступал с безликими докторами. 

— Вроде неплохо, как думаешь? — несмело улыбается Стив, разглядывая квартирку. Солдат пожимает плечами, будто ему плевать (на самом деле так и есть), стаскивает тяжелые берцы и ступает непривычно голыми ногами по паркету. 

— Спасибо, Тони, что бы я делал без тебя, Тони! — раздается голос Старка за его спиной. Солдат хмыкает. 

— Спасибо, — с вызовом говорит он. 

— Не за что, пионер, — кривится в ухмылке Старк, и Солдат ему вторит. Они готовы наброситься друг на друга и разорвать в клочья; Старк — в рамках политики «самая лучшая защита — нападение», Солдат — просто потому что хочется настолько, что колет кончики пальцев. — Зовите как-нибудь на чай. Кэп, можно на минутку? Перетрем. 

— Я сейчас, — говорит Стив так, будто Солдат умрет с горя, пока его не будет ближайшие несколько секунд. Быть может, этот Баки и умер бы, но Баки Барнс был слабаком, и Солдату он почему-то противен. 

— Если плохой дядя будет тебя обижать, сразу звони мне, я приду, сильный и большой, — краем уха слышит Солдат ехидный голос Старка на лестничной площадке.

— Это начинает надоедать, — устало отзывается Стив. 

Дальше Зимний Солдат не слушает — он проходит вглубь квартирки и валится на диван. Тот странно мягкий, подушки воздушные, все в мягких пастельных оттенках. Сразу начинает клонить в сон, Солдат кладет ноги на прозрачный кофейный столик и откидывает голову на спинку. Пара прядей длинных волос, приятно пахнувших шампунем, спадает на лоб, ложится на нос. Он прикрывает глаза и вслушивается. Железный Человек и Капитан Америка еще говорят о чем-то за дверью. Солдат приподнимает веки и смотрит на свое отражение в черной плазме. Он думает, что через семьдесят восемь часов первый отчет о миссии; отчитываться он будет сразу Эрбе, потому что доверять никому нельзя — ЩИТ будет пасти Зимнего Солдата, как сумасшедший. Ему повезло, что он лучший шпион, чем Черная Вдова, хотя взросли они на одной грядке.   
  
Стив возвращается, хлопает дверью, проходит в гостиную и падает рядом. 

— Чувствую себя шестилеткой, и мама впервые позволила мне у тебя заночевать, — фырчет он. Солдат ощущает тепло его тела рядом со своим. 

— Не помню, — говорит Солдат. — Что, твоя мама мне не доверяла? 

— Нет-нет, — Стив слабо улыбается. — Она была от тебя без ума. С самого детства. Любила тебя как родного. Все говорила, какой ты умный и красивый. Я бы ревновал, если бы не понимал, что так оно и есть. 

— Я был умным и красивым? — усмехается Солдат.

Стив поворачивается и смотрит ему прямо в лицо. 

— Ты до сих пор красивый и умный, — признается он. Солдат холодными глазами глядит в его — живые и яркие, полные слепой фанатичной надежды и веры. Веры в Баки Барнса и то, что тот выжил под коркой льда. Однако Солдат уверен: Баки Барнс умер в 1946 году, 15 декабря его тело насмерть ударилось о камни в ущелье, а потом остыло в снегах, и тогда родился Зимний Солдат, и открыл глаза, и вдохнул воздух, и обрел лицо. 

**4.6**

Солдат не выходит из дома и сидит за книгами, под чутким взором снайперов. Стив заявляется каждый вечер, приносит полные пакеты еды и готовит ужин, постоянно о чем-то с Солдатом болтая. Солдат в основном не отвечает, он молча наблюдает за тем, как Капитан Америка нарезает овощи, кидает их на сковородку, а порою даже помогает ему с этим. Поначалу он не думал, что Стив доверит ему в руки нож, но это же Стив, и Солдат уверен, что Стив — полный придурок. Он не понимает, как Капитан Америка дожил до двадцати. 

Впервые, на следующий день после переезда, когда Стив приходит и принимается готовить рагу (он уверяет, что раньше, до Великой Депрессии, мама часто баловала их с Баки таким), Солдат разбирает четыре способа убийства Капитана Америка кухонным ножом. Самый легкий и быстрый — подождать, пока тот отвернется к плите, материализоваться сзади, словно призрак, и перерезать глотку мягким, почти бережным движением; аккуратно принять на себя вес стокилограммового тела и нежно опустить агонизирующего Капитана Америка на пол. Он бы помучился еще пару минут — от осознания того, что человек с лицом Баки Барнса убил его — он захлебывался бы кровью и бормотал что-нибудь, смотрел своими синими глазами из-под пушистых ресниц, и Солдат бы возвышался над ним, абсолютный победитель. Капитан Америка умер бы в луже собственной крови, и прежде, чем его найдут, Солдат будет на полпути в Россию. 

Второй вариант — всадить лезвие в висок, сразу поражая мозг. Третий — клинок в сердце. Четвертый — распороть живот с идеальным прессом, чтобы посмотреть, как кишечник вываливается, а Капитан Америка, еще пытающийся регенерировать, неверяще пялится на него. 

Когда Солдат задумывается над этим, у него по спине бегут ледяные мурашки, словно он поцеловал в губы остывший труп. 

— Ты чего? — обеспокоенно интересуется Стив, когда Солдат замирает над деревянной нарезной доской. — Что-то случилось? Бак, что-то болит? 

— Ничего, — хрипло отзывается Солдат. «Я думал, как убью тебя, как вскрою тебе глотку» — не говорит он. Почему он не говорит? Стив бы приласкал его и пожалел — он уверен, Стив не расстроился бы. За полторы недели возле Капитана Америка Солдат понял: в нем — неиссякаемый запас странной веры в мертвых людей. Несмотря на то, что он боится лишний раз дотронуться до Солдата, словно тот взорвется от его рук, он смотрит с надеждой и смирением. — Задумался. Так что ты говорил?

— Я сегодня принес кое-какие файлы ЩИТа, — говорит Стив, видимо, удовлетворенный ответом. Он отворачивается, отправляя помидоры в кастрюльку, и это идеальный момент, чтобы убить его, — один из немногих, но нет, Солдат не будет. — Может, взглянешь? Вдруг узнаешь предателей? 

Солдат пожимает плечами. 

— Я мало кого помню, — отзывается он, передает нарезанный лук Стиву. 

— Понимаю, — кивает Стив. — Если не хочешь, то не надо. 

Солдат отряхивает руки и поднимает на Стива взгляд. 

— Я посмотрю, — говорит он. 

Там может быть информация о Кроссбоунсе. Солдат думает об этом, когда сидит на полу по-турецки, и Стив — рядом, разбирает папки, передает ему кучу информации, которую Солдат впитывает и впитывает. Он узнает нескольких приспешников Эрбе: в основном политики, работающие на Гидру, но сведений о том, рассекречены ли они, нет. Солдат машинально запоминает несколько имен — Пайк и Дерри — и делает вид, что не представляет, кто они такие. Он почти все время молчит, пока Стив перебирает бумаги, привалившись к нему ненавязчиво плечом, а по квартире плывет приятный запах еды. 

В одном из файлов Солдат обнаруживает фото Кроссбоунса и замирает на нем. Стив смотрит в его руки; Солдат бесстрастно вчитывается в личные данные: Рамлоу, Брок, дата рождения — 13 июня 1969 года; член команды У.Д.А.Р., работал с Капитаном Америка, пока перед падением проекта «Озарение» не оказался рассекречен Ником Фьюри и Стивом Роджерсом. 

— Ты его знаешь? — негромко спрашивает Стив, будто не знает, имеет ли право спрашивать. 

Солдат размышляет несколько минут; он никогда не знал имени Кроссбоунса. Кроссбоунс не называл его Дмитрием Смирновым — либо Солдатом, либо Агентом 0-4-7 (Солдату кажется, что кто-то когда-то звал его Митей, но он не уверен, что это именно Кроссбоунс). Он помнит, как сидел с ним в том отельном номере, миссия затянулась на три дня; Солдат не говорил и не реагировал на попытки куратора завести диалог — Кроссбоунсу было слишком скучно — а потом Кроссбоунс сказал, что Агенту 0-4-7 стоит побриться. Солдат не понимал, зачем это нужно, но в конце концов Кроссбоунс помог ему совладать с бритвой. Солдат металлической рукой стискивал рукоятку ножа; хоть он и знал, что Кроссбоунс на него не нападет — на тот момент Кроссбоунс курировал его уже две миссии подряд (даже если бы напал, понадобилась бы пара минут, чтобы проломить его слабый человеческий череп), но подпускать к себе кого-либо с бритвой в руке Солдат не особо хотел. Впрочем, Кроссбоунс, убитый скукой, только сбрил его двухдневную щетину и трепался о какой-то ерунде, которую Солдат сразу же стер из памяти за ненадобностью. 

— Да, — наконец сознается Солдат. — Он был моим куратором примерно с девяностых. Его кодовое имя — Кроссбоунс. Что с ним стало? 

— Его завалило камнями в обрушившемся Трискелионе, но он выжил. Сейчас он в реанимации ЩИТа под охраной, — тихо докладывает Стив. Он молчит несколько мгновений, прежде чем спросить: — Он... Он причинял тебе вред? 

Солдат смотрит на фото. Причинял ли Рамлоу, Брок ему вред? Как он мог причинять вред Зимнему Солдату? Солдат думает, насколько глупо звучит это предположение; Кроссбоунс боялся его, как боялся каждый, кто прилагал к нему руку; лишь спустя пятнадцать лет сотрудничества Кроссбоунс сумел убить в своих глазах подсознательный животный страх перед Зимним Солдатом, сумел убить сам облик страха, но не его душу, жившую внутри его тела. Солдат смотрел на него, облаченный в свою маску на пол-лица, и Кроссбоунс бледнел. 

— Нет, — говорит Солдат уверенно. — Он не смог бы. Никто не смог бы, — Солдат закрывает папку. — Они боялись меня. Как дикого зверя в вольере. Они называли меня Чудовищем Франкенштейна. И были правы.

— Ты вовсе не... — начинает Стив, и Солдат перебивает. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, — говорит он, повернув к нему голову; его глаза равнодушные и холодные. Он продолжает на русском, от перехода на который приятно ноет уставший от английского язык: — Ты даже не представляешь, что я такое, Капитан Америка.

Стив не отвечает — отчасти от того, что не понимает, отчасти от того, что странный холод обдает их обоих. Солдат думает — так холодно ему было на дне ущелья, когда он родился из льда и снега.

**4.7**

Впервые Стив Роджерс остается на ночь у Зимнего Солдата спустя еще четыре дня. Он сначала возится с едой, потом они допоздна смотрят «Белоснежку»; Стив уверяет, что они с Баки Барнсом ходили на нее в кино, на ночной сеанс, а вокруг было почти пусто, только парочки ютились по углам зала. Затем Стив еще немного разбирается с выуженными из развороченных вражеских баз папками Гидры. Он зевает, потягивается, разминает затекшие ноги и руки, трет глаза, и они с Солдатом отвлекаются от файлов лишь далеко за полночь. На улице уже два ночи. Солдат с радостью выпроводил бы Стива Роджерса прочь, однако Баки Барнс поступил бы по-другому — он бы попросил остаться. 

— Ляжешь в гостевой, — прикидывается Зимний Солдат Баки Барнсом. Стив слабо улыбается ему, поднимается с мягкого ковра белоснежного цвета, сгребает все документы в кучу и аккуратной стопкой раскладывает на кофейном столике. 

— Спасибо, Бак, — устало говорит Стив, разбирая себе кровать. Солдату кажется, он хочет что-то еще сказать; ощущение незавершенности не покидает его даже тогда, когда Стив ложится на кровать в соседней комнате и прикрывает глаза. Солдат стоит в дверном проеме пару секунд, прежде чем опомниться и уйти к себе, закрыть дверь и лечь в постель, вытянувшись по привычке пластом, как делал это в криокамере. 

Стив почти все время посвящает ему; пару раз они даже выходят погулять по Нью-Йорку; Солдат отлаженно изображает удивление, когда проходит мимо каких-нибудь новомодных штучек вроде усовершенствованных до безумия аттракционов. Стив говорит, что они с Баки ходили на Кони-Айленд всегда, когда жалованье позволяло. Они могли отказать себе в ужине дня на два-три, но устоять перед каруселями ни у одного сил не хватало. Солдат кивает и слушает, впитывая, чтобы использовать эту информацию, если придется. Ему все чаще кажется, что Стив Роджерс ему врет, и сержант Барнс не был его другом. Он был его тенью, братом-близнецом, но друг — это до странного узколобое определение их отношений. Солдату кажется, дружба — чем бы она ни являлась — никогда не охватит всего того, что Стив испытывает к погибшему Баки — даже если этот сержант был трусом, предателем и слабаком.   
  
Жить с Капитаном Америка странно. Солдата он раздражает. Пару раз Солдат в шаге от того, чтобы схватить пушку и пустить пулю ему в башку — потому что капитан Роджерс чересчур близко к нему. Он спрашивает, все ли у него хорошо, когда он выходит ночью проверить снайперов на соседнем доме, интересуется, не болит ли его рука, когда они смотрят кино по плазме, он кормит его и выгораживает его перед Мстителями. Порою Солдат хочет спросить, чем же заслужил такую щедрость со стороны Капитана Америка, которого ему приказано было убить еще месяц назад, но потом он вспоминает, что Капитан Америка добр не к нему, а к Баки Барнсу, и тогда желание проломить ему череп достигает небывалых масштабов. Баки Барнс — одно только имя разжигает внутри Солдата ледяную ярость; он бы разодрал Баки Барнса голыми руками, если бы не жил в его теле. 

Где-то через две недели после того, как Стив Роджерс впервые остается у него ночевать, Солдат просыпается от странного чувства слежки. Он знает, за ним и раньше следили — ЩИТ, Старк, Гидра — однако это ощущение другое, оно похоже на липкую ладонь, трогавшую его по голой груди. Он поднимается, облаченный в джинсы, босоногий и с голым торсом, и достает из-под подушки серебряного оттенка Беретту. Ствол зловеще сверкает в руке; Солдат медленно и бесшумно ступает по паркету. Он знает, что в гостевой комнате спит Стив Роджерс, что, если пришли по его душу, в обязанности Солдата на данный момент входит его защита. 

Приоткрыв дверь, он прислушивается. В доме никого нет — это очевидно — но чувство преследования никуда не исчезает. Солдат хмуро осматривается, затем, пригнувшись, обходя зону поражения перед окнами, подходит к едва колыхающимся прозрачным занавескам и прижимается к стене. Он скашивает глаза на жилой дом напротив. То, что за его квартирой через прицел следит снайпер, становится ясно почти моментально — у Солдата нюх на снайперов. Он внимательно вглядывается в пустые темные окна. На улице безлюдно и темно, горят фонари, недавно прошел дождь. Солдат сжимает Беретту в руке. Это не снайперы Старка. Он уверен почти на сто процентов. 

Он собирается выйти из квартиры и проверить дом напротив, однако как раз в это мгновение из своей комнаты выходит Стив. Он трет глаза. 

— Бак, ты чего? — сонно и хрипло спрашивает он. Солдат вот-вот готов чертыхнуться, но как раз в это мгновение глаза Капитана Америка расширяются и он бросается вперед, прямо на него, и валит на пол как раз тогда, когда в Солдата летит первая снайперская пуля, разбивая вдребезги стекло на окне. 

Капитан Америка сто кило веса мышц и почти два метра ростом — он не такой юркий, чтобы уворачиваться от пуль. Выстрел прилетает ему куда-то в плечо, он закрывает Солдата собой, и рядом с уже имеющейся пулей врезаются еще две. 

— Блять! — от души ругается Солдат на русском и скидывает Стива с себя как раз в тот момент, когда в полу, в месте, на котором они только что лежали, образовывается еще три дыры. 

Солдат целится и стреляет в окно противолежащего дома; окно на шестом этаже, десятое слева. Он прикрывает Капитана Америка, пока тот отползает в слепую зону, и палит четыре заряда в гребаного снайпера. 

Он откатывается вправо, ждет пару мгновений, и делает еще два выстрела, после чего понимает, что снайпер уже слинял. Солдат ругается сквозь зубы. 

— Дерьмо, — комментирует он, когда подходит к Капитану Америка. Тот зажимает рану, алеющую в опасной близости к сердцу. 

— Баки, ты цел? — сипит он, его лоб покрыт пленкой пота. Зимний Солдат молчит и стягивает со спинки кровати свою рубашку, только недавно вынутую из стиральной машинки, и прикладывает к правому плечу Стива. 

— Старк! — зовет Солдат, не отвлекаясь от Стива, зная, что тот все равно уже услышал — жучки. На всякий случай он поднимается и бьет по невзрачной кнопке около стеллажа с книгами — кнопка на случай тревоги. На стене остается красный кровавый след.

Солдат возвращается к Капитану, который, стараясь выровнять дыхание, держится за рану. У него раны и похуже бывали, конечно, — Солдат прекрасно помнит, как сам выстрелил в него три раза — но винтовка не пистолет. Солдат хмурит брови, приподнимая его голову. Он дожидается, когда в квартиру врываются люди Старка, и передает им на поруки Стива. 

Солдат не говорит ни слова и, накинув куртку, выходит из дома в надежде обследовать гнездо снайпера и понять, кто его подослал. 

**4.8**

  
Выясняется, что одного из снайперов Старка вырубили около двух ночи, после очередной переклички. Агент Старка говорит, что не видел киллера — тот появился сзади и ударил в районе шеи. Солдат внимательно осматривает гнездо: все почти хирургически чисто, ничего, что помогло бы ему уцепиться и создать хоть какую-нибудь теорию. Это не Гидра, но кто-то, обладающий таким высоким уровнем, какой позволил снайперу обойти людей Железного Человека и даже обмануть Джарвиса, подосланного изучать все камеры видеонаблюдения на улице. 

Солдат возвращается ни с чем. Он узнает, что Стива отправили в госпиталь, раны не критичные и жизненно-важные органы не задеты. Солдат ждет два дня, прежде чем Стив, отпущенный врачами, возвращается. Чувство горячего гнева разливается по телу словно адреналин, вытолкнутый из шприца Солдату в вены. Он сидит на кухне, держит в руке крепкую сигарету и сбивает пепел в чашку. Стив стоит напротив, под футболкой у него перевязанные раны. 

— Я в порядке, — говорит Стив, достает из холодильника молоко и наливает себе стакан. — Ничего же не произошло. 

— Ты мог умереть, если бы снайпер выстрелил на пять сантиметров левее, — ровным, угрожающе тихим голосом говорит Зимний Солдат. 

— Не выстрелил же, — легкомысленно отзывается Стив. 

Солдат готов зарычать и свернуть ему шею прямо сейчас. Этот мудак не имеет права дохнуть, пока не будет закончено задание. Он — миссия. Солдата так сильно выводит из себя его страстное желание защитить Баки Барнса, что порою рождается желание намеренно выстрелить себе в ногу — посмотреть, как Капитан Америка отреагирует. Долго будет хлопотать над ним? 

— Если еще хоть раз, — начинает Солдат почти бесстрастно, — ты выкинешь что-нибудь такое, я изобью тебя до полусмерти. Обещаю. 

— Баки... — готов для новой тирады Стив, но Солдат со всей силы бьет металлическим кулаком по столу. 

— Заткнись! — рычит он. Негромко, стальным тоном говорит: — Чертов Баки Барнс не стоит и выеденного яйца. То, как ты стараешься защитить его, выводит меня из себя. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — помолчав, сдается вдруг Стив. Он прикрывает глаза на пару секунд. — Я... Мне так страшно, — наконец признается он и поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Солдата. — Каждый день мне страшно. Вдруг ЩИТ передумает? Тони тебя заберет? Гидра? — Он поджимает губы. Набирается сил: — Однажды я тебя уже упустил. Оставил тебя, и ты уехал туда, где погиб. Ты погиб по моей вине. Все, что произошло с тобой, все это — все эти семьдесят лет — это моя вина. Зимний Солдат моя вина. — Он кусает щеку изнутри. — Я не могу позволить тебе снова погибнуть.

Солдату хочется сделать что-нибудь ужасное — например, перевернуть стол, подлететь к Капитану Америка и бить его до тех пор, пока тот не потеряет способность говорить из-за вбитого в череп носа, из-за выпавших зубов. Зимний Солдат существует. Зимний Солдат — не демон, вселившийся в Баки Барнса. Он — тот, кто занял его место после того, как чертов Баки Барнс переехал в преисподнюю. Он тоже есть. Он прямо здесь, пока сержант Барнс прохлаждается на вечеринке в Аидовом царстве.

— Да ты же сделаешь все, что я скажу, — безэмоционально усмехается он, поднявшись. — Ты как собачка. 

— Сделаю, — упрямо соглашается Стив. — Сам умру, но тебя спасу. 

Почему-то это слова выводят сильнее всех остальных. 

— На колени, — глухо приказывает Солдат. Стив сжимает кулаки. Кажется, сейчас он психанет и уйдет — и это будет правильно — но вместо этого он покорно опускает на колени перед Зимним Солдатом. 

— Я сделаю, Бак, — говорит он совсем тихо, смотрит снизу вверх. — Для тебя — сделаю. Все, что скажешь. Я... — не договаривает, замолкает. 

Солдат хмыкает. Он выжидает около полуминуты, прежде чем тянется к поясу и достает Беретту. Он протягивает ее Капитану Америка с выражением издевательского холода в глазах. Ледяным тоном он говорит: 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты продырявил себе башку, — отчетливо, едва ли не по слогам. Ему смешно смотреть, как упрямые глаза Капитана Америка наливаются странным отчаянием, сладким, терпким, как прокисший сок. Еще — смирением, таким же твердым и холодным, как лед, в котором он спал. 

Он берет из рук Солдата Беретту. Снимает с предохранителя, подставляет к виску; дуло мягко целует кожу его виска. Солдат сдерживается, чтобы не врезать ему коленом по лицу. 

Стив смотрит уперто, его длинные ресницы трепещут, но взгляд непоколебимый. Когда он спускает курок, он даже не вздрагивает. Слышится щелчок — пистолет не заряжен. Он не хмурится, но удивление в его зрачках вспыхивает, как спичка. 

Приоритеты его настолько смешны и глупы, что Солдат чуть было не смеется ему в лицо. То, как он любит Баки Барнса, вызывает тошноту.

— Так и думал, — говорит Солдат, прежде чем обойти его и выйти из квартиры. Капитан Америка продолжает стоять на коленях с незаряженным пистолетом в руках. 

4.9

Ему удается выследить снайпера спустя два дня, которые он проводит на улицах Нью-Йорка, не возвращаясь в свое вынужденное пристанище. Снайпер оставляет ему невзрачный клочок газеты, свернутый квадратиком и впихнутый между дверью и косяком квартиры. Для любого нормального человека — и даже для Стива — этот клочок, наверное, ничего бы не значил. Просто невзрачные цифры, в контексте бывшие номером телефона какого-то адвокатишки; зачастую агенты Гидры использовали этот способ для связи, чтобы не задействовать никаких цифровых приборов. Этому способу уже более сорока лет, и Солдату не нужно много времени, чтобы расшифровать послание. Он уходит прочь, на улицу, натягивает на голову капюшон толстовки и направляется в метро. Он с легкостью определяет приставленных к нему агентов ЩИТа — Фьюри, Николас Джей явно недооценивает Зимнего Солдата — и теряется в бурлящей толпе нью-йоркских офисных клерков, забивших вагончики в намерении добраться до дома. Солдат знает, что Старк следит за ним благодаря Джарвису через вай-фай и камеры видеонаблюдения всего города, поэтому его приятно удивляет предусмотрительность снайпера — тот назначает встречу в одном из самых захудалых и бедных райончиках Бруклина. Солдат проходит мимо бездомных и торчков, усеявших обочины. Он заворачивает в прокуренный дешевый бар, заполненный здешними маргиналами и алкоголиками, и хмуро ищет хоть кого-то, кто мог бы быть причастным к Гидре. Спустя пару секунд он примечает дверной проем, завешанный блестящими розовыми грязными занавесками, и понимает, что там местные завсегдатаи уединяются со своими дамами. 

Когда он проходит туда, на него никто не обращает внимания; даже бармен, уныло протирающий стакан, не провожает его скучным взглядом, словно его и нет вовсе. Солдат идет по длинному коридору, где воняет куревом, спиртным, спермой и потом; по бокам — двери, закрытые или приоткрытые, и оттуда доносятся голоса и стоны. Он доходит до предпоследней дверцы с выцветшей полу-отвалившейся табличкой-сердечком «22» и, вспомнив последние две цифры из газетного клочка, толкает дверь. 

Там темно. Комнатка крошечная, в углу валяется двуспальный матрац в подозрительных пятнах, стоит тошнотворный запах гнили, человеческих выделений и пыли. Стены ободраны, раньше они были покрашены в розовый — теперь краска облупилась, открывая вид на грязный кирпич. Солдат закрывает за собой и натыкается взглядом на фигуру человека. Человек сидит спиной к нему, на хлипком стуле, и смотрит в крохотное, наполовину замазанное краской окно, выходящее на переулок между баром и каким-то заброшенным двухэтажным зданием. 

— Звание и номер, — говорит Солдат холодно. Он сжимает в руке вынутый еще в коридоре пистолет и держит палец на курке. 

Человек поворачивается. На нем кожаная куртка поверх толстовки, протертые на коленях джинсы и капюшон на голове. Ноги обуты в тяжелые берцы, шнурованные до голени. 

— Старых друзей не узнаешь? — интересуется человек и встает. В комнатке сумрачно, капюшон бросает тень на лицо, но Солдат узнает. 

— Кроссбоунс, — хмыкает он. У Кроссбоунса другое лицо, не такое, какое Солдат помнит с предпоследней миссии: оно изуродовано шрамами и ожогами, но волосы целы, и челка спадает на глаза. — Чего хотел? 

— Слышал, ты на миссии, — отзывается Кроссбоунс — голос у него хриплый и севший. 

— Слышал, ты в плену у ЩИТа, — равнодушно парирует Солдат. Вторит: — Чего хотел? 

— Помочь, — Кроссбоунс садится на стул, только теперь грудью к спинке. Его руки облачены в перчатки, и Солдат решает, что и они выглядят не лучше лица. — Капитан Америка крепкий орешек, сам знаешь. Одному тебе будет не справиться. 

— Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи, — отрезает Солдат. — Что-то еще? 

— Да брось ты, — морщится Кроссбоунс. — Ты знаешь меня двадцать лет. Я к тебе пацаном пришел. Думаешь, ты не понял бы, если бы я был проверкой? 

— ЩИТ приставили ко мне четырех агентов, — бесстрастно говорит Солдат. — Они доверяют мне даже меньше, чем тому асгардскому божку Локи. А ты был у них, ты был у Мстителей. Кого, как не тебя, отправлять мне на проверку? 

— Слушай, звучит не очень, но можешь проверить — жучков нет, — хмыкает Кроссбоунс. — Я не стал бы работать со ЩИТом или Мстителями, ты сам знаешь. Ты тоже не стал бы. Но и на Гидру я больше не пашу. Эти ублюдки кинули меня, когда узнали, что за дерьмо со мной приключилось. Бежать пришлось самому. С таким личиком это, знаешь, нелегкая задача. 

Солдат не отвечает. Он проходит по периметру, проверяет на наличие жучков стоящий на полу старый низкий торшер, горящий слабым тусклым светом, но ничего не обнаруживает. 

— Почему я должен тебе верить? — припечатывает он. Кроссбоунс криво усмехается. 

— Что я не работаю на ЩИТ? 

— Что ты не работаешь на Гидру, — отзывается Солдат. ЩИТ — это легко. Кроссбоунс не стал бы их пешкой, он и сам это прекрасно понимает; Кроссбоунса он помнит не очень хорошо, но знает его — он готов скорее проглотить отраву, чем сдаться в плен ЩИТу. 

На его слова Кроссбоунс снимает капюшон; отросшие черные волосы окрашиваются тусклым оранжевым светом. Он поворачивает голову, оттягивает левое ухо и демонстрирует пластырь. Приоткрывает его — видно порез, прямо на месте, где обычно был встроен маячок. 

— Сам доставал, — говорит он. — Подонок никак не собирался вылезать и даже хотел сдетонировать, разорвать мне сонную артерию. 

Спустя полминуты тишины Солдат наконец говорит. 

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — отрезает он. Прячет Беретту за пояс джинс и отворачивается к выходу. — И не стреляй больше в Капитана Америка. 

С этими словами он покидает Кроссбоунса. 

**4.10**

Когда он заходит в квартиру, на часах уже двенадцатый час ночи. Он, не снимая куртку, проходит внутрь. На кухне горит свет. Солдат не удивлен — он и не надеялся, что Капитан Америка уйдет. Очевидно, тот ждал его все три дня, что Солдат отсутствовал; может, он уходил на пару часов, но почти наверняка возвращался обратно. Когда Солдат проходит, Стив поднимает голову с рук, сжатых в кулак перед его лицом, и встает на ноги. 

— Баки, — говорит Стив. Он выглядит усталым и виноватым. Солдат не отвечает, просто проходит к холодильнику и достает открытую коробку сока. — Ты в порядке? Я тебя искал. 

— В норме, — говорит Солдат, пародируя голос Баки Барнса. — Перегорел вроде. 

Он поворачивается. Стив несмело улыбается ему — он постоянно так улыбается, словно Солдат может разозлиться его улыбке. 

— Бак, я... — Стив снова не находит слов. Он выглядит потерянным. Солдат выжидает — он, конечно, знает, что Стив скажет. — Прости. Прости меня. Я идиот, я знаю. 

— Почему ты постоянно извиняешься? — интересуется Солдат, интересуется уже не как Баки Барнс, а как Агент 0-4-7. Кем вообще должен был быть этот чертов сержант Барнс, чтобы Капитан Америка так носился с ним? 

Стив молчит. Затем издает невеселый смешок и пожимает плечами. 

— Я сам не знаю, — признается он. Солдат хмыкает. Он допивает сок и ставит коробку на стол. 

— Останешься? — спрашивает он, и это — проверка. — Поздно уже. 

Стив молчит пару секунд, затем качает головой. 

— Нет, я, наверное, лучше пойду, — говорит он. Солдат кивает. 

Он не провожает Стива, просто ждет, пока хлопнет дверь. Капитан Америка прошел проверку. 

  
**4.11**

  
Эрбе говорит не спешить. Делать все нужно размеренно и отлаженно, потому что если поторопиться и оступиться в самый неподходящий момент, Мстители убьют Солдата или кинут за решетку, посадят на цепь, и даже Капитан Америка ему не поможет, хоть и попытается. Солдат согласен; он отчитывается Эрбе о миссии, говорит все, что выясняет у Стива, все, касающееся Гидры. Он не упоминает разве что о Кроссбоунсе, отдавая ему долг за более-менее хорошее отношение к себе. 

Ему кажется, Стив понемногу начинает привыкать к нему и уже не так яро старается окружить собою. Он по-прежнему часто приходит под вечер, приносит с собой продукты, готовит и говорит с ним, с Зимним Солдатом. Больше всего Солдата удивляет то, что Стив всегда стучится к нему, несмотря на наличие ключей, которые имеются у каждой собаки ЩИТа. Стив стучится, минуту или две, прежде чем Солдат наконец-то открывает — как будто эта квартира и правда принадлежит ему. Это странно и неуютно — у Солдата никогда не было ничего своего; он служил тем, кто размораживал его, ел то, что ему давали, жил там, где ему говорили жить — и был доволен. Его никогда особо не интересовали все эти людские потребности. Единственный человек на его памяти, который спрашивал его, будет он ужинать или нет, — это Кроссбоунс, но Кроссбоунс не был его другом. Он был его куратором и напарником, но что такое дружба никто в Гидре не знал; с другой стороны, Капитан Америка — тоже ему не друг. У Зимнего Солдата нет друзей. 

Тем не менее, Стив уверенно и настойчиво ухаживает за ним, он приносит ему фильмы на флешке в виде маленького кэповского щита (Стив говорит, ему ее подарила Пеппер, девушка Железного Человека), покупает странные на вкус продукты (вроде шоколада и газировки); он делает все, чтобы Солдату было комфортно, но это невозможно, потому что любое чувство комфорта исчезает, стоит Капитану Америка появиться рядом. По правде говоря, его визитов Солдат ждет как приговора. Даже рука, прежде бывшая Солдату верным слугой и товарищем в бою, становится тяжелой и неприятно ноет в присутствии Стива Роджерса. 

По ночам он видит странные сны; эти сны появляются спустя месяц вне криокамеры. Солдата никогда не размораживали так надолго, и он решает, что все дело в криво скроенных ниточках его сознания. По ночам Солдат одинок, он в лесу, вокруг шумно-тихо — очень странное чувство, будто лесную немоту разгрызают сотни человеческих стонов — и он ищет неизвестную ему тень, скользящую по стволам деревьев. Это не кошмары, ему не страшно, но когда он просыпается — резко открывает глаза, лежа на подушках, и волосы спадают на бледный холодный лоб — ощущает неизведанное чувство утраты. 

Стив смотрит на него необычно; не то чтобы Солдат сильно разбирался в человеческих эмоциях — в Гидре эмоции не особо приветствуются, да и сам он никогда не был их любителем — но Стив выглядит грустным и словно ждет чего-то, а Солдат не знает, что Баки Барнс ему задолжал. Он старается узнать это в Смитсоновском музее, стоит у стеллажа с фотографией Баки Барнса несколько десятков долгих минут, вчитываясь, вглядываясь между строк. Остальные посетители обтекают его, словно камень, брошенный посреди ленивого ручья, мальчишки и девчонки с рюкзаком в виде щита Капитана снуют под ногами, восхищенно смотрят на черно-белый снимок во весь стенд и шепчут друг другу: это же Баки! Солдату непонятна их любовь к нему, как не понятна любовь к нему Капитана Америка. Баки Барнс был трусом — иначе умер бы он вот так, сорвавшись с поезда? Капитан, по крайней мере, погиб сражаясь; зачитывая Солдату его досье, Александр Пирс сказал: считался погибшим при исполнении долга, предположительно разбившимся или утонувшим в океане, съеденный морскими хищниками. 

Ближе к закрытию, когда за окном уже смеркается, к нему, все еще призраком стоявшему у стеллажа, подходит тощий и седой охранник. На его бейдже значится — Стэн — и он говорит, что музей закрывается. Солдат кивает и собирается уйти, но прежде он поворачивает голову к охраннику и спрашивает его тихо и бесстрастно, словно ему и неинтересно вовсе: 

— Почему Капитан Америка любил Баки Барнса? 

Охранник улыбается ему так, как улыбаются старики молодежи, и говорит так, будто это само собой разумеющееся: 

— Как же? Они были друзьями всю жизнь! Сколько Баки для него сделал, это и представить невозможно. Ко всему прочему Баки был героем, — он сам поворачивает голову к изображению сержанта Барнса, затем смотрит на Солдата. — Вы с ним очень похожи, сэр. 

Солдат молчит. Он пялится на снимок, выискивает хоть какое-то сходство, но все тщетно; человек со стенда — сержант, ему двадцать шесть и он выглядит на девятнадцать; на всех фотографиях и скупых коротких видео, транслирующихся в зацикленном круге на экранах, он по-юношески изящный, словно молодая крепкая лань, короткие волосы растрепанны в лучших парнишеских традициях, уголки губ приподняты, и он дышащий, там, до войны, он живой, любящий и любимый. За идеальными чистыми стеклами витрин он, довоенный бруклинский парень, обласкан вниманием, восхищением и любовью; он — это сам Бруклин, само его воплощение: нищий и богатый, негодяй и линчеватель, добряк и задира; такой черноволосый и синеглазый, что глаза слепит от его красоты, красоты мальчишеской, настоящей; он — обладатель щегольских костюмов и ушлой улыбки.

Солдату страшно на него смотреть; чувство такое, будто он смотрит на собственный труп, разбившийся в ледяных горах Европы, смотрит на него, склонившись над ним, остывшим и пожелтевшим. Нет, думает Солдат. Они совсем не похожи. Нет, думает Солдат. Он родился в России, в Вологодской области, неподалеку от города Великий Устюг; он открыл глаза, вдохнул воздух в мае 1950 года, а затем он поднялся, взял в руки оружие и стал тем, кем он был всегда. Зимний Солдат родился в нелюбви, жестокости и холоде; и с Баки Барнсом он не имеет ничего общего, даже имени. 

— Вовсе нет, — говорит Солдат, негромко, скорее для себя. Он не герой, не злодей. Он и сам не знает, кто он или что, но он есть, он здесь, а Баки Барнс давно уже остыл. Его труп, занесенный снегом, никогда не воскреснет, даже если его могила пуста. — Всего хорошего, — с этими словами Солдат уходит. 

**4.12**

Вопрос рождается спустя еще несколько дней. Стив сидит за столом в кухне, размешивает сахар в чае и чиркает что-то спешное в своем блокноте. Солдат стоит напротив, у холодильника, оперевшись о него спиной, и внимательно следит за Капитаном Америка. 

— Можно вопрос? — подает он голос. После того случая с Кроссбоунсом, подстрелившим Стива, они общаются по-другому; диалоги их скудные и нескладные, и Стив, кажется, чувствует почти физическую боль. Солдат должен втереться к нему в доверие, а не ранить его; он ранит его позже. 

— Конечно, — улыбается Стив. Он, наверное, надеется, что Солдат что-то вспомнил. Вспомнил, как быть Баки Барнсом, как улыбаться его улыбками и причесывать волосы пальцами, и отпускать забавные шуточки, готовить и быть самим собой. Стив надеется, и Солдат ощущает привкус злости и жалости, то, как они сплелись воедино и горчат на языке. 

— Мы были любовниками? — наконец спрашивает Солдат. По правде говоря, он вынашивает это предположение с тех самых пор, как попал в Башню Старка. 

Улыбка с лица Стива медленно стекает, пока Солдат равнодушно смотрит на него. Стив опускает взгляд, кладет на стол карандаш, ставит кружку. Кажется, он потерян и обескуражен. Вид у него, словно Солдат внезапно рассекретил себя и сказал, что на самом деле он — ни черта не Баки Барнс, он ничего не вспомнил и не вспомнит никогда.

— Ты что-то вспомнил? — отзывается Стив. 

— Вроде того, — врет Солдат. 

— Мы, эээ... — Стив заметно теряется. — Мы были друзьями всю жизнь, и... 

— Я не об этом спросил, — прерывает его Солдат, нахмурив брови. — Я спросил: мы были любовниками? 

Стив молчит. У него такое лицо, словно он готовится сказать вслух о том, о чем в жизни не говорил. Раньше, предполагает Солдат, они с Баки Барнсом не обсуждали это — не обсуждали то, что между ними было — и теперь Солдат неожиданно заставляет его сдернуть черное покрывало с пыльной истории отношений Капитана Америка и его верного соратника. 

— Да, — в конце концов сознается Стив. Он не смотрит Солдату в глаза. — Да, мы были. Я... мы были влюблены.

Слова даются ему тяжело, он едва ли в силах вытолкнуть их из своей груди. Они, наверное, так и норовят застрять где-нибудь в глотке.

— Как долго? 

Стиву тяжело вспомнить — это очевидно. Он проводит рукой по лицу, поднимает на Солдата усталый взгляд — лишь на секунду, чтобы потом вновь отвести. 

— Около шести лет, — говорит Стив. 

Солдат хмыкает. 

— Почему ты не сказал сразу? Ждал, пока я вспомню?

Стив потерянно пожимает плечами. Все капитанское из него испаряется, и он превращается в усталую тень, почти сжимается до своих прежних параметров, делается совсем открытым и незащищенным. Впервые ли он говорит об этом вслух? Впервые ли дает определение их отношениям, тому, что у него с Баки Барнсом было? Солдату кажется, он сейчас просто сбежит от ответа, но Стив Роджерс не сбегает. 

— Я не ждал, — наконец подает голос Стив. — За год до твоей смерти мы почти перестали общаться. Это началось еще на войне, но после ранения ты уехал домой, а я остался в Европе, и тогда все сломалось. Я писал тебе письма. Большинство из них не отправлял, потому что их было слишком много. Они копились целыми пачками. Я боялся отправлять их. — Он замолкает. Невесело усмехается. — Там, на войне, больше всего я боялся, что потерял тебя. Каждый день об этом думал. Как дурак. Ты не ответил ни на одно письмо. Я узнавал о тебе только благодаря Элле МакКэй, помнишь ее? Она ухаживала за тобой, пока меня не было. Писала, что, если бы она тебя не кормила, ты бы давно умер с голоду. — Стив потирает глаза; его голос ровный и тихий. Пока он рассказывал, постарел на семьдесят лет. Солдату вдруг становится его жаль. — Мне было так страшно быть в гребанной Европе, пока ты дома один. Думал, когда приеду, мы заживем как раньше. Но ты выгнал меня. 

Он затихает, поднимает на Солдата взгляд. Солдату жаль его; это чувство тонкое, мимолетное, почти секундное — оно селится в его груди, растворяется там, впитывается в ткани. Он не помнит, когда жалел кого-нибудь — кажется, никогда на свете. Он даже не уверен, жалость ли это. 

— Мне жаль, — говорит, почти не лукавит. Стив улыбается и качает головой. 

— Не надо, — шепчет он. — Ты здесь ни при чем. Это я виноват. Я все сломал. 

— Ерунда, — тут же обрывает его Солдат. — Все сломал этот мальчишка. Он и сам это знал. 

Стив негромко фыркает и не отвечает. Ему больно, ему очень больно; физическая боль не может убить Капитана Америка, но моральная убьет кого угодно. Всего на секунду Солдату хочется рассказать ему, что он здесь по заданию Гидры, послан своим нанимателем Тэрренсом Эрбе для устранения Капитана Америка и, по возможности, его соратников, но он моргает, и наваждение исчезает. 

— Знаешь, — приподнимает уголки губ Стив, — меня начинает напрягать то, что ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице. Становишься похож на того старика, нашего соседа из Бруклина. 

— Что ж, — говорит Солдат. — Я тоже старик. Мне можно. — Он садится напротив Стива, кривит губы в улыбке. Стив смеется. 

— Точно. Два пенсионера, — подхватывает он. — Не думал, что доживу. Подумать только, через три года мне исполнится сто лет. 

Солдат улыбается ему и сжимает его руку. Она теплая и сухая — Солдат не чувствует, просто знает. Металл холодный, Стив вздрагивает, опускает взгляд. Солдат, щелкая пластинами, чуть увеличивает давление. 

— Прости меня, — говорит он, сам не зная, зачем и по какой причине. Стив кивает, в ответ сжимает пальцы, и чувство это странное, теплое и уютное, и Солдату вдруг становится спокойно где-то за ребрами. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Тебе недаром мудрость подсказала  
что у тебя Минута отобрала  
то никакая Вечность не вернёт  
© _

**5.1**

Ему требуется несколько дней, чтобы выпросить у Фьюри добро на вмешательство в миссию Мстителей, с которой Стив не возвращается целую неделю. Причиной тому странное чувство, селящееся в груди у Солдата и отказывающее умирать даже спустя несколько часов. Оно зудит, ноет и болит прямо под ребрами, оно проносится темной ночью в его голове подобно комете, оставляет за собой яркий серебристый оттенок, и он оседает на стенках его черепной коробки. Спасти Стива необходимо. Во-первых, он — ядро миссии, что-то, чего Солдат не может списать; во-вторых, так наверняка сделал бы Баки Барнс — бросился бы за ним куда угодно. 

Поначалу Солдат старается выведать о миссии у Фьюри, напрямую спросив его об этом, но Фьюри выдает только дежурное: «Информация конфиденциальна, у вас, мистер Барнс, нет к ней доступа». В конечном счете Солдата это настолько злит, что он заявляется в Башню Старка, поднимается на этаж кабинета Фьюри и без стука открывает дверь. Там — Железный Человек, Фьюри, Мария Хилл и Фил Коулсон, и все они окружены голограммами, которые, впрочем, тут же убирает Джарвис. Солдат хмыкает, двери за ним захлопываются. Он не медлит, не ходит вокруг да около, напрямую говорит: «Я должен помочь Стиву», и Старк закатывает глаза в своих лучших традициях. Фьюри не обращает на это никакого внимания и коротко бросает: «Железный Человек и я скоро выдвинемся на подмогу. В вас нет нужды», и он продолжает упорно называть его мистер Барнс, и Солдата это раздражает. Фьюри говорит, что они все еще не доверяют Зимнему Солдату, и тот с холодным гневом отвечает: «Ваши агенты дышат мне в спину уже два месяца двадцать четыре на семь. Чихнуть нельзя, чтобы они не схватились за пушки, но вы до сих пор ни черта на меня не накопали! Так какого черта я должен сидеть тут из-за вашей гребанной паранойи, пока Стив черти пойми где?» — и это самое длинное, что он сказал с момента начала миссии, кроме показаний, конечно. Фьюри собирается стоять до победного, как упертый баран, но за Солдата неожиданно вступается Железный Человек. Более того, Тони Старк предоставляет ему джет и координаты, а так же информирует о довольно крупной группе террористов, захвативших Мстителей на секретной миссии в Ираке. 

Солдат бесстрастно слушает, пока кладет в сумку побольше патронов; с террористами он уже имел дело, где-то в семидесятых он участвовал в карательной операции в Афганистане, еще когда работал на русских. Тогда ему необходимо было устранить целый лагерь террористов неподалеку от Кабула; он пришел ночью, первым делом снял патрульных, обходящих периметр с автоматами наперевес, — перерезал им глотки, переломил одним ударом черепа, и в ночной тиши не раздалось ни единого предсмертного стона, ни единого механического скрипа его железной руки. Затем он принялся по очереди закидывать в двадцать две палатки гранаты; они взрывались, словно по таймеру. Всех, кто успевал выбежать (видимо, они не спали), Солдат просто расстреливал — они валились на землю, словно мешки картошки. Ему понадобилось меньше получаса; он разгромил их еще до того, как они успели окончательно проснуться и понять, что все они вскоре умрут. Их там было более пятидесяти двух человек. Когда Солдат уходил, не взошло еще солнце, и их тела, оружия и палатки горели алыми факелами в сухой пустынной ночи. 

Солдат отказывается от помощи Халка; он берет джет и летит около трех часов. По приезде в Ирак он идет пешком по горам еще некоторое время, оставив джет на Джарвиса, прежде чем натыкается на большое здание, окруженное бетонной стеной. Он смекает, что здесь неподалеку полуразрушенный нежилой город. 

Солдат проникает внутрь без особых проблем — постовым, стоящим на воротах, не составляет труда сломать шею по очереди: они чересчур медлительны, двигаются почти лениво, вымотаны дракой с Кэпом и Вдовой. Он понятия не имеет, как им удалось захватить двух Мстителей; он понимает это лишь когда оказывается внутри. Там множество людей, они остервенело палят по нему и им нет конца. Солдату удается убить около двадцати человек, прежде чем он оказывается на самом нижнем этаже, под землей, где тянутся вдаль камеры для пленников. У Солдата прострелено плечо и сломан палец на правой живой руке, но он давным-давно научился игнорировать боль. Когда он открывает клетку с Черной Вдовой, та недоверчиво смотрит на него, но он молча передает ей одну из своих пушек. 

— Выход найдешь, — бесстрастно бросает Солдат. — Я за Стивом. 

— Я помогу, — тут же говорит Вдова, потому что не доверяет ему, но Солдат ее останавливает. 

— Я сам, — и он собирается уйти, но она хватает его за локоть, и он с яростью отталкивает ее к закрытой решетке. Она ударяется о нее, тут же напрягается, готовая драться. Но она ему не ровня — не та весовая категория, не тот год выпуска, не те учителя. Она не из Гидры, она не от Золы; она взросла на той же грядке, но многим позже. Потому ей его не победить — она может лишь сопротивляться. 

— Зачем тебе все это? — доносится до него голос Черной Вдовы. Она смотрит на него, сужает темные глаза. — Весь этот спектакль с воспоминаниями? Стив-то дурак. Тот еще кретин, думает, что поцелуй любви снимет проклятье, но вот беда: никакого проклятья нет. Верно? — она усмехается, обнажает белые зубы. — Мне вот интересно: он всегда таким был? — спрашивает, а затем сама же и отвечает: — Ах, да, откуда же тебе знать.

Она смотрит, как равнодушие на его лице обрастает коркой льда. Он поначалу молчит, затем холодно, бездушно усмехается — эта ухмылка неожиданная, она не готова к ней, потому лишь на миг позволяет маске самоуверенности и фальши спасть. Она блефует. Солдат знает.

Он двигается так резко, что любой другой человек даже заметить не успел бы, но она успевает, только сил все равно недостаточно — она хрупка, пусть и гибкая, но сломать ее проще, чем она думает. Он впивается ей в глотку металлической рукой. В его стальной хватке шея Черной Вдовы кажется цыплячьей. У Солдата возникает страстное желание переломить ее — он хочет убить. 

— Я могу размозжить твою башку об эту стену прямо сейчас, — шепчет Зимний Солдат ей в лицо, идеально, без намека на акцент выговаривая русские буквы, обводя их языком. Их лица — в дюжине дюймов друг от друга, но даже отсюда он видит, как расширенные зрачки наливаются страхом, тем самым, который давно ее покинул, который она убила в себе со времен КГБ. Он помнит: такой же страх был в ее глазах, когда там, под мостом, она обернулась на него, подстреленная, и кровь хлестала из открытой раны на груди. Сейчас ее рот приоткрыт, но она не может выговорить ни слова. — Я размажу твои мозги по бетону, а потом скажу, что я нашел тебя такой, что ты была мертва, и мне поверит каждый из твоих блядских друзей. Сечешь? — Она не двигается, только мертво впивается своими тонкими, сильными, изящными руками ему в руку. — Не суйся. Потому что больше я не промахнусь. 

И он резко ее опускает. У нее на белой матовой коже шеи цветут намеки на синяки, которые все равно вскоре растворятся в белизне. Когда он разворачивается, чтобы отправиться за Стивом, она бросает ему в спину:

— Ты не победишь, — уверенно и твердо. Она будто подобралась, запрятала страх куда-то за маску. Он хочет сказать ей: «Я уже победил», но вместо этого исчезает за очередным поворотом.

Он уходит, ступает тяжелыми ботинками по полу, а она провожает его яростным взглядом. Ее ненависть взаимна. Она обжигает корку льда, которой он оброс. 

Стив находится еще этажом ниже. Он закован в цепи, а у него из плеча торчит дротик с лошадиной дозой какого-то дерьма, купленного у японцев на черном рынке. Они уходят вместе, вместе разметают террористов, находят щит, и в одной из схваток Солдат снова ловит его, чтобы проломить одному из врагов череп. В тот момент он ощущает единение; такого не было даже тогда, когда он работал с Кроссбоунсом. Капитан Америка позади него, он двигается в том же ритме, подстраивается под Солдата, под его резкий, отрывистый стиль, и они похожи на разделенных сиамских близнецов. 

Втроем они улетают на джете с одним заложником и разгромленной базой. Вдова не смотрит на Солдата. 

**5.2**

Стив бродит по квартире целыми ночами — ему не спится. Солдат слышит; он слышит даже то, как этажом ниже ступает по скрипучему полу старуха-соседка - миссис Дигори; временами ему почему-то кажется, что она вот-вот постучится в дверь их квартиры, чтобы занести пирог и отругать за беспорядок. 

Раньше Солдат как-то не замечал бессонницы Стива; тот, если и страдал ею, тщательно ее скрывал. Теперь, когда он все чаще остается у Солдата с ночевкой, до трех ночи бродит то на кухню, то в гостиную, бесшумно включает плазму, снижает громкость до нуля и сидит на диване, укутавшись в одеяло. Однажды, когда Солдат неслышно подходит к двери и приоткрывает ее, он видит его фигуру; Стив стоит, ища чего-нибудь интересного по ТВ, и плазма освещает его, его широкие плечи и узкую талию, а затем он садится, возится с одеялами — и Солдат словно чувствует выстрел куда-то под ребра: картина кажется ему пугающе знакомой. Ему становится не по себе, будто он увидел призрака, потому он уходит обратно, к непривычно широкой кровати, и ложится, сжав зубы. Он не Баки Барнс. Это ощущение не может быть воспоминанием, потому что воспоминания умерли вместе с ним. 

Стив бродит крайне тихо, в конце концов, он Капитан Америка, но Солдату слышно — он будто бы чувствует его, то, как он тенью скользит по паркету. Он не позволяет уснуть, и Солдат точно так же ворочается до самого рассвета. Наутро он выходит и собирается сказать — приказать ему — ложиться спать нормально или же отправиться на прием к врачу, но Стив не послушается, потому что он Стив Роджерс. Солдат чувствует вину перед ним, но лишь пару мгновений — она мигом умирает в нем, словно цветок на морозе. 

Солдат дожидается одной из ночей, чтобы наконец-то позвать его, пока он возится с плазмой. 

— Долго еще будешь лунатить? — хмыкает Солдат, скосив на него глаза. Стив, облокотившись о дверной косяк, неловко пожимает плечами. 

— Прости, что мешаю, — говорит Стив виновато. Солдат закатывает глаза. 

— Ложись, — позволяет он. Он знает, что Стиву это необходимо — для него это чувство словно зуд по всему телу. Когда Солдат предлагает, Стив удивленно поднимает на него глаза. Он ждал этого два с половиной месяца, он не позволял себе об этом думать, это было видно по нему самому, по его взгляду. 

— Ты не должен, — отзывается Стив — чувство вины сквозит в его негромком голосе. Солдат двигается и оставляет место рядом с собой. 

— Я знаю, — холодно говорит он. Он не должен, просто так нужно. 

Стив колеблется еще несколько минут, прежде чем кивает, оборачивается, чтобы выключить телевизор, и возвращается в комнату Солдата. Стив мнется пару мгновений, а затем опускает рядом и ложится; под его весом прогибается матрац, и Солдат ощущает тепло, данное ему сывороткой.

— Что-то не так? — шепчет Стив в темноте, когда Солдат касается его руки своей холодной правой кистью, ради интереса измеряя температуру. — Я могу уйти. 

— Горячий, — только и говорит Солдат, будто это все объясняет. Он поднимает железную руку и кладет ее на лоб Капитану Америка; почему-то ему кажется, что температура его тела должна быть ниже, а раз он так пышет жаром, значит дело тут явно нечисто, но затем в голове вспыхивает: Черная Вдова была права. Откуда ему знать? Он притворяется, что знает, но чего он и правда боится — это то, что будет так хорошо притворяться, что поверит собственной лжи. Поверит, будто Баки Барнс и правда выжил, там, во льдах, и сейчас он сам и есть Баки Барнс. Самый страшный кошмар Зимнего Солдата.

Он убирает руку. 

— Забудь. 

— Раньше у меня часто была горячка, и знобило меня будь здоров, — спустя несколько минут говорит Стив. Голос у него тихий, он лежит на спине, как и Солдат, и смотрит в потолок. — До тридцать восьмого ты отдавал мне свое одеяло, мороз был что надо, а у нас по квартире чуть ли не ветер гулял. Ты спал под одной простыней, а я тебя никак не мог заставить забрать свое чертово одеяло. Я так боялся, что ты тоже заболеешь по моей вине.

Он замолкает, чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть в темноте на профиль Солдата. 

— И как, заболел? — спрашивает Солдат. 

— Да, — тихо смеется Стив. — Конечно, ты сразу же выздоравливал, дня через два. Ты никогда подолгу не болел. Не то что я. 

Солдат молчит; он не знает, хочет ли, чтобы эти воспоминания и правда ему принадлежали. Было ли хорошо Баки Барнсу со Стивом Роджерсом в сороковых? В тридцатых? Как они играли на улице, как он защищал его, глупого и мелкого? Что, если бы Зимний Солдат точно так же заботился о нем, вытаскивал за шкирку из всяких передряг, был ему другом? Он не знает, хочет ли присвоить это все себе, ведь оно принадлежит сержанту Барнсу. Неделю назад Зимний Солдат помог Капитану Америка выбраться из плена террористов. Конечно, он выбрался бы и сам, но времени утекло больше, и, вероятно, они не поймали бы того ублюдка, планировавшего взорвать целый город. Спасать Стива Роджерса было странно. Солдат до сих пор не может отделаться от назойливого чувства, елозящего между легкими.

— Сейчас болею, — вдруг говорит Солдат. — Долго. 

Стив, уже прикорнувший у него на плече, открывает глаза. Солдат ощущает, как сжимается рука на его металлическом запястье, лежавшем поперек голого живота. Он не понимает, зачем сказал это и зачем вслух. Это часть миссии, уверен он. 

— Ты выздоровеешь, — твердо, с железной уверенностью говорит Стив. Стив прижимается щекой к его плечу; щека у него гладкая, выбритая, не то что у Солдата. Он наклоняется так близко, что Солдат ощущает, как его ресницы щекочут кожу, когда он моргает, а дыхание греет плечо. — Я обещаю. Я все сделаю, Бак. Даже больше. 

Они снова замолкают. Солдату хочется сказать, что лечить не нужно, ведь он не болен, он просто притворяется, но рот на замке. Везде жучки. Его упекут за решетку или убьют Мстители. 

— Что было после тридцать восьмого? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает Солдат. 

— Что? 

— Ты сказал: до тридцать восьмого я отдавал тебе свое одеяло, — терпеливо вторит Солдат, бесстрастно изучая потолок. — А что было дальше?

Стив не отвечает какое-то время, кажется, ему необходимо собраться с мыслями. Слышно, как он облизывает губы быстрым мимолетным движением. 

— Мы стали... эээ... вместе, — говорит Стив. — Ты начал ложиться спать со мной. Мы сдвинули кровати. И одеяла стали общими. 

— Ты меня любил? — спрашивает Солдат. Он не должен продолжать гнуть эту палку, но он гнет. 

— Конечно, — отзывается Стив. — Я полюбил тебя еще в детстве. И люблю в старости. Меня это устраивает. Я знал, что так будет. 

— А та девушка? Из музея. Девушка по имени Пегги. Ты ее тоже любил, — и он говорит это, потому что так твердил музей, кричал об этом. Сам он не думает, что ему это важно. Может, было важно Баки. 

— Ты был уверен в этом. — Стив затихает. — Ты думал, я... мы с ней... Ну, думал, вроде как у нас роман. Сначала я решил, что поэтому ты стал таким. Поэтому уходил. Может, думал, что будешь мешать, но мешать было нечему. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я не хочу... не люблю ее так, как тебя. Все было иначе. Не знаю, как сказать. Тогда не знал и сейчас тоже. Она мне казалась замечательным человеком и красивой женщиной. Пегги... Я только сейчас понимаю: она была особенная, всегда. Возможно, не будь тебя в моей жизни - то есть совсем - я и правда женился бы тогда. А если бы она отказала, не женился бы вообще. Но был ты, был со мной целую вечность, всю мою жизнь, я полюбил тебя ребенком, любил, пока не упал с самолетом, и пока падал, тоже любил. Разве мог я променять тебя хоть на кого-нибудь, даже на нее, на Пегги? Тогда вся эта ситуация казалась мне чертовски очевидной: думал, жизнь наладится, вернусь, и забудется все, и ты все забудешь... Но ты так яро сватал меня к ней, что я решил, ты сам уже меня не любишь. — Помолчав, он добавляет: — Я был эгоистом. До самого последнего дня. Больше всего я не хотел тебя отпускать. И все равно отпустил. 

Солдат больше не говорит ни слова. Он лжет каждый день даже своему отражению, но врать за Баки Барнса он не станет. На миг ему становится жалко его, жалко их обоих, жалко себя, но затем это наваждение испаряется. Он закрывает глаза, замолкает, расслабляет плечи. Стив тоже не говорит больше ни слова. Он уже не ждет, что Солдат скажет ему — скажет от лица Баки — что любит его; Стив Роджерс просто закрывает глаза и засыпает. Может, Баки никогда ему этого не говорил. 

Всю ночь Зимний Солдат не спит — спать рядом со Стивом Роджерсом он почему-то не может. Все время ему хочется отвернуться или отодвинуться как можно дальше к стене. 

**5.3**

  
Кроссбоунс тут, за одним из столиков, с банкой газировки, как раз тогда, когда Солдат и Стив сидят за столиком подальше, в одном из этих гигантских торгово-развлекательных центров с кучей кафе, чем-то, что называют «бутики», и разными безделушками вроде игровых автоматов и комнаты страха. Солдат видит Кроссбоунса, потому что тот сидит прямо напротив, в противоположном углу зала, а Стиву он не виден лишь благодаря тому, что тот сидит к нему спиной. На Кроссбоунсе темная кожаная куртка, черная толстовка, капюшон на голове и солнцезащитные очки. Он отбивает беспокойный ритм ногой, а его руки спрятаны глубоко в карманы. Солдат не позволяет себе нахмуриться, вместо этого он дожидается, пока Стив закончит рассказ о сражении Мстителей с Локи, и коротко говорит: 

— Я отлить, — и поднимается со стула. Стив коротко кивает, открывает вторую банку содовой и отпивает. 

Солдат направляется в сторону мужских туалетов. Он знает — ровно через пять минут за ним последует Кроссбоунс. Туалет внизу, он идет нарочито быстро; агентов на этот раз немного, они со Стивом вычислили их мгновенно и все это время игнорировали. Сейчас Солдат ловко теряется в толпе, вместе с потоком людей ныряет в безлюдный коридор за оранжевые двери и идет по направлению к двери с обозначением человечка в штанах. 

Кроссбоунс заявляется как по часам. 

— Ты рехнулся? — холодно осведомляется Солдат. — Здесь куча шавок ЩИТа с Капитаном Америка в придачу. 

— Есть дело, — коротко бросает Кроссбоунс. — По поводу Гидры. 

Солдат резко подается вперед, и Кроссбоунс не успевает среагировать, Солдат прижимает его к белой стене, давя на глотку локтем железной руки. 

— Я сказал тебе не соваться, — рычит Солдат. — Ты мне все сорвешь. 

— Не сорву, — упрямится Кроссбоунс. — Я сказал, что могу помочь. Обещаю, Митя. Я не вру. 

Солдат хмурится, но отпускает его. 

— Не смей называть меня так, — велит он тише. 

— А как тогда? Может, Баки? Сержант? Барнс? Смотри, привыкнешь, — ехидничает Кроссбоунс, но Солдат видит — страх в его глазах уже разгорелся. 

— У меня нет имени, — говорит Солдат. — Я приказываю, Кроссбоунс: не лезь. Иначе поплатишься головой. И я тебя спасти не смогу. 

— Ты больше не мой начальник, — ухмыляется Кроссбоунс. — Я пришел по своей воле. Потому что мы были друзьями. Я хочу помочь своему другу. 

— Врешь, — усмехается Солдат тонкими губами. — У тебя нет друзей. Ты не знаешь, что такое дружба. И я тоже. Все, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь в своих интересах.

— Может быть, — соглашается тот. Солдат фыркает. — Вот адрес. Жду тебя там после твоего отчета, желательно утром, пока Кэп на пробежке. Вы же теперь вместе живете, да? Супружеская пожилая пара. Хороша миссия, должно быть. Мне бы кто такую дал. 

— Не заговаривайся, — щурится Солдат, но адрес берет. — Я выйду сейчас. Ты — спустя пятнадцать минут, когда я уведу отсюда агентов. 

— Как скажешь, — легко соглашается Кроссбоунс. Затем он копается во внутреннем кармане своей кожаной куртки и достает что-то блестящее и брякающее. Он протягивает руку, на его ладони покоятся явно старые, повидавшие жизнь карманные часы. Цепочка порвалась, корпус поцарапан, очевидно, часы из прошлого века, но они не заржавели — серебро. Солдат выгибает бровь. 

— Что это? 

— Их нашли у тебя, когда тело подобрали в сорок шестом, — говорит Кроссбоунс, пожав плечами. — Меня тогда еще на свете не было, но Пирс хранил их сорок лет, сентиментальный старый ублюдок. Они считались гидровским трофеем. Перешли ко мне перед «Озарением». 

Солдат берет их, подбрасывает в руке, часы звякают о металл. 

— Что внутри? — резко интересуется он. Баки Барнс носил это. Ему это было важно — очевидно, они не пустые. 

— Не открывал, — хмыкает Кроссбоунс. — Думал продать на черном рынке. 

Солдат молчит несколько мгновений, смотрит на часы, на то, как пыльный корпус поблескивает в свете ламп. 

— Чего ж не продал? — спрашивает он. 

Кроссбоунс не отвечает. Солдат тоже не собирается продолжать эту беседу. Он прячет часы в карман куртки и выходит вон из туалета. На все про все уходит минут семь; Стив не успевает заскучать, хотя видно, как он невзначай оббегает взглядом огромное здание, видит каждое незнакомое лицо и, когда встречается с взглядом Баки, тут же улыбается. Солдат кривит губы в ответ. 

— Может, в кино сходим? — предлагает Солдат. Он делает это ненавязчиво, разваливается на стуле, словно и не уходил, и берет газировку. 

Что бы Мстители ни думали о нем, что бы о нем, о Зимнем Солдате, ни думал Капитан Америка, Ник Фьюри, кто угодно, Солдат не позволит ЩИТу схватить Кроссбоунса. Это не дружба; может быть, долг, но не привязанность. Кроссбоунс был с ним тогда, когда он и понятия не имел, что из себя представляет Стив Роджерс. Кроссбоунс подошел к нему с бритвой и не полоснул по глотке. Кроссбоунсу можно доверять; он доверяет, но впутывать его в миссию не хочет — Капитан в силах прихлопнуть Кроссбоунса, как муху, а Солдат не сможет ему помочь, иначе под угрозу будет поставлено само задание. Это задание важнее жизни Кроссбоунса; оно важнее даже жизни Зимнего Солдата.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив. — Таша сегодня хотела в гости зайти. Сказала, давно не ужинала в компании ветеранов. Ты не против? 

— Нет, — спокойно отзывается Солдат, сжимает в кармане часы. 

Черная Вдова не страшна ему. Она хитрая, умная и сноровистая, но ее слово перед Капитаном против слова Солдата — ветер. Она может сказать что угодно, она может поймать его на горячем, но она все равно будет в проигрыше. Солдат уяснил две вещи: чувство вины скосит даже Капитана Америка, как и чувство преданности. Теперь, когда Солдат подпустил его еще ближе, когда позволил спать в своей постели, словно пса, ночующего прежде на крыльце, он выглядит совсем послушным. Черная Вдова может быть чертовски проницательной шпионкой — он отдает ей должное, ее и правда хорошо обучили — но она не победит Зимнего Солдата. Она не победит Гидру. 

**5.4**

Фьюри не передумывает на его счет — Солдату по-прежнему запрещено отправляться на миссии с Капитаном, а жучки не исчезают, как и снайперы. Ему не доверяет никто кроме Стива; даже милый с виду паренек Сэм, которому Солдат оторвал крыло перед битвой на гелликариере и выкинул с громадной высоты, смотрит на него с опаской и недоверием. Стив говорит, что Сэм — Уилсон, Сэмюэль Томас, тридцать пять лет, кодовое имя — «Сокол» — его хороший друг, помогший ему спасти миллионы людей во время битвы за проект «Озарение». Еще этот хороший друг работает с ветеранами, он вроде как хороший психолог, и, когда он появляется на одном из ужинов вместе с Черной Вдовой, Солдат даже разыгрывает что-то вроде небольшой беседы с ним, пока Вдова с Капитаном переговариваются на кухне о своих мстительских делах. Он делает все, что сделал бы на его месте Баки Барнс, вдруг осознавший, что последние семьдесят лет убивал людей для тех, за борьбу с кем отдал жизнь, причем не только он, но и его дорогой Стиви. Сэм слушает и верит ему, говорит какую-то успокаивающую чушь, и Солдат криво усмехается. Он говорит, что ему жаль, но это неправда. 

Когда он говорит с Сэмом, он знает, что Стив слушает — он стоит рядом с дверным проемом, но не показывается. 

— Я делал это сам, — говорит он, затягивается сигаретой, смотря во внимательные карие глаза Сэма, сидящего напротив. — Я помню их. Почему я не сбежал раньше? Черт знает. Я должен был, а вместо этого просто делал все, что приказывали эти ублюдки. Я преступник. Я соучастник. — Он замолкает, отпивает из банки пива. Сэм поджимает губы. — Зря Стив меня сюда притащил. Он дурак, знаешь. Нужно было сразу сдать меня властям. 

— Стив не поступил бы так, не будь он уверен, что ты можешь измениться, — отзывается Сэм своим миротворческим тоном. — Он верит, что ты сможешь простить себя. Он этого для тебя хочет. Ты для него герой. 

Солдат фыркает и морщит нос. Он тушит сигарету в кружке — Стив уже не ругается, привык к его новой привычке, хотя раньше он так никогда не делал — и со смешком говорит: 

— Кто-кто, а я уж точно не герой. — В этот момент выходит Стив, он ставит на стол третью пиццу, которую только что привез курьер, и садится на свой стул. — Герой сидит справа от меня. 

Стив улыбается ему и толкает его в плечо. Солдат смеется. Сэм улыбается, входит Вдова и садится напротив Стива. Они все добры к нему, потому что его любит Стив, но то, что Сэм хотел и правда поговорить, удивляет его; его удивляет, как все страстно хотят помочь Баки Барнсу. Но не Зимнему Солдату. 

Ночью, когда с кухни выветривается сигаретный дым, а гости уходят, Солдат и Стив переносят кровать из гостевой в спальню. Они сдвигают две одинаковые койки в одну двуспальную постель, поскольку спать на одной узкой кровати двум суперсолдатам довольно тяжело и неудобно — Солдат все норовит отодвинуться подальше, но они идентичной комплекции, поэтому не выходит — все равно соприкасаются плечами. Решение сдвинуть койки они не обсуждают, просто, пока Стив домывает тарелки, Солдат подходит и говорит, чтобы тот помог с перестановкой — одному выносить койку из узкого дверного проема несподручно. Стив вытирает руки о джинсы и кивает. 

Когда они ложатся, Стив еще читает «Тома Сойера». Солдат смотрит на него, немного повернув голову вправо; ему нравится его профиль, ресницы, губы, глаза, даже цвет волос. Капитан Америка странный, думает Солдат. Он никогда прежде не встречал таких странных людей. Порою Зимнему Солдату даже хочется представить, что было бы, если бы Стив хотел помогать ему, а не Баки Барнсу. Ему, безымянному убийце из Красной Комнаты; он, Капитан Америка, герой нации и самый совестливый человек на свете, полюбил бы его? Если бы он не притворялся, если бы призрак сержанта Барнса в нем не жил? Иногда Солдату хочется свернуть Стиву шею, потому что Стив никогда не полюбит Дмитрия Петровича Смирнова, никогда не полюбит Агента 0-4-7, никогда не полюбит Зимнего Солдата. 

— Ты чего? — несмело улыбается Стив, когда замечает, как Солдат на него смотрит. Солдат качает головой. 

— Задумался, — говорит он, голос хрипит. Он всегда так говорит. 

— Вспомнил что-то? — интересуется Стив. 

Солдат хмыкает. 

— Ничего, — огорчает он. Стив кивает и возвращается к чтению. 

Солдат поднимает руку, проводит ею по его волосам. Капитан Америка лежит на животе, сегодня в квартире душно, поэтому он без футболки, и Солдат видит изящный прогиб его поясницы, ямочки, в которых залегли тени. Стив снова смотрит на него, а он смотрит на Стива. 

Солдат никогда никого не хотел, у него никогда не было половой связи с кем-либо; он только убивал и работал, а затем его клали в криокамеру и размораживали, бывало, в следующей эпохе. Он спал годами, нетронутый и холодный. Все его окружение состояло из людей, которые его боялись, боялись так сильно, что пальцы подрагивали, когда они к нему приближались. Он помнит, как случайно разломил шею врачу, проверяющему его состояние после криосна. Солдат не собирался этого делать, такого задания не было, но тогда он просто поднял левую руку, покрытую льдом, и убил его. Он убивал бездумно, на инстинктах дикого животного. Верхушки партийного командования в СССР, работающие с Гидрой, и шпионы Гидры в сенате США — все, кто знал его, как легенду, страшилку на ночь — боялись его. Им пугали Черную Вдову, когда она работала на КГБ. Им пугали все КГБ. Призрак. Монстр. Пирс чуть не сдох от страха, когда Солдат заявился в его квартиру поздним вечером, перед заданием на мосту. Кроссбоунс был единственным, кто научился не ступать аккуратно вокруг него, но на это Кроссбоунсу понадобилось двадцать лет. 

— Почитай мне, — просит Солдат, его рука идет дальше, по напряженным лопаткам, к плавному изгибу, к упругим ягодицам, накрытым одеялом. У Стива краснеют скулы и уши. Солдат думает, когда в последний раз Капитан Америка занимался сексом? В прошлом столетии? Занимался ли он сексом с той девушкой в красном, Пегги Картер, пока Баки Барнс, однорукий и пропитанный сывороткой, уже завербованный Гидрой, гнил в той их убогой квартирке в Бруклине? 

— Я... — Стив проглатывает фразу, замолкает, отворачивается к книге, но уже не читает: ему бы смотреть куда угодно, кроме лица Зимнего Солдата; рука Солдата ползет под одеяло и трогает его ягодицы, сначала поверх домашних штанов, затем медленно забирается и под них — пальцами, ладонью. У Капитана Америка теплая гладкая кожа, крепкие округлые мышцы. Его руки напряжены, вцепились в книгу, в то время как спина и ноги расслаблены. Солдат смотрит то на свою руку, то на его лицо изучающим взглядом. – «Табаку у меня не было, и он пошел дальше. Я вернулся на плот, сел в шалаш и стал думать. Но так ничего и не придумал. Думал до тех пор, пока всю голову не разло...»** — читает Стив, но на полуслове затихает, потому что Солдат проводит кончиками пальцев по ложбинке между ягодицами. Стив опускает голову, словно пристыженный, почти утыкается в книгу. Солдат с интересом наблюдает за ним, наблюдает, как он стыдится этого — того, как долго ждал. Солдат придвигается на его сторону кровати, стягивает одеяло, приваливается к нему так, чтобы грудь прижималась к плечу, живот — к боку, член, спящий с момента его рождения, к бедру. Они одной комплекции, их мышцы одинаково тверды, и все равно Солдату кажется, что Капитан Америка крохотный в его руках. Он заменяет живую руку в его штанах на металлическую, пускающую мурашки по его коже, давит железными пальцами. Стив утыкается себе в ладони, его уши горят, волосы на загривке встают дыбом. Солдат трется носом о его шею, принюхивается, улавливает мыло, зубную пасту. Стив говорит: — Баки...

Солдат не вздрагивает, только притирается плотнее. Чувство сексуального возбуждения новое, оно греет его, щекочет живот, жужжит внутри. Он наваливается на Капитана Америка, мажет губами по плечу. Вкус человеческой кожи странный, Солдат прежде не пробовал его, но ему нравится так, что член твердеет. Он ощущает, как наливается тяжелым возбуждением. Стив лежит под ним, безучастный, все еще напряженный и зажмурившийся. Солдат знает — он пытается решить, стоит ли ему оттолкнуть или же наоборот, попросить. Просил ли Стив Роджерс когда-нибудь Баки Барнса? Маленький и хрупкий, он умолял его? 

— Приподнимись, — просит Солдат, когда садится, чтобы стянуть с него штаны с бельем. Стив медлит несколько секунд, прежде чем так и поступить. Он упирается коленями в матрац, позволяет раздеть себя, затем ложится обратно. Солдат трется носом о его бедро, поднимается выше, возвращается к его уху. — Как давно ты занимался сексом? 

— В сорок третьем, — бормочет Стив, его голос приглушен книгой и подушкой. 

Солдат больше не говорит с ним. Он проводит рукой по его пояснице, гладит ягодицы, раздвигает их, трогает пальцами, и это необычно, странно, как и все это задание. Он знает, что проникать в кого-либо насухую не стоит — будет элементарно неудобно — поэтому сплевывает себе на ладонь и трогает Стива уже мокрыми пальцами. Тот дергается, прогибается в пояснице сильнее, так, чтобы приподняться; Солдат ведет пальцами от крестца до мошонки, касается яиц, прижатого к кровати члена. Он не хочет прекращать этого, к тому же ему кажется, что если сейчас он прекратит, потом будет неудобно спать всю оставшуюся ночь. Он делает это со Стивом медленно, потому что никогда прежде ничего подобного не испытывал. Сначала проникает железным пальцами, но Стив на них так дрожит и дергается, что он меняет их на живые. Наверное, Стиву хочется думать, что это все-таки Баки Барнс, а не Зимний Солдат, а у Баки Барнса не было металлической руки. Солдат не собирается лишать его этой иллюзии — Стив может думать о ком угодно, пока Зимний Солдат берет его. 

**5.5**

Зимний Солдат встречается с Кроссбоунсом по два раза в неделю. Он приходит обычно днем, всегда в разные места. Никто об этом не знает, даже Капитан Америка. Солдат не говорит этого, но он доверяет Кроссбоунсу. Тот не стал бы ему лгать — может, он единственный, кто не стал бы. Кроссбоунс зовет его Митей и на угрозы меланхолично отмахивается — он знает, что Зимний Солдат его не тронет. Они всегда были по одну сторону баррикад, тогда и сейчас, и теперь вновь работают вместе. Кроссбоунс предлагает Солдату отправиться на главную европейскую базу Гидры — в Мюнхен — и привести туда Капитана Америка. Они разрабатывают целый план по захвату Капитана, Черной Вдовы и Сокола — это почти половина Мстителей. Улов хорош, и Гидра будет довольна. Когда Кроссбоунс говорит эти слова, он скалит белые зубы и чокается с Солдатом бутылкой пива. Солдат холодно кивает. 

Возвращаться к Стиву каждый раз все труднее. Солдату нравится брать его, но спать в одной постели неуютно; Солдату нравится, когда он читает ему, но в голове все еще мелькают способы его убийства; Солдату нравится, когда он рассказывает какие-нибудь истории, но то, что он рассказывает их Баки Барнсу, а не Агенту 0-4-7, злит столь сильно, что хочется сломать Стиву Роджерсу хребет. Ему так хочется сказать, что он тоже существует, что он здесь, он, Дмитрий Смирнов. Ему интересно, у Стива Роджерса хватило бы любви и для него тоже? 

Порою Солдату снятся дурацкие сны. Это даже увлекательно, наблюдать за ними. В криокамере он никогда не видел снов, в криокамере была ледяная мертвая тишина, он словно находился в вакууме, один-одинешенек на пустой чужой планете, забытый и брошенный. Просыпаясь, он заново обучался говорить, понимать русский и немецкий языки. В основном он работал на русских, но была пара миссий с немцами, американцами, французами — еще когда Пирс был молодой и неопытный идеалист. 

В этих снах он совсем другой, протез такой легкий, словно живой, и Зимний Солдат почему-то лежит на спине, лицом к небу, и чувствует вес чужой головы на своей руке. Обычно во снах он не видит себя, будто бы его и не существует совсем. Он уверен, что эти сны вызваны исключительно долгим нахождением вне криокамеры. У людей так бывает. Он иногда так хочет думать, что тоже человек. Ведь человека Капитан Америка полюбил бы? 

**5.6**

Ему холодно. Он чувствует, как его руки покрываются льдом, как все внутренности каменеют и обращаются холодным прахом. Он пытается дернуться, но не может. Он не хочет обратно в криокамеру. Он не хочет снова вспоминать свое имя, по крупицам собирать каждое воспоминание: вот он на миссии, один, в пятидесятых, вот он в шестидесятых пытает американских шпионов для СССР, вот он работает с молодым Пирсом в семидесятых,

маленькая тень и город город без имени в городе стоит большая-большая рождественская елка и маленькая тень упавшая на стройке и поцарапавшая коленку тащит его на стройку там была стройка а еще там были другие цифры что же это за цифры он

а затем — Рамлоу, Брок, кодовое имя — Кроссбоунс, покладистый черноволосый паренек с оскалом койота, который боится Зимнего Солдата первые пятнадцать лет совместной работы. Солдат не хочет вновь изучать язык, вновь выговаривать каждое слово. Он не хочет больше в криокамеру. Он не хочет. Он... 

— Баки, Баки, ты чего? — он резко распахивает глаза, не дернувшись, не шевельнувшись, он прирос к кровати, руки по швам, так, как в криокамере. Он тяжело дышит и пялится в глаза Капитану Америка, нависающему над ним. Стив. Его зовут Стив Роджерс. 

Стив Роджерс, обнаженный, держит его за плечи, проводит ладонью по лбу, по ледяной коже. 

— Я... — говорит Солдат, русский льнет к языку. Затем переходит на английский, чтобы Стив понял: — Окно. Холодно, закрой, — получается с акцентом, твердым и отчетливым. Стив хмурится, но кивает, закрывает окно, прежде оставленное нараспашку. Это все просто холод. Просто прохладный ветерок с улицы. Вчера прошел хмурый дождь, сегодня весь день были тучи и мелькали грозы, а по ТВ пообещали бурю. 

Стив садится рядом, на край кровати, и смотрит на него. У Солдата никогда не было кошмаров. Это был не кошмар, просто иллюзия, он ведь человек. Он человек? Да, так написано в его деле. В его личном деле сказано: Смирнов, Дмитрий Петрович, дата рождения: неизвестно, место рождения: неизвестно... 

Солдат проводит рукой по лицу, кожа холодная и сухая. Ему нужно успокоиться, нужно убедить себя, что он не в криосне. Он всегда думал, что в криосне нет ничего ужасного, это необходимо для сохранения его дееспособности — так говорил Пирс, так говорил Рамлоу. Он доверяет Рамлоу. Но сейчас криокамера так пугает его, что пропадает голос. Он не боится. Он не боится. Он...

Он в ужасе. 

— Ты точно в норме? Может, воды? — несмело интересуется Стив. Солдат качает головой. Стив кивает и ложится рядом, плечом к плечу, придвигается ближе, и тогда Солдат резко хватает его за левую руку и прижимает ее к своей груди металлической ладонью. Это так неожиданно, что Стив поначалу дергается — инстинкт Капитана Америка. Но спустя мгновение он расслабляется и позволяет железным пальцам стиснуть свое запястье. Солдат собирается с силами и, успокоившись, выдворяет акцент из речи:

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Стив выдыхает. 

— Ну... Э... — теряется он. — Я не самый хороший рассказчик, — он поворачивает голову, легко улыбается, костяшками пальцев гладит его ключицу. — Был один случай, когда Сокол... 

— Нет, подожди, — прерывает его Солдат. Он сменяет гнев на милость и плавно ведет большим пальцем железной руки по мягкой светлой коже на запястье Стива. Стив послушно молчит. Тогда Солдат шепчет: — Расскажи о старом.

Он, правда, хочет. Он хочет послушать, как Баки Барнс вытаскивал юного Капитана Америка из подворотен. Как Баки перевязывал ему разбитые костяшки, как выхаживал, как ласкал — Солдат, правда, хочет. Он ненавидит Баки, но Стива Роджерса... 

— Как-то мы праздновали Рождество — начинает Стив. Он пододвигается к Солдату, неосознанно, приваливается к боку, кладет подбородок на плечо. — Нам было лет по девятнадцать. Ты уже работал в доках к тому времени, я учился и тоже пытался подзаработать, но меня никуда не брали, особенно зимой. Ну вот. Помню, на Рождество мама испекла пирог с одним яблоком и сделала суп на костях. Денег не было, так что приходилось праздновать без изысков, не то что сейчас. Ты вообще видел все эти штуки? Как-то раз Сэм на Рождество показал мне громадные елки, говорящие механические куклы с меня ростом, и эти гирлянды... А еще игрушки, шарики, снеговики — половина из них съедобна! Я смотрел и говорил Сэму: «Ты вообще знаешь, что в тридцатых у нас с Баком были только ободранные елочные ветки?». Он смеялся, но это была чистая правда. В то Рождество у нас тоже были только ветки, мы их насобирали на катке в центре Бруклина, там еще стояла такая гигантская ель. И я так волновался, что не смог найти тебе подарок. Я нарисовал тебе открытку и купил шоколада — и так дерьмово я себя в жизни не чувствовал. Мы праздновали втроем, мама подарила нам по открытке, я нарисовал ей портрет, ты принес маме браслет — хорошенький такой, ты на него долго работал, а мне подарил альбом с качественной бумагой. Бумага была просто отличной! Я представить не мог, сколько ты на все это пахал. И вот сидим мы все вместе за столом, и ты смеешься и улыбаешься, и мне надо дарить подарок, а там чертова шоколадка. Я чуть не умер со стыда. Правда, — Стив замолкает, невесомо улыбается, и Солдат почему-то улыбается в ответ, улыбается, смотря в темноту, в потолок над головой. Два месяца назад ему казалось, что улыбаться неприятно и неудобно. — Я знал, что ты не обидишься, но не хотелось тебя разочаровывать. Но когда подарил... ты так улыбался мне. Мы тогда еще не были, ну, вместе. Но ты так улыбался... А потом мама ушла спать, и ты потащил меня смотреть фейерверк, и вернулись мы домой уже поздно. И когда мы стояли у окна, я извинился, ну, за подарок. И ты сказал, что все здорово, что я дурак, и обнял меня. Мы стояли и обнимались. Ты сказал, что когда-нибудь у нас будет все, что захотим. Большой дом, деньги будут и будет большая-пребольшая елка. Во всю высоту потолков, — Стив вновь затихает. Он трется носом о голую кожу на плече Солдата. — Ты был прав.

Солдат поворачивает к нему голову. Он испытывает необычное щемящее ощущение в груди, оно щекочет сердце, оплетает легкие, сжимает глотку. Оно хрупкое и ласковое, оно вгрызается в него. Он поворачивается и нависает над Капитаном Америка, смотрит ему в лицо. Он мягко трогает его бедра, проводит ладонями по разъехавшимся коленкам. Между ягодиц его еще влажно — Солдат недавно был внутри него. Солдат следит за ним взглядом. Солдат чувствует нежность и трепет, и это не Баки Барнс, не воспоминания о нем, это он — это Зимний Солдат. Палец скользит внутрь Стива, Стив немо прогибается в пояснице. Он не отводит глаз, словно в темноте может разглядеть его широкие животные зрачки. 

Они засыпают через два часа. 

**5.7**

Сидеть в одной квартире, окруженным жучками и снайперами, Солдату, конечно, надоедает, но он профессионал — он не собирается оспаривать решение Мстителей, ведь ему нет надобности особо выделяться. Все, что от него требуется, — это делать вид, будто он Баки Барнс. Он знает, что Капитан Америка у него на крючке, но пока не поступит приказ руководства, он не имеет права что-либо с ним делать. Поэтому он просто сидит и ждет, и так проходит теплое лето и начинается осень. Зимний Солдат живет со Стивом Роджерсом уже три с половиной месяца, и последние полтора — в одной квартире. 

В субботу, после пробежки, Стив предлагает Солдату прогуляться до Башни Мстителей. Он приводит Солдата в просторный гигантский зал, служащий для тренировок. Там несколько рингов для спаррингов, весь пол — в дорогих мягких матах, повсюду висят груши. Их обоих встречает Джарвис и декларирует, что к ним вскоре присоединятся Черная Вдова и Железный Человек. 

— Не хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Стив, разминая руки и шею. 

Солдат долго смотрит ему в глаза. Однажды он почти победил Капитана Америка, но это лишь потому, что тот позволил. Конечно, быть может, спустя несколько недель тщательного изучения его тактики, Солдат смог бы предугадать его удары, скопировать их, но гораздо быстрее было бы просто снять его из винтовки — старый добрый метод против политиков и ученых. 

— Хочу, — соглашается Солдат. 

Стив улыбается и кивает. Солдат думает, как вобьет железный кулак ему в лицо. Быть может, разобьет губу или сломает нос. Как быстро срастется нос у Капитана Америка? Они отправляются в сторону ринга, когда доносится голос Черной Вдовы: 

— Может, я попробую? 

Солдат оборачивается на нее. Она смотрит невозмутимо и холодно. Он быстро сменяет бесстрастное выражение лица кривой усмешкой:

— Без проблем. 

Стив останавливается в нескольких шагах от них. Смотрит на Вдову. 

— Уверена? 

Вдова хмыкает и скидывает черный пиджак. Она даже кудри не забирает в хвост. Солдат пропускает ее на ринг первой. 

— Начнешь? — без особого интереса кидает Солдат на русском. Она приподнимает уголок губ и резким рывком подается вперед. 

Так начинается их танец. Солдат блокирует удары, пропуская лишь парочку. Он отдает должное ее учителям — опять, когда с силой бьет ей по лицу кулаком живой руки и откидывает в другой край поля. Она не отступает, вьется и плывет, гибкая и сильная, и Солдат даже подумывает остановить бой, но вот она неожиданно набрасывается на него сзади — как тогда, на мосту — и он звереет. 

Он хочет убить ее. Это желание вспыхивает в груди ледяным огнем. Это сбой. Он нестабилен   
он нестабилен  
он 

_зимний солдат_   
_тебя зовут дмитрий петрович смирнов ты_   
_зимний солдат_   
_агент 0-4-7 повтори_

Он скидывает ее со своей спины, как ребенка, и с неожиданной мощью бьет об пол головой. Она резко выдыхает, весь воздух выходит из легких. У нее разбит нос, у Солдата разодрана бровь. Он видит, что она уже готова сдаться, у нее болят ребра и она медленнее восстанавливается. Что ж, Зимний Солдат слышал о Черной Вдове — Черная Вдова почти завалила Халка, а позже даже стала его подружкой. Но сейчас она валяется на полу в противоположной части ринга, сплевывает кровь и с ненавистью смотрит на Солдата из-под рыжих волос. 

_агент 0-4-7 повтори_  
 _агент 0-4-7_  
 _сломать ребра_  
 _агент 0-4-7 вы слышали приказ не убивать просто сломать ребра_  
 _товарищ полковник объект нестабилен_  
  
— Баки, Таша, завязывайте, — доносится до Солдата настороженный голос Стива, но голос далеко, он в другой вселенной, и Солдат не слушает, он внезапно порывается вперед и наотмашь бьет Вдову по лицу ногой. Она откидывается назад, и он хватает ее за горло, прижимает к полу и начинает душить. Это приказ. Он сам себе отдал этот приказ. Вдова умная и сноровистая, она может все ему испортить, она не победит его, она... — Баки! Баки, хватит! Баки! 

_это приказ солдат_   
_вы слышали приказ не убивать просто сломать ребра_   
_агент 0-4-7 поднимите руки над головой так чтобы я видел_   
_нам нужен язык_   
_не убивать солдат_   
_убить всех_

Он не Баки. Баки — этот тот трус и предатель, поломанный и одинокий. Он сдох во льдах. Его душа еще гниет там. 

Вдова закатывает глаза. Она вырывается и бьет его ногами, царапает красными крашеными ногтями кожу на его живой руке. 

— Баки! 

В этот момент появляется лицо Стива. Стив подбегает к ним и хватает его за железную руку, которой он сжимает хрупкую девичью шею Вдовы. Солдат, с искаженным холодной яростью лицом, поворачивается к нему. Он собирается ударить его лбом в лоб, чтобы до крови, и тогда... Солдат смотрит ему в глаза, Стив не отводит от него взгляда.

_там были другие цифры_   
_обнулите_

У него глаза голубого цвета, Солдат раньше этого не замечал. Его голос, что-то говорящий, вдруг успокаивает Солдата, и тогда он неожиданно расслабляет хватку. Вдова отпрыгивает от него, готовая защищаться, и достает из сапожка глок, мигом наставляет на него, но Солдату плевать — он неотрывным взглядом следит за Стивом. Он должен ударить его. Должен переломить череп прямо сейчас. Он...

он нестабилен

— Стив, — только и произносит Солдат. Его язык подводит его, искривляя имя акцентом. 

— Таша, ты как? В норме? — поворачивается к Вдове Стив. Вдова игнорирует:

— Джарвис, протокол №616, — холодно говорит она. У нее с Солдатом свои счеты. У нее личный интерес к его смерти. 

— Протокол №616 запускается, — немедленно рапортует Джарвис. Скоро тут будет человек сорок охраны с транквилизаторами, и Солдата усыпят, как разбушевавшееся животное, поэтому Стив кричит ему: 

— Нет, нет, отставить! — он поворачивается к Вдове. — Таша, я справлюсь, правда. Джарвис, отмени Протокол. 

— Капитан Роджерс, вынужден... 

— Джарвис! — повышает голос Стив. Солдат неотрывно следит за его лицом.

— Необходимо разрешение мистера Старка, — сдается Джарвис. 

— Все в порядке, Бак, пойдем, вставай, — говорит Стив, поднимает его на ноги. Солдат смотрит на свои руки — у него костяшки в крови. — Пойдем, пойдем. 

— Мисс Романов, позвольте предложить вам медицинскую помощь, — говорит Джарвис. 

— Джарвис, позаботься о ней, я только отвезу его, — бросает Стив, и они выходят в длинный коридор, оттуда — в лифт и вниз, на первый этаж, к мотоциклу. Солдат знает: Стив хочет быть там, с Вдовой, помочь ей — ведь они друзья — но он боится, что Солдат сбежит. 

Они отправляются в их квартиру, Стив растерян и напряжен. Солдат валится на стул на кухне и проводит рукой по окровавленному лицу. 

— Что это было? — тихо спрашивает Стив, встав напротив. Солдат молча смотрит на свою железную руку. 

— Она — враг, — коротко и глухо бросает Солдат. 

враг уровень третий время на устранение три дня

— Она друг, Баки! — повышает голос Капитан Америка, он выглядит потрясенным и растерянным, он и понятия не имеет, что теперь делать. Он должен будет отдать Солдата врачам, они поместят его в камеру для Халка. — Ты должен бороться с этим, слышишь? Пожалуйста, Баки, — успокоив себя, Стив проводит рукой по волосам, путается в них пальцами. Он следит за Солдатом взглядом. — Ты не должен снова становиться им. Ты не убийца. 

Тогда Солдат поднимает на него взгляд. У Солдата стеклянные глаза стального оттенка. Они настолько холодные, насколько может быть холодным снег в сосновых лесах Вологодской области в январе. 

— Что ты сказал? 

Стив смотрит в ответ. 

— Что ты больше не Зимний Солдат, Бак, — говорит он. — Ты больше не он. 

Они молчат. Оба. Солдат чувствует, как жар гнева к нему возвращается. Этот придурок не понимает. Этот идиот думает, что Зимний Солдат — иллюзия, что это какой-то злой дух, вселившийся в его милого невинного Баки в тех проклятых горах. Железный и живой кулаки сжимаются. 

— Не смей называть меня так, — рычит в ответ Зимний Солдат. Этот рык похож на глухой рык волка. 

— Баки, я... 

— Я не Баки! Сука! — Зимний Солдат подскакивает, переворачивает кухонный стол. Стив выпрямляется, он готов драться, но Солдат так зол на него, что хочет убить, что хочет сдавить его шею так же, как шею Вдовы полчаса назад, так же, как шеи многих людей до него. Он ненавидит Баки, чертового Баки Барнса! Он так ненавидит его, что готов разодрать, даром что тот давным-давно сгнил! Солдат не понимает, почему этот чертов Капитан Америка так любит его, почему он не любит Зимнего Солдата? Почему его любви на него не хватает? Солдат смотрит Капитану Америка в глаза, тихо спрашивает: — Почему ты меня не любишь? 

Он хотел задать этот вопрос с их первой ночи. Почему Капитан Америка никогда не полюбит его? Почему он не хочет его полюбить? Почему его всепоглощающей доброты и искренности, о которых блядские легенды ходят, не достаточно и на него тоже? 

— Баки, что ты такое несешь? — говорит Стив, он протягивает к нему руку, видимо, думает успокоить, положить на плечо, но Солдат хватает ее и резко ломает. Кость хрустит почти ласково. Стив делает выпад, чтобы вырваться, но Солдат, действуя на инстинктах, бьет ему локтем в лицо, так, что он ударяется головой о кухонный шкаф. — Баки! Баки, не надо, слышишь... Я не буду драться с тобой, Баки, мы не должны, ты мой друг, слышишь, ты мой друг... 

В перерывах между его фразами Солдат злобно бьет его по лицу. Это очень похоже на ту сцену на гелликариере, только сейчас он хочет продолжать бить, только сейчас это надорванное «Баки» его больше не останавливает. Оно распаляет в нем животное желание убить, прибить его здесь и сейчас, навсегда с этим покончить. 

— Убью! Тебя! Сука! — выговаривает он. Стив снова не дерется, он думает, это сработает.

не убивать солдат просто сломать ребра это приказ 

— Ты должен бороться, Бак, — говорит Стив разбитыми губами. 

Бак — вот оно, ключевое; это его кодовое слово, обращенное к кому-то глубоко внутри разума Зимнего Солдата, к кому-то, кого даже не существует больше, кто мертв целых семьдесят лет. Быть может, призрак его стоит сейчас рядом, может, даже пытается как-то подействовать на прежнее тело, но это все бесполезно. Солдат не слышит. 

Он останавливается, только когда понимает, что Стив потерял сознание. Тот вдруг становится тяжелым и вялым, стекает по шкафчику на пол, и единственным, что еще поддерживает его на весу, остается рука Зимнего Солдата. Зимний Солдат ощущает покалывания в живом кулаке — костяшки разбиты о чужое лицо. Он опускает Капитана, отходит от него, и как раз в это время из прихожей доносится настойчивый голос: 

— Капитан Роджерс! Капитан Роджерс, откройте, или мы будем вынуждены выбить дверь!

Солдат чувствует взгляд снайпера через прицел. Вот-вот Старк продиктует ему в наушник: снимайте. 

Прежде чем это случается, Солдат выпрыгивает из окна, группируется, кувырком приземляется на землю и исчезает среди домов. 

Он бежит, хотя за ним не гонятся. Он бежит, пока суперсолдатские ноги не начинают гудеть. Улочки Нью-Йорка сменяют друг друга одна за другой, он не видит, как высотки превращаются в бараки. Он не знает, от кого бежит и почему. 

Ему не остается ничего, кроме как идти к Кроссбоунсу — он вдруг осознает, что больше никого нет, только Рамлоу, Брок. Тот живет на краю города, в одной из трущоб Нью-Йорка, захудалых и пустых — там у него штаб-квартира. Солдат приходит к нему, как побитая собака, стучится в его логово с кучей разложенного на столе оружия, с обшарпанными стенами, пустыми комнатами и матрацем на полу. Кроссбоунс смотрит на него сначала недоуменно, затем видит кровь на руках и откладывает пистолет, который до этого начищал. 

— Что ты сделал? — осторожно интересуется Кроссбоунс. Он боится, что Солдат нестабилен. Нестабилен — это слово часто повторяет какой-то голос у Солдата в голове, что Агент 0-4-7 нестабилен. В ответ Солдат молчит. Он не знает, что ответить, что должен ответить. Что он сделал? Провалил миссию? Чуть не убил Капитана Америка — снова? Кроссбоунс настойчиво, но аккуратно зовет: — Солдат? Митя? 

— Нам нужно уехать, — отзывается Солдат. Это первое, что приходит к нему в голову. От неожиданности мысли он переходит на русский. Кроссбоунс тоже говорит на нем, но с акцентом, несмотря на тридцатилетний стаж говорения — у него все еще западает «Р». Солдат падает на один из двух одиноких покосившихся стульев, придвинутых к пустому круглому столу, его живая рука мелко дрожит. — Нужно уехать. В Россию или Австралию. Пока есть время. 

Кроссбоунс хмурится. Он встает неподалеку, непонимающе хмурит брови. 

— Ты спятил? У нас миссия, — говорит он. Он складывает смуглые руки на груди так, что мышцы напрягаются. Солдат качает головой, взгляд у него потерянный и страшный, Кроссбоунс видел такой лишь тогда, после моста, когда Солдат сидел в кресле, готовясь к обнулению, и говорил: «Я знал его». 

— Ты не понимаешь, — упрямо продолжает Солдат. — Нам нужно уехать. Нам нужно... Мы... — Он замолкает, будто потерявшись. Кроссбоунс ждет пару мгновений, но, кажется, Солдат совсем отключается. Поэтому Брок осмеливается подойти, кладет руки на широкие плечи и мягко встряхивает, изо всех сил унимая скребущий неприятный страх перед ополоумевшим Зимним Солдатом.

— Эй, приятель? — говорит Кроссбоунс несмело, смотря на него сверху вниз, и пытается заглянуть в глаза. Глаза у Солдата дикие. Он переводит на него блуждающий взгляд, его темные брови вновь страдальчески изломаны, волосы спадают на лицо, кожа лица бледная. — Все хорошо, ладно? — и голос у Кроссбоунса такой, словно он говорит с маленьким ребенком или буйным психом. Он не знает, что ближе к реальности. — Все в порядке. Выполним задание — и уедем. Куда хочешь? Поедем, куда захочешь. — Солдат снова отводит пустой взгляд, он качает головой. Уловив, что слова не действуют, Кроссбоунс зовет по-русски: — Эй. Митя? Митя? 

Солдат поднимает на него глаза. Кроссбоунс успокаивающе сжимает его плечи. Спустя несколько мгновений Солдат утыкается носом ему в живот, пачкает черную майку кровью — жест доверия. Кроссбоунс от неожиданности замирает — он не понимает, нападение это или смирение, однако спустя несколько мгновений боязливо кладет ладонь ему на макушку. Он думает, Солдат похож на бешеного хищника, который временами пугает сам себя. Он не хочет попасться под его когти, поэтому не отодвигается. 

**5.8**

Солдат вынужден прожить с Кроссбоунсом три дня, как минимум. Он знает, что за это время у Стива заживут раны. Увидеть его избитым он почему-то не может набраться смелости, и это его ужасно злит, ведь он Зимний Солдат, какое ему вообще до этого дело? 

В тот первый раз, выпуская в него третью пулю и смотря, как он надломленно падает, в тот второй раз, разглядывая узоры ран и швов на его лице, палитру синяков и кровоподтеков, нанесенных его рукой, Солдат испытывал странную извращенную гордость и насмешку; на гелликариере он ухмылялся, глядя, как Капитан Америка истекает кровью. Теперь ему вдруг становится стыдно и страшно, что Стив никогда его за это не простит. Баки Барнса — да, но Зимнего Солдата? Когда собака начинает кусаться и звереть, ее усыпляют. Солдат думает, что его вновь посадят в криокамеру, упекут за решетку, и он не завершит свою миссию, но больше всего он боится того, что Стив Роджерс от него откажется. С другой стороны, можно ли отказаться от того, что никогда не принимал? Солдат и сам не знает. 

Кроссбоунс кормит его фастфудом. В его логове не на чем готовить, да и желания нет. Солдат не вылезает из своего угла двое суток, выходит только в туалет и помыться. Он стирает свою одежду в крови, отказавшись от предложенных Кроссбоунсом футболки со штанами — футболка все равно будет ему мала — и почти полностью игнорирует его. На третий день Солдат выходит на кухню, курит, пока Кроссбоунс сидит напротив. Он говорит о миссии, с усмешкой, но тихо, так, будто думает, что могут услышать. На полуслове Солдат прерывает его: 

— Я помню тот отель, — говорит он, не сводя глаз с запыленного окна, выходящего на грязную безлюдную улочку. В этой дыре даже торчки не закидываются. — Ты брил меня. Помогал. 

— Ага, — непонимающе соглашается Кроссбоунс. — Я думал, ты ничего не помнишь. Ну, типа. Тебе же мозги промывали? 

— Может, мне просто кажется, — бесстрастно отзывается Солдат. — Может, мне кажется, что я что-то помню. 

— Но тот отель был, — противится Брок. Он тушит свою сигарету о дно пепельницы. — Слушай, не забивай голову, ладно? Все это хрень. Подумаешь, когда надерем ублюдкам задницы. — Солдат поджимает губы, но немо соглашается. Кроссбоунс, до этого начищающий пистолет, кладет его рядом с собой. Он смотрит на Солдата. — И, по поводу миссии. Есть идея. Когда все кончится, можно будет уехать в Россию. Нам, вместе. В Европе почти сто процентов найдут, в Австралии по меньшей мере сорок баз Гидры, там будут искать сразу после Германии. В России есть вариант затеряться. Будем менять города каждую неделю. Глядишь, на пару лет хватит. 

Кроссбоунс замолкает. Он выжидающе смотрит на Солдата. 

— Да, — говорит он тихо. — Наверное, так будет лучше. 

Он думает о Стиве и о том, что собирается отдать его Гидре. Еще он думает, что, если чертов Баки Барнс не смог выполнить ни одну миссию в своей жизни, Зимний Солдат завершит свое задание. 

**5.10**

Он покупает коробку конфет, когда возвращается в свою квартиру. Он знает, что Стив там. Наверное, ему там теперь больше нравится. Еще Солдат понятия не имеет, на кой черт ему сдался этот шоколад, но тот выглядит неплохим, на обертке написано, что производится с 1905 года, и Солдат думает, покупал ли Баки Барнс такой Стиву. Он ступает по лестнице, подходит к двери и стоит на месте, приклеенный, около десяти минут. Он осознает, что это чувство — страх, лишь когда подносит руку, чтобы постучаться, и долго-долго не может заставить себя ударить костяшками по двери. Ему страшно. Впервые за всю его жизнь. 

Стучать не приходится — Стив открывает дверь перед его носом, застывает на пороге — видимо, собирался куда-то. У него и правда уже сошли все ссадины, остался только светло-голубой синяк на скуле. Он стоит, смотрит ему в лицо, и Солдату кажется, что выглядит сейчас чертовски испуганно и трусливо. Не этим ли Стив любуется? Подумав об этом, Солдат мигом меняет выражение лица на сурово-хмурое, сдвигает брови и поджимает губы. 

— Прости меня, — говорит Солдат. Он смотрит на коробку конфет. В тишине он поднимает глаза на лицо Стива. — Прости. Я не хотел. Я бы... Я бы никогда тебя не ударил. 

Голос звучит неправильно. Он злится, потому что в словах мелькает проклятый акцент, чертов сукин акцент, мимолетный, но уловимый, он — русский, это из-за того, что Агент 0-4-7 опять нестабилен. Солдат хмурится и стискивает зубы. Стив все поймет. Стив уже понял. Баки Барнса нет. Перед ним — только гидровец и убийца. 

— Это мне? — вдруг отзывается Стив, кивком подбородка указывает на стиснутую в железных пальцах коробку. Она уже смялась и покорежилась. Солдат кивает и протягивает ее Стиву. Стив улыбается, берет. Они молчат. 

— Я, эм, пойду, наверное, — бросает он. Он хочет ударить себя, долго себя бить за то, что никак не может заставить свой язык правильно ворочаться во рту. У Баки Барнса не было никакого русского акцента, только бруклинский. 

— Баки, — зовет Стив. Затем сжимает губы. — Прости, — неловко говорит он. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? 

Солдат потерянно хмурится. Для Капитана он — Баки Барнс. Он не может быть никем другим. Стив никогда не полюбит его. Но вместо усмешки, вместо отрепетированного «Прости, мелкий, врежь-ка мне как следует», он тихо отзывается: 

— Дмитрий. — Голос его ровный, но несмелый, негромкий. Стив кивает. 

— Дмитрий, — пробует. Снова улыбается. — Мне нравится. Это странно, но я привыкну. К Наташе привык. 

Солдат неверяще смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Ты не прогонишь меня? — непонимающе спрашивает он. — Зная, что я ничего не вспомнил? Что я не Баки? Что я избил тебя? Ты впустишь меня к себе на порог? 

Стив пожимает плечами. 

— Похоже на то. 

Солдат больше ничего не говорит. Он проходит за порог, закрывает за собой дверь, снимает куртку, вешает ее на крючок. Стив проходит в кухню, Солдат — Дмитрий — за ним, он не садится, стоит, неприкаянный, неподалеку, будто пришел в чужой дом. Он человек? Ему так хочется думать, что да, ведь страх — человеческое чувство. Стив ставит коробку с конфетами на стол, оборачивается на Дмитрия, указывает на стул. 

— Это все еще твой дом, — говорит он. Ставит чайник кипятиться, достает две чашки с изображением Железного Человека — Старк впихнул им этот подарок, когда они только въехали в квартиру. — Я не злюсь... Дмитрий. — Солдат чуть было не дергается от того, как непривычно звучит это имя с его губ. Кроссбоунс — Брок — называет его Митей. Эрбе — Агентом 0-4-7, и каждое из этих имен его. Дмитрий кажется чужим и выжатым. Солдат думает, будет ли Стив называть именно это имя, если они снова будут близки, если снова разделят ложе, если он снова позволит Солдату его взять — будет ли Стив звать Дмитрия Смирнова, а не Баки Барнса? — Я люблю тебя. 

Никогда, понимает Солдат. Никогда Стив Роджерс не позовет Дмитрия Смирнова. 

— Баки? — кривит губы Зимний Солдат, уточняет. 

Он не думает, что то, что он испытывает, — боль. Боль другая. Боль — это когда разбиваешься о камни в Швейцарии. Может быть, это когда внутренности замерзают, или когда режут заживо, пока ты в сознании. Но сейчас? 

Стив замирает, молчит. Он оборачивается на него, смотрит в глаза, думает несколько мгновений, долгих и страшных, словно решает что-то. Затем его губы наконец шевелятся: 

— Тебя. 

Солдат молчит и смотрит. Он не может ответить ни слова, ведь он не знает, что должен отвечать. Он на задании, он до сих пор на задании, и ему нельзя привязываться. К Кроссбоунсу он никогда не привязывался, хотя работал с ним двадцать лет, с ним, резким, ехидным и хищным, и даже его Солдат почему-то не смог назвать другом. Стиву Роджерсу потребовалось три месяца на то, что никто не мог сделать семьдесят лет — на приручение Зимнего Солдата. Это, наверное, его тактика. Сделать вид, что он сам приручен, и приручать в это время в ответ. 

Солдат отмирает, когда Стив подходит к нему и обнимает, вжав ладонь в лопатки и уткнувшись носом в стык между плечом и шеей. Его твердая грудь, живот, плечи, руки, бедра лихорадочно горячие, Солдату кажется, что так быть не должно, но затем он вспоминает, что перед ним — стокилограммовый Капитан Америка. 

Несмотря на это, когда Солдат наконец обнимает его в ответ, кажется, словно Стив Роджерс крохотный и хрупкий, и сожми Солдат руки чуть сильнее — сразу раздавит в объятиях. 

  
  
**5.11**

Акцент — это сбой. Он и сам знает. Солдат старается выровнять речь, когда говорит вслух, когда говорит со Стивом или позднее — с Мстителями, приведшими его на допрос. Солдату необходимо понять, в чем его проблема, почему это случилось, почему случилась поломка. Он старается, выискивает лазейки, решения, но их нет. Когда он снова сидит на диване, а Стив говорит с ним, и он отвечает, Солдату хочется свернуть собственную шею, потому что согласные западают, потому что гласные то слишком длинные, то чересчур короткие, и это его неимоверно злит. Стив видит, как сжимаются его кулаки, вены вздуваются на руках, мышцы натягивают рукава футболки от напряжения. Первое время, около недели, Стив совсем ничего не говорит по этому поводу, и из-за этого Солдат только сильнее злится. Почему бы Стиву просто не сказать, что все плохо? Что он его говор больше слушать не может? Чертова «Р» постоянно слышится слишком твердой, ровно как и «Л», а про буквосочетания Солдат и не заикается. У него такое впечатление, словно он заново учится говорить. 

— Не пытайся, — наконец говорит Стив, когда Солдат несколько раз со злым упрямством старается правильно выговорить очередное слово. Солдат хмурится, сжимает челюсти. 

— Это дефект, — раздражается Солдат. — Дефект необходимо устранить. 

— Все в порядке, — настаивает Стив. Он нарезает сыр и ветчину для сендвичей, проверяет готовность тостов в тостере. — Все само наладится. Не зацикливайся, ладно? 

— Разве тебя не бесит? — не понимает Солдат. — У Баки не было акцента. 

Стив хмыкает, выключает ревущий чайник на плите. 

— А у тебя есть, — просто отзывается он. Солдат непонимающе хмурит брови. 

— Но... — он замолкает, не найдя, что ответить. Стив лишь пожимает плечами и ставит на стол тарелку с четырьмя тостами. 

— Это не проблема для меня, — Стив ловит его обескураженный взгляд. — Ты думаешь, что это проблема, Дмитрий. — Он улыбается, бросает на Солдата взгляд поверх плеча, пока наливает чай. — Это не так. 

— Почему? — не унимается Солдат. Он откидывается на спинку стула, отбивает железными пальцами ритм по столешнице. — Почему для тебя это ничего не стоит? 

— Не знаю, — честно говорит Стив, садится напротив. Солдат тоже не знает. Он смотрит ему в лицо — Стив подносит кружку к губам, пьет, ставит ее обратно, откусывает сендвич, попутно читая газету, валяющуюся на столе. 

— Они называли меня Чудовищем Франкенштейна, — вдруг говорит Солдат, внимательно следя за реакцией Стива. Стив поднимает взгляд, перестает жевать. Солдат редко говорит о Гидре, редко говорит что-то правдивое, что-то, что он реально помнит. — Уродом и ходячим мертвецом. Чудовище Франкенштейна... все агенты знали меня под этим прозвищем. Кодовое прозвище для кодового прозвища. Странно, да? 

— Ты не чудовище, — говорит Стив серьезно. Солдат хмыкает, криво усмехается, берет свой тост и кусает. Баки Барнс и правда не чудовище. Не был чудовищем. Может, только 

видели этого монстра? он вообще живой?  
чудовище франкенштейна   
у меня от него мурашки серьезно

где-то глубоко внутри. — Ты Дмитрий Смирнов. Ты не чудовище.

Солдат поднимает на него глаза. 

Больше он не говорит со Стивом об этом. 

  
**5.12**

Не то чтобы Фьюри начинает ему доверять, но Соколиный Глаз и Железный Человек вынуждены отказаться от грядущей миссии из-за неотложных дел, Тор в Асгарде, а Халк занят, и директору не остается ничего, кроме как отправить вместо них Зимнего Солдата. В конце концов, Солдат знает, куда идти и что делать, и может быть более чем полезен в миссии по обезвреживанию большого филиала Гидры. Им необходимо найти флешку с данными о всех главнокомандующих Восточного побережья. Солдат успевает предупредить Эрбе о том, что ЩИТ знает о флешке. 

Там, на базе Гидры, в бесконечной перестрелке, Стив спасает его. Он приходит тогда, когда Солдат уже видит выпущенную в него ракету, и заслоняет от взрыва щитом. Их волной относит к стене, та идет огромной трещиной и чуть было не разваливается. Солдат понимает, что у Стива наверняка сломана рука, которой он держал щит, и в следующую минуту обрушивает на стреляющего свинцовый град автоматной очереди. Он попадает гидровцу между глаз, тот валится мешком, выпуская гранатомет из рук. Солдат мигом берет щит из переломанной в нескольких местах руки железной рукой, а живыми пальцами касается выехавшей из плоти кости. 

— Это ничего, — тут же говорит Стив, но голос у него немного подрагивает из-за боли. — Нужно убираться. 

— Не раньше, чем добудем флешку, — мигом отзывается Солдат. — Я перевяжу тебе руку, а затем пойду на нижний ярус. Возьму Вдову для подмоги. 

Он достает жгут из-за пояса и накладывает Стиву шину. Тот хмурит брови, не обращая внимания на острую боль в руке. 

— Спятил? Я тебя туда одного не пущу, — говорит он упрямо. — Сейчас все заживет, и я... 

— Это ты спятил, — хмуро осаждает его Солдат. — У тебя не рука, а месиво. Посидишь пока тут, может, немного заживет. Если пойму, что не справляюсь, дам знать — отправишь к нам Сокола. 

— Он не эффективен в закрытых помещениях и при ближнем бое, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь! — рычит Капитан Америка. — Я помогу, я смогу. Это нестрашно. 

— Ты слышал меня, — игнорирует его Солдат. — Увяжешься следом — я тебя вырублю. 

— Ты не можешь просто так взять и уйти черти куда! — И Солдата правда начинает раздражать его упрямство. — Я твой командир! 

— Тогда я дезертирую, — легко говорит Солдат. — Буду на связи. 

Он поднимается на ноги, берет в руки винтовку и отправляется дальше по полуразрушенному коридору. Стив смотрит ему в спину до тех пор, пока Солдат не скрывается из вида. 

— Вдова? — зовет он в наушник. — Есть работенка, если ты не занята. 

— Всегда рада помочь, — отзывается она почти мгновенно. — Что со Стивом? 

— Выбыл из игры. — Солдат выносит одну из тяжелых металлических дверей двумя ударами ноги. — Открытый перелом руки. Кость выехала. Оставил его на третьем ярусе. Отправишь ему Сокола для моральной поддержки? 

— Без проблем, — говорит Вдова, а затем наушник замолкает. — Куда мне подойти? 

— Пятый ярус, восточная часть. Здесь охраны человек тридцать. Все вооружены. У одного есть гранатомет. Я сниму его сейчас. 

Затем они прерывают связь. Солдат не то чтобы не рад работать с Вдовой, но собственную жизнь ей он ни в коем случае доверять не собирается. Он знает: она убьет его при первой же возможности. Пытаться просто так она не станет, но если удастся свалить его смерть на какого-нибудь гидровца, она сделает это без лишних раздумий. Неважно, как сильно потом Стив будет винить себя во всем, что произошло. Вдова воспитывалась в Красной Комнате. Одно из правил Красной Комнаты: нет эмоциям и личному интересу. 

Им требуется около двадцати минут, чтобы разгромить охрану Гидры, и Солдат почти вскрывает код тяжелых разъезжающихся металлических дверей, однако внезапно на подмогу павшим приходит еще с десяток агентов. Солдат оставляет Вдову разбираться с кодом, а сам идет отражать атаку. Новая группа явно получше подготовлена. Им удается ранить его с десяток раз, прежде чем последний из них падает с пулей в башке — пулю выпускает Вдова. Солдат приваливается к стене, он отчетливо чувствует, что ноги слабеют, у него вывихнуто плечо живой руки, лицо залито кровью, в животе сверкает три дыры от огнестрельного ранения. 

— Живой? — без особого интереса спрашивает Вдова, как раз тогда, когда красная кнопка на сенсорной панели загорается приятным зеленым, и двери разъезжаются в разные стороны, являя им на обозрение помещение с кучей компьютеров и мигающих огоньков. Солдат не отвечает. Нельзя выключаться, нельзя выключаться. Вдова свернет ему шею, пока он спит, она убьет его, миссия будет провалена, миссия... Он вырубается. 

**5.13**

Когда он открывает глаза в следующий раз, вокруг все белым-бело. Поначалу он беспокойно дергается: ему кажется, он в Гидре. Он не должен быть там, ведь у него миссия, но затем он ощущает, как теплая рука накрывает его лоб. Металлические пальцы конвульсивно дергаются, Солдат ощущает рывок откуда-то изнутри себя, его подбрасывает на кровати, и тогда он слышит голос: 

— Эй, Дмитрий, это я, — голос мягкий и успокаивающий. Солдат поднимает слипшиеся веки. — Все в порядке. Миссия завершена. 

— Миссия? — вскакивает Солдат. Он озирается по сторонам. Его миссия завершена? Он в Гидре? Он...

— Да, флешка на месте, — добавляет голос. Солдат фокусируется на лице говорящего и обнаруживает, конечно же, Стива. Стив проводит пальцами по его лбу. — Лежи. У тебя сломано ребро. Началось внутреннее кровотечение, так что некоторое время будешь чувствовать себя дерьмово.

— Стив, ты... — он облизывает сухие губы, снова откидывается на подушку. — Как твоя рука?

Стив и переводит взгляд на перевязанную правую руку. Бинты сливаются с белизной самого помещения, но Солдат все-таки приводит зрение в порядок и обнаруживает, что рука у Стива вся перевязана, а моток бинта по старинке переброшен через шею, фиксируя пострадавшую руку у груди Капитана. 

— В норме, скоро уже заживет, — слабо улыбается Стив. — Я рад, что ты в порядке. У тебя потеря крови и вывих плеча, но врачи говорят нестрашно. 

— Ты меня вытащил? — хмурится Солдат. Вдова не смогла бы, Сокол был занят на верхних ярусах. Стив смущенно пожимает плечами. 

— Иначе ты взорвался бы вместе с базой, — говорит он. — Там активировалась самоликвидация. 

— Да, — тут же отзывается Солдат. — Черт, я ее не отключил... Никто не пострадал? Что с Соколом? 

— Таша и Сэм в норме, — кивает Стив. — Отоспись. 

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — тихо бормочет Солдат, смотря ему в глаза. Стив пожимает плечами, будто это ничего не значит. — Снова. 

— Ерунда, — отмахивается он в привычной манере. 

— Нет. Ты был ранен, но ты вернулся за мной, — говорит Солдат, и даже акцент в своей речи его больше не заботит. Он во все глаза смотрит на Капитана Америка.

— Не страшно, — снова упрямится. Солдат сжимает зубы. В незнакомом порыве чувств он хватает Стива за запястье здоровой руки, лежавшей на кровати, и крепко сжимает в живых пальцах. 

— Я отплачу тебе, — обещает он почти шепотом, голос срывается и хрипит. Стив качает головой, но Солдат не дает ему ничего сказать: — Я обещаю. Когда-нибудь я отплачу тебе. — Он замолкает, внимательно следя взглядом за глазами Стива Роджерса. Тот сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Верит или нет? Солдат так хочет, чтобы он поверил. Чтобы он понял. Солдат хочет... — Я тебя люблю, — говорит он с чудовищным акцентом. 

На пару секунд повисает тишина. 

— Баки? — непонимающе хмурит брови Стив, всматривается в его глаза внимательным взглядом. Солдат крепче, бережнее сжимает его запястье, качает головой. 

— Нет, — произносит он. — Я. 

Стив несмело улыбается. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я тоже. 

Солдат предатель и отступник. Такой же предатель, каким был Баки Барнс. Такой же дурак.

— Я тебя люблю, — повторяет. Признание непривычно ложится на язык. Стив наклоняется и целует его в висок. Он верит. И слава богу. 

**5.14**

Ему снится сон. Он достает котенка с дерева. Он, одиннадцатилетний, изящный и стройный, на нем болтается рубаха и шорты, локоть содран, над бровью щиплет ранка. У него нет протеза, его левая рука легкая и живая, и он хватается ею за ветки деревьев, поднимаясь все выше и выше по дубу, растущему в безымянном городе с рождественской елкой, а внизу маленькая тень внимательно и беспокойно за ним следит, приложив руку козырьком ко лбу, чтобы скрыть глаза от солнца. 

— Митя! Осторожно! Ногу левее! — кричит тень, вьется около дерева, а дерево огромное, толстое, ветви раскидистые, шуршат листвой. Он оступается, проезжается ногой по стволу. — Черт подери! Говорю же, левее!

— Не дрейфь, мелкий, — улыбается он и лезет дальше. Котенок, маленький черный меховой комок, дрожит на самом краю одной из толстенных веток, в пяти-четырех метрах над землей, над головой маленькой тени, и жалобно пищит. — Все путем!

— Если ты упадешь оттуда, я тебя... Я... — не унимается тень. — Баки! — кричит тень, когда он снова не находит ногой опору. — Говорил же, дай я полезу... Митя, слезай! 

— И что, бросишь этого несчастного здесь? — ехидно интересуется он, прекрасно зная ответ. — Какой же ты жестокий. 

— Не смешно, — комментирует тень хмуро. — Опять переломаешь себе что-нибудь. 

— Ты должен подбадривать меня, а не нагнетать обстановку, — парирует он. Солнце слепит глаза, приятный ветерок колышет листья, скользит по коже. — Кири-кири-кири, — зовет он котенка, тянется к нему рукой. 

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спрашивает тень. — Достал? 

— А то сам не видишь, — мигом отзывается. Тянет руку дальше и дальше, но комок пугается его и пищит еще несчастнее. — Иди же сюда... — себе под нос. На жалобное мяуканье реагирует и тень. 

— Ты его там убить собрался? — скептически интересуется. 

— Почти закончил, — бормочет он, тянется еще сильнее и наконец хватает котенка за шкирку. Он подтаскивает сопротивляющегося мяукающего негодника к себе, прижимает к груди, и котенок вцепляется когтями в кожу сквозь ткань рубашки. — Черт!

— Что? — тут же слышится снизу. 

— Достал, — рапортует он и оглядывается в поисках способа слезть. — Я скину его тебе, ты поймаешь? 

— Разумеется, я поймаю! — раздражается тень. — Лишь бы ты уже слез оттуда. 

— Смени пластинку, мелочь, — фыркает он и, наклонившись, как можно бережнее бросает котенка в тонкие белые руки тени. Из-за света полуденного солнца совсем ничего не видно, и он различает лишь очертания силуэта костлявого низенького мальчика внизу. — Я спускаюсь! — объявляет он, щуря глаза. Осмотревшись, он хватается за ветку и смотрит вдаль. — А вид что надо. 

— Насмотришься еще, — говорит тень, баюкая в руках котенка, напуганного до полусмерти. — Слезай давай. Хочу убедиться, что ты цел. 

Он ничего не отвечает и смотрит вдаль, старательно щурясь. Сквозь веер ресниц проглядывают силуэты домов и улиц. Вдруг, присмотревшись, вдалеке он видит наряженную рождественскую елку. 

— Эй, мелкий? — зовет он растерянно. — На кой черт они нарядили елку в июне? 

— Что? О чем ты? 

Он продолжает вглядываться вдаль. Там стоит... это же... 

_елка рождественская елка у которой он и маленькая тень набирали ветки чтобы отнести маленькой женщине с песочными волосами_   
_это вместо елки_   
  
_мы наряжали ветки вместо елки можешь себе представить!_

_все у нас будет вот увидишь все будет я обещаю обещаю обещаю_

_я обещаю я отплачу тебе_   
_я думал ты меньше_   
_я обещаю_   
_без тебя не уйду_   
_объект нестабилен товарищ майор объект 0-4-7 нестабилен_

_я тебя люблю_

Он просыпается. 

**5.15**

Солдат доверяет Кроссбоунсу, и если Кроссбоунс говорит, что пора готовиться к их выходу, значит, следует начинать. В пустой необжитой квартирке с пустыми комнатами, Зимний Солдат и Кроссбоунс для поимки Мстителей выбирают главную германскую базу Гидры, расположенную в тридцати милях от Мюнхена. Она самая крупная в Западной Европе, там более двухсот тренированных агентов, подземный бункер и Париж, который сможет контролировать возможные попытки Джарвиса прорваться к ним, если Железный Человек вдруг прознает о местонахождении пропавших коллег. Разумеется, никто не собирается похищать Капитана Америка, Сокола и Черную Вдову навсегда — они вернутся, рано или поздно. Солдат знает, что с ними будет, Солдат знает, зачем они нужны; Гидра не стала бы убивать их, ни одного из них. Солдат смотрит в глаза Кроссбоунсу и понимает, что тот тоже в курсе: Мстителей обнулят, их сделают лучшими агентами, куда лучше, чем Зимний Солдат, и вполне вероятно, что Гидра создаст своих Мстителей. 

Солдат все меньше спит по ночам. Чаще он просто лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок. Он думает, что почувствует, когда там, на гидровской базе, Стив наконец-то все поймет. Вдова скажет «Я же говорила»? Вдова посмотрит на него с презрением? Сокол? 

Стив? 

Стив называет его Дмитрием и мирится с его русским акцентом. Солдату кажется, это неправильно, но Капитан каждый раз заверяет, что все эти изменения его совсем не трогают. Всякий раз, когда Стив улыбается ему и ложится рядом с ним в постель, Солдат думает о гидровской базе и глазах Стива, то, как он посмотрит ему в бесстрастное лицо. Стив возненавидит Золу, Гидру еще сильнее, сильнее, чем когда-либо ненавидел, даже после того, как узнал о существовании Агента 0-4-7, как узнал о внедрении Гидры в ЩИТ; он возненавидит Зимнего Солдата. 

Солдат поворачивает голову влево — сегодня Стив уснул у стены, сразу после того, как Солдат прекратил его терзать — и смотрит на профиль Капитана Америка, спящего рядом. Наверное, ему снится его Баки, без акцента, русского имени и металлической руки. Что бы с ними стало, упади Капитан следом за сержантом в пропасть, тогда, в 1946? Баки не погиб бы? А Зимний Солдат не родился? 

Стив спит, у него дрожат ресницы и размеренно вздымается грудь. Солдат ведет железной рукой трогает его запястье, крепкое и по-мужски широкое, прикладывает палец к месту с бьющимся пульсом, и сенсоры считывают удары. Солдат любит Капитана Америка. Он приподнимает уголок губ, когда рассматривает его профиль в темноте. Он и вспомнить не может, почему решил, что любит, ведь откуда ему вообще знать хоть что-то о любви? Но он любит, и это не Баки Барнс, он не Баки Барнс, он — Дмитрий Смирнов, он Зимний Солдат, и он любит Стива Роджерса.   
Он исполнит свою миссию. 

**5.16**

Кроссбоунс показывает на карте Канады обведенную кружком базу Гидры. 

— Она заброшена лет пять-семь, закрыли после того, как ЩИТ начал вынюхивать, — комментирует тот, отпивая из бутылки немного пива. Солдат хмыкает, возвышаясь над столом и скрестив руки на груди. 

— Она подойдет? — уточняет он. Все должно пройти идеально. 

— Лучший вариант. — Кроссбоунс ухмыляется и обводит пальцем пространство вокруг указанного места. — Там кругом только лес. По периметру, в радиусе пятидесяти-восьмидесяти милях, стоят глушители для любой связи. Старк-то, конечно, базу отыщет, но прежде чем ему это удастся, мы уже будем за океаном с неплохим уловом. 

Солдат кивает, снова устремляет взгляды вниз, на карту. 

— Уверен, что справишься с Кэпом? — интересуется Кроссбоунс. Солдат поднимает на него взгляд и вновь удостаивает лишь строгим кивком. 

— Проблем не будет, — коротко обозначает Солдат. Кроссбоунс берет сигарету и спички, чиркает о стол, поджигает и улыбается. 

— Будут, — говорит он. — Могу подсобить. 

— Ты будешь занят, — обрубает Солдат. — И я тоже. — Он не отрывает взгляда от карты. — Я справлюсь с этим. 

Кроссбоунс кивает. 

— Если что-то пойдет не так... 

— Все пойдет по плану. Я должен. 

Он стискивает кулаки так, что болят ладони, и на коже расцветают полумесяцы от ногтей. Он должен предать Стива, и он это сделает. Он приведет его туда и сдаст самому злейшему врагу Капитана Америка, самому злейшему врагу Баки Барнса. Солдат чертыхается про себя, понимая, что Кроссбоунс замечает это, то, как холод и сталь сковывают его грудную клетку. Но вместо того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, тот лишь пожимает широкими плечами и небрежно стряхивает пепел в чашку; пепел шипит во вчерашнем ледяном кофе, покрывшемся пленкой. Солдат знает, что не увидит напарника вплоть до окончания задания, и даже не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Он ждет, когда они вместе смогут уехать. Когда миссия — его миссия — наконец-то закончится. Господи, как долго он ждал... 

— Мне пора, — говорит хмуро Солдат, бездушно, быстрым движением набрасывает на плечи куртку. Кроссбоунс удостаивает его единственным пристальным взглядом. Отразив его взгляд, Солдат чеканит: — Ты знаешь, что нужно делать. 

— Знаю, — с легкостью соглашается Кроссбоунс. — Ты тоже. 

Повисает тишина, и это лучший момент, чтобы уйти. Они встретятся в следующий раз, в следующей эпохе, уже чемпионами, абсолютными победителями, а победителей не судят. Зимний Солдат и Кроссбоунс — закадычные приятели, убийцы и ренегаты собственной Родины, народа, идеалов... Баки Барнса и Стива Роджерса. Вот в чем смех: каждый из них однажды предал Капитана Америка. Делает ли это их братьями? 

— Слушай, — оборачивается к нему Солдат. Глаза его неподвижны, брови нахмурены. Он все еще сжимает кулаки с белеющими костяшками. Кроссбоунс смотрит на него, у него карие глаза, и в темных зрачках пляшут блики от лампочки, на оголенном проводе болтающейся под потолком. — Спасибо, — говорит Солдат. Это не долг и не обязанность, а признание. Они оба злодеи. Они войдут в историю, как самые безжалостные, подлые и мерзкие преступники мира. — ...Брок. 

И все-таки они приятели. Солдат молчит, и Брок кривит тонкие губы в ухмылке. Солдат собирается доверить ему свою жизнь, как однажды доверил свою глотку, там, в отеле, когда подпустил Брока к себе с блестящим лезвием бритвы. 

— Сочтемся, Митя, — коротко и беззаботно, но во взгляде все равно вот-вот да и мелькнет поражение. — Кстати. Возьми. Откопал на канадской базе. Может, заинтересуешься? 

— Что это? 

Перед Солдатом, на стол, приземляется с глухим хлопком обычный черный пакет. Солдат смотрит на него некоторое время, прежде чем берет в руки. 

— Я сначала не хотел отдавать. Думал, это помешает миссии. Миссия — приоритет. Тебе ли не знать. — Кроссбоунс тушит сигарету, затянувшись в последний раз. — Но, думаю, оно твое по праву. Дело №17 — о Зимнем Солдате. 


	6. Chapter 6

_И знаю я что лживо а что свято  
я понял это все-таки давно  
мой путь один  
всего один ребята  
мне выбора по счастью не дано ©_

  
**6.1**

СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО  
ДОПУСК УРОВНЯ 'Д'  
ДЕЛО №17  
ПРОЕКТ «ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ»

ПОДОПЫТНЫЙ № 0-4-7  
ПОЛНОЕ ИМЯ (при рождении): Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен  
ДАТА РОЖДЕНИЯ: 10.03.1917  
ПОЛНЫХ ЛЕТ: 27  
МЕСТО РОЖДЕНИЯ: США, Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк  
РОДИТЕЛИ: Долли Уинфред Барнс (мертва), Джейсон Аарон Барнс (мертв)  
СУПРУГ: нет  
ДЕТИ: нет

  
ВС/АРМИЯ/ПОЛК/РОТА/ЗВАНИЕ/ЛИЧНЫЙ НОМЕР: Вооруженные Силы США, сухопутная армия США, пехотный полк №107, рота “C” (третья), старший сержант, 3-2-5-5-7  
НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: американец  
РАСА: европеоидная  
ЦВЕТ КОЖИ: белый  
РОСТ: 183 см  
ВНЕШНИЕ ХАРАКТЕРИСТИКИ: брюнет, глаза голубые, спортивное телосложение  
ОСОБЫЕ ПРИМЕТЫ: нет левой руки (потеряна в результате взрыва на бельгийской базе №60819 в декабре 1944 года); шрам над правой бровью (получен до войны)  
ЛИЧНЫЕ ВЕЩИ: при подопытном были найдены армейские жетоны, огнестрельное оружие m1911, карманные часы с фотографией (изъято)  
ДАТА ВЕРБОВКИ: декабрь 1944, Австрия  
ДАТА ВВЕДЕНИЯ СЫВОРОТКИ: 16.12.1944  
ПЕРВИЧНЫЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ СЫВОРОТКИ: внешних изменений не обнаружено; ускоренная регенерация (примерно в 15-20 раз быстрее, чем у обычного человека (для сравнения, регенерация Стивена Гранта Роджерса (проект «Эксперимент Эрскина») — в 20-25 раз)); ускоренное усвоение информации, улучшена память (за 2 недели запомнил немецкий язык); повышенная температура тела (37,9); ускоренный метаболизм; незначительная потеря веса (5 килограмм)  
ДАТА ТРАНСПОРТИРОВКИ НА БАЗУ №190071 (Швейцария): 15.12.1946  
СОСТОЯНИЕ НА МОМЕНТ ТРАНСПОРТИРОВКИ НА БАЗУ №190071 (Швейцария): множественные переломы (рука (правая): открытый перелом плечевой кости; ноги: левая: перелом лодыжки, раздроблена стопа; правая: перелом большеберцовой кости, перелом 3 (трех) пальцев (большой, безымянный, мизинец); сломано 4 (четыре) ребра); внутреннее кровотечение; травма головы (в теменной доле; ушиб головного мозга 3-й степени, результат: амнезия, слуховые и зрительные галлюцинации, кровотечение из носа и ушей); множественные гематомы и ссадины  
ЛИЧНЫЙ ВРАЧ: Демидов, Александр Сергеевич, допуск уровня “Д”  
КОММЕНТАРИИ ЛИЧНОГО ВРАЧА: «При обнаружении тела подопытного №0-4-7 возникли некоторые трудности с раной в голове (теменная доля), образовавшейся в результате падения с 30,3 метров, однако благодаря действию Сыворотки Золы, рельефу стен ущелья, замедливших падение, а также снегу, удалось избежать летального исхода. Подопытный доставлен в критическом состоянии на базу №190071 (Швейцария), оказана помощь медиков»   
(подписи медиков, участвовавших в осмотре, расшифровка)  
ДАТА ТРАНСПОРТИРОВКИ НА БАЗУ №09876124 (СССР, РСФСР, Вологодская область): 18.12.1946  
РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА НАЧАЛО ПРОЕКТА «ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ»: получено  
КОМАНДУЮЩИЙ: майор Муравьев, Владимир Алексеевич

(подпись и расшифровка)

ИСТОРИЯ БОЛЕЗНИ  
А.С.Демидов

4 января 1947 года, 22:57  
Подопытный номер 0-4-7.   
Состояние на момент начала эксперимента: стабильно. Приходил в сознание один раз. Находится под действием снотворных для обеспечения возможности телу самоисцелиться. При возвращении в сознание (на 8 минут) самостоятельно выбрался из воды и постарался отыскать выход. Предположительно, имеется наличие амнезии (вероятнее всего из-за удара головой). Говорил на английском. Постоянно повторял слово «Стив» (кодовое слово? имя?). На данный момент находится под наблюдением. 

7 января 1947 года, 22:41  
Ухудшение состояния. Подопытный приходил в себя 2 раза, бредил. Очнулся во время операции, но почти сразу же потерял сознание (болевой шок).   
Резко скачет температура; в 17:34 температура упала до +33,7 градусов, затем, спустя полчаса, подскочила до +41, 6. Переломы ног и руки зажили окончательно, понадобилось полных 23 дня, однако неожиданно началось воспаление шрамов на левом плече. На данный момент подопытный находится под наблюдением. 

14 января 1947 года, 21:33  
Эффективность сыворотки резко снизилась. Способность регенерации ухудшилась (прежде была эффективнее регенерации обычного человека в 15-20 раз, теперь упала до 10-12). Внутреннее кровотечение остановлено, но началась лихорадка. Подопытный приходит в себя каждые 2 дня. Психическое состояние нестабильно. Все время зовет некоего Стива ~~(Стивен Грант Роджерс?)~~. Говорит по-английски. Приходит в сознание приблизительно на минуту. 

17 января 1947 года, 21:50  
Состояние не улучшается. Регенеративные способности падают с каждым днем (ухудшились на 63% за неделю). Приходил в себя 4 раза за день. Лихорадка спала, но температура +39,2 держится стабильно. 

19 января 1947 года, 23:55  
Запрошено разрешение на повторное введение Сыворотки Золы. Состояние здоровья подопытного упало на 91%. Прогнозы: летальный исход через 5-6 дней. 

23 января 1947 года, 22:40  
Повторно введена сыворотка Золы. Реакция: судороги, кровотечение из ушей, носа, глаз, температура поднялась до +42,1, потеря зрения и чувствительности вкусовых рецепторов, рук и туловища в верхней части тела. Подопытный не приходит в сознание, последние 2 часа кричал так громко, что сорвал горло и повредил голосовые связки. Находится под наблюдением, состояние критично. Предположительная дата смерти — через 78-80 часов. 

27 января 1947 года, 23:31  
27 января 1947 года в 3:01 по московскому времени сердце подопытного 0-4-7 остановилось на 6 минут, после чего вновь возобновило ход. За 4 часа состояние улучшилось на 15%. Предположительно, началось благоприятное действие Сыворотки Золы. 

31 января 1947 года, 22:12  
Вернулась чувствительность кожи, начало улучшаться зрение. Подопытный находится в коматозном состоянии уже 2 дня. Регенеративная способность вновь улучшилась на 12%. Все повреждения внешнего покрова кожи полностью исчезли (кроме шрамов на левом плече). 

5 февраля 1947 года, 23:05  
Подопытный по-прежнему находится в коматозе. Физическое состояние улучшилось на 81%. Реакции на внешние раздражители: нет.   
(фотоматериалы прилагаются)  
  
11 февраля 1947 года, 22:18  
По-прежнему нет реакции на внешние раздражители (свет, изменение температуры, касания, звук). Подопытный находится в полном состоянии покоя. Коматоз продолжается. Физическое состояние улучшилось на 92%.

21 февраля 1947 года, 22:13  
Физическое состояние подопытного нормализовалось на 113%. Началось наращивание мышц. Масса тела увеличилась с 73 килограмм до 77 (0,4 кг в день). Состояние: по-прежнему коматоз. Реакция на внешние раздражители: нет. 

1 марта 1947 года, 21:56  
Физическое состояние нормализовалось на 122%. Масса тела увеличилась до 81 килограмма (0,444 кг в день). Регенеративная функция: улучшилась на 99%. Реакция на внешние раздражители: сужение зрачков при наведение на глаза света, в остальном — реакции нет. 

7 марта 1947 года, 22:30  
Подопытный начал приходить в себя. Появилась реакция на внешние раздражители. Кожа все еще бледная и холодная, похоже на трупное окоченение, сердцебиение стабильно 42 удара в минуту.   
  
12 марта 1947 года, 23:40  
Подопытный пришел в себя на 3,2 минуты, звал Стива, кричал и впал в истерику, когда увидел на соседнем столе тело подопытного № 0-2-1 (летальный исход). Начала подниматься температура, в 2 раза участилось сердцебиение (210 ударов в минуту), во избежание сердечного приступа пришлось вколоть снотворное. На данный момент состояние стабильно.

14 марта 1947 года, 21:19  
Подопытный окончательно пришел в сознание. На допросе дерзил, на расспросы не отвечал. Судя по сказанному, амнезия прошла, подопытный явно помнил, кто он и у кого находится. Психическое состояние: стабильно. Запрошено разрешение на начало программы «Обнуление».   
(видеоматериалы/фотоматериалы прилагаются)

20 марта 1947 года.   
Получено разрешение на начало программы «Обнуление». Первая стадия запущена. Цель первой стадии: подготовка головного мозга к зачистке, зачистка кратковременной памяти. Подопытный 0-4-7 подвергся первому воздействию программы. Первоначальный сеанс — 3 минуты. Состояние на момент завершения сеанса: ускоренное сердцебиение (180 ударов в минуту), потеря зрения и слуха. Подопытный находится под наблюдением. 

31 марта 1947 года.  
Первая стадия программы «Обнуление» продолжается. Подопытный чуть не откусил себе язык, пришлось прекратить сеанс. Ошибки учтены: впредь необходимо давать ему что-нибудь прикусить, иначе отрастить новый язык будет довольно сложно. После четвертого сеанса подопытный был в сознании, метался по столу, бредил, пытался говорить, но из-за травмы языка мог только мычать и выть. Похож на пса — воет так, что уши закладывает. Завязали ему рот, теперь он мычит и стонет. Пришлось вколоть успокоительное. Опасения: возможно полное истощение организма. Рекомендации: два дня без сеансов, дать возможность 0-4-7 регенерировать. Подопытный находится под наблюдением. 

4 апреля 1947 года  
Программа не дает результатов. Двадцать второй сеанс не дал эффекта: когда подопытный приходит в сознание, он говорит одно и то же. Рекомендации: увеличить время сеансов с 10 минут до 25. 

[…]

25 мая 1947 года  
Получено разрешение на начало второй стадии программы «Обнуление». Цель второй стадии: зачистка долговременной памяти, зачистка личности, внедрение ложной памяти. К концу второй стадии программы «Обнуление» подопытный должен уметь говорить на русском. 

15 июля 1947 года  
Подопытный начал говорить на русском, долговременная память не зачищена до конца. Запрошено разрешение на продление второй стадии еще на месяц. 

[…]

2 сентября 1947 года  
Проект «Зимний Солдат» окончательно активирован. Улучшенная физическая сила, память, регенеративные способности по сравнению с мартом 1947 улучшились на 246%.   
(личное дело Зимнего Солдата прилагается)  
Получено разрешение на начало третьей стадии программы «Обнуление». Цель третьей стадии: подчинение сформировавшейся ложной личности Зимний Солдат, подготовка его к началу службы. 

[…]

21 октября 1947 года.   
Зимний Солдат вновь нестабилен. На тренировке внезапно впал в агрессию, убил трех охранников, после чего упал на пол. Начались судороги, сердцебиение ускорилось в полтора раза, резко пропало зрение. Пришлось вколоть успокоительное. На данный момент Зимний Солдат под наблюдением. 

[…]

28 декабря 1947 года  
Программа «Обнуление» вынуждено прекращена на две недели. Причина: неудачный сеанс. На мозг было нанесено слишком сильное воздействие. На данный момент Зимний Солдат по интеллекту напоминает шестилетнего ребенка. Поначалу забился под кровать, нападал при попытках вынуть его оттуда, после чего убил двух человек: одному проломил череп, другому зубами перегрыз сонную артерию. Усыплен дротиками со снотворным. Рекомендации: дать мозгу восстановиться. Приблизительное возвращение в привычное состояние состоится через 12-15 дней. На данный момент Зимний Солдат принудительно помещен в коматоз.

[…]

17 января 1948 года  
Мозг Зимнего Солдата окончательно восстановился. Агент выведен из коматоза, повторно проведен сеанс «Обнуления», состояние стабильно.

[…]

12 января 1950 года  
Около часа дня по московскому времени Зимний Солдат сбежал с базы №09876124, убив при этом 26 человек, и исчез в неизвестном направлении. Введено чрезвычайное положение, протокол № 1-2-1, кодовое название «Охота на волков». 

[…]

2 марта 1950 года  
Зимний Солдат найден под Вологдой. Был возвращен на базу №09876124 путем усыпления. При допросе выяснилось, что первичная личность вернулась, убив внедренную <s>(невозможно!)</s>. Зимний Солдат называет себя Баки Барнсом, уверен, что за ним вернется Стив Роджерс (кратковременная память не восстановилась, Солдат не помнит, как упал с поезда). Новость о смерти Стива Роджерса ввела Солдата в агрессивное состояние, которое почти сразу перетекло в истерику. Заново запущена программа «Обнуление», начата первая стадия.   
(видеоматериалы с допроса сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса (Зимнего Солдата) прилагаются)

[…]

16 марта 1950 года  
Вторая стадия «Обнуления» запущена. Солдат начал называть себя Дмитрием Петровичем Смирновым. Во избежание сбоя разрешено было оставить ему это имя. 

20 марта 1950 года  
Получено разрешение на запуск проекта «СПУТНИК». Ошибки учтены: попытка побега не должна повториться. Цель проекта: научиться использовать триггер-слово, которое заставит агента впасть в бессознательное состояние и полностью обезвредит его. 

31 августа 1950 года  
Закончена третья стадия программы «Обнуление». Отныне программа будет проводиться в целях профилактики перед каждой миссией. Во избежание возвращения памяти, а также старения тканей тела, принято решение помещать Зимнего Солдата в криосон все то время, что он не занят на миссиях. Другими словами, запущен проект «Атлантида». Цель проекта: полная деградация и асоциализация Зимнего Солдата, убийство его как личности. 

[…]

18 марта 1957 года  
Зимний Солдат доставлен на базу №12213, СССР, РСФСР, Красноярский край, в связи с обострившимся вниманием к базе №09876124 КГБ. Дело №17 передано в руки доктора Устинова, Владимира Васильевича. 

(подпись, расшифровка)

[...]

**6.2**

Стив возвращается с задания в полночь, и Солдат (Баки?) все еще сидит на кухне, недвижимый и молчаливый, и его силуэт жесткими линиями выделяется в темноте, черной и холодной. Его хватило лишь на то, чтобы запрятать папку со старыми иссохшими листами, с целыми провалами утерянных листов — с делом Зимнего Солдата в свой рюкзак, приготовленный для миссии, — он сделал это машинально — и теперь он сидит, не способный шевельнуться. Когда Стив открывает дверь, щелкает выключателем, и свет орошает Баки (Дмитрия? Солдата?) лучами лампочки, тот даже не моргает. 

— Дмитрий? — зовет его Стив позади. Имя звучит так странно из его уст. Солдат (Баки?) не оборачивается, продолжает неподвижно сидеть, таращась в пустоту. Он не отмирает, даже когда Стив подходит, чтобы положить руки, холодные, широкие, ему на плечи и мягко сжать пальцами. 

Стив Роджерс, маленькая худая тень, тот самый, который рвался доставать котенка с дерева, когда ему было десять, и отстаивал честь девчонок перед парнями из доков, когда ему было семнадцать, — этот самый Стив Роджерс, не Капитан Америка и совсем не суперсолдат, клал узкие ладошки с длинными пальцами и крупными, вечно разбитыми костяшками, Баки Барнсу — Баки-не-сержанту, Баки-не-военному, Баки-не-Зимнему-Солдату — на плечи, сжимал и ласкал подушечками пальцев, ненавязчиво поглаживая. 

Брок Рамлоу — парень с хищным взглядом, прыткий и целеустремленный, солдат, пришедший к Гидре потому, что хотел служить ей — неуверенно держал Дмитрия Смирнова, Зимнего Солдата, за широкие мощные плечи, когда тот сидел на краю ванной и позволял Кроссбоунсу приблизиться к себе с бритвой в руках. 

Капитан Америка, супергерой и идол нескольких поколений, гладит Агента 0-4-7 по предплечьям, по стыку шеи и плеча, и наклоняется, чтобы оставить поцелуй на макушке. 

— Ты ел что-нибудь? — интересуется Стив усталым голосом. Судя по запаху, что исходит от него, в Башне Мстителей он успел принять душ. Солдат (Баки? Баки Барнс?) не отзывается, только переводит на него взгляд, когда он подходит к холодильнику и заглядывает внутрь. — Всю неделю пиццей холодной питался?

Он оборачивается через плечо, и Солдату (Баки?) кажется, что... 

господи Бак не ешь холодным мы не животные! я сейчас подогрею и...

она ж ледяная! Митька ты как зверь дикий ей-богу

...он видел эту картину однажды в далеком смазанном сне, раскрашенном в теплые пастельные тона, и в том сне он улыбался, и подходил к тени, и обнимал его, и он был... Он был Баки Барнсом, а потом был Дмитрием Смирновым, а сейчас он... 

— Дмитрий? — снова зовет Стив, уже более настороженно. Солдат дергается и резко поднимает на него взгляд. — Ты чего? 

— Нормально, — хрипит Баки (Дмитрий?). 

— Выглядишь скверно, — признается Стив, криво усмехнувшись, и достает из холодильника мясную нарезку, ставит тарелку на стол, берет пару кусков и сразу отправляет в рот. — Ты точно...

— Ага, — перебивает его Солдат. Стив тянет к нему руку, чтобы поправить выбившуюся прядь отросших черных волос (вот почему отросшим — они были короче, тогда, до поезда, до сыворотки, до программы «Обнуление», до того, как Баки стали звать Дмитрий Смирнов), и тогда Солдат ловит его руку и, вместо того чтобы сломать, подтягивает к себе, а Стив улыбается чему-то своему, вставая между его коленей. Баки подается вперед и приваливается к нему, щекой трется о твердый рельеф живота, и он думает, что так сильно скучал, боже, боже, боже, как же он скучал по нему, так сильно, что сводит ноги и волосы встают дыбом. Стив проводит пальцами по его затылку, Солдат поднимает руки, чтобы обнять его за талию и притянуть к себе еще ближе. 

Когда Солдат роняет Стива на кровать, тот улыбается и говорит: 

— Я ведь даже обувь не снял!

Солдат (Баки?) целует его так долго, что даже его супергеройским легким становится невмоготу, опускается к его шее, губами мажет от подбородка до ключиц. 

— Я так по тебе скучал, — шепчет Баки (Дмитрий Смирнов?) и вжимается носом в стык меж плечом и шеей, вдыхает щекотный свежий запах дезодоранта. — Я так скучал, — повторяет, валится на Стива, прижимает всем своим телом, и чувствует, как глаза щиплет. Он даже не понимает, что плачет, как ребенок. 

Что плачет, как тогда, в 1950, когда русские напортачили с креслом, программа «Обнуление» дала сбой, и там, у себя в голове, он сделался маленьким шестилетним мальчиком с железной рукой, с телом лучшего, идеального бойца — нет-нет-нет, он был ребенком, который рыдал от страха, жался в угол своей камеры, с ужасом глядя на дверь с окошком вверху. 

— Ты чего? Эй, ты чего, Дмитрий? — тут же напрягается Стив, но Солдат (Баки?) не дает ему отстранить себя, лишь вжимается сильнее, так, что почти чувствует, как собственные пальцы живой и металлической руки красят предплечья и бедра Стива синяками. 

Он почти дома... 

Ему нужно только выполнить миссию. 

**6.3**

Солдату — Баки? Дмитрию? — постоянно кажется, что он что-то вспоминает. Странное чувство скребется о стенки его черепа длинными кривыми когтями, а он ничего не может с этим поделать. Голова порою раскалывается так, что кости сводит, и ему даже чудится, будто он наконец-то выудил какую-то очень важную мысль из бездонного котла своей памяти, но он почти сразу же ее теряет, и это ощущение утраты преследует его еще очень долгое время. 

Ему часто снятся странные сны; они все разные и мало похожи друг на друга: временами он видит прокуренный бар, в котором играет та чудная песня, «The Drunkard Song», а он сидит в одиночестве за барной стойкой и пьет что-то мерзкое и горькое; иногда ему чудится черный русский лес, в бездонном снегу которого он мерзнет, свернувшись в сугробе, а вокруг снуют волки, сверкая глазами во тьме; лес сменяет бездушная лаборатория, холодный гроб, покрытый льдом, и шлем, забирающий его воспоминания и мысли. Однажды ему снится угол в незнакомом бункере, в который он жмется, и плотное кольцо гидровцев с автоматами, наставленными на него. Он следит за собой будто со стороны, видит, как сам же трясется, как царапает короткими ногтями алую кровь звезды на плече, и Пирс, еще молодой, возвышается неподалеку. Там было слово: Сбой. Сбойсбойсбой. 

он нестабилен это сбой  
сэр это сбой

И он вспоминает — ему чудится, будто вспоминает — как Кроссбоунс, только пришедший на службу, двадцатишестилетний дерзкий боец, медленно подходит к нему, хотя никто больше не решается, садится на корточки рядом, протягивает руку и касается его железного плеча. Тогда он спросил: тебе не нравится твоя звезда, да, дружище? Но Солдат не ответил — он разучился говорить, он сделался животным, не мыслящим и не чувствовавшим, и даже во сне он не в состоянии вспомнить, как ощущал себя тогда, в окружении дул автоматов, бездумно, с видом затравленного хищника, скалящего зубы на охотников, царапал на плече звезду, словно глубокую пулевую рану. Он лишь может представить тот зуд и боль в металлическом протезе. В его сне Кроссбоунс медленно, словно сидел напротив обезумевшего медведя, доставал из кармана жилета черный маркер и подносил его к протезу. Так же аккуратно он нарисовал поверх красного зарева звезды дурацкую кривую рожу с улыбкой. Солдат видит в темноте закрытых век, как смотрел тогда на Кроссбоунса, какими неживыми глазами пялился в его лицо. 

Он просыпается от того, что скребет звезду на плече ногтями. Он чувствует, как заледенели пальцы на ногах и руках, и сглатывает вязкую слюну. Во рту сухо, кожа побледнела, и ему холодно. Он одергивает руку от плеча и тяжело дышит, смотря в потолок. Он больше не ненавидит эту звезду. Эта звезда — часть его истории, как и убийства, и кровь на его руках. Он Баки Барнс, он Зимний Солдат. Зимний Солдат — это Баки Барнс. Самый страшный сон Дмитрия Смирнова. 

Стива нет рядом, он на миссии, ищет похищенных детей сенатора одного из южных штатов, и Солдат один. Ему больше не нравится спать одному. Последние недели он хочет спать с ним рядом, со Стивом, хочет запомнить, что это вообще такое. Он все время думает, смотря на него, как странно — любить. Каждый раз, когда он его целует, или по-звериному притирается носом к его плечу, или вылизывает всего с ног до головы, словно новорожденного котенка, или берет его — он думает, как же любить необычно. С сороковых ему казалось, что любить необычно. 

Другими вечерами он как будто вспоминает бруклинского Баки Барнса. Не русского Дмитрия Смирнова, а того парня, который работал в доках до третьего пота, потому что Стиву требовалась куча денег на лекарства и более-менее нормальную еду, который снимал котят с деревьев, потому что боялся, что если полезет Стив, обязательно себе что-нибудь переломает, который на войне, сидя в окопе, думал молчаливо: как же хорошо, что он не тут, как же хорошо, что Стив дома. Порою ему кажется, что он вспоминает, как страшно было Баки Барнсу получать письма на войне. Из раза в раз у него бледнело лицо, когда рядовой подходил с письмом в руках: ведь письмо могло оказаться от Эллы, и Элла могла написать, что Стив умер без него, не способный нормально зарабатывать, заботиться о себе во время болезни, не способный защититься в драке, в которой его запинали насмерть черт знает где и кто.

Впрочем, быть может, Солдату (или все-таки Баки? или Мите?) это все только кажется. И ему только кажется, что он вспоминает Баки, и стылый русский сугроб в том хвойном лесу 1950 года, и старого седоусого мужчину, называющего его Митей.

**6.4**

Он лежит на спине, кожу шеи приятно щекочет холодная трава, налитая зеленым, и солнце греет кожу лица. Ветер обдувает все его тело, но ветер не холодный, а похож скорее на теплый летний бриз. Его глаза закрыты, он глубоко вздыхает полной грудью, щурится, глядя на раскаленное яблоко солнца над головой, вновь задремывает. Все вокруг сине-желтое, яркое и теплое, и он будто плывет по ветру, ему хорошо-прехорошо, и протез совсем не громоздкий. Он не думает, как его зовут и кто он такой; каждая его мышца расслаблена, голова свинцовая и пустая. 

— Эй, — мягко зовет густой ласковый голос, и чья-то тень заслоняет лучи, и тогда он вдруг ощущает, что все это время тяжесть чужого тела лежала на его живом плече приятным грузом. — Не спи. У нас привал на час. 

— Хорошо так, — вместо ответа шепчет он, шевелит пальцами и обнаруживает, что те гладят чью-то спину, широкую и крепкую. — Полежим еще немного, ладно? 

Вокруг слышен лишь шум ветра и листвы, и ни одного громкого хлопка разорвавшегося снаряда. Эдем, наверное, не так хорош, как это место, думает он и вздыхает глубоко-глубоко, и чувствует запах цветов, сена, чего-то пряного и сладкого, будто теплого домашнего пирога, который готовила его мама, Долли, на каждое воскресенье. Сверху слышится добрый смешок, и шершавая подушечка пальца проводит по его острой скуле. 

— Если уснешь, — вновь говорит голос, — я тебя не потащу. 

— Конечно, потащишь, — усмехается он, не открывая глаз, и ладонью гладит чужую спину под своими руками. — Ты же меня любишь. 

— Вот засранец, — фырчат сверху, и сквозь слова слышится улыбка. 

Он и сам улыбается, лениво и сонно, и ему так спокойно на душе, что мурашки бегут по рукам. 

— Как думаешь, — вновь доносится шепот, — зачем они нарядили елку в июне? 

Тогда он хмурится. Приоткрывает один глаз, но полностью поднять веки не выходит, и его вновь слепит круг солнца. 

— Что? — хрипит он. Левая рука наливается болью и тяжестью, и ему вдруг делается холодно. Не может быть, думает он. Не мог он вот так лежать на войне, ведь когда он воевал с фрицами, когда воевал бок о бок с белобрысым капитаном, была зима, промозглая и неживая, злая и стервозная, она кусала ноги, облаченные в осенние сапоги, морозила пальцы. Невозможно... это... это сбой...

— Говорю, елку, — вновь отзывается голос, и это голос капитана, капитана, который плакал над ним, когда его, окровавленного, везли на швейцарскую базу 15 декабря 1946 года... или... нет-нет, все не так, капитан плакал, когда ему прострелило шею, и кровь черным зловещим фонтаном залила лицо, куртку, руки в том мертвом снежном бельгийском лесу... — Зачем они нарядили елку в июне? 

Что еще за елка, думает он, какая к черту елка, но потом в голове больно щелкает, и левую руку резко прошивает жуткой болью, он чувствует пульсацию в висках: елка елка там была елка она была в безымянном городе в котором он лез на раскидистое дерево чтобы достать визжащего котенка и передать его тени... там прямо в центре... там...

(мы собирали еловые ветки на катке в центре Бруклина, помнишь, там стояла громадная ель?)

Он пытается открыть глаза, но получается лишь щуриться, потому что веки болят, на глазные яблоки будто кто-то давит, и лицо над его головой размытое, получается увидеть лишь глаза голубого цвета в обрамлении светлых длиннющих ресниц, ресниц, которые щекочут кожу, когда капитан ложится головой на его плечо или грудь и трется носом и щеками, прижимается сильно-сильно и задумчиво медленно моргает; ресниц, которые ложатся на скулы пушистым веером и пускают длинные тени по скулам, когда капитан закрывает глаза, а он — Баки? Дмитрий? Солдат? Митя? его имя... он Митя, кто-то называл его Митей, кто-то говорил... — он возвышается над капитаном, смотрит, ласкает его и... 

— Эй, Баки... Баки?.. — шепчет голос, и он старается что-то сказать, но глотку будто сдавило ошейником, и тогда он...

— Дмитрий? 

Он открывает глаза резким движением и обнаруживает, что вновь лежит на спине, что руки по швам, что голая грудь медленно вздымается, и на ней покоится чья-то теплая сухая рука. Он переводит взгляд куда-то вверх. В утреннем слабом свете различаются очертания фигуры Стива. Тот слабо улыбается и забирается на кровать, скинув тяжелые ботинки. 

— Вернулся уже, — констатирует Дмитрий(Баки)(Солдат), и голос у него сиплый. 

— Ага, — улыбается устало Стив, кладет голову ему на грудь, поворачивается, и, когда он моргает, ресницы щекочут кожу около ключицы. — Отмазался от отчета. Таша и сама справится. — Он замолкает, мягко выдыхает, когда Солдат осторожно берет его за руку металлическим тяжелым протезом (почему он сделался таким неудобным? Будто Солдат не привык его носить, а там, во сне, рука казалась столь невесомой, совсем живой, и теперь он скучает по этому ощущению) и гладит пальцем широкое крепкое запястье. — Ты говорил во сне. 

— Да? Что говорил? — шепчет Солдат. Стив пожимает плечами.   
  
— Что-то по-русски, — беззаботно, хоть и устало, отзывается Стив, и у Солдата сжимается в комок его холодное мертвое сердце. Он не хочет думать, как собирается отплатить Стиву за его любовь и преданность — как он собирается с ним поступить. Кажется, впервые его миссия так тяжела. — Что значит «harasho» и «yolka»? 

Солдат тихо смеется, и чувствует, что Стив улыбается тоже. 

— Harasho значит хорошо, — делится он; стоит ему на секунду прикрыть глаза, как чудится, словно Солдат в том сне, на том лугу, где пахнет цветами, свежей травой, хвойным лесом и теплым пирогом, а Стив точно так же лежит на его плече. Наверное, это старое воспоминание. Это воспоминание родом из времени, когда Зимнего Солдата звали Баки Барнсом. Его, наверное, и сейчас так зовут. Ведь он человек. Там, в Деле №17, было написано: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — Зимний Солдат. 

— Слушай, по поводу той базы в Канаде, — негромко говорит Стив, когда Солдат думает, что он уже уснул. Внутри все холодеет; на секунду страшный порыв все рассказать, посвятить его во все таинства, придумать новый план чуть было не заставляет Солдата рассекретить себя. Однако он вспоминает о Гидре, о Деле №17, о Владимире Муравьеве, Александре Демидове и Александре Пирсе, он вспоминает о старце из своих снов, о криокамере, проекте «Антарктида», и, конечно, он вспоминает о Кроссбоунсе. И поэтому он молчит и ждет, пока Стив продолжит: — Фьюри дал добро. Тони, Клинт и Брюс не поедут, зато Сэм и Наташа согласились, хоть Сокол и неэффективен в закрытых помещениях, но он отличный боец. Выдвигаемся послезавтра, сразу как отдохнем. Нормально? 

Солдат не может выдавить ни слова, потому лишь скупо кивает и в порыве отчаянной нежности целует Стива в лоб. Он даже думать не хочет, что с ним сделал Капитан Америка, ведь никогда прежде Зимний Солдат не знал слова нежность, не знал, что она из себя представляет и как действует на разум; но теперь ему это прекрасно известно, поскольку он, самый страшный киллер Красной Комнаты, влюблен, словно бруклинский мальчишка семьдесят лет назад. 

**6.5**

Старк не доверяет ему. Наверное, потому что он умный и он знает, что Зимний Солдат убил его родителей. Видеть на его лице это выражение — выражение полного нескрываемого недоверия — вдвойне больнее из-за осознания: Старк прав. Прав был с самого начала и прав до сих пор. Солдат принимает из его рук оружие, смотрит ему в глаза: такие же глаза — точь-в-точь — были у Говарда Старка той морозной ночью, когда Солдат вколотил ему в лицо железный кулак три раза подряд, ломая насмерть череп. Смотря в глаза Тони Старка, давшего ему приют и кров ради Стива Роджерса, человека, которого считает другом, Солдат вспоминает, что сделал это — убил Говарда Старка — без сожаления или вины. По его спине прокатывается морозная волна, и он вспоминает голос Говарда, поседевшего и иссохшего, пока смотрит в лицо его сыну. Перед самой своей смертью Говард узнал его. Он помнит. Он помнит, как Говард шептал шероховатым голосом... шептал...

_Сержант Барнс?..._

— Сержант Барнс, — зовет Старк с вечным ехидством в голосе. Он постоянно называет Солдата как угодно, только не по имени, и Солдат благодарен ему за это. Пожалуй, он даже будет скучать по Старку. Он ждет не дождется, когда Старк найдет его, чтобы отомстить за последнюю семью — за Мстителей — которую Солдат у него отберет. Снова. — Уверен, что не надо гранатомета в руку? А то я ведь могу устроить. Часик посидишь — и дело в шляпе. 

— Уверен, — хмыкает Солдат, перезаряжая винтовку. Старк примирительно поднимает руки. 

— Все готово? — подходит Стив. По какой-то причине Стив терпеть не может, когда Солдат остается со Старком наедине. Вероятно, он и правда думает, что они могут кинуться в драку прямо в Башне Мстителей, но Солдат не стал бы драться со Старком, теперь нет. Может, пару месяцев назад он с радостью вырвал бы светящийся мягким бирюзовым светом круг из его груди, но сейчас он лишь смотрит в его лицо и видит лицо Говарда Старка, молодого и ушлого. 

— Так точно, капитан, — отзывается Старк и возвращается к голограмме слева от себя. — Уверен, что найдете это логово тьмы? А то мы с Джарвисом что-то никак не отследим. Да, дружище? Что там у тебя. Дай-ка... 

— Там стоят глушители, — говорит Солдат. — Они не дают отследить место. Придется идти на память, но я знаю дорогу. Нас вряд ли ждут.   
  
Старк бросает на него взгляд — этот свой взгляд, взгляд «какого черта ты задумал?» — но так же быстро возвращается к голограмме. 

— Без проблем, Сусанин, — пожимает плечами Старк. Стив кивает, смотрит Солдату в лицо, словно хочет убедиться, что тот и правда готов вести их. 

Железный Человек возвращается к Джарвису, словно оставляя их со Стивом наедине, и Солдат не может смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому отворачивается к оружию. Стив поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по его напряженному плечу, затянутому в кевлар. 

— Выдвигаемся? — раздается голос Сэма позади. Солдат благодарен Сэму за то, что тот рушит момент, в который он готов расколоться. 

— Конечно, — говорит Солдат вместо Стива. — Пора. 

**6.6**

Последнюю часть пути, примерно двадцать миль, они идут пешком. Джет они оставляют в густом канадском лесу, и лишь Солдат знает, что тот так и продолжит там стоять, в одиночестве и пустоте, пока Старк не найдет его. Солдат знает: у них есть около двух часов, прежде чем ЩИТ поймет, что Мстители не отвечают не просто так. К этому времени им с Кроссбоунсом необходимо завершить их миссию. 

Капитан и Солдат идут впереди, держа наготове оружие, за ними осторожно следуют Сокол и Вдова. Солдат всматривается в знакомый лес; эти места он выучил наизусть, запомнил карту, зазубрил каждое дерево и каждый ручей. Он бывал на этой базе лишь единожды, в далеком восьмидесятом году, но сейчас память словно оживает под натиском густого запаха мха. Он идет вперед и вперед, крепко сжав винтовку. 

Когда они подходят к огромному бетонному строению без окон, Солдат встречается с Капитаном взглядами, немо оценивая обстановку. На миг Солдату кажется, что он вновь на войне, в бельгийском лесу, что позади Коммандос, и вот-вот сейчас меж ними пролетит клуб дыма от папиросы Дугана, а Дернье прошипит что-нибудь на французском, что-нибудь про мороз и чертовых фрицев. Тогда Баки Барнс повернется, ухмыльнется им тонкими губами и выдаст что-нибудь по-идиотски смешное — единственное, что способно поднять им настроение, а Стив, белобрысый капитан, плакавший над ним, когда ему оторвало руку, фыркнет со смеху и отвернется, делая вид, что не имеет отношения к этому цирку. 

Он хочет сказать Стиву: а помнишь, как я был сержантом, как мы сражались с фрицами? Он хочет сказать: я вспомнил, как сбегал с гидровской базы, как тонул в русских сугробах, как искал тебя, искал, искал, а тебя нигде не было. Но он лишь молчит, отворачивается и поднимает винтовку. Момент уходит, обещая никогда более не вернуться. 

Они продвигаются дальше и дальше. Внутрь проникнуть удается с трудом, потому что их ждут. Они отбиваются от охраны, бегут по этажам, вырубают новых и новых противников. На третьем этаже, под землей, Стив останавливается и оглядывает тянущийся вдаль коридор, в конце которого — плотная металлическая дверь — окидывает взглядом развилку и поворачивается к Мстителям и Солдату, стоящим в полной боевой готовности. 

— Необходимо разделиться, — говорит Стив, — сейчас тут наверняка снова станет жарко. Дмитрий и Сэм — вы со мной. Нужно расчистить Таше дорогу к здешним архивам. Нат — ты идешь к архивам, пока мы прикрываем. Все данные здесь так же закрыты, как на предыдущих базах, верно? Пока мы будем драться, ты заберешь всю необходимую информацию. Сколько примерно времени тебе потребуется?

— Минут десять хватит, — отзывается Вдова, перезаряжая Скорпион. — Я дам знать, как закончу. Выйдем через черный ход, и я запущу самоликвидацию. 

— Идет, — соглашается Стив. — Сэм, ты прикрываешь, мы идем впереди. Если увидишь, что дело плохо — не суйся к нам, а беги к Наташе, ей понадобится помощь. Мы справимся и сами. — Он поднимает щит перед собой и кивает в сторону коридора, темного и мрачного. — Пора.

— Есть, Кэп! — отзывается неугомонный Сокол. Вдова скрывается за массивными дверьми, замуровывает себя там шифром, и Кроссбоунс ждет ее внутри, в самом сердце базы, за массивными тяжелыми дверями, и он вот-вот ее заполучит.

Капитан ведет их к развилке, чтобы по коридору прийти прямо в круглый безликий зал, похожий на сердце муравейника, с кучей дверей и выходов. Визжит сирена, и механический голос отчитывается: «Проникновение на базу, проникновение на базу, введено чрезвычайное положение, протокол №1RT091». И выглядят они, как команда, выглядят они так, будто и правда что-то друг для друга стоят. Может, Солдат хотел бы стать Мстителем. Он бы носил эмблему с буквой «А» на плече, быть может, даже наклеил ее в центр кровавой звезды. Ходил бы на миссии вместе со Стивом, обучал агентов ЩИТа, защищал людей. Может, он даже стал бы героем. Может, не в этой жизни.   
  
Бой длится недолго, но для Солдата проходит сотая по счету вечность. Он начинает считать до десяти. 

Раз. Стив ломает щитом очередного гидровца, прямо как в сороковых, на той холодной злой войне; он преобразуется в Капитана Америка, словно Брюс Беннер — в Халка; его глаза следят, кажется, за каждым агентом на этой чертовой базе.

Два. Сокол обрушивает на гидровцев шквал огня, выбивает дух из подкравшегося к Солдату сзади боевика. Солдат кивает ему.

Три. Солдат пускает пулю безымянному агенту меж глаз из блестящей беретты. 

Четыре. Капитан Америка мощными ударами откидывает противников от себя на несколько метров. 

Пять. Слышится рык, и Сокол валится на землю, подстреленный. 

Шесть. Стив кричит Соколу что-то, зовет его, интересуется, жив ли вообще, но Соколу не до разговоров — он отбивается от гидровцев с раной в боку.

Семь. Солдат незаметно кивает силовику без имени и звания, и тот передает ему в руку шприц, пока они танцуют в бою. 

Восемь. Никто никогда не заметил бы этот шприц в столь смертоносной, безвременной драке. Только они. Зимний Солдат и безымянный преступник. 

Девять. Солдат ломает последнюю шею и разбивает дымовую шашку о бетонный пол. 

Десять. Он группируется, и дуло винтовки смотрит прямо Капитану Америка в затылок. 

**6.7**

— Почитай мне, — просит у него Стив; голос его сиплый, словно Стив долго-долго кричал и повредил голосовые связки. Баки поджимает губы и мягко улыбается ему. Несмотря на усталость во всем теле, сонливость и резкую головную боль, он не может отказать: сегодня Стив выглядит как-то особенно плохо, под глазами у него темным-темно, а цвет кожи сделался совсем нездоровым и приобрел бледно-сероватый оттенок. Баки не хочет отказывать Стиву ни в чем — он никогда не может отказать Стиву, особенно в период его болезни. Поэтому он берет в руки книгу, покоящуюся на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, и открывает на закладке. Закладка представляет собой черную одинокую нитку, которая тут же падает куда-то на пол и оседает безликой змейкой на холодных досках. — Пятая глава. 

Баки хмыкает и забирается к Стиву в кровать. Тот горячий настолько, что, когда притирается к боку Баки и заваливается ему на грудь, кажется, о него всерьез можно обжечься, но, тем не менее, Стива все равно трясет от холода. Он пристраивает ступни к голени Баки, греется об него, поджимая пальцы. Его дрожь вот-вот да и передастся. 

Баки проводит рукой по взмокшим волосам на его голове; Стив льнет к нему, как слепой котенок, и Баки вспоминает, что не спит уже вторую ночь, потому что страшнее всего — проснуться в обнимку с трупом. Разумеется, вряд ли он сможет изменить что-нибудь, если Стив начнет умирать — по-настоящему, неотвратимо, надсадно, болезненно — но Баки будет рядом, чтобы держать его, а спустя несколько минут после остановки его сердца умрет следом. 

Он открывает «Тома Сойера» и начинает читать. Стив хлюпает носом прямо у него под ухом, надсадно кашляет в кулак, из глаз у него время от времени брызжут слезы. Баки гладит его по голове. Он знает, что будет здесь всю ночь и, скорее всего, большую часть завтрашнего выходного. Ему шестнадцать, он работает в доках и приносит деньги сразу в две семьи — своей матери, оставшейся без мужа три года назад, и миссис Роджерс, зарплата которой чересчур маленькая даже для одного. 

— Завтра нужно сходить к Митчеллу, — бормочет Стив ему в ключицу. — Он мне обещал работенку. Нарисовать открыток. 

Баки фыркает в его макушку, продолжая гладить по голове. 

— Тебе бы отлежаться, — замечает он и тянет носом исходящий от волос Стива запах — хозяйственного мыла и уксуса, которым миссис Роджерс пропитывала мокрые холодные тряпки и клала их на его раскаленный лоб. 

— Ты работаешь за двоих, Бак, — говорит Стив с усталым упрямством. Баки чувствует, как тощими костлявыми пальцами Стив гладит его грудь сквозь рубашку. В жесте этом так много скрытого и интимного, что ни один из них этого не замечает. Для них спать в одной кровати столь близко друг к другу — нормально, ведь им шестнадцать, они совсем молоды и лучшие друзья на всем белом свете. Стив его лучший друг, самый важный его человек, важнее нет никого, и Баки, на самом-то деле, будет работать за десятерых, лишь бы Стиву хватало на выжить. Потом, когда чуть подрастет, Баки сможет достать для него что угодно. У них будет все на свете, просто необходим разгон. — Я хочу как-то помочь. Ты сам знаешь. Пока не могу даже из дома выйти — хоть порисую. За каждую открытку Митчелл обещает по пятнадцать центов. — Стив прерывается на кашель и утыкается Баки в ключицу. 

— Черта с два, — тверже говорит Баки. Хмурится и хватает его за запястье, чтобы сжать, мягко, но ощутимо, и прижать к своей груди. — Будешь туда-сюда шататься, лучше тебе не станет. Пока что я достаточно зарабатываю, и если что не так, дам тебе знать. К тому же в доках сейчас большой спрос на свободные руки. Поэтому...

— Ничего ты мне не скажешь, — грустно перебивает его Стив. Он хлюпает носом, его большой палец гладит впадину между грудными мышцами Баки, и сам он внимательно следит за этим движением покрасневшими мутными глазами. Баки вздыхает. — Какая разница, подохну я тут, в кровати, или на улице, если все равно подохну? По крайней мере откину коньки не нахлебником своей матери и лучшего друга. Так гадко от того, что ты меня обеспечиваешь, когда я и сам могу. Когда я сам должен. Понимаешь? 

— Заткнись, или я заткну, — резко обрывает его Баки, так резко, что сам удивляется. На мгновение, пока Стив говорит свою хриплую страшную тираду, он по-настоящему пугается, приходит в ужас: Стив никогда прежде не произносил этого вслух — не произносил того, что умрет, что может умереть — и Баки вдруг столь ярко представляет себе, как находит его остывший посеревший труп, как Сара кидается ему в объятия и рыдает до хрипа, как он сам несет дешевый гроб по молчаливому кладбищу, и на глаза вдруг наворачиваются слезы. Он их смаргивает. Стив молчит. — Не смей заикаться даже. Сдались тебе эти открытки — я сам до Митчелла схожу. Но еще раз... Еще только раз я услышу такое, можешь со мной больше даже не заговаривать. Усек? Ты кто, девчонка, чтобы плакаться раньше времени? — говорит, а сам вот-вот да и разревется, как кисейная барышня.

Стив молчит. От шума его молчания пусто и холодно во всем теле. Баки ощущает, как ему становится невыносимо тоскливо, будто Стива он уже потерял. Поэтому, когда тот наконец подает голос, с его плеч будто гора падает.

— Все умирают, Бак, — бормочет Стив, пристыженный. Спустя полминуты трется о рубашку Баки, прижимается к нему еще сильнее. — Прости меня. 

Баки не отвечает, только целует его в макушку. 

**6.8**

Солдат открывает глаза. В джете шумно и прохладно, они летят над океаном, Мстители надежно упакованы в капсулы, спят беспробудным неуютным сном, будто замороженные в вечном льде. Капсула с Капитаном Америка — со Стивом — расположена между капсулами Сокола и Вдовы. Солдат не сумел заставить себя взглянуть в глаза Стиву, потому всадил ему транквилизатор прямо в шею со спины. Ему казалось, повернись Стив в тот момент, Солдат не сумел бы, не смог; его правая рука, которой он свершил это предательство, до сих пор мелко трясется. Левая же в свою очередь неприятно ноет и болит, будто плоть более не желает уживаться с железом; после сна, в котором у Баки Барнса его не было, протез какой-то особенно тяжелый.   
  
— Агент, — кивает стоящий неподалеку силовик, — вы в порядке? 

Он интересуется по инструкции — Солдат знает. Все находящиеся здесь гидровцы проинструктированы для ситуаций, если Зимний Солдат вдруг вновь будет нестабилен. После прочтения даже маленького кусочка собственного личного дела Солдату кажется, что вся его история — один сплошной сбой; все, что он делал, — будучи Баки Барнсом, будучи Дмитрием Смирновым — это был нестабилен.   
На такой случай у каждого из присутствующих агентов есть транквилизатор и для него. 

— Состояние стабильно, физических повреждений нет, — спокойно и размеренно диктует Солдат. От звука его голоса агент напротив едва сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он кивает и отходит на шаг назад. Солдат поднимается с неудобного сиденья, расправляет плечи, незаметно разрабатывает левую руку, горящую, словно в агонии, и отправляется вперед, к месту управления. 

Кроссбоунс в сероватой броне с белым крестом на груди стоит неподалеку мрачным охранником. Порою, смотря на него, Солдат вспоминает. Обычно это только обрывки, которые слепить вместе не удается, ведь они не связаны, но бывает и так, что в голове всплывает целый эпизод — эпизод жизни Зимнего Солдата, а не Баки Барнса; временами Солдат вспоминает черный хмурый лес, сосновый бор с тонкими, словно спички, деревьями, благодаря которым видно все пространство вокруг, будто на ладони; Солдат помнит — он правда помнит, он уверен, что это не вымысел — как развел костер среди нескольких сосен. Ветки и сучки трещали, но ночь была столь темной и немой, что костер не мог осветить и малой его доли. Тогда Солдат сидел чуть поодаль от четырех агентов, среди которых был и новенький — Брок Рамлоу — и он совсем не обращал на них внимания, чистил оружие и молча следил за местностью. Он был единственный, кому не требовался ежесуточный сон, потому всегда стоял на стреме в случаях, если миссия предполагала пару дней. 

В ту ночь Солдат уже знал, что черноволосый новенький агент — его новый куратор. Карпов ему сказал об этом перед самым заданием и представил его, Брока Рамлоу, вытянувшегося по стойке «смирно», смотрящего темными, заволоченными страхом и интересом глазами. Брок Рамлоу был особенным. Солдат это и сейчас понимает, временами скашивая на него глаза. Его единственный соратник. Тогда и сейчас. 

Той ночью агенты расселись у костра, говорили о чем-то и щелкали крышками консервов. Солдат сидел поодаль безмолвной глыбой льда, во тьме русского леса и шипении ветра. Он размеренно чистил пистолет, когда услышал краем уха надсадный смех. Затем раздался голос:

— _Эй, старина?_ — и Солдат не обернулся, поскольку, очевидно, обращались не к нему, ведь никогда к нему так не обращались. Его звали Солдатом, Агентом 0-4-7, Дмитрием Смирновым, но не «старина», лексическое значение которого в данном контексте означало «дружище». Ведь у Солдата никогда не было друзей.

— _Ты что, чокнулся?_ — послышалось вслед слитое в единый гул шипение; агенты, сидевшие вокруг костра, застыли на месте и пораженно наблюдали. Молодой куратор не ответил, только поднялся и подошел ближе, держа что-то в руках; его тяжелые сапоги ломали сучки под ногами. Когда он встал поодаль, Солдат не поднял взгляда, продолжая чистить автомат. 

— _Агент, слышишь?_ — вновь позвал Кроссбоунс, агент 1-1-3, Брок Рамлоу, человек, который спустя двадцать с лишним лет помог ему захватить Мстителей. 

— _Да отвали ты от него, Рамлоу!_ — зашептал другой напарник, словно Солдат не мог его услышать. Тогда Кроссбоунс повернулся и с холодной злостью рыкнул: 

— _Закрой рот,_ — и вновь взглянул на Солдата, который поднял голову и смотрел в упор на Кроссбоунса поверх своей маски бесстрастными глазами, блестящими в темноте огоньком от костра. Кроссбоунс застыл на миг под его взглядом; казалось, Солдат его парализовал. В темноте было не видно, как зрачки его налились чернотой и расползлись по радужке в молчаливом страхе. Несмотря на ужас, пережавший глотку, Кроссбоунс тяжело сглотнул и подал голос: — _Здоров, Солдат. Мы тут сухпаек разбирали. Не хочешь?_

Солдат посмотрел на зажатую в его руках банку. За пару мгновений он отметил, что понадобится около двадцати пяти-тридцати секунд, чтобы переломать юному куратору хребет — необходимо просто захотеть. 

Солдат молчал и молчал в ту секунду; он смотрел тяжелым взглядом на банку. Ему не полагался сухпаек, если миссия длилась меньше трех дней, ведь ему не требовалось ежедневное питание. Спустя минуту или две гробовой лесной тишины, один из агентов наконец подал нетвердый голос:

— _Да он не говорит_ , — донеслось со стороны костра. Кроссбоунс продолжал возвышаться над Солдатом с протянутой рукой и игнорировал доносящиеся оклики трех агентов за своей спиной. 

— _Внатуре, Рамлоу,_ — сказал второй. — _Он же бешеный. Отстать от него, пока он тебе череп не проломил. Карпов говорил..._

— _Карпов говорил, он не нападает без приказов,_ — негромко заявил его приятель. 

— _Черта с два! У меня кореш..._ — начал было третий, когда Солдат приглушенным маской и оттого еще более жутким голосом спросил:

— _Что это?_ — и воцарилась такая тишина, что можно было услышать, как в ветвях шуршат белки. 

Агенты замерли, будто заледеневшие статуи. Рамлоу встал как вкопанный в том же мертвом молчании. Ему понадобилась по меньшей мере минута, чтобы наконец отозваться: 

— _Сгущенка_.

Воспоминание обрывается, словно кто-то выключает телевизор. Солдат плохо помнит первые свои миссии с Рамлоу. Каждый раз, заканчивая очередное задание и возвращаясь на базу, он забывал о нем — все воспоминания и даже намеки на них стирала машина. Затем его клали в ледяной гроб, где он чах, словно зачарованный, а когда его размораживали, Солдат снова и снова вынужден был знакомиться с двадцатишестилетним парнем Броком Рамлоу, кодовое имя — Кроссбоунс, который каждый раз скуривал по пачке сигарет, пока они были в работе. Смутно узнавать его Солдат начал лишь в начале нулевых, то есть спустя почти десять лет с момента их первого знакомства.

Прибытие на базу №11212 сопровождается громким оповещением и шумом приземляющегося джета. Кроссбоунс кидает на него вопросительный взгляд, Солдат почти незаметно кивает и берет в руки тяжелую винтовку. Прямо сейчас ему необходимо отчитаться о миссии, и, стоит ему выйти на взлетную площадку, к нему стремится конвой. Половина конвойных занимается перевозкой капсул, другая сопровождает генерала Швейгера, главнокомандующего Гидры в Европе. Солдат встает по стойке «смирно». Его внешний вид оставляет желать лучшего: копоть и кровь пропитали кевлар, волосы спутались, железная рука покрыта алыми брызгами, но, тем не менее, Швейгер все равно смотрит на Солдата довольно. 

— Хайль Гидра, Агент 0-4-7, — приветствует его Швейгер. Солдат возвышается напротив седого мужчины в строгом черном костюме. 

— Я готов отвечать, — ровным голосом отзывается Зимний Солдат. Он смотрит прямо в лицо генерала своим мертвым взглядом. 

— Вы прекрасно выполнили задание, — ухмыляется генерал. — Все, что Вы сделали, изменит ход истории. — Он выжидает, пока Солдат немо кивнет. — За это герр Зола лично пожелал увидеться с Вами. Перед началом проекта «Восход». 

Солдат вновь ничего не отвечает. Проект «Восход» — это полное обнуление Мстителей и преобразование их в солдат Гидры, верных и беспринципных. На его осуществление потребуется около трех месяцев, гораздо меньше, чем в пятидесятых, ведь у Гидры было семьдесят лет, чтобы совершенствоваться. 

— Что ж... — говорит Швейгер. — Думаю, Вам стоит восстановиться и пройти медицинское освидетельствование. Приведите себя в порядок, Агент 0-4-7, прежде чем появитесь перед герром Золой. 

С этими словами генерал уходит, и Солдату остается только следовать за конвойными в недра мюнхенской базы, пока капсулы со Стивом и его друзьями увозят прочь, на подготовку. 

**6.9**

Ему выделяют отдельное помещение. После прохождения всех медиков и техников, которые латают мелкие раны и чинят железную руку, он неподвижно лежит на почти казарменной кушетке в квадратной комнате и смотрит ввысь. Около получаса он напряженно пялится в потолок: у него перед глазами стоит образ: невысокий худенький мальчик, прижимающий винтовку к груди, сидит напротив него в окопе и рвано выдыхает пар. Каска сползает ему на глаза, и он постоянно ее поправляет, недовольно морщит нос и поджимает губы. Его пальцы — обтянутые белой пергаментной кожей кости — крепко сжимают ствол оружия. Он что-то говорит — его губы шевелятся — но Солдат никак не может разобрать, что. Он пытается изо всех сил, стискивает кулаки до боли в пальцах, но прочитать слова все равно никак не может, ровно как и услышать их. Ему почему-то кажется, что там есть «3...2...старший», но больше ничего не выходит, и он перестает пытаться. 

Солдат прикрывает глаза. Он устал так сильно, что гудят ноги и болит в висках. Ему кажется, он больше не пройдет и шага; он упадет и умрет, не в силах нести это бремя. Впервые его миссия так тяжела. Она кусает его кости и скребет органы. Ему плохо плохо плохо, и он вспоминает — ему кажется, что он вспоминает — он хочет, чтобы это были воспоминания — как юнец сидел напротив Баки Барнса в окопе и что-то ему говорил.

Перед его глазами — образ мальчишки. Мальчишка преследует его, когда он идет по длинному коридору, наполненному конвойными, охраной, под потолками — огромное количество камер, повсюду мигают какие-то лампочки различных датчиков. Сбежать отсюда невозможно, если не уничтожить сердце — Парижа и Золу — и у Стива не выйдет покинуть базу, даже если он каким-то образом сможет вырваться из металлических пут, в которые его заковал преступник с лицом его друга; тот самый, что притворялся Баки Барнсом, что брал его, что жил с ним под одной крышей. 

Солдат знает: сегодня или завтра ему придется встретиться с Капитаном Роджерсом. Того приведут к Золе перед началом проекта «Восход», потому что Зола не смог бы отказать себе в удовольствии поиздеваться над ним, показать, что он, наконец, победил. 

Мальчишка перед его глазами очень похож на Стива Роджерса из времени, когда в его тело еще не попала сыворотка, но это совершенно точно не он. Невысокий, светловолосый, узкоплечий; у него прямой нос — без горбинки, как у Стива — тонкие губы, глаза карего оттенка. Солдат почему-то видит его так, словно перед ним стоит расплывающийся призрак, сотканный из пыли и лучей солнца; он стоит неподалеку, не ожидая чего-то, а просто смотря. Солдат смотрит в ответ; он хочет разлепить ссохшиеся губы и спросить, что ему нужно и зачем он здесь — кто он вообще такой? — но слова застревают прямо в горле. Ему не нужно говорить, иначе узнает Париж; узнает Париж — узнает Зола, и тогда его вновь сочтут нестабильным, посадят на стул и отправят в криосон. А он не должен забыться. 

Поэтому он закрывает глаза и засыпает, чувствуя, как чужие призрачные глаза рассматривают его лицо. 

**6.11**

Он лежит в холодной кровати. Руки и ноги дрожат, губы пересохли, ресницы трепещут. У него боль во всем теле, она — словно паразит, поселившийся под его кожей. Он страшно мерзнет — кажется, он соткан изо льда и снега, и он вздрагивает всем телом. Ему плохо плохо плохо, он...

— Я позову врача, — говорит голос над его ухом; он поворачивает голову вправо, чтобы в слабом мерцании огарка свечи различить очертания маленького человека. Тонкая шея, светлые волосы, стоящие торчком, изломанные в сострадании брови, напряженная поза. Мальчишка сидит на краю чужой узкой кровати, повернувшись корпусом, и смотрит ему прямо в лицо, прямо в глаза, перед которыми все плывет. Он задыхается, хочет что-то сказать, но изо рта вырывается лишь жалкий шум. — Боже, сержант Барнс, вам нужно... Я позову санитара. Подождите, я позову... 

— Нет, — удается выдавить ему, выскоблить со стенок своего судорожно сжимающегося горла. Он сглатывает холодную вязкую слюну и снова разлепляет глаза. — Нет, пожалуйста, я в норме, я... Все хорошо, Крот, все хорошо... 

— Тогда нужно позвать капитана Роджерса, — не сдается тем не менее кто-то со странным именем Крот. Крот — это имя рождается столь внезапно, что он не совсем понимает, откуда вообще его взял, но на языке оно лежит так, будто уже бывало там. — Я сейчас, туда и обратно, он наверняка внизу, в баре, и...

— Крот, мать твою, — рычит в ответ он. Тогда Крот замолкает, кусает губы и сжимает кулаки. — Просто... боже... 

— Я тут, — говорит Крот. Крот приближается, и тогда можно ощутить, как его дыхание оседает на влажной коже чужого виска. Пальцы Крота гладят по мокрым волосам. — Я никуда не ухожу, сержант Барнс. 

— Мне холодно, — отвечает некто, кого называют сержант Барнс. Но он не сержант Барнс, он... три два пять пять семь... он... ноль четыре семь... 

— Я не ухожу, — повторяет Крот. Тогда он чувствует, как руки Крота сжимают его трясущиеся руки в замок, словно согревая; и он вновь разлепляет веки, сморит в лицо напротив; язык прирастает к небу, он борется с ним, прежде чем выдавливает: 

— Останься со мной, пожалуйста, — стонет он. 

Чувствует, что боль сжимается в тугой ком в животе, груди, горле. Он не может вытерпеть эту боль в одиночку. Он хочет позвать кого-то другого — другое имя вертится, жжется на языке — но он не зовет. Рядом с ним — мальчишка по имени Крот. Глупое имя, дурацкое. Но он так тянется к нему, словно сейчас умрет — может, он и правда сейчас умрет — и тогда мальчишка не отстраняется, он льнет к нему в объятия, как льнул когда-то другой человек, которого вспомнить невозможно, образ которого горит в мозгу, но никак не может идентифицироваться. Крот ложится к нему в кровать, холодную, пахнущую пылью, кладет голову на его рвано вздымающуюся грудь, обнимает руками и греет. Волосы Крота пахнут землей и хозяйственным мылом, он угловатый, худой, но отпустить его почему-то совершенно невозможно. 

И он не отпускает. Он жмурит глаза, закусывает губу так, что, кажется, прокусывает ее до самой челюсти, сжимает трясущиеся руки вокруг Крота и старается уснуть, потому что ему кажется, что он должен уснуть. Если он не уснет, он умрет, прямо сейчас. 

Когда он засыпает во сне, Солдат просыпается наяву.

**6.11**

  
Когда Солдат заходит в главный зал «В», где его ждут герр Зола и генерал Швейгер, Капитан Америка сразу находит его взглядом. Он прикован металлическими наручниками, его руки скованы за спиной, и он стоит на коленях. На его лице — запекшаяся кровь, из губы и рассеченной брови. Его глаза мечутся по Солдату сверху вниз, будто проверяя, цел ли он. Солдат подходит к конвою из трех гидровцев, встает немного впереди них, скрепив руки за спиной и расставив ноги на ширину плеч. 

— Агент 0-4-7 готов отвечать, — говорит он. Голос ровный и несгибаемый, как и обычно, как и полагается специалисту его уровня. Швейгер уважительно склоняет голову, приветствуя его. Он куда более вежлив с Солдатом, чем был Александр Пирс — тот думал, что лучшее средство защиты от Зимнего Солдата — это иллюзия того, что Пирс сильнее. Швейгер считает, что лучший способ контроля — признания того, что они оба равны. Капитан разлепляет ссохшиеся из-за разводов крови губы. 

— Дмитрий, ты как? — хрипит он. Выглядит так, будто действительно интересуется, как интересовался бы на любой их совместной миссии. Солдат продолжает молчать и смотреть в одну точку. 

— Узнаю Капитана Роджерса, — тут же слышится знакомый голос. Солдат помнит этот голос — он доносился до него сквозь лед криокамеры. Он слышался на каждом обнулении, на каждой тренировке на каждой базе Гидры. В России, в Европе, в Штатах — он везде, он сердце Гидры, само ее нутро. Все головы растут из него. 

— Что вы с ним сделали? — пробует Капитан. Он явно вымотан — наркотиком и боем. Его плечи опущены, глаза готовы слипнуться, но он продолжает смотреть на Зимнего Солдата и видеть в нем лучшего друга и возлюбленного мужчину, который попал в плен к неприятелю. Солдат не имеет права опустить на него взгляд, но — нет, опускает, одаривает его всем возможным холодом русской зимы, и на дне черных расширенных зрачков Стива Роджерса вспыхивает синим огнем безудержная боль и страшное опустошение. Он хмурит ровные брови. — Дмитрий? Они же не... Они не снова... 

— Он не обнулен, Капитан, если вы об этом, — вмешивается в их псевдодиалог Зола. Голос услужлив, будто он принимает Капитана Роджерса в гостях, а не держит в плену на главной базе Гидры. — Он в чистом сознании и трезвой памяти. Зимний Солдат собственной персоной. 

— Но... Дмитрий, ты же... — наверное, он хочет сказать нечто вроде: ты же был с нами. Ты же пришел мне сдаться. Ты же был на нашей стороне. Ты же спасал мне жизнь, приходил за мной в лапы врагу. Ты же спал со мной на одной кровати, занимался со мной сексом, ставил засосы на моем теле. Ты же вылитый Баки Барнс — тот самый единственный мужчина и единственный человек, которого я любил, сколько себя помню. Ты же говорил, что любишь меня в ответ. Но вместо этого Стив только говорит: — Но зачем? 

— Вот за этим, Капитан, за всем этим, — вновь отзывается Зола, будто разговор ведется с ним. Солдат продолжает молчать. Ему нельзя говорить, иначе все будет кончено. Он продолжает сверлить Стива ледяным взглядом, смотреть так, будто не засыпал у него под боком три месяца до этого. — Зимний Солдат — наш самый ценный актив. Когда русские нашли его — то есть, сержанта Барнса, само собой — я был несколько обеспокоен тем фактом, что будущий агент Гидры будет носить лицо вашего адъютанта. Я знал, что вы придете за ним, если скоропостижно не скончаетесь. — Он выдержал паузу, будто раздумывая над чем-то, известным лишь ему. — Но, так вышло, что вы пришли бы за ним и после вашей смерти. Тогда мы решили не ждать — и отправили его к вам сами. 

Солдат наблюдает за ним, за Капитаном Америка, за тем, как тот неверяще качает головой, так медленно, будто силы оставляют его с каждой новой секундой. Он опускает подбородок на грудь, продолжает отрицательно кивать. 

— Я не верю, — говорит он. — Он бы не стал. Он меня... 

— Вспомнил? — подсказывает Зола. Капитан устремляет полный яростной безнадежности взгляд в огромный, во всю стену, монитор, на котором без помех, в идеальном качестве светится зеленым на черном фоне уже встреченное им прежде лицо. — Жаль вас разочаровывать, Капитан Роджерс. Удивлен, что вы все еще так яростно пытается отрицать очевидное. Хотя... Вы же Капитан Америка. Как я мог забыть? — Капитан прикрывает глаза. Его руки, сцепленные позади, дрожат. Он перенапряжен и явно готов вот-вот свалиться замертво от усталости и измотанности. Все его тело — сплошной оголенный нерв. — Как бы там ни было, не думаю, что имеет смысл продолжать эту беседу дальше. Все, что мне было нужно, я уже сказал. Как я и говорил ранее — отсечете одну голову, Капитан, и на ее месте вырастут две другие. Вы, вероятно, подрастеряли хватку — Гидра стала вам явно не по зубам. — Стив резко дергается на его слова, но все тщетно. Конвойные даже не шевелятся, чтобы остановить его — они и так знают, что он рухнет наземь через два-три шага. Он полностью обессилен. — А сейчас агент 0-4-7 услужливо проводит Вас в Ваше временное пристанище до завтрашнего утра. Если позволите так сказать — до следующей эпохи. 

С этими словами Зола пропадает с экрана, а Капитан Америка поднимает взгляд на устремившегося к нему Зимнего Солдата. Тот подходит, встает рядом. Стив глядит на него снизу вверх, его глаза синие, а ресницы слиплись из-за крови. Солдат думает, что 

_эти ресницы щекотали его кожу, когда Стив наклонялся близко близко, когда он моргал; они были столь длинные и пушистые, что пускали на его скулы длинные тени, и когда Солдат входил в него, ресницы трепетали, будто бабочки_

это не будет такой уж тяжелой работой — довести его до восточного крыла, в одиночную камеру, подключить к аппаратам для проверки состояния его организма. Ему нужно лишь отдать его врачам. Ничего сложного. 

— Это же не по-настоящему? — тихо шепчет Стив, когда они идут по коридорам. Позади, метрах в двух-трех, за ними следует конвой. — Это все игра? Ты же это не по-настоящему, Дмитрий. Я тебя знаю.

Солдат молчит, на его реплику он только грубо толкает Капитана в плечо, веля поторапливаться. Стив кусает губу изнутри. Солдат жестко сжимает металлические пальцы на задней стороны его шеи, направляя, словно щенка. Стив послушно идет, не предпринимает попыток вырваться, будто не он вовсе перебил дюжину человек в том злополучном лифте, а затем сбежал. Словно не он продолжал сражаться с Зимним Солдатом, невзирая на ножевые и огнестрельные ранения. Солдат знает: будь на его месте кто угодно другой, Стив давным-давно предпринял бы хоть единую попытку вырваться. 

— Встать у стены, — бесстрастно бросает ему Солдат, когда они приближаются к мощным дверям. Он подходит к сенсорной панели и вводит код доступа. Красный огонек сверху меняется на зеленый, и двери разъезжаются перед ними. 

В помещении Стива ждет капсула. Эта капсула похожа на криокамеру, в которой Солдат много лет спал. Она со стеклянным пуленепробиваемым корпусом, на котором тоже имеется сенсорная панель, и выбраться оттуда невозможно — Солдат знает, он пробовал, много-много лет назад, в той жизни, в которой еще пытался пробовать и противостоять. 

— Зачем тогда? — спрашивает Стив. Его голос севший, неживой. Конвойные помогают Солдату поместить его в капсулу; металлические крепления сходятся на его запястьях, ногах, груди, бедрах и шее. Он слабо дергается, что, конечно же, бесполезно. — Зачем ты тогда сказал мне свое имя? Зачем говорил, что любишь меня? — Он щурит глаза, всматриваясь в лицо Зимнего Солдата. — Ты не прикидывался Баки Барнсом, — горько говорит Стив. — Это был ты. Все время. И если ты думаешь, что я поверю, будто ты... Будто все это... 

— Цель быстрее перестает сопротивляться, — неожиданно отзывается Солдат, — если надавить на эмоциональную ее составляющую. 

Стив молчит. Он больше не пытается оправдать его — не вслух уж точно. Пока стеклянный корпус медленно закрывается, Стив размыкает губы и тихо спрашивает: 

— Что с Сэмом и Наташей? Они будут в порядке? 

Солдат смотрит ему прямо в глаза и не отвечает. Стив принимает это за ответ и в немом отчаянии закрывает глаза. 

Он облажался. Капитан Америка по-настоящему облажался. 

**6.12**

Генерал Швейгер услужливо сообщает Солдату, что процедура назначена на завтра, на двенадцать, и что герр Зола очень хотел бы увидеть Зимнего Солдата на проведении первого в жизни Капитана Америка обнуления. Это значит, что Солдат будет смотреть, как в Стива Роджерса сначала вводят разработанный Золой препарат, чтобы подготовить его мозг для очистки, а затем посадят на то самое кресло, в каком сам Солдат сидел множество раз — так много, что никто никогда уже и не вспомнил бы. 

Предложение Золы звучит как приглашение — будто у Солдата есть выбор, присутствовать или нет — но он знает, что откажись он, его мигом засунут в криокамеру, ведь теперь, с рождением Мстителей Гидры, Зимний Солдат вряд ли понадобится в ближайшее время. Его вновь заморозят, оставят на дне ледяного гроба, и он будет спать без снов, пока Стив убивает своих друзей наяву. 

Он принимает предложение Золы одним кивком, пока идет на встречу с Кроссбоунсом и его отрядом, который будет охранять базу во время проведения процедуры первой очистки, первого «Обнуления». Под предводительством Кроссбоунса — сто сорок человек выдрессированных гидровских головорезов, послушных, словно щенки. Когда Солдат появляется в огромном оружейном зале, где происходит инструктаж и проверка огнестрелов, Рамлоу на миг задерживает на нем взгляд, будто проверяя, он ли это вообще. Солдат знает, чего тот опасается — обнуления. 

— Агент, — приветствует его Рамлоу, чуть склонив голову. Солдат сдержанно кивает. Три идеальных шеренги боевиков стоят по стойке «смирно». Когда Солдат подходит к Рамлоу и ровняется с ним, тот бросает толпе: — Вольно, дамы. Возьмите свое оружие и заступайте на посты. 

Гидровцы так и делают. Не проходит и минуты, как в зале остаются только Солдат и Кроссбоунс. 

— Думал, я обнулен? — как бы между прочим интересуется Солдат, пока они оба идут в сторону казарм. 

— Честно говоря, предполагал, что так может быть, — соглашается Кроссбоунс с ухмылкой. — Если бы твои мозги опять пихнули в блендер, тяжеловато было бы с тобой работать. 

— Раньше как-то работал, — фыркает Солдат. Тогда Рамлоу скалится. 

— Ну, да, а куда было деваться, — они останавливаются у очередных дверей с двумя охранниками и горящим красным огоньком сверху. — Было смешно осознавать, что я из кожи вон лез, чтобы тебе понравиться. Ты же вроде самый крутой терминатор в Гидре. Быть твоим другом было пиздец как престижно. Но стоило мне с тобой зачекиниться, как тебя обнуляли, а на следующих миссиях ты уже и в ус не дул, кто я нахрен такой. Забавно. 

Солдат позволяет себе кривую ухмылку. Он стоит напротив Кроссбоунса и смотрит. Этому человеку он собирается доверить свою жизнь и жизни трех Мстителей, среди них — Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, с которым у Рамлоу личные счеты. 

— Теперь-то я твою рожу вряд ли когда-нибудь забуду, — хмыкает Солдат. Кроссбоунс издает смешок и пожимает плечами. 

— Ага, Солдат, — говорит он, — буду надеяться и верить, как всегда. 

Они стоят в молчании еще около нескольких секунд, прежде чем Кроссбоунс коротко кивает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти и лечь спать. Солдат смотрит ему в спину, а затем, неожиданно даже для себя, говорит: 

— Я помнил. — Кроссбоунс останавливается, оборачивается через плечо в недоумении. Тогда Солдат поясняет: — Я начал вспоминать тебя после обнулений в начале нулевых. 

Кроссбоунс смотрит на него какое-то время. Затем кивает, разворачивается и уходит, бросив на прощание лишь: «Удачи, Солдат». 

**6.13**

Во вторник начинается запуск проекта «Восход». Солдат это знает и уверен, что его отправят смотреть на введение препаратов Мстителям — раз уж его так и не заморозили обратно. Это ему, разумеется, на руку, но он все равно какое-то время сидит в своей камере в полнейшей прострации. Если что-то пойдет не так, все будет кончено, и это будет его вина. Готов ли он понести наказание?

Первой на проект «Восход» поставлена Черная Вдова. Когда Солдата вызывают в главную лабораторию базы около полудня, он видит капсулу с Черной Вдовой, скованной по рукам и ногам. Та находится посередине огромного зала, прямо перед экраном с Золой и генералом Швейгером. По периметру — конвойные, и все это похоже на показательное выступление. 

Боевики Кроссбоунса встречают Солдата синхронным «Хайль Гидра!». 

— Агент 0-4-7, — приветствует Солдата Швейгер. Солдат встает рядом, сцепив руки за спиной и смотря на капсулу с Вдовой. Вдова в сознании, следит за ними из-за стекла. — Рад, что Вы пришли взглянуть. Я буду польщен, если Вы лично активируете программу. 

Солдат лишь коротко кивает. Проходят последние приготовления, ученые в белых халатах рыскают вокруг, настраивая аппаратуру и необходимые препараты. Солдат знает, что Сокол и Капитан Америка еще в своих камерах, и, скорее всего, сыворотка будет введена им дистанционно. 

Все начинается ровно в двенадцать. Швейгер и Зола внимательно следят за реакцией Вдовы, но та совершенно холодна и держится крайне профессионально. Она неотрывно следит за всеми действиями Солдата: за тем, как тот подходит к стойку с пультом управления, как подносит живую руку к сенсорной панели. Солдат уверен, что в ее жилах кровь стынет точно так же, как и в его собственных; ему кажется, он может услышать шум ее сердца даже отсюда. Она откидывает голову назад, до тихого стука, и, когда Солдат наконец касается панели управления, прикрывает глаза с длинными ресницами. 

Смотря на нее, он как-то непроизвольно вспоминает снега, в которых тонул, сбегая с гидровской базы в 1950. Ее кожа — как снег сама по себе. Холодная и белая, словно колючие снежинки. Точно такая же, как сугроб, в который Солдат уходил с головой в 1950 году — нет, не Солдат, Баки Барнс, напуганный, потерянный и беспамятный. Он помнит как сейчас: тот Баки, только что улизнувший из рук Гидры, искал Стива. Господи, даже будучи обнуленным, искалеченным и совершенно дезориентированным, он искал Стива, даже не помня, кто это такой. Он бежал и бежал, и мороз кусал его полуголое тело; протез болел, скрипел и вот-вот готов был отвалиться, а Баки Барнс искал, черт подери, Стива Роджерса. 

Солдат старается выкинуть эти образы из головы и вводит код. Ему это ничего не стоит — ввести последовательность из букв и цифр. Порхая пальцем по сенсорной панели, Солдат думает о Стиве. О маленькой тени, скользящей вокруг него в черном лесу, наполненном стонами боли и ужаса. О человеке, ринувшемся закрывать его от пуль. О человеке, которому он — не Баки Барнс, совсем не чертов Баки Барнс, а Дмитрий Смирнов — сказал «Я люблю тебя», не умея даже толком произносить эти слова, не зная до конца всего их значения. Именно с этими мыслями Солдат активирует программу. Перед ним всплывает красная кнопка. И перед тем, как коснуться ее, он еще раз смотрит Вдове прямо в глаза.

Белый сугроб и алые капли, орошающие его. Это и есть Вдова. Кожа — снег, волосы — кровь.

Солдат отводит взгляд. И запускает программу. 

Поначалу все молчит. Его рука, протянутая вдоль тела, трясется. Глаза прикрыты и веки дрожат. Он нажал кнопку. Он... 

Пронзительный писк раздается лишь спустя пару секунд напряженного молчания. Все лампочки в помещении вспыхивают красным. Под потолком доносится ровный голос Парижа: 

— ЗАПУЩЕН ПРОТОКОЛ: А-4-1-3-8-S-E-0-R-Ю. САМОЛИКВИДАЦИЯ НАЧНЕТСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ 10 МИНУТ. 9:59... 9:58...

— Что ты сделал?! — тут же начинает верещать Зола. Солдат оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как его изображение начинает рябить и крошиться. 

— Занес в твою программу вирус и пустил код самоликвидации всех баз в системе «Альфа», — ровно диктует Зимний Солдат. Он достает пистолет с транквилизаторами из кобуры на левой ноге и пускает один дротик Швейгеру в плечо. — Кроссбоунс, «Альфа» запущен, здесь все разнесет через девять минут, — говорит Солдат в приемник. Слышатся помехи, затем ровное «Принято». 

Солдат идет к капсуле и открывает ее за пару секунд. Вдова валится на пол, но он мигом ее подхватывает и вручает Беретту. 

— Ты... — шипит она, но сказать ничего не может. 

— Сокол в северном крыле, камера «6-2-1-1», Кроссбоунс открыл ее, иди за ним, я за Стивом. 

Она смотрит на него своими большущими глазами лишь пару секунд. Ей хватает этого времени, чтобы убедиться в его словах. Вдова кивает, больше ничего не говорит, выпрямляется, стискивает оружие и бежит вперед, на выход из лаборатории. 

Солдату хватает минуты, чтобы добраться до камеры со Стивом. По дороге он убивает в коридорах дюжину конвойных и нескольких ученых. Он бежит так, как не бегал в своей жизни никогда. На секунду ему мерещится та проклятая гидровская база, на которой он потерял руку почти сто лет назад; видится прямо перед глазами то, как он бежал к телу незнакомого мальчишки, замученного в ее стенах.

Он подлетает к дверям, едва успев затормозить, и влетает внутрь просторной камеры с сотней кнопок и лампочек. Все пышет алым. Везде визжит сирена тревоги. Париж отсчитывает секунды до того, как все здесь — Зола, ученые, кресла для обнулений, препараты для Мстителей — станет прахом. Не больше, чем просто пепел на кончике пальца. 

Капсула со Стивом оказывается переведена в аварийный режим. Солдат чертыхается, осознав это, бьет кулаком металлической руки по стеклу. Стив внутри не реагирует, и Солдат решает, что тому уже ввели препарат.

— Дерьмо! — рычит он злобно, подлетает к сенсорной панели. 

— Солдат, чего там у тебя? Я только что выпроводил Вдову и Сокола, — отчитывается ему в наушник Кроссбоунс.

— Тут проблема, — ровным голосом говорит Солдат. — Мне нужен код уровня «А». Можешь достать секунд за сорок? 

— Издеваешься? — отзывается Брок. — Здесь сейчас все разнесет к черту!

— Я его тут не брошу! — срывается Солдат. Снова ударяет по стеклу. — Блядь, Брок, просто дай мне код. Я выберусь. Но мне нужен код. 

На линии — тишина. У Солдата закладывает уши от воя сирены. Ему кажется, он глохнет. 

— Сука, — ругается Кроссбоунс от души. Но добавляет: — Пятьдесят две секунды. 

Солдат ждет, считает вслух. Слышит топот ног откуда-то сзади, не глядя стреляет в пятерых подоспевших рысцой агентов. Смотрит на Стива, бледного, как полотно, как тот чертов снег в пропасти, в которую Солдат падал, падал и падал. Не Солдат. Баки Барнс. Но Солдат — и есть он, так ведь?   
  
— Я тебя вытащу, — говорит Солдат, смотря на него. — Клянусь. Жизнью клянусь. Я тебе отплачу.

— 6! — оживает наушник, так резко, что Солдат дергается. Кроссбоунс очевидно отстреливается на том конце провода, но продолжает отрывисто диктовать: — 5-7-9-9-D-2-W-W-1-1-... Сука! -6... -5-Q!

Солдат оказывается у капсулы быстрее, чем та успевает открыться и выплюнуть Стива ему прямо в руки. Он подхватывает его и несется прочь. 

— Принято! Брок, сколько у нас времени? — кричит он, перекрикивает ор сирены, шума автоматной очереди. Стреляет, прячется за угол, прикрывает Стива от пуль металлической рукой. Сердце у него в груди колотится так бешено, что, кажется, сейчас просто проломит ко всем чертям ребра. 

— Меньше трех минут, — говорит Кроссбоунс. 

— Хватай Швейгера и вали оттуда, усек? — отзывается Солдат, отправляя пулю одному из боевиков промеж глаз. — Я за щитом. Встретимся, где условились. 

— Солдат... — начинает Брок, но Солдат не дает договорить — обрывает связь. 

Он бежит так быстро, как только может. Щит оказывается в одном из хранилищ под пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Солдат хватает его так быстро, что сам диву дается, держит левой рукой и бежит дальше, вниз по коридору, к черному ходу северного крыла. У него есть время. Он успеет. 

Он подбегает к огромным дверям-воротам с мигающей лампочкой, когда те уже начинают съезжаться. Париж диктует: «До разрушения осталось десять... девять... восемь... семь...»

Солдат делает еще рывок. Боль в металлическом плече такая чудовищная, что сводит зубы. Стив в его руках совершенно бездвижен, словно уже мертв.

— ОДИН, — заканчивает Париж. 

Солдат прыгает. 

Двери съезжаются за его спиной, и взрывная волна сбивает его с ног.

**6.14**

Железный Человек приземляется быстрее, чем успевает сесть квитджет. Он смотрит с пригорка, как чуть поодаль, среди густого немецкого леса, складывается, будто карточный домик, гидровская база, замаскированная под научный центр. Раздается мощнейшей силы взрыв, такой, что прижимает к земле близрастущие деревья. 

— Вижу мисс Романофф и мистера Уилсона, — говорит Джарвис. Клинт чертыхается и направляется в их сторону вместе с тремя агентами ЩИТа и медиками. — Мистер Роджерс не обнаружен. Продолжить сканирование? 

— Продолжай, — бросает негромко Старк. Он внимательно вглядывается в дорожку перед собой, словно ждет, что Капитан Америка материализуется на ней сам по себе. Этого, конечно, не происходит; и ребенку ясно, что, если Кэпу не удалось покинуть базу до взрыва, скорее всего, выжить у него не было шансов. Но ни один из Мстителей не движется с места, ожидая, когда тот появится на горизонте. 

— И года не прошло, — фыркает Наташа, видя команду и агентов. Ее буквально на себе тащит Клинт, забросив руку себе на шею; она одета во что-то белое, вся в пыли и крови. Сэм следует за ней — кажется, ему досталось не меньше. 

— Нам подали сигнал только час назад, — говорит стоящий рядом со Старком Брюс. Тони хмурится, когда понимает, что за Вдовой и Соколом не следует Стив. — А где Кэп? — спрашивает он. 

Наташа смотрит ему прямо в глаза и безвольно качает головой. Все замолкают.

— Что там произошло? — подает голос Мария Хилл. 

— Солдат, — бормочет до этого молчавший Сэм. Поднимает усталый взгляд: — Канадская база была ловушкой. Все было подстроено. 

— О, мы уже поняли, — фыркает Железный Человек. Из-за маски выражение его лица различить невозможно, но каждый из присутствующих уверен, что его саркастичный голос — лишь ширма. Тони Старк облажался, и это его абсолютно не радует. 

— Кто вообще подал сигнал? — хмурится Наташа. Ее уже латают медики, но, очевидно, серьезных повреждений у нее нет. 

— Он был анонимным, — отвечает за Старка Беннер. — Мы подоспели, как смогли. 

Воцаряется тишина. Старк все еще смотрит вдаль, как и каждый его сокомандник. Они молча ждут, и молчание столь напряженное, почти скорбное, будто Стива они уже похоронили. В то же время каждый уверен: если был хоть малейший шанс выжить — Стив им воспользовался. Даже будучи без сознания, раненным, накаченным наркотой — он выбрался, если была лазейка. 

Поэтому каждый из присутствующих заметно расслабляется, когда Джарвис наконец говорит:

— Обнаружен мистер Роджерс. С ним мистер Барнс. 

Железный Человек кивает и поднимает лицевую панель. 

— На позицию, ребята, — говорит он агентам. 

Клинт держит наготове свой лук. Старк поднимает руки в готовности стрелять. 

Он хочет уточнить, где именно, чтобы подобрать Капитана, и, по правде говоря, Старк вполне серьезно настроен отбивать Стива у Барнса, если того потребует ситуация. Но, когда он наконец видит его фигуру вдалеке, он не двигается с места.

Зимний Солдат поднимается на пригорок, заметно хромая. Все его лицо в копоти, а протез дымится. Волосы растрепаны и порван костюм. На руках у него одетый в те же белые безличные штаны и майку Капитан Америка, совершенно обездвиженный и молчаливый, и белый, как труп. Все агенты ЩИТа, находящиеся рядом с Мстителями, синхронно наставляют на Солдата оружие. Старк было намеревается подойти, но Солдат наставляет на него пистолет, зажатый в правой руке. И даже несмотря на то, что пуля все равно не пробьет броню — об этом знает и Солдат, и Железный Человек — Тони все равно послушно остается на месте, внимательно и молча следя за действиями Солдата. 

Тот валится на колени, будто его подстрелили, и бережно кладет Стива на землю. Он продолжает прикрывать его так, как это делают раненные звери, защищая своих сородичей. Старк смотрит ему прямо в глаза и не подходит. Тогда Солдат переводит взгляд на Черную Вдову и, спустя несколько секунд, заполненных гудящей тишиной, кивает ей.

Она приближается и садится рядом с ними на колени. Солдат облизывает сухие губы, выжидает пару секунд, прежде чем передает ей Стива, словно своего детеныша. Она поддерживает Стива за светлый затылок и кладет его голову себе на колени. Солдат хватает Вдову за плечо и заставляет взглянуть себе в глаза. Вид у него такой, будто он сейчас свалится замертво — он совершенно вымотан — но, тем не менее, он держится.

— Позаботься о нем, — хрипит Зимний Солдат по-русски. Вдова смотрит на него во все глаза. — Ты слышала? Позаботься о нем. Он — все, что у меня есть. Я могу доверить его только тебе.

Молчание вокруг них звенит и искрится. На Солдата направлены дула больше дюжины оружия, но он не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания и ждет ответа Вдовы так, словно от него зависит его собственная жизнь. 

— Хорошо, — отзывается наконец Вдова. 

Только тогда Солдат кивает и, еще раз взглянув на Стива, поднимается на негнущиеся ноги. Он направляется в сторону Старка, все еще прихрамывая. Его левая рука висит вдоль тела, словно он не способен больше ею шевелить. 

Когда Солдат приближается к Старку, внимательно следящему за ним, то стоит напротив какие-то мгновения. Смотрит в нахмуренную маску красно-золотого костюма, его светящиеся глаза. Затем кидает в его ноги свой разряженный пистолет и протягивает руки вперед. Он не говорит ни слова. 

— Наденьте-ка ему браслетики, — приказывает Старк, не отводя от лица Солдата взгляда. 

Солдат позволяет стиснуть свои запястья магнитными наручниками. 

И он сдается. 

**6.15**

Забавно, что он оказывается в той же самой комнате для допросов в Башне Старка, в какую его привели в первый же день его миссии, и что Старк вновь сидел напротив него. Солдат знает: Брок подкинул Швейгера Мстителям, так что того, скорее всего, уже опрашивали, а это означало, что допрос Солдата им не бы особо нужен, ведь кто такой был Солдат? Лишь наемник, лишь убийца.

— Ну что, утенок, — говорит Старк, привычно развалившийся напротив, как в тот первый день, когда он только увидел Зимнего Солдата в своем доме и привел сюда, словно и правда смог бы допросить. — Теперь будешь говорить? 

— Мы хотим услышать всю историю, мистер Барнс, — подает голос Фьюри. Солдат хмыкает. 

— Я завершил миссию, — только и говорит он. — Это была миссия. Моя миссия. Мое задание. 

— Схватить Мстителей? — уточняет Старк. Солдат поднимает на него взгляд, усмехается. 

— Уничтожить Гидру. — Он вновь замолкает. Когда не следует никаких вопросов, он продолжает: — Я должен был. Я... Я понял это, когда вытащил Стива из реки. Нужно было сделать что угодно, чтобы они все сдохли, — Солдат фыркает, бессильно качает головой. — Только тогда я понял, как много они у меня отняли. 

— Окей, — отзывается Старк. — И ты решил...

— И я решил убить их всех, — обрывает его Солдат. Его голос слабый и тихий, он все еще весь в крови и копоти. — Ваша ошибка была в том, что вы отрубали ей головы. Отрубишь одну голову — вырастут две новые, да? Я решил выстрелить в сердце. Сердцем Гидры был Зола. 

— Тогда на кой черт нужен был весь этот цирк со Стивом? — хмурится Клинт. Солдат переводит взгляд на него, не задерживаясь, впрочем, надолго. 

— Потому что ему не доверяли, — догадывается Старк. — Ты же провалил миссию, верно? Два раза. И вернись ты туда просто так, тебя бы пихнули в морозилку без суда и следствия. 

— Верно, — соглашается Солдат, и его голос тихий и бессильный. — Они должны были доверять мне, чтобы пустить на Мюнхенскую базу. Провернуть все можно было только оттуда — там главный пульт управления, там все сервера Золы. И чтобы втереться в доверие к ним, я должен был...

— Втереться в доверие к нам, — заключает Клинт. Солдат кивает. 

— А дальше все просто, — продолжает он. — Мой союзник раздобыл один японский вирус около трех месяцев назад. Оставалось лишь попасть к пульту управления и запустить его. 

— И ты хочешь сказать, что этот вирус...

— Уничтожил Золу, — подтверждает Солдат. — А заодно и все гидровские базы в системе «Альфа». 

— Что за система «Альфа»? — доносится голос Брюса Беннера, до этого молча стоящего в стороне. 

Однако, вместо Солдата вновь говорит Старк: 

— У говнюков все базы расположены как грибницы. Есть три ветки — «Альфа», «Бета», «Гамма». «Альфа» — самые важные. В основном в Германии, России, Штатах и Австралии. Остальные — послабее. 

— Почему ты нам ничего не сказал? — интересуется Фьюри. 

— Я не доверял вам. Никому из вас, — спокойно признается Солдат. — Гидра ведь была прямо внутри ЩИТа, верно? Нельзя было, чтобы кто-нибудь слил всю информацию. — Опускает глаза, голос становится тише: — Я хотел все рассказать Стиву. Почти рассказал. Но... я должен был сам. — Он выдерживает паузу, словно ему тяжело говорить. — Они отняли у меня все. Они отняли все у Баки Барнса. Кто-то из нас двоих должен был отомстить, верно? — Все замолкают. Солдат смотрит перед собой, сглатывает ком в горле. Все его тело напоминает один большой синяк. Он поднимает взгляд, смотрит Фьюри прямо в лицо и ровно произносит: — А теперь... можете делать, что хотите. Сдать властям, убить или... Не знаю, посадить? Мне плевать. Своего союзника я не сдам, но, думаю, вы уже и сами знаете, кто он. 

Он обводит присутствующих Мстителей и агентов ЩИТа взглядом: Бартон, Старк, Фьюри, Хилл, Беннер. Сэм, Наташа и Стив в больничном крыле, их латают, а Стиву промывают кровь, пока Солдата допрашивают в Башне Старка. Солдату так хочется увидеть Стива еще раз, убедить его, что теперь он настоящий, теперь он не врет и не притворяется. Но захочет ли Стив его такого? 

— Да ты королева драмы, — комментирует Старк. — Я одного не могу понять. Ты вернулся к Кэпу, ты оказался против Гидры и действительно намеревался уничтожить ее с самого начала. То есть... ты что, обманул нас всех, сказав правду? 

Солдат пялится на него пару секунд. Затем небрежно пожимает печами и согласно кивает. 

— Получается, что так. 

— Твою мать, — усмехается Старк. — Я уже говорил Кэпу, что мне чертовски нравится его парень? 

— Да как-то не доводилось, — зевает Клинт и поднимается со своего места. — Раз уж время допросов прошло, я, пожалуй, вас покину. 

— Что? — непонимающе хмурится Солдат, когда с него снимают наручники. Он смотрит Старку в лицо. — Даже не посадишь меня за решетку? — не понимает он. Старк хмыкает. 

— Ну, ты тут вроде герой, спасший мир от зла, — говорит он. — Думаю, Кэп лично приговорит меня к публичной казни, если я тебя посажу. Не считаешь? 

Солдат не отпускает его взгляд. Он не может поверить, что его... отпускают? Все присутствующие поднимаются, словно после сеанса в кино, и правда... уходят? Какого черта? 

— Я убил твоих родителей, — признается Солдат, словно еще надеется вызвать гнев. Но Старк лишь хмыкает, отзывается более холодно: 

— Я знаю. — Он, не отводя глаз, берет стаканчик с кофе со стола. — Думаешь, я брошусь сейчас на тебя и примусь душить голыми руками? — из его уст это и правда смешно звучит, но Солдат именно это и предполагал. — Раз уж время откровений закончилось, может, желаешь навестить свою Спящую Красавицу? А то он нам скоро Башню разнесет. 

— Мистер Старк, мистер Роджерс... — словно в подтверждении его слов начинает Джарвис. 

— Знаю, знаю, — отмахивается Старк. — Я уже послал к нему Барнса. Передай, что его Филлип на полпути. 

И он просто выходит прочь.

**6.16**

Стив лежит в той же палате, в какой Солдат видел его задолго до этого. Простое белое помещение, довольно просторное и уютное настолько, насколько может быть уютной больничная палата. Пахнет медикаментами и стерильностью, так, что закладывает нос и хочется чихать. 

Когда Солдат подходит к двери, у нее уже стоит Сэм Уилсон. Сэм смотрит на него какое-то время, и Солдат молча ждет, пока тот его прогонит — ведь это было бы правильно. Однако Сэм подходит и без единого слова протягивает ему руку. Солдат хмуро глядит на нее пару секунд, прежде чем осторожно пожать. 

Они отходят друг от друга, оба смотрят на дверь так, будто она может рассказать им что-нибудь о состоянии Стива. Наконец Солдат решается спросить: 

— Как он? 

Сэм скашивает на него шоколадного цвета глаза. 

— Иди и узнай, — просто предлагает он. Солдат бросает взгляд ему в лицо, спокойное и серьезное. Он криво усмехается. 

— Не думаю, что стоит, — признается честно. Закусывает внутреннюю сторону нижней губы. Он понятия не имеет, как Стив отреагирует на него; что будет, когда он узнает, что все это время жил рядом с совершенно незнакомым человеком? 

И Солдат уверен, что Сэм поддержит его в решении просто уйти. Однако тот морщится: 

— Не валяй дурака, — просит Сэм. — Ты ему нужен. 

Солдат сжимает кулаки до белых костяшек, кровь на которых засохла и стянула раны. 

Когда Солдат заходит внутрь, тихо отворив дверь, сердце у него в груди колотится так громко, что он не слышит за его шумом собственных шагов. Все вокруг меркнет: раны, порезы и ушибы теряют всякое значение, когда он видит Стива на больничной койке. Хотя койкой это вряд ли можно назвать — это скорее постель, с удобной подушкой и регулируемой спинкой. Солдат подходит медленно, не уверенный, что имеет право. Боль во всем теле концентрируется в груди, сгусток обжигающей энергии. 

Солдат вздрагивает, когда Стив открывает глаза. Его ресницы, слипшиеся после сна, кажутся еще длиннее, чем Солдат помнит. Он сжимает челюсти до скрипа. Он предвкушает, как Стив нахмурится и отвернется. 

Но Стив улыбается. 

— Эй, — мягко зовет он, и голос у него хриплый, будто он не разговаривал долгие годы. Солдат ощущает, как узел за ребрами разрывает его грудную клетку. Он чувствует, что глаза начинает неприятно щипать. 

— Привет, сопляк, — говорит он, губы дрожат, но он улыбается в ответ. Стив тянет к нему руку, запястье которой оплетает больничный браслет. 

Стоит ему коснуться его ладони, как Стив дергает Солдата на себя, и тот едва успевает упереться правой рукой в кровать, чтобы не упасть на Стива. Стив прижимает его к себе со всей силы, будто желает вплавить в себя. Солдат трется носом о его шею, смыкает руки вокруг него, чувствует, как Стив со свистом выдыхает ему в ухо. 

— Дима, — бормочет Стив, изо всех сил стискивая его в своих руках. 

— Дима? — смеется Солдат. Чуть отстранившись, он видит, как Стив смущенно улыбается. 

— Таша сказала, что сокращение от Дмитрия — Дима, и я подумал... — он пожимает плечами. Солдат широко улыбается и кивает. Он берет его правую руку в свою и бережно прижимает к груди, и когда пальцы Стива начинают поглаживать ключицу, ему кажется, он испытывает чувство дежавю. — Как ты?

— Все путем, — кивает Солдат. Он не может оторвать от Стива взгляда — от его лица в разводах уже желтеющих синяков, от глаз, смотрящих на Солдата так, будто он его не предавал. Солдат не выдерживает долго: — Прости, — шепчет он, чувствует, что плачет. — Господи, Стив, прости. Я бы никогда не позволил им что-то сделать с тобой, я бы тобой никогда не пожертвовал, я... 

— Знаю, — прерывает его Стив. — Я знаю, Дима. 

Солдат вновь смеется. Наверное, он выглядит как придурок. 

— Ты можешь называть меня Баки, — говорит Солдат. Смотрит Стиву в глаза. Стив качает головой. 

— Нет, если ты... Если ты не чувствуешь себя им, то... 

— Я не знаю, кто я такой, — обрывает его Солдат. Кусает губу до боли, крепче сжимает руку Стива, все еще прижатую к его груди. — Я понятия не имею. В голове просто каша. Я помню что-то про войну, что-то про Бруклин, что-то про Россию. Все смешалось в одну кучу, знаешь? — Он замолкает, не зная, как это все объяснить, но ему кажется, что Стив понимает. — Но я так хочу быть им. Быть Баки Барнсом. Для тебя. 

Он смотрит Стиву в глаза, и Стив вновь улыбается. 

— Не надо быть Баки Барнсом для меня, — отзывается он. — Будь собой. Пожалуйста. 

— Мне кажется, я могу быть им. Или смогу стать позже, — признается Солдат. — Но ты можешь звать меня Баки. 

Стив не отзывается, только кладет руку ему на шею и тянет к себе, и Солдат наконец-то чувствует его губы с недавно затянувшимися ранами. 

— Прости меня, хорошо? Прости, — просит он, отстранившись на пару сантиметров. Стив качает головой. 

— Ты не виноват, Бак. Не надо. 

— Неважно, Стив, виноват я или нет, — упрямится Солдат. Смотрит упрямо, и Стиву от этого взгляд чудится, будто он попал на семьдесят лет назад. — Просто прости меня. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив. — Хорошо, я прощаю. Ты просто не уходи больше, ладно? 

Солдат кивает и наклоняется, чтобы снова его поцеловать. И чувствует, как с плеч падает семьдесят лет. 

**6.17**

На заре воздух кажется ему чище и свежее, даже в Нью-Йорке. Солнце еще не показалось из-за небоскребов, ветер — прохладный, приятный, словно бриз. Люди встречаются так редко и так немного, что появляется иллюзия полнейшего единения с городом. 

Он петляет мимо жилых домов, закрытых кафе фаст-фуда и ларьков с газетами.

Он идет через спальные районы, там, где поменьше больших магазинов и банкоматов, а, следовательно, — камер. Он смотрит на случайных прохожих из-под козырька кепки, старается не заглядывать в глаза, чтобы в случае чего его не смогли опознать, не запомнили. Руки — в карманах, голова чуть опущена, за спиной — лишь небольшой портфель, занятый питанием на первое время и парой полных магазинов. 

Брок ждет его на северном выезде из города. Стоит рядом с машиной, облокотившись о нее, и курит. Нервно оглядывается, придирчиво, хоть и незаметно, всматривается в каждого прохожего, пока не замечает знакомое лицо. Рамлоу тоже оделся подобающе: темные джинсы, черная толстовка и привычная уже кожаная куртка. На голову наброшен капюшон, скрывающий узоры уродливых шрамов. 

— Ну ты и вырядился, — усмехается Рамлоу, когда видит его. 

Он лишь пожимает плечами. 

— Как и ты, — отзывается хриплым голосом. Солнце начинает слепить глаза, выкатываясь из-за горизонта. 

— Просто два парня на Форде, — фыркает Брок и выкидывает окурок на обочину. Интересуется коротко: — Поведешь? 

Он оглядывается на сияющий шар солнца. Чувствует усталость в теле, то, как каждый мускул ноет. Веки сонно слипаются, и ему хочется лишь одного — просто подремать хоть пару часов. Он не спал всю ночь, сидел в пустой кухне и думал, какие вещи лучше взять с собой. Слушал щемящую тишину пустой квартиры, лишенной жучков и слежки; Стив вернется из Башни Старка лишь завтра к обеду, и к тому времени в квартире не останется ничего, что могло бы напомнить о присутствии здесь еще одного жильца.   
В итоге за двадцать минут до рассвета он схватил самый маленький запас боеприпасов, два пистолета — Беретту и Глок — один армейский нож, кое-какой еды и часы. Часы повесил на шею, так, впрочем, ни разу не подняв их крышку. 

— Лучше ты, — решает он в конце концов. Брок лишь дергает плечом и садится на водительское сиденье. 

— Ну, куда мы? — почти серьезно интересуется Рамлоу. Пассажир на соседнем сиденье сжимает сквозь слои одежды часы и спустя пару секунд раздумий предлагает: 

— В будущее?

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_...и лишь шептал: спасибо, что живой_

** ЭПИЛОГ **

***

Они едут долго. За окном пейзаж сменяется пейзажем, день — ночью, штат — штатом. Временами они включают радио, но ненадолго, наспех листают новостные каналы, вещающие о чем-то своем, и в конце концов останавливаются на какой-нибудь волне с кантри, чтобы послушать пару песен. Они тормозят лишь на самых безлюдных заправках, покупают еду там, куда крысы ходить брезгуют, и спят в безбожно захудалых мотелях. Они похожи на бродяг — с щетиной, в старой поношенной одежде и с отросшими волосами. Они — призраки. 

Первое время они почти совсем не говорят. Только перебрасываются дежурными фразами, спрашивают, где лучше свернуть и когда пора остановиться на перекус. Их взаимодействие похоже на симбиоз: кажется, они телепатически предупреждают друг друга, когда один вздумает сменить за рулем другого, или потянется за бутылкой минералки, или включит лампочку под потолком, чтобы почитать. Они спят лишь в двухместных номерах и по старой военной привычке остаются по очереди дежурить. Иногда кровать достается смежная, и каждый из них занимает свое место так, будто они заранее об этом договаривались. 

Спустя неделю они начинают вспоминать. Первое воспоминание приходит, когда Рамлоу собирается уснуть, а Солдат убавляет радио. Начинает играть отдаленно знакомая песня — ее аккорды Солдат как будто слышал в холодном сне криокамеры. Только через пару минут ему на ум приходит мысль, что когда-то эти аккорды он знал и сам. Он старается делиться всеми воспоминаниями с Рамлоу — рассказывает и рассказывает обо всем, что приходит на ум. Когда он говорит про песню, Рамлоу скалится и вспоминает, что учил Солдата играть на гитаре в 1995, однако начальство сочло это умение ненужным, и потому уроки прекратились.

В конце концов Солдат и Рамлоу говорят так долго, что с непривычки начинает болеть челюсть и голова. Они вспоминают российскую базу в Сибири, на которой познакомились в конце 1991, и Карпова, после 1996 которого и след простыл, говорят о совместных миссиях и убитых ими людях. Еще Солдат рассказывает про Капитана, про их жизнь в общей квартире и немного — про Баки Барнса. Он вспоминает Джесси Колина — мальчишку, призрак которого преследовал его на Мюнхенской базе — так пугающе напоминавшего сержанту Барнсу прежнего Стива Роджерса; вспоминает старуху Эллу МакКэй, подарившую однорукому Барнсу опеку; и Владимира Муравьева с брошью на груди, и Александра Демидова в своих очках, и стылый январский ветер вологодского леса, и Петра Смирнова, назвавшего Солдата в честь своего сына — потому что Солдат напоминал его. Потому что Солдат был человеком.   
  
Рамлоу говорит о себе, хоть и немного, но говорит: о приюте в Вайоминге, в котором рос, и о том, как ушел в армию с наступлением совершеннолетия, о том, как воевал в Афганистане, а затем был завербован Гидрой в двадцать три года. О том, что никогда не имел ни семьи, ни мало-мальски нормальных отношений — ничего, что могло бы делать его человеком. Он и не думал, что был им — как и любой агент ГИДРЫ, как и любой, связанный с ней. Но они оба были людьми, даже если плохими. 

***

Спустя месяц они добираются до Владивостока. Россия совсем изменилась с тех пор, как Солдат был там еще гидровцем, правда, все те же несуразно серые дома, выстроенные, точно коробки, продолжают стоять на своих местах. Туда-сюда снуют машины; люди, как и прежде, в том далеком, ледяном двадцатом веке, серы и грустны чему-то своему и совершенно по-русски молчаливы. Солдат смотрит им в лица, точно зная, что никто его не узнает и не запомнит, и сходит на причал с все тем же грязным потасканным рюкзаком наперевес. 

Они добираются до гостевого дома в трех километрах от города. Там их встречает старушка с большими очками в толстой оправе. Она настойчиво кого-то напоминает, и Солдат старается разжевать эту мысль, но у него ничего не выходит: ностальгия слишком размытая, картинка в голове нечеткая, и чужое лицо будто закрыто тонкой вуалью так, что можно разглядеть очертания, но нельзя увидеть самого человека. 

Той же ночью Солдату снится собор. Полуразрушенный, он содрогается, будто огромный напуганный пес, под свистом бомб, разбивающихся о землю. В нем пахнет спиртом, грязью, кровью и чем-то сырым. Солдат лежит на твердом полу, в спину ему впивается острый камень, и ему кажется, словно вместо левой руки у него обрубок. Это ощущение похоже на застрявшую меж зубов жилу от мяса, и Солдат старается подняться, но не может пошевелиться. Над ухом у него свистит бомба, а затем становится темно и одиноко. 

— Солдат!

Голос Рамлоу достает его из дегтя. Солдат открывает глаза, неподвижно лежа на кровати, губы у него холодные, пальцы мелко дрожат, прижатые по швам. 

— Я кричал? — спрашивает он сразу. Сглатывает слюну, та катится по сухому горлу вниз. 

— Говорил, что нужно прятаться, иначе накроет, — коротко хмыкает Рамлоу, подавая ему пластиковую бутылку воды. — Ладно хоть не орешь как резаный, а то хозяюшка бы кого надо вызвала. — Рамлоу возвращается на свою койку, забрасывая ноги на белые простыни прямо в тяжелых берцах. — Что, ужастики снятся? Я-то думал, ты снов не видишь. В девяностых даже на двадцатку спорил.   
  
— Проспорил, — сухо отзывается Солдат, садится на кровати и быстро откручивает крышку. Резко говорит: — Был собор. И война. Бомба падала. А я слышал. 

Рамлоу молчит. Смотрит на него сквозь темноту, затем отводит взгляд. 

— Мне тоже иногда снится всякое, — говорит он. Усмехается: — С твоими-то хоррор-триллерами двадцать один плюс явно не сравнится, но... Паршиво. 

Солдат сжимает губы. 

— Такое ощущение, что я смотрю чьи-то старые пленки. Снова и снова. Иногда вспоминаю, что они мои, иногда — нет. Иногда вспоминаю, что сплю, иногда — нет. — Он отрешенно проводит рукой по черным волосам. — Как лунатик. Опять и опять. 

— А они... снятся? — интересуется Рамлоу негромко. Солдат знает, о ком он: о Гидре. Снятся ли Солдату их ледяные гробы, их страшные муки? Солдат скашивает глаза куда-то в темноту. Разлепив губы, он говорит: 

— Снится иногда один... парень. Вот как будто я луплю грушу в тех их аквариумах, а потом слышу, как он вопит. Каждый раз я знаю, что это не Стив. И каждый раз я бегу и бегу к нему, убиваю и убиваю всех, кто на пути попадается, а потом убиваю и его, когда нахожу. Нечаянно. Я не хочу убить его. Он же пацан. Он мне ничего не может сделать. Но я пытаюсь положить тех, кто его держит, и нечаянно очередью его задевает. И когда я подхожу, он уже мертвый. Каждый раз. 

Рамлоу несколько минут ничего не отвечает. Солдат убирает бутылку в сторону и ложится на мягкую перьевую подушку, под которой у него спит Глок. 

— Да про тебя можно книжки писать, — наконец комментирует Рамлоу. — По психологии. Ох и прославимся. 

Солдат криво улыбается и отворачивается на левый бок. 

  
***

  
Они с Рамлоу прощаются ближе к Норильску. Дальше Солдату нужно идти одному, а Рамлоу ждут «знакомые», чтобы помочь ему попасть заграницу. Он хочет отсидеться где-нибудь в Африке, чтобы было время восстановиться, прийти в себя и понять, что делать дальше. Солдат же, наоборот, не представляет, что его ждет, у него особых планов нет: он хочет просто добраться до пункта назначения, а там будь что будет. 

— Неплохо мы время провели, а? — говорит Рамлоу, стоя на вокзале. На улице так холодно, что немеют конечности, а волосы покрываются синеватым инеем. У Рамлоу изо рта валят клубы пара, Солдат смотрит на него из-под заледеневших ресниц. — Вызывай, еще разок спасем мир. Мы прямо Мстители два-ноль, не иначе. Гераклы!

— Ну, Геракл тут только один, — усмехается Солдат. Рамлоу ведет плечами, согласно кивает. 

— Что ж, приятель, на этом мои русские каникулы окончены, — говорит он. — Пора отчаливать в более теплые края, хоть зад отогрею. 

Солдат фыркает. Он достает железную руку из кармана и протягивает для рукопожатия. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — отвечает ему Солдат. — Я рад, что ты был на моей стороне. 

— Если снова нужно будет спасти чью-то задницу или кому-то отомстить — ты уж звони, — усмехается ему Рамлоу. Он опускает руку Солдата, берет свою сумку, набитую боеприпасами и парой-тройкой пушек. — Бывай, Агент. Рад был служить. 

— Если тебе понадобится помощь, ты можешь обратиться ко мне. Я помогу, если смогу. 

Рамлоу хмыкает. Он уже отходит, прежде чем обернуться через плечо и сказать: 

— Иди на покой, Солдат. Отдохни, мозги вправь и возвращайся к своему столетнему парню. Эта война закончилась. Для тебя так точно. 

С этими словами он уходит, залезает в чужую черную машину, и та вскоре исчезает из поля зрения. 

***

Солдат отправляется в Москву первым же поездом. Он садится у окна на одном из боковых сидений и всю поездку молчаливо смотрит в окно. Пару раз к нему подходит проводница, костлявая женщина с черными волосами, и предлагает чай или кофе, но он вежливо отказывается. 

Москва встречает его теплом — по сравнению с минус тридцатью восемью градусами в Норильске, здесь всего лишь минус два, асфальт покрыт свежей коркой льда, в воздухе витает запах машин. Солдат не собирается задерживаться надолго: он тут же покупает билет до Вологды и ждет отправления в зале ожидания, надвинув кепку на глаза. Теперь, без верного соратника за плечом, он не может даже вздремнуть спокойно, поэтому просто сидит положенные два часа на стуле, лишь единожды отходит, чтобы купить себе в автомате стаканчик мерзкого кофе, обжигающего язык. 

Ночь до Вологды он проводит в сонливом бодрствовании, все так же смотрит в черное окно сквозь стену темноты на изредка появляющиеся деревни или города с их огоньками, и всеми силами не позволяет себе думать о Стиве. Стиву очень хочется позвонить, пару раз Солдат достает свой очередной телефон — старенький кнопочный «Самсунг» — но так и не набирает цифр. Он знает: ему нужно уехать, так далеко, как позволят обстоятельства, чтобы не тянуть Стива за собой на дно. Кем бы Солдат теперь ни был, прошлое все равно маячит рядом, словно прикованный к ноге камень, и ему совершенно не хочется тонуть вместе со Стивом. Стив — герой, и Солдат более чем уверен, что найдется кто-нибудь, способный занять место Баки Барнса за его левым плечом. И дело не только в Зимнем Солдате, во всем том ворохе мрака и крови, что это имя несет за собой — Баки Барнс ведь тоже не был безгрешным. 

Вспоминая последний год своей жизни, Солдату нестерпимо хочется вдарить себе же по лицу. Он теперь так часто и четко видит, как постоянно ранил — ранил, ранил и ранил — Стива прежде, на войне и после нее, что вспоминать больше совершенно не хочется. Каким же он был засранцем, ведь тогда он тоже хотел тонуть один, просто уйти у него не было ни возможности, ни смелости. Он помнит: уйти от Стива было так страшно. Несмотря на то, что он отталкивал его с силой и упрямым упорством, но, черт подери, он же был только парнем двадцати шести лет, он был так напуган и раздавлен, просто потерянный ребенок без руки. Он не был мужчиной, война не сделала его им, лишь несчастным маленьким мальчиком, прячущимся в своей кровати за одеялом от монстров, которых придумал сам. Оттолкнуть Стива казалось таким правильным, Баки и правда был уверен, что помогает ему с будущим — ведь кем он сам стал? Он проиграл свою войну и вернулся с грузом в руке. Он тщательно завязывал петлю на шее, а Стив постоянно норовил этот узел развязать и сжечь. Это было неправильно, это был сбой, уже тогда — он состоял из сбившейся программы, сам ею был. Нестабилен. Сбой. Все заново. 

В новой жизни у него была возможность уехать, и он ею воспользовался. Именно поэтому сейчас он выходит на вокзал в Вологде, на котором много-много лет назад его схватила Гидра, именно поэтому автостопом бредет вглубь области, в сосновые леса, занесенные снегом, как и тогда, в 1950 году, и в конце концов приходит к той же полупустой деревушке в сотню домов и две сотни жителей. Глядя на нее, ему кажется, он вернулся в то позабытое время, когда бежал сюда через метровые сугробы, когда волки, собаки, агенты гнались за ним, а он утопал босыми ногами в колючем снегу. 

Даже тогда он звал Стива. Он помнит, теперь — да. Он бежал, беспамятный, без имени, без истории, без рода, имея лишь номер и позывной — он звал Стива и пытался отыскать его, чтобы защитить. Наверное, это было его жизненное предназначение, что-то, с чем он родился 10 марта 1917 года. 

Он ловит себя на мысли, что впервые, хотя бы в своей голове, называет датой своего рождения день рождения Баки Барнса, а не 18 декабря 1946, когда был транспортирован на базу №09876124 впервые, не 20 марта 1947, когда майор Муравьев дал добро на начало первого сеанса обнуления. Стив бы порадовался за него. 

Но Стива здесь нет и не появится. Он в Нью-Йорке, где и должен быть, вместе со своей новой семьей и будущим, настоящим и прошлым героя. 

Солдата охватывает паника, боль и страх, когда он приближается к покосившемуся, наглухо закрытому старенькому дому, занесенному снегом по самые окна, закрытые досками. Перед глазами тут же предстает этот дом десятки лет назад, когда тут еще жил седой старый хозяин, приютивший Солдата, полуживого и замерзшего, накормивший его и давший кров, не спросив и имени. Как же он был виноват перед ним — Солдату по сей день стыдно и страшно произносить это имя. 

Петр Смирнов. Человек, ставший Зимнему Солдату отцом за такое короткое время. Человек, имя сына которого навсегда отпечаталось в памяти Солдата и стало его вторым именем. 

В доме, казалось, еще жило другое время. Ничего в нем не изменилось с тех пор, как Солдат был там последний раз, почти шестьдесят лет назад. Видимо, после смерти Петра хозяева просто закрыли дом и заколотили окна, ничего внутри не поменяв, а родственников у Петра не осталось, потому и дом никому нужен не оказался. Странно теперь вновь заходить в его стены, сбивать проржавевший замок, открывать скрипучую дверь, занесенную сугробом, и вдыхать запах гнилого дерева. Солдату чудится, что сейчас из-за угла выйдет его старик, улыбнется и скажет, что он поздновато. 

Разгрести дом оказывается делом непростым. Солдат позаботился о том, чтобы сюда провели электричество, еще месяц назад устроил это, подделав документы и представившись правнуком Петра Смирнова, однако никто не был в этом месте уже долгие-долгие годы, и теперь это так заметно. Дом кричит об этом: слоями пыли, скрипом половиц, холодом таким, как и на улице, и бесконечными болезненными стонами крыши. 

Первым делом Солдат решает растопить печь, что дается ему нелегко: слишком уж давно здесь никого не было. Скудная старая мебель покрыта инеем, печь стоит с раскрытой черной пастью, в которой уже годы ничего не было. На растопку Солдат берет доски того самого сарая, в котором Петр его, продрогшего, синегубого, совершенно потерянного, когда-то нашел. Теперь сарай пал под натиском времени и природы, оставив лишь прогнившие доски, но у Солдата нет особого выбора. Он долго пытается получить огонь — дерево горит ужасно — но в конечном счете где-то через час ему это удается. 

Он приводит дом в порядок почти неделю. Разбирает все внутри, моет полы, мебель, многое заменяет, приводит в божеский вид печь, отдирает доски с окон, пуская внутрь дневной свет, расчищает снег перед домом. На второй же день его трудов выбираются соседи, подозрительно интересуясь, кто он такой и что тут делает. По деревне — в основном среди старого населения — быстро разносится слушок, что в доме Пети Смирнова поселился его правнук, Дима, полный тезка сына Петра, и почти каждый удивляется, что у Петра многие годы назад появился внук, ведь его сын погиб молодым. Солдату приходится много врать: он говорит, что его дед, то есть внук Петра, родился во время войны, незадолго до смерти настоящего Дмитрия Смирнова, своего отца, а затем был увезен своей матерью за океан. Там он рос, родил своих детей, а те — своих, и вот сейчас, спустя два поколения, потомок Петра узнал о том, что где-то в глубинке России есть дом героя войны, его предка, есть его могила, и о них он должен позаботиться. 

К Солдату часто заглядывают гости, приносят еду и предлагают помощь с работой, но он предпочитает вежливо отказываться. То, что он разрушил, он должен построить сам. Он вспоминает это место таким, каким видел тогда, глазами беспамятного мальчишки с громоздкой железной рукой, с которой не умел справляться, и едва ли может поднять голову от груза вины и стыда. Он все здесь сровнял с землей, он и возведет вновь. Это его предназначение, его долг, как и тот, что он отдал, разрушив Гидру и убив Золу. 

Как только ему удается привести в порядок дом, он отправляется на кладбище. Могилу Петра ему показывает одна из местных старушек, говорит, была знакома с ним, еще будучи ребенком, и Солдат благодарен, что она тактично уходит, чтобы навестить кого-то из своих родных.

Могила Петра оказывается неухоженной, забытой, закрытой слоем снега. Покосившийся деревянный крест отсырел и вот-вот да развалится, а табличка, прибитая к нему, заржавела и едва ли можно что-то на ней прочесть. 

Солдат стоит перед могилой долго, сжав кулаки до скрипа, и не может отвести глаза от надписи кириллицей: 

Смирнов Петр Николаевич  
1891-1951

Старушка рассказывала ему, что так толком и не известна была причина его смерти, знали лишь на деревне, что его убили. В основном все говорили, что его, должно быть, ограбили какие-нибудь заезжие преступники, ведь его дом находился чуть в отдалении и подобраться было легче всего — после войны неудивительно было повстречать сбежавших в тяжелое время заключенных, например. Когда она говорила это, Солдату хотелось подскочить, положить руки на ее старые костлявые плечи и закричать: ЭТО Я, Я УБИЛ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, КОТОРЫЙ ПОЖЕРТВОВАЛ РАДИ МЕНЯ СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНЬЮ, ПРИЮТИЛ И ДАЛ ШАНС ВЫЖИТЬ, НЕ ЗНАЯ ДАЖЕ МОЕГО ИМЕНИ, но он молчал, стиснув челюсти. 

Теперь он стоит перед ним, будто он еще жив, и молчит, не сумев произнести ни слова, не найдя в себе силы сказать слова извинения, которые повторял его дому, его мебели, его печи, пока старался отскрести пыль и грязь. Сейчас он нем, будто рыба, и не может пошевелить языком. 

Запоздало он понимает, что плачет. Слезы бегут по его щекам вместо букв, и он выдыхает через рот, чтобы не издавать противных всхлипов. Он стоит так долгое время: старушка уже уходит в сторону деревни, а солнце касается кромки соснового леса, но он все стоит и стоит, сжав кулаки. 

В конце концов, когда уже начинает темнеть, он осмеливается подойти к кресту и кладет ладонь на прогнившее дерево. Он говорит: 

— Я пришел, старик, — и наконец чувствует, как ему становится легче, и слезы больше не щекочут нос. На миг ему кажется, будто чья-то старая рука ложится ему на плечо, но это только ветер. 

  
***

  
Он живет в деревушке где-то несколько месяцев, в полной тишине и покое. Деньги у него есть благодаря Рамлоу, так что он приводит дом в нормальный вид, много что ремонтирует, ставит новый сарай и забор. Постепенно температура поднимается, из минус двадцати все ползет и ползет вверх как предзнаменование весны. Он своими руками наводит порядок на могиле Петра, делает новую могилку — крест, новую надпись, оградку, которой прежде не было — и чувствует, будто выполнил наконец свое обещание. Он не знает, что будет делать потом, останется ли тут жить или отправится дальше. Все, что он знает, — это то, что он здесь, что простил себя и что Петр простил его. Он знает, что простил. Теперь он может начать жить, но не знает, как и где. 

Мысленно он наконец начинает чувствовать себя Баки. Это получается как-то само собой, просто однажды он перестает думать о прошлом Баки как о прошлом чужого человека. Он думает, что это он жил со Стивом в квартирке Бруклина, что его маму звали Долли, что его любил Стив Роджерс и хотел на него променять свое геройское будущее. 

Он снова становится Баки так внезапно, будто сливается с ним. Нет больше границ между Я — Зимний Солдат и Я — Баки Барнс, есть нечто другое: Меня зовут Баки Барнс и я — Зимний Солдат. Это я боролся с Гидрой в сороковых и проиграл, я боролся с ней в пятидесятых, бежал по лесам чужой страны от ее цепных псов и не смог унести ног, я убивал для нее, я убил беззащитного старика, который был ко мне добр, я убивал, не помня своего имени и того, что я человек; это я отказался убивать Капитана Америка многие годы спустя, я решил отомстить тем, кто разобрал меня на куски, я полюбил Стива Роджерса, даже не помня, что был когда-то в моей жизни такой человек. Я. Не он. 

Иногда ему снятся странные сны. Он просыпается на холодном полу, открывает глаза и видит потолок над собой. Иногда ему снится, что он просыпается оттого, что Стив будит его, но это просто ложь, и от этого ему делается грустно. То, как он скучает по Стиву, делает его безрадостным и потерянным. Он видит Стива во снах и очень боится увидеть наяву.

И Баки не знает, куда теперь ему идти. 

***

  
  


Его вопрос отпадает сам по себе в начале марта. Баки отправляется в магазин, чтобы прикупить продуктов и приготовить ужин, но когда возвращается, обнаруживает, что калитка закрыта как-то не так. Это, разумеется, все глупо: ведь, возможно, это приходили в гости соседи, обнаружили, что его нет дома и ушли восвояси. Но странное чувство все равно поселяется в груди Баки, так что он бережно и тихо кладет белые пакеты в подтаявший снег и медленно обходит дом, пригибаясь, чтобы быть незаметным из окон. На улице уже темно, так что его не должно быть видно. Он медленно достает охотничий нож из чехла, прикрепленного к икре правой ноги, и пробирается в дом через окно. 

Он прислушивается: тишина. Ни единого шороха. Возможно, ему показалось и тут никого нет. Все-таки за все время, что он тут живет, ни Гидра, ни ЩИТ не пытались найти его. Да и как бы они нашли? Никто не знал, где конкретно был Баки, даже Рамлоу. 

Баки медленно двигается вперед и вперед. Домик маленький, поэтому нарушителя удается найти почти сразу. Баки видит в темноте чужой силуэт: незнакомец рассматривает старые фотографии, расставленные на серванте. Баки сжимает рукоять ножа и приближается почти вплотную бесшумно: он выучил каждую скрипящую досочку на этом полу. Он касается шеи мужчины острым лезвием. 

— Кто такой и что надо? — холодно спрашивает Баки. Мужчина перед ним вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, так, что нож оставляет едва заметный след на его коже. 

Баки видит Стива. Разумеется, это он: его лицо, его несмелая улыбка. Стив поднимает руки, показывая, что безоружен. Щита при нем нет. 

— Привет, — говорит Стив. Глаза Баки расширяются, он тут же опускает руку. 

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спрашивает он. 

— Пришел к тебе, — просто отзывается Стив. Звучит он так, будто в этом нет ничего необычного, будто они соседи и живут на одном этаже. Баки пятится назад, щелкает выключателем. Стив щурится на свету. Он показывает на фото. — Это тот самый Петр Смирнов, да? 

— Как ты нашел меня? — поражается Баки. Он вглядывается Стиву в глаза, искренние и доверчивые, как и всегда, когда он смотрел на Баки. 

— Мне помогла Наташа, — говорит Стив. — Она нашла для меня твою историю болезни. Я ее всю изучил. Было нелегко, там же все на русском, но мне помогала Нат. Я искал везде, думал, ты на какой-нибудь базе, а потом дошла очередь до Петра Смирнова. Было написано, что он был твоим... первым заданием. 

— Да, — соглашается Баки. — Да, был, но... Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Зачем ты... — Баки садится на диван. Он смотрит на Стива снизу вверх и говорит тут же: — Тебе нужно уходить. 

— Нет, — Стив хмурится. — Нет, я... — Он облизывает губы. — Можно, я останусь с тобой? — наконец просит он. — Здесь или можем поехать куда-нибудь. Или... 

— Ты шутишь? — перебивает его Баки. Стив качает головой. 

— Я серьезно. 

Баки молча смотрит. Потом говорит: 

— Это невозможно. Это же просто смешно. Как ты... мы... 

— Послушай, — перебивает его Стив. — Я искал тебя с того момента, как ты ушел. Я не буду спрашивать, зачем. Наверное, у тебя были причины. Я верю, что были, и не злюсь. Я знаю, если бы я мог помочь, ты бы попросил помощи. Но, черт подери. Я искал тебя. Я объездил всю Европу и Россию. Нашел Рамлоу, он сказал, ты где-то тут. Я так искал тебя. Пожалуйста, не выгоняй меня теперь. 

Баки молчит. Он не может поверить, что Стив стоит здесь, перед ним, и просит остаться. Ведь Баки просто взял и ушел, бросил его, пообещав накануне никогда его больше не покидать. Но разве Баки мог остаться? 

— Я не понимаю, — говорит он наконец. — А как же Капитан Америка? И ЩИТ? 

— Капитан Америка взял бессрочный отпуск, — отзывается Стив. Он подходит и садится рядом на старенький диванчик. — Послушай, мне наплевать, где жить, хорошо? Наплевать, как тебя зовут. Хоть Дмитрий, хоть Баки, или можем придумать тебе любое другое имя, какое понравится. Пожалуйста, просто не выгоняй меня. — Он смотрит Баки в лицо, серьезное и потерянное. — Я все продумал, обещаю. Вернемся, когда посчитаем нужным. Пока меня нет, мир не развалится. К тому же Мстители могут справиться и без меня, а на моем месте пока побудет Сэм. Он неплохо научился справляться со щитом. 

Баки заглядывает Стиву в глаза. Все это так неожиданно и резко, что он не может понять, что Стив и правда тут. Но Стив — вот он, сидит напротив, смотрит ему глаза в глаза и просит его остаться. 

Баки так часто сбегал от него. На войне, когда лез куда угодно, лишь бы погибнуть. На гражданке, когда закрывал двери на ключ, лишь бы его не впустить, а затем отправился в Европу, где нашел свою смерть. И многие годы спустя, снова и снова стараясь скрыться. Однако Стив всегда его находил. Сейчас тоже нашел. Баки так хотел его защитить от себя: сперва — потому что он был неправильным, его любовь была неправильна, их отношения были неправильными, и не он должен был лишать Стива девственности, это Стив должен был лишать невинности кого-то другого; потом — потому что он шел на дно, он стал мертвецом, по какой-то причине еще передвигающимся; теперь — потому что из-за него Стив опять чуть не погиб, потому что он несет одну неудачу, он — неудача, сбой, нестабилен. 

— Хватит уже думать, — вдруг говорит Стив. — Это мой выбор. Пожалуйста, дай мне хоть один раз выбрать самому. 

Будто током ударяется — он ведь прав. Баки чуть ли не дергается от этого осознания. Он невольно перебирает в памяти их историю: первый поцелуй, отсроченный на время из-за того, что Баки решил, будто не должен делать этого, но даже не спросил об этом Стива; их совместная жизнь, порушенная, потому что Баки вбил себе в голову, что Стив должен жениться и стать героем; их новое будущее, которого не стало, потому что Баки решил, что национальной гордости Капитану Америка так будет лучше. 

Почему он ни разу не спросил, что об этом думает Стив?

В конечном счете Баки кивает. Стив спрашивает, может ли он дотронуться, и Баки сам хватает его и тянет на себя, и ощущать его тепло впервые за столько времени вновь так приятно, что кружит голову. Баки так часто видел его во снах, чувствовал его призрачную теплоту. Теперь он обнимает Стива и дает решать ему самому. Решение Стива — оставаться рядом с ним, кем бы он ни был: Баки Барнсом, Дмитрием Смирновым, да кем угодно. Баки только сейчас понимает, что это же решение Стив принял бы и семьдесят, и восемьдесят лет назад. Почему он ни разу не спросил?

— Зови меня Баки, — в конце концов искренне говорит он. Он не пытается притвориться Баки, он и есть Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 10 марта 1917 года рождения. 

Так странно вдруг осознавать, что Стив всегда выбирал его, а Баки не принимал его выбор. Теперь это кажется ему глупым, так что он просто соглашается с тем, что решил Стив. 

И тоже выбирает Стива. 

***

Через три дня они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк. 


End file.
